Encurralados pelo Destino II
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: → Finalizada ← 5 anos se passaram. Todos estão crescidos e totalmente amadurecidos. Será isso mesmo? O Destino está novamente disposto a brincar com seus sentimentos. Dessa vez, o inimigo não segura uma garrafa. Dessa vez, o inimigo se chama Destino.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

5 anos se passaram. 5 longos e perturbados anos. Tudo que poderia ter sido diferente, acabou tomando rumos completamente inesperados. Surpresa foi a palavra mais sentida durante esses anos. Cansaço e velhice, era algo longe do vocabulário.

Harry e Rony alugaram um apartamento no centro de Londres alguns meses depois do término dos estudos em Hogwarts. Era uma lugar pequeno, mas suficiente para dois jovens inesperientes com a vida adulta. Harry havia se tornado auror, mas como essa profissão andava completamente escassa, dividia seu tempo trabalhando em uma grande livraria. Rony havia se sucedido em sua carreira no quadribol e planejava seu casamento com Luna Lovegood que tomou posse total do famoso Pasquim. Enfim, quem ficava no apartamento era mais Harry do que Rony.

Hermione Granger resolveu estudar fora do país. Estava na França fazendo faculdade, pois não encontrou uma profissão no mundo bruxo que se identificasse. Como conseqüência, seu relacionamento com Harry fora quebrado pela distância e pelo ciúmes. Além do medo do chifre, é claro.

Gina Weasley se tornou capa de todas as revistas do mundo bruxo. Havia se tornado uma modelo famosa, ao invéz de investir em uma futura carreira no quadribol como o irmão. Vivia em uma casa enorme com os pais, com vários cachorros e seguranças para todo lado. Ainda continuava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. Ambos se viam as escondidas.

Para não ficar um prólogo vazio, Draco Malfoy continuou a ter sua boa vida. Morava com os pais e seus mimos sempre eram atendidos, mesmo sendo um "homenzinho" de 22 anos. Seus únicos esforços, era pular da janela de madrugada para encontrar Gina em algum lugar bem longe de sua mansão. Negava com frimeza o posto de conselheiro do Ministro da Magia.

Enfim, os rumos mudaram e o contato foi ficando cada vez mais difícil. Harry não recebia notícias de ninguém e era muito raro receber alguma carta de Mione. Isso o deixava completamente despedaçado. O único que dividia seus problemas, era Rony mesmo, isso quando ele não se ausentava por meses seguidos.

Enquanto aos outros, viviam felizes e sorridentes. Parecia que o destino não estava nem um pouco a fim de brincar com eles. Seria isso mesmo?

Como já dizia a música:

"Wrong place, no money, just responsibilities"...era isso que estava acontecendo...

É agora que o fim se torna o grande começo. Peguem o suco, segurem a pipoca, peguem o lenço ou o aparelho contra asma. A história vai começar.

Quer brincar de destino? Hum..não aconselho isso, pois quando você menos espera, você foi encurralado mais uma vez. Encurralado pelo Destino. Quando você menos espera, seu destino pode acabar pegando você de jeito e brincar com seus sentimentos...


	2. Capa de Revista

_**Encurralados Pelo Destino II**_

**Capítulo 1- Capa de Revista.**

**Dezembro, 20 às 06:30.**

A manhã de uma monótona segunda-feira começava a chegar. Pequenos raios ultrapassavam a janela e iluminavam um delicado rosto adormecido. Respirava tranqüilamente sob o peso do sono. Poderia passar o dia inteiro deitado, sonhando...sonhando...

Mas o despertador tocara e o garoto acordou assustado com o barulho.

_"Hora de trabalhar vagabundo"- _resmungou Harry Potter indo na direção do despertador tentando desligá-lo.- "Mais um dia chato se inicia..."- e colocando os óculos, rumou até o banheiro, onde começou a tomar um banho.

Não se demorou muito no banho. Logo, já estava vestido com um escuro jeans e uma camisa branca. Sem olhar direito para o espelho, rumou para a cozinha. Sentia sede e resolveu tomar um suco de laranja. Não havia ninguém na casa, exceto ele. Rony havia ido a uma temporada de jogos de quadribol e só voltaria no Natal. Enquanto isso, Harry ficava entregue as moscas sem ter o que fazer. Negava convites de saídas ou até mesmo para tomar algo em um bar depois do expediente. Nos últimos anos, sua cabeça só pensava em Mione. O garoto chegou até a acreditar que era uma doença.

Pegou a garrafa de suco na geladeira e colocou no copo completamente pensativo. Levou um baita susto quando a campainha tocou.

- Merda! - exclamou o garoto indo até a porta. Ao abrir, ficou surpreso ao ver quem era.

- Olá! - disse Gina Weasley com extrema simpátia. Vestia um vestido super decotado coberto por um longo e pesado casaco.Estava com os cabelos presos e seus olhos esverdeados estavam escondidos por um charmoso óculos escuro.

- O...oi! - cumprimentou Harry em choque.

- Desculpe te incomodar tão cedo é que eu preciso falar muito com você.- disse Gina sorrindo.

- Ah! Claro! Entre! - Harry abriu espaço para a garota passar e fechou a porta.- Sente-se!

Gina não demorou a se sentar. Passou a observar o apartamento em que seu irmão e seu melhor amigo moravam.

- Bonitinho! - exclamou Gina tirando os óculos.

- Pra mim...é perfeito! Moro mais sozinho.- disse Harry dando um riso desgostoso.

- Que dia o Rony retorna? - perguntou Gina calmamente.

- No Natal, eu acho.- disse Harry coçando a cabeça.- Quer tomar alguma coisa?

- Adoraria! Estou com a garganta seca! - disse Gina sorrindo.

- Ok! Vou buscar um suco!

Harry foi até a cozinha novamente e pegou um copo de suco para a garota. Assim que voltou, a campainha havia voltado a tocar.

- Nossa! Essa campainha está sendo requisitada hoje.- comentou Harry indo abrir a porta. Era o porteiro.

- Sr. ...tem várias pessoas lá embaixo querendo falar com a mocinha aí.- disse José, um antigo porteiro do prédio.

Harry olhou para Gina completamente confuso.

- Diga a eles que autógrafo só depois.- disse Gina indo na direção do porteiro.

- Mas eles estão fazendo um alvoroço em frente ao prédio, moça.- disse José com uma ponta de pânico na voz.

- "Trouxas" indiscretos! - bufou Gina abrindo a bolsa.

- Como? - perguntou José confuso.

- Nada querido! - disse Gina sorrindo.- Tome! Entregue essas fotos para o pessoal que está lá embaixo,ok?

José não havia entendido nada. Pegou as fotos e desceu rumo ao térreo.

- Super famosa hein? - comentou Harry fechando a porta.

- E super estressada! - disse Gina voltando a se sentar.- Tenho sessão de fotos mais tarde.

- Ah! Entendo! - disse Harry dando um meio sorriso.

Gina pegou o copo de suco e o tomou rapidamente. Harry se sentou de frente para a garota sem ter muito o que dizer.

- Uma delícia! Foi você quem fez? - perguntou Gina parecendo muito satisfeita.

- Er..foi! - respondeu Harry sem jeito.

Gina observou o garoto atentamente. Percebeu que não só ela, mas ele também havia mudado bastante. Estava muito mais bonito.

- Como vão as coisas? - perguntou Gina puxando assunto.

- Bem! Muito bem! - respondeu Harry fitando o tapete no chão.

- Hum...- Gina ainda o olhava.- Sente falta dela não é?

Pegou no ponto fraco. Harry se mexeu desconfortavelmente no sofá.

- Eu sei que você sente. Está na sua cara.- disse Gina calmamente.- Ela tem te mandado cartas?

- Parou a 2 anos atrás! - respondeu Harry colocando os braços junto ao corpo.

- Você sabe o por quê? - perguntou Gina com cautela.

Harry a olhou atentamente. Estava começando a ficar desconfiado.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei? - perguntou Harry muito sério.

- Claro que não! - desconversou Gina na mesma hora.- Perguntei por perguntar.

- Você tem se comunicado com a Mione, não tem? - perguntou Harry ansioso.

- Paramos também! Faz tempo que não tenho notícias dela. Parece que ela foi engolida pela terra.- comentou Gina um pouco distante.

Harry levantou-se completamente inquieto.

- Queria saber se ela volta, só isso.- disse Harry indo até a janela.

Gina mexeu na bolsa mais uma vez. Tirou um envelope muito bem cuidado e foi na direção de Harry.

- Essa foi a última carta que recebi dela.- disse Gina estendendo o pergaminho na direção do garoto.

Harry hesitou um pouco. Queria fugir de tudo que envolvia Mione, mas era impossível resistir a leitura de uma de suas cartas.

- Você não vai querer que eu leia, não é? - perguntou Gina com a testa enrugada.

Harry pegou o envelope. Viu o selo da França colado nele. Tirou a carta e reconheceu a caligrafia caprichosa da garota. Sentiu seu coração bater muito mais rápido que o normal.

"Blin-Blon". A campainha havia tocado mais uma vez.

- Eu abro! - disse Gina indo até a porta e abrindo-a.- Que foi dessa vez?

Era José novamente.

- Tem muito mais pessoas lá fora.

- Inferno! - disse Gina coçando a cabeça.- Daqui a pouco estou descendo!

- Mas..

- Daqui a pouco! - disse Gina fechando a porta. - Hunf! - e voltou até onde Harry estava.

O garoto estava com os olhos fixos na carta. Não expressava emoção alguma. Parecia que um dementador tinha feito uma visitinha.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Gina receosa.

- Você entendeu essa carta? - disse Harry apontando para a carta.

- Harry..eu ando muito ocupada pra traduzir o que uma carta quer dizer..- disse Gina dando de ombros.

- Tolinha! - disse Harry dando um largo sorriso.- Ela vai voltar!

- COMO ASSIM ELA VAI VOLTAR? - Gina tirou a carta das mãos do garoto bruscamente.- Onde está escrito isso?

- Não está bem escrito, está mais omitido. - disse Harry aproximando-se dela.- Veja: i " ...não vejo a hora do inverno chegar, para poder sentir a brisa que tanto me faz falta. Não vejo a hora de voltar para o aconchego do lar.."

- E aí? - perguntou Gina dando de ombros.

- Deixa de ser burra! - Harry dera um tapa na testa da garota.- Essa carta foi escrita no dia 30 de novembro desse ano, certo?

- Certo! - disse Gina alisando a testa.

- E aqui está escrito que ela não vê a hora do inverno chegar...- disse Harry apontando para a carta.

- E o que isso tem a ver? - perguntou Gina dando de ombros.

- O inverno se inicia amanhã e estamos perto do Natal.- disse Harry dobrando a carta.- Acho que ela não passaria o Natal longe dos pais.

A ficha de Gina demorou a cair. Ficou um pouco pensativa. Aos poucos, sua boca foi se abrindo de susto.

- Que maldita essa Mione é! - reclamou Gina batendo o pé.- Ela volta amanhã então?

- Amanhã ou hoje! - disse Harry dando de ombros.

Gina coçou a cabeça. Estava tentando colocar a cabeça para funcionar.

- Como vamos adivinhar que Mione volta hoje ou amanhã? - perguntou Gina com a testa enrugada.- Ela se refere ao inverno e a data dele chegar é amanhã.

- Talvez ela volte hoje pelo simples fato do inverno se iniciar amanhã.- disse Harry coçando o queixo.

- Ou no dia 21 que é o dia exato do inverno.- disse Gina com uma sobrancelha erguida.- Mione não muda. Adora bagunçar minhas idéias.

- Ela foi esperta! Quase te enganou! - disse Harry rindo.

- Verdade! - concordou Gina.- Mas e aí? Como descobriremos que dia ela chega?

Harry não hesitou e foi buscar o telefone. Estendeu-o na direção de Gina.

- Eu nunca usei esse objeto na minha vida! - disse Gina coçando a cabeça.

- Não minta! Sei muito bem que os sangues puros mais apaixonados que eu conheço, usam celular para se comunicarem escondido. - disse Harry dando um sorriso.

Gina corou levemente. De fato, ela e Draco usavam um artefato "trouxa" para se comunicarem. Precisaram de longos 3 dias para mexer no aparelho.

- Certo! Você me pegou! - disse Gina pegando o telefone.- E aí? O que eu faço?

- Liga pra casa dela! Confirme se ela volta hoje! - disse Harry como se aquilo fosse muito simples.

- A mãe dela vai reconhecer minha voz.- disse Gina fazendo careta.

- Mude a voz! - disse Harry dando de ombros.- Tampa o nariz e fique fanha.

Sem muita saída, Gina começou a discar o número do telefone de Mione. Tampou o nariz e esperou a outra linha atender.

- Chama e ninguém atende! - disse Gina baixinho.

- Tenta de novo! - pediu Harry aflito.

Gina discou mais uma vez e nada. Outra vez e nada. Até que na quarta vez...

- Alô? - disse Gina com sua voz fanha.

- Pois não? - Helena havia atendido o telefone. Parecia ofegante.

- Er...aqui é a ...Laura McPhee...da Embaixada.- Gina não sabia o que dizer. Estava perdida.

- Laura da embaixada? - perguntou Helena expressando confusão.

- Isso..da embaixada. É que estamos precisando de uma intérprete e a escola da França indicou sua filha.- disse Gina olhando desesperada para Harry.

Helena ficou muda do outro lado da linha. Gina pensou que estava tudo perdido.

- Srta. gostaria de falar com minha filha pessoalmente? - sugeriu Helena.

Gina derrubou o telefone no chão. Harry olhou para a garota assustado.

- O..o que foi? - perguntou Harry pegando o telefone.

- E...e...ela...Mi..Mione...volt...voltou...

Fora a vez de Harry largar o telefone no chão. Havia ficado muito pálido.

- Dá isso aqui! - Gina pegou o telefone. Helena ainda se mantinha na linha.- Desculpe sra. é que as vezes dá linha cruzada.

- Ah! Tudo bem! - disse Helena calmamente.

- Pelo que entendi, sua filha já está no país, certo? - Gina queria confirmar.

- Sim, acabou de chegar. - confirmou Helena.

- Então..faremos o seguinte. Amanhã bem cedo eu ligo para falar com sua filha. Quero ela bem descansada para poder falar com ela.- disse Gina da forma mais simpática que conseguia.

- Ah! Tá certo então! - concordou Helena.

- Obrigada e desculpe o incômodo.- disse Gina dando um riso abafado.

- Que isso! Tchau!

- Tchau!

Gina desligou o telefone e o colocou na mão trêmula de Harry.

- Oh fantasma? Vai fazer o que agora? - perguntou Gina olhando-o atentamente.

- N..não sei! - disse Harry dando de ombros.

- Hum..interessante.- disse Gina balançando a cabeça.

- Vou falar com ela! - disse Harry subitamente, indo até a porta.

- Espera eu! - disse Gina pegando a bolsa e se juntando a ele.- Você vai agora?

- Adoraria, mas isso vai custar meu emprego.- disse Harry trancando a porta.- Vou tentar sair mais cedo.

- É uma boa saída! - concordou Gina.

Os dois pegaram o elevador. Sem demora, já estavam no térreo. Gina arregalou os olhos para a bagunça que estava lá fora.

- Coitado do seu Zé.- disse Harry rindo.

- Coitada de mim que vou ser pisoteada.- disse Gina ficando na ponta dos pés.- Onde está o segurança?

- Boa pergunta! - disse Harry rindo.- Bom..enquanto você espera o segurança, eu vou andando. Vou acabar chegando atrasado.

- Certo! Vá querido! - disse Gina lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha e um longo abraço. O barulho das pessoas e o movimento dos curiosos aumentou ainda mais com a atitude impenssada da garota.

- Se cuida hein? - disse Harry tentando passar pela porta.

Gina acenou para o garoto. Estava começando a ficar de mau humor ao se ver trancada sem ter como sair.

- Srta. Lovegood?

- Eu! - respondeu uma voz sonhadora perdida atrás de inúmeras folhas.

- Consegui a matéria do dia! - disse Erick sorrindo para a garota.

-Ah! É! Pela demora, espero que seja muito boa! - disse Luna sem erguer os olhos.

- Há! É ótima querida! - disse Erick dando saltinhos.- São duas fotinhas lindas que vai parar o barraco do dia para a noite.

Luna ergueu os olhos. Não suportava trabalhar com um homem que só faltava jogar purpurina pelos ares.

- Dê-me as fotos! - Luna estendeu a mão.

Erick não hesitou. Entregou um envelope que continha apenas duas fotos. Os olhos de Luna se tornaram ainda mais arregalados ao ver quem estava na foto.

- Você ficou maluco? - disse Luna largando as fotos em cima da mesa.

- Pensei que você iria ficar contente, amiga.- Erick se encolheu todo.

- Dã! Isso é foto que você me mostra?- disse Luna pegando as fotos novamente.

- São talentosas. E...com certeza está rolando um "affair". - disse Erick ainda assustado.

- Procure outra coisa! - disse Luna largando as fotos em qualquer lugar.

- Mas Luninha lindinha..não faz isso com a biba aqui não. Olha...meus sapatinhos estão matando meus pés. E eu fui na manicure ontem. Coloquei até florzinhas, quer ver?

Luna colocou as mãos na testa de forma impaciente. Não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Preferiu ficar com a primeira opção.

- Não, Erick! Não quero ver as florzinhas que você colocou no dedão do pé. Quero apenas uma matéria para poder fechar essa edição do Pasquim. Quero algo descente. - disse Luna apoiando suas costas na cadeira.- Hum...veja que produtos estão vendendo mais..sei lá..inventa...

- Pode ser produtos daquelas lojas "trouxas" super sexy?- sugeriu Erick com um dedo no queixo.

- Que lojas são essas? - perguntou Luna desentendida.

- Sex Shop! É um tesão menina! Você e seu marido deveriam ir lá.- disse Erick rindo.

- Não sou casada ainda! - disse Luna ficando séria.- Agora vá! Você está perdendo tempo!

Erick não gostou nem um pouco da desfeita. Pegou as fotos e deixou Luna para trás com uma expressão nada agradável. Estava com cara de biba deconsolada.

- Sofia, querida! Você que toma conta da parte das fofocas, tem como publicar isso aqui? - Erick mostrou as fotos para a garota mais oportunista do Pasquim.

-Gente...que babado...- Sofia pegou as fotos com o olhar brilhando.- Essa edição vai vender que nem água.

- Com certeza, amiga! - disse Erick se agachando.- Não conta nada para o espantalho. Ela não gostou nada das fotos.

- E você sabe o por quê? - perguntou Sofia interessada.

- Não, mas vou descobrir. A biba aqui pode tudo! - disse Erick estufando o peito.

Sofia caiu na risada.

- Certo! Agora me deixa! Preciso fazer a matéria bombástica da semana.- disse Sofia colocando as fotos de canto com extrema precissão.

- Claro amoreco! Linda! - disse Erick lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Some daqui! - disse Sofia dando risada e começando a trabalhar.

Em menos de 1 hora, Harry Potter e Gina Weasley estariam estampando as capas da principal coluna de fofocas do mundo bruxo.

_N/A: com o dicionário no colo_

_Putz! Minhas costas estão doendo...é a idade._

_Bueno! Eis o primeiro capítulo da continuação. Hum..não ficou lá aquelas coisas, mas eu tentei._

_Gostaram da biba? Acho que ela vai dar mais alegria para a fic. :)_

_Well...fico por aqui! Espero que ninguém me largue aqui..sozinha.._

_Amo todos!_

_Beijinhos na pontinha do nariz._

_Um caminhão de cócegas nessas barriguinhas aí!_


	3. O Turbilhão

_**Encurralados Pelo Destino II**_

**Capítulo 2-O Turbilhão.**

**Dezembro,20 às 13 hrs. Estúdio.**

- Gi querida, fique de lado agora.- pediu o fotógrafo.

- Péra! - Gina se endireitou.- Acho que minha maquiagem está derretendo.

Sem demora, 5 maquiadores rodearam a garota retocando sua maquiagem.

- Está melhor?- perguntou Gina a um deles.

- Está ótimo!

- Certo! Podemos voltar! - disse Gina jogando os longos cabelos ruivos para trás e ficando de lado.

- Linda! Perfeita! - o fotógrafo sorria com grande satisfação.

- Não exagera! Não sou tão perfeita assim! - disse Gina sorrindo.

- Querida, você é uma das modelos mais cotadas e bem pagas desse país. Então, algo de muito bom você tem.

- Não me deixe encabulada, por favor.- Gina corou levemente.- Bom..é só isso?

- Sim, por hoje é só! - finalizou o fotógrafo sem demora.

Gina pegou seu roupão e o vestiu com extrema tranqüilidade. Estava se sentindo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Era bem sucedida, ganhava bem e tinha o garoto de seus sonhos ao seu lado.

- Vou tomar um banho antes de ir pra casa.- disse Gina ao seu motorista particular.

Antes mesmo que pudesse ir ao banheiro, vários seguranças do local começaram a se manifestar. Todos os presentes ficaram meio confusos com a bagunça.

- O que será que houve? - perguntou Gina desentendida.

- Fique aqui que vou ver! - disse o motorista rumando até a confusão.

A garota permaneceu parada e um pouco aflita. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido antes. Sua situação ficou ainda pior, ao ver quem era o causador da confusão.

- Draco? O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Gina indo até o garoto.

- Hum...agora faz cara de santa, não é? - disse Draco secamente. Tinha algo embrulhado nas mãos.

- Não estou entendendo nada! - disse Gina bastante confusa.

- Quer dizer que sua visitinha ao Potter causou uma perda repentina de memória?- disse Draco ironicamente.

- Como soube que eu o vi hoje? - perguntou Gina enrugando a testa.

- Pode ficar tranqüila que eu não te segui, meu amor.- Draco a olhava com extrema frieza. O pessoal do estúdio apreciava a cena em silêncio.

- Então como você soube? - repetiu Gina impaciente.

E sem demora, Draco estendeu o embrulho que tinha nas mãos em direção a Gina. A garota pegou com as mãos um pouco trêmulas.

- Espero que a visita tenha sido realmente boa! - Draco dera as costas para Gina e rumou até a saída.

Gina desenrolou o que Draco havia lhe entregando. Quando viu o que era, deu um grito de supresa.

- O que foi, srta? - perguntou seu motorista.

A garota parecia ter entrado em pânico. Sua voz parecia não querer sair e seu corpo tremia muito mais.

- É melhor tirarmos ela daqui. - pediu Jack, o motorista, para os seguranças ao redor.

- Me soltem! Eu estou bem! - disse Gina desviando-se dos seguranças.- Estou bem! - depois de um longo suspiro, correu atrás de Draco sem demora. Alguns seguranças foram atrás dela.

O garoto já estava quase atravessando a rua, quando Gina o pegou pelo braço. Os seguranças pararam a alguns cm. de distância.

- Me escute! Não é nada disso que você está pensando. - disse Gina parando na frente dele.

Draco começou a ignorar a garota como se ela não existisse.

- Fala comigo! - pediu Gina olhando-o atentamente.

- Você quer que eu fale o quê? - disse Draco evitando seu olhar.

- Draco..não é nada daquilo. Eu fui ver o Harry sim, mas pra falar sobre a Mione. - disse Gina com a voz trêmula.

- Espero que você não use essa mesma desculpa para falar com a Granger.- disse Draco dando um riso abafado.- Ela vai ficar tão contente em saber que a amiguinha dela é uma traidora.

Gina engoliu seco.

- Harry pode confirmar! Não aconteceu nada! - disse Gina tentando manter o controle dos nervos.

- Acabou o teatro? - perguntou Draco dando um longo suspiro.

- Não acredito que você esteja me tratando assim por causa de uma fofoca.- disse Gina balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Fofocas se baseiam em fatos.- disse Draco friamente.- Espero que a "srta. modelo famosa" esteja satisfeita com suas conquistas amorosas.

- Harry não foi minha conquista amorosa! - negou Gina com veemência.

- Então foi o quê? Sexual? - perguntou Draco olhado-a no fundo dos olhos.

Gina deu um riso abafado. Não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

- Eu nunca senti tesão pelo Harry.- disse Gina indignada.

- Garanto que se ele subir em cima de você, seu tesão aparece.- disse Draco calmamente.

- Draco...acredita em mim, por favor. Eu nunca dei motivo para você duvidar de mim. Sempre fui fiel a você.- disse Gina aproximando-se dele.

- Você me provou o contrário, b Weasley. /b 

Gina não gostou nem um pouco do b "Weasley" /b 

- Se você quer duvidar de mim, problema é seu. - disse Gina empurrando o garoto.- Não vou ficar dependente de você. Tenho os garotos que eu quiser, meu amor.

- Faça bom proveito deles. Não estou mais na sua lista de conquistas.- disse Draco decepcionado.- "Srta.modelo famosa", você está em público, podem fazer fofoca de você outras vez.

- Pare de me tratar como uma pessoa vazia.- pediu Gina. Seus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas.

- Mas você se tornou uma pessoa vazia. Só pensa em cabelos, maquiagem, poses, eventos, desfiles. Você se tornou fútil...e vazia.- disse Draco olhando-a no fundo dos olhos.

- NOSSA! - exclamou Gina.- Quem vê pensa que o "sr. nariz empinado" é a pessoa mais simples do mundo.

- Nunca fui simples. Sempre fui egoísta e tudo o mais.- Draco se aproximou dela.- Nasci em um berço de ouro e sempre tive motivos para ser frio e arrogante. Pobre quando fica rico, se acha o dono do mundo e pensa que tem o direito de pisar na cabeça de outras pessoas só porque tem um dinheirinho a mais.

Gina fez de tudo para engolir o choro. As lágrimas já pesavam em suas pálpebras.

- Passar bem! - Draco a olhou pela última vez e atravessou a rua sem olhar para trás.

Aos poucos, finas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. A poucos instantes, se achava a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Agora, se achava a garota mais imbecil e tola por ter acreditado nessa felicidade repentina. Voltou aos estúdios, onde todos a esperavam asiosamente com os segurança em seus calcanhares.

- Está tudo bem?- perguntou Jack indo até a garota.

- Sim, estou! - confirmou Gina com a cabeça muito distante dalí.

- Quer um chá?- perguntou Jack calmamente.

- Não! Quero que você me leve no centro de Londres novamente. Preciso resolver uma coisa com urgência.- afirmou Gina voltando a si e pegando a revista no chão.

Olhou para a capa com extremo ódio. b " Destaque: o novo amor da modelo Gina Weasley" /b . A garota não se conformava com o que estava diante de seus olhos. i "Ele é meu amigo..." /i - pensou a garota deixando mais algumas lágrimas escaparem.

- Gina?

- Hã! Oi! - disse Gina voltando, mais uma vez, a realidade.

- Você vai querer ir agora? - perguntou Jack.

- Sem dúvidas! Só vou me arrumar rapidamente.- disse Gina sem demora.

- OK! Eu espero no carro.- disse Jack saindo do estúdio.

**Dezembro,20 às 14:45. Casa dos Granger.**

- Mione? Já tomou banho? - Helena batia na porta do quarto da filha.

- Sim, já! - disse Mione abrindo a porta. - Acabei de acordar também.

Estava muito mudada. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco compridos e muito bem comportados. Parecia muito mais madura do que antes. Mantinha o mesmo sorriso nos lábios, embora os brilho dos olhos não fossem mais o mesmo.

- Que bom! - disse Helena sorrindo.- Uma srta. ligou há algum tempo atrás querendo falar com você.

- Comigo? - perguntou Mione franzindo a testa.

- É! Disse que pertencia a uma Embaixada e que eles estavam precisando de uma intérprete.

Mione parou por instantes completamente pensativa.

- Estranho! Deixou telefone? - disse Mione com a expressão de dúvida estampada no rosto.

- Não, mas disse que ligaria amanhã de manhã.- disse Helena sem demora.

- Hunf! Deve ter sido trote. Quem procuraria uma intérprete nas vésperas do Natal? - indagou Mione cruzando os braços.

- É...faz sentido. - disse Helena pensativa. - E a ligação estava um pouco estranha também...

- E eu acabei de voltar da França, mamãe. Ninguém sabe que eu voltei...só a...

Mione se calou de repente, deixando a mãe desconcertada.

- O que foi,querida? - perguntou Helena parecendo preocupada.

- Nada! Pensei demais! - disse Mione alisando a testa.- Er...como era a voz da mulher?

- Fanha! - respndeu Helena no mesmo instante.

- Ah! Então não era! - disse Mione baixinho pra si mesma.

- Como?

- Não mãe...é que só a Gina sabe da minha chegada. Pelo menos eu acho. Deixei uma indireta na carta, mas pelo visto ela não pescou. - disse Mione sorrindo.- Tenho até que ligar pra ela.

Naquele mesmo instante, Gerard se juntou a esposa e a filha.

- Dormiu? - perguntou Gerard docemente. Parecia um pouco tenso.

- Sim, dormi! O vôo me deixou completamente cansada.- disse Mione sorrindo.

- Hum..isso é muito bom! - disse Gerard coçando a cabeça.

- O que foi? - perguntou Mione ficando preocupada.

- Me diz uma coisa, querida, você ainda está namorando com o Harry? - perguntou Gerard ficando ainda mais tenso.

- Não! Não estou! - disse Mione com a voz abafada. Sentiu seu coração apertar de forma desagradável.

- Que bom, pois não quero que você sofra.- disse Gerard parecendo aliviado.

- Papai...eu não estou entendendo nada.- disse Mione dando de ombros.

- Muito menos eu, querido. O que houve? - perguntou Helena um pouco aflita.

- Isso é o que acontece.- Gerard estava com uma revista em mãos. Mostrou a capa para a filha e a esposa.

Mione sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Empalideceu e sentiu suas pernas bambearem. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade...

- Mione, está tudo bem? - perguntou Helena olhando para a filha.

- Sim, estou! - respondeu Mione dando um sorriso enviesado.- N..não sabia que eles estavam juntos.

- Pois é o que parece! - disse Gerard começando a folhear a revista.

- Qual o nome da revista? - perguntou Mione curiosa.

- Pasquim. Você não lia essa revista? - perguntou Gerard confuso.

- Lia de vez em quando, nunca aprovei ela de fato. - disse Mione sentindo uma súbita falta de ar.- Onde o...sr...comprou?

- Fui no Beco Diagonal comprar seu presente de Natal. Vi a revista e me senti no direito de comprar para te mostrar.

Mione não sabia se agradecia ou se enforcava o pai. Sentia seu corpo ficar cada vez mais mole.

- Eu..pai...me leva até a redação dessa revista? - pediu Mione mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Mas por quê? - perguntou Gerard confuso.

- A dona da revista é minha amiga, ela vai me contar os fatos.- respondeu Mione indo pegar sua bolsa.- Vamos! Depressa!

- Espero vocês para o jantar! - disse Helena para as costas dos dois.

**Dezembro,20 às 14:45. Livraria.**

- Com licença, é aqui que trabalha o Harry Potter?

A balconista ficou incrédula ao ver quem estava diante de seus olhos.

- Moça, eu te dou um autógrafo se me disser se é aqui que trabalha o Harry Potter.- disse Gina tentando manter a paciência.

- Sim..sim..trabalha...- a balconista não sabia se falava ou se pegava um papel.

- Certo! - disse Gina abrindo a bolsa e lhe entregando uma foto autografada.- Tirei elas hoje.- e rumou em busca do garoto.

Gina sentia seu sangue ferver. A pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido era sua carreira ter ganhado destaque nos dois mundos, assim como o Pasquim. Ela e a revista caminhavam juntas. Isso deixava Gina ainda mais irritada. Sentiu-se um pouco mais tranqüila ao encontrar Harry ajeitando uma prateleira de livros.

- Moço? Tem um livro contra fofocas? - perguntou Gina.

Harry se virou para ver quem era a maluca que estava falando com ele. Assim que viu Gina, fechou a cara.

- Você já viu a revista! - disse Gina balançando a cabeça.

- Não só você! Até o Rony viu! Acabou de me mandar uma carta urgente.- disse Harry cruzando os braços.

- Precisamos concertar isso! - disse Gina expressando grande preocupação.

- Você principalmente! - disse Harry olhando-a.

- E você também! - Gina se aproximou mais dele.- Imagina quando a Mione souber? Nossas cabeças vão rolar.

Harry sentiu um frio na espinha. Isso não havia passado pela sua cabeça.

- Draco terminou comigo assim que viu a revista.- disse Gina dando um longo suspiro.

- Eu não estou mais com a Mione, então..

- Mas você gosta dela e vice-versa.- disse Gina com o dedo indicador apontado no tórax do garoto.

- Isso é passado! - Harry se virou e colocou o último livro na prateleira.

- É..imagino que seja.- Gina o olhava atentamente. - Agora vem comigo! Precisamos falar com a Luna.

- Não posso sair! - disse Harry dando de ombros.

- Há! Pode sim! - disse Gina pegando na mão de Harry e indo com ele até o balcão.- Moça..tem algum problema se esse garoto sair da livraria por alguns minutinhos?

- Claro que não! Pode ir! A livraria está vazia mesmo! - a balconista sorria debilmente. Harry e Gina se entreolharam.

- Obrigadinha! - disse Gina sorrindo.- Toma! Outra foto!

Gina e Harry saíram o mais rápido que podiam da livraria, deixando uma balconista alegre e saltitante como se tivesse ganhado dois prêmios de consolação.

_**N/A: bocejando**_

_Esse foi master chato! huahauhauhauahua...lá vai eu começar a dar grandes elogios a minha fic. Isso é hábito!_

_Bom..obrigada pelos comentários! Yeahhhhhh...amo quando vocês passam aqui e deixam um :) ou idiota...posta logo ou ..._

_Eu sou feliz! Podem me bater!_

_Grandes emoções para o próximo capítulo!_

_Vocês encarariam cenas mais picantes nos próximos capítulos?_

_Beijos na bochecha!_


	4. Idéia Repentina

_**Encurralados Pelo Destino II**_

**Capítulo 3- Idéia Repentina.**

- Eu não acredito que você publicou isso sem minha permissão.- Luna estava ferrada da vida. Abanava a edição da revista freneticamente no rosto de Erick.- Por que você fez isso?

- Luninha lindinha, você tem noção de que essa revista já se esgotou nas bancas? - Erick parecia não estar nem um pouco abalado.

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER SE ESSA REVISTA SE ESGOTOU OU NÃO! - berrou Luna ficando muito vermelha.

- Ai querida...calma..isso pode lhe trazer algumas rugas. Seu marido vai te largar se você ficar feiosa..

- Cala a boca..- interrompeu-o Luna.

- Gorda...

- Cala a boca..

- Acabada..

- CALA A BOCA! - Luna arremeçou a revista em direção a Erick.

- Nunca pensei que você me trataria assim algum dia.- disse Erick se sentindo ofendido.

- Tudo isso está acontecendo por sua causa.- disse Luna tentando se acalmar.

- Mas Luninha, por que você está tão brava? Era só uma capa de revista.- disse Erick dando de ombros.

- Querida bicha louca, as pessoas que estavam na capa são meus amigos.- respondeu Luna dando, logo em seguida, um longo suspiro.

Erick tampou a boca com as mãos.

- Tô chocada! - disse Erick começando a se abanar.

- Deveria te demitir isso sim.- disse Luna se afundando em sua cadeira.

- Ai..não faz isso amiga senão eu choro.- Erick dava saltos no meio da sala.- Adoro esse emprego "more"...não faça isso..

- Tá! Tá! Pare de chorar! - disse Luna impaciente.

- Mas vem cá querida, você é amiga da mais pop e gostosona do momento é? - perguntou Erick sentando em cima da mesa.

- Sim, sou! - afirmou Luna sem demora.

- GENTEEEE..QUE BABADO! - disse Erick dando um tapa na própria perna.- Por que não me falou antes, teria evitado isso.

- Eu pensei que você iria me obedecer, mas me enganei. Muito.- disse Luna fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Não me olha assim querida. Gosto de homem.- disse Erick ficando em pé novamente.

- Eu só vou te dizer uma coisa.- Luna levantou-se mais uma vez.- Se acontecer alguma coisa de ruim,eu acabo com você.

- Ai amiga, não assusta a Biba não.- disse Erick sentindo-se ofendido.

- Tá! - disse Luna impaciente.- Agora vá! Seu expediente acabou.

- Ai que máximo! Vou comprar meu sapatinho de cristal hoje.- disse Erick pegando sua bolsa.

- Sapatinho de cristal? - perguntou Luna enrugando a testa.

- Ai menina..é só maneira de dizer..- disse Erick rindo.- Vou comprar uma sandalinha nova para usar no Natal. Vi uma na vitrine que minha nossa senhora. Tudo de agongada minha linda.

Luna deu um riso abafado. Não acreditava que estava ouvindo uma coisa daquelas bem no final do expediente.

- Certo! Vá comprar sua sandalinha agongada, vai? - disse Luna voltando a se sentar. Mostrava uma aparência cansada.

- Ai..vou sim! Dá beijinho!

Erick deu três beijinhos nas bochechas vermelhas de Luna. Deu as costas para a garota e rumou em direção as escadas. Cantarolava baixinho pra si mesmo, se despedindo das pessoas que encontrava no caminho. Perdeu totalmente o compasso quando esbarrou em alguma coisa.

- Oh! Saco! Tinha que pisar no meu pé? Ai...ai se meu esmalte estiver todo esbagaçado...- Erick chacoalhava freneticamente os pés.

- Desculpe! Eu não te vi! - disse Mione olhando meio assustada para Erick.

- Tem olhos pra quê, hein fofura? - perguntou Erick se endireitando.

- Já pedi desculpas! - repetiu Mione sem jeito.

- Hunf! - Erick começou a medir a garota de cima a baixo.- Que sobretudo lindooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Mione ficou em choque.

- Ai..onde você comprou menina? Vai..me conta.- disse Erick andando ao redor de Mione.

- Na França! - respondeu Mione sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Aiiiiiiiii..que poderosa! - disse Erick dando um tapinha em Mione. - Menina..que olhos lindos você tem, olha essas unhas...- e segurou as mãos de Mione.

- Você está me deixando sem jeito.- disse Mione corando levemente.

- Sou Erick, a biba louca do Pasquim.- apresentou-se Erick sorridente.

- Er...eu sou Hermione..recém chegada em Londres.- apresentou-se Mione sem jeito.

- Você é fracesa? - perguntou Erick ainda segurando as mãos de Mione.

- Não! Estudei lá! - respondeu Mione.

- Ai que chiquetosa essa menina! - Erick começou a dar saltinhos.- Você tem algum preconceito contra gay?

- Cl..claro que não! - respondeu Mione dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Ótimo! Adorei você menina, poderemos ser boas amigas.- disse Erick dando um abraço em Mione.

Mione se sentiu completamente encurralada. Não sabia o que a biba tinha visto nela.

- Er..hum..é aqui que trabalha Luna Lovegood? - perguntou Mione se desviando dos braços de Erick.

- Ai! É sim, mas se eu fosse você, nem iria falar com ela agora.- avisou Erick ficando sério.

- É? Mas por quê? - Mione estava bastante interessada.

- Por causa da capa da revista. Ficou muito brava, mas também não é pra menos, publiquei escondido.- disse Erick dando um sorriso triunfal.

- Ah! Foi você! - disse Mione enrugando a testa.

- Sim, foi! - disse Erick sorrindo.- Ficou maravilhosa, não ficou?

Mione não sabia o que responder. A capa havia acabado com o dia dela.

- Ótima! - concordou Mione sem emoção.

- Ai! Adorei você! - disse Erick voltando a abraçar a garota.

Erick não controlava os gritos e os saltinhos dados no meio do corredor. Isso acabou chamando a atenção de Gina e Harry que pararam diante da cena.

- MEU DEUS! - berrou Erick. Só faltava jogar purpurina nos ares.

Mione virou-se para saber o que Erick estava olhando. Sentiu suas mãos suarem de nervoso ao ver Harry diante de si. Os olhares de ambos se encontraram e Mione não demorou a tentar desviá-los.

- Olá! É aqui que trabalha..

- Sim..a Luninha espantalho trabalha aqui.- confirmou Erick.

- Ótimo! Preciso falar com ela! - disse Gina muito séria.- Quero que você me leve.

- Meu expediente já acabou, lindinha! - disse Erick cruzando os braços.

- Mas quero que você me leve! Que custa? - disse Gina fazendo manha.

- Custa meus pés doloridos de tanto correr atrás de você, princesinha.- respondeu Erick sério.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam bastante confusos.

- Foi você quem tirou as fotos, então? - perguntou Harry.

- Fo...

Erick ficou mudo. Começou a apreciar Harry de forma completamente diferente.

- Como você é gato. Menino...me surpreendeu.

Gina caiu na risada.

- Se você me levar até a Luna, te apresento meu b amigo. /b - sugeriu Gina dando um meio sorriso.

- Sem demora querida. Vamos! A bicha tá excitada! - Erick pegou na mão de Gina e subiu as escada com ela nos calcanhares.

Harry e Mione ficaram sozinhos no corredor. Evitavam se olhar e principalmente conversar. Ao perceber que Mione dera o primeiro passo rumo a saída, Harry a barrou colocando seu braço no meio do caminho.

- Acho que precisamos conversar! - disse Harry olhando-a atentamente.

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você.- disse Mione secamente.

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você deve ter muitas coisas para me contar, afinal, ficou 2 anos sem responder uma carta minha, não é?

Mione não respondeu.

- Eu só quero saber as razões disso tudo! Eu passei os piores anos da minha vida, sabe? Nunca esperei que isso acontecesse. Não vindo de você.- disse Harry buscando o olhar da garota.- Mas eu acho que sei o que aconteceu!

- E o que você acha? - perguntou Mione fitando o chão.

- Outro homem na jogada! Só pode ser isso.- disse Harry dando de ombros.

Mione permaneceu do jeito que estava, sem expressar uma emoção sequer.

- O que acontece com você? França sugou sua verdadeira identidade? - perguntou Harry mantendo a calma.

- Harry, pára de me encher! - disse Mione passando por baixo dos seus braços e rumando até a saída.

Harry não demorou a ir atrás dela. Assim que a alcançou, fincou-a na parede.

- Diga olhando nos meus olhos que não conheceu outro homem! Anda? Me diga?

Mione podia sentir o corpo de Harry juntamente ao seu. Podia sentir seu cheiro, sentir suas mãos, sentir sua respiração. Aquilo a deixava de pernas bambas.

- Não existe outro homem! - respondeu Mione calmamente.

- Então por que me deixou? - perguntou Harry se aproximando mais dela.

- Eu não te deixei, Harry, apenas achei melhor que ficássemos separados até eu voltar da França. - respondeu Mione engolindo seco.

- Por que? - insitiu Harry.

- Ora, não é óbvio? - perguntou Mione sarcástica.- Com certeza você me trocaria por uma gostosinha como a Gina. Estou errada?

Harry alisou a testa nervosamente. Não estava acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

- Você acreditou na revista pelo que parece! - disse Harry calmamente.

- Sim, por que não? - disse Mione dando de ombros.

- Porque é uma fofoca sem fundamento.- respondeu Harry.

- Fofocas se baseiam em fatos.- disse Mione.

- Fatos não comprovados que podem surgir do nada.

- Mas que tem algum fundamento..

- Fudamento para pessoas que acreditam em tudo que lêem , assim como você..

- Pelo menos eu...

Completamente irritado, Harry selou os lábios de Mione com os seus. Podia sentir novamente seu calor...seu gosto...

- Me larga! - disse Mione empurrando o garoto.

- Olha nos meus olhos e diz que não me ama mais.- pediu Harry segurando-a pelo braço.

Mione ficou sem saída. Por que ele tinha que aparecer?

- Anda? Me responde? - disse Harry soltando seu braço e pegando-a pela cintura.- Diga que não gosta mais das minhas carícias, dos meu beijos...

Harry começou a subir as mãos em direção as costas de Mione. A garota não queria ceder, mas, como sempre, Harry a levava a loucura.

- Me solta, por favor! - pediu Mione com a voz abafada.

- Não vou soltar! - disse Harry em seu ouvido.- Não vou soltar até que você me prove que não gosta mais de mim.

Harry selou os lábios da garota com um tórrido beijo. Mione cedia enlouquecida as carícias do garoto.

- Anda..fala...- Harry beijava seu pescoço freneticamente.

A voz de Mione não parecia querer sair. Estava gostando daquilo. Estava gostando dos toques que sempre a deixou maluca de prazer.

- Estou esperando! - disse Harry subindo as mãos em direção aos seus seios.- Não vai falar?

- Harry...eu...

- Sua voz mal consegue sair...- Harry começou a se divertir com a cena.- Acho melhor você responder logo ou vai acabar nua nesse corredor. - com um gesto prático e rápido, Harry pegou umas das pernas de Mione e a entrelaçou em seu corpo.

- Pára com isso! - pediu Mione.

- Sinto muito, mas só paro quando você me responder.- disse Harry alisando a perna dela.

Mione estava começando a ficar fora de si. Não podia continuar...não podia..

Com um gesto brusco, a garota empurrou Harry pra longe.

- Harry, não quero fazer de você um brinquedinho! - disse Mione se endireitando.- Eu...eu não sinto mais nada por você.

- Diga isso olhando pra mim! - pediu Harry sentindo uma ponta de decepção.

Mione ergueu a cabeça fingindo extrema segurança.

- Não amo mais você e espero que você tenha noites insaciáveis com a Gina Weasley.- os olhos de Mione se encheram de lágrimas.- Adeus! - e saiu rumo a saída.

Harry não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Não poderia ser verdade. Encostou sua cabeça na parede fazendo um grande esforço para não ir atrás dela. Sentiu a parte que restava em seu coração se despedaçar em mil pedacinhos. Enquanto se martirizava, Gina e Erick desciam as escadas conversando animadamente. Assim que viram o estado de Harry, juntaram-se a ele em silêncio.

- Er...Harry? - chamou Gina colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

- O que é? - Harry estava com um péssimo mau humor.

- Aii..o que houve gatinho?- Erick não estava nem um pouco preocupado com a situação dele. Estava mais ocupado admirando a traseira de Harry.

- Você e a Mione brigaram, não é? - perguntou Gina com cautela.

- Terminamos de vez. Agora é definitivo.- respondeu Harry erguendo a cabeça.

- Que babado! Aquela coisa fofa era sua namorada? - perguntou Erick em choque.

- Era! - respondeu Harry sem emoção.

De repente, Erick se ajoelhou diante dos pés de Harry.

- Hey! O que você está fazendo? - perguntou Harry se afastando dele.

- Perdoe-me! Perdoe-me! - Erick parecia estar fora de si.

- Mas por quê? - perguntou Harry confuso.

- Foi ele quem publicou a foto.- disse Gina balançando a cabeça.

- Se eu soubesse que vocês eram amigos da Luninha, nunca teria feito isso.- disse Erick pegando seu lencinho de seda e enxugando os olhos.

- Tá! Acalme-se! Já aconteceu! - disse Gina dando tapinhas amigáveis no ombro de Erick.

- Olha gatinho, eu faço tudo o que você quiser. Lavo, passo, cozinho, te dou amor, faço amor com você..

- Oh! Amiga..se controla! - disse Gina caindo na risada.

- NÃO DÁ AMIGA! - berrou Erick dando ataque de criança birrenta.

Harry olhava bastante confuso para Erick. Nunca havia presenciado um ataque de um gay na sua frente.

- Certo! Tenha calma! Talvez você possa me ajudar! - disse Gina tranqüilamente.

- Ai..é mesmo? Ah! Eu ajudo! - disse Erick guardando o lenço na bolsa.

- Harry..você está com seu cel...cel...

- Celular?

- Isso! - Gina dera um tapa na própria testa.

- Sim, estou! - disse Harry tirando o celular do bolso.

- Biba, prepara suas malas. - disse Gina começando a discar.

- VAMOS VIAJAR? - perguntou Erick empolgado.

Gina não respondeu. Deu as costas aos dois enquanto falava com alguém no telefone. Harry estava morrendo de medo em ser atacado pela Biba que não parava de secá-lo na maior cara lavada. Alguns minutos depois,Gina voltou com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

- O que você está aprontando? - perguntou Harry com a testa enrugada.

- Se eu fosse você, já ia indo pra casa arrumar as malas. - disse Gina lhe devolvendo o celular.

- Por que? - perguntou Harry dando de ombros.

- Querido, imagina o que um bando de malucos podem fazer depois de 5 anos? - Gina se apoiou no garoto.

- Não faço idéia! - disse Harry balançando a cabeça.

- Reencontro! - respondeu Gina dando um suspiro de satisfação.

Harry e Erick olhavam para Gina completamente confusos.

- Preparem suas malas, por que amanhã, estaremos indo para o paraíso.- finalizou Gina com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.- Preparem suas malas, pois a brincadeira está apenas começando.


	5. Pegos de Surpresa

_**Encurralados Pelo Destino II**_

**Capítulo 4- Pegos de surpresa.**

**OBS: CENAS PICANTES!..HÁHÁHÁ!**

**Dezembro, 20. Casa dos Granger.**

Já era noite quando o telefone da casa dos Granger havia tocado. Mione se encontrava jogada na cama, embalada a mais fosse das músicas românticas e acompanhada de uma grande barra de chocolate. Não queria saber de ninguém queria apenas sumir da face da Terra. Mastigava o chocolate devagar procurando sentir o gosto da única coisa que te acalmava. Respirava devagar e sentia a brisa fria da noite invadir seu quarto através da janela aberta. Estava afogada em pensamentos muito bons, mesmo acreditando que eles nunca voltariam a acontecer.

Toc-Toc.

Mione não queria levantar. Não naquele momento que sofria calada e silenciosamente.

Toc-Toc.

A mão persistente de alguém estava deixando-a nos nervos. Antes que outro "toc-toc" ecoasse, resolveu abrir a porta.

- Filha! Desculpe! - Helena sorria para a filha.

- Tudo bem, mãe! O que houve? - perguntou Mione alisando a testa.

- Telefone pra você! - disse Helena estendendo o telefone.

- Quem é? - perguntou Mione pegando o telefone.

- Da Embaixada! - respondeu Helena deixando a garota sozinha com o telefone em mãos.

Mione fechou a porta completamente confusa. Não acreditava nessa história de Embaixada. Sentou-se na cama e colocou o telefone no ouvido.

- Alô?

- Boa noite! Queríamos informar que a srta. acabou de ganhar uma viagem.

Uma voz completamente estranha falava do outro lado da linha.

- Viagem? Mas pra onde? - perguntou Mione desconfiada.

- Pedimos que compareça a rodoviária que se localiza no centro de Londres às 8 horas da manhã para maiores informações. Se possível, leve sua mala, pois de lá já daremos partida a viagem.

- Mas pra onde?

Silêncio. A voz da outra linha havia desligado o telefone, deixando uma Mione completamente confusa.

- Como podem informar uma coisa dessas tão rapidamente? - perguntou-se Mione olhando para o telefone.- Loucura!

Mione levantou-se e rumou até a sala. Seus pais assistiam televisão e nem notaram a chegada da filha.

- Quem era filha? - perguntou Gerard com os olhos fixos na TV.

- Uma amiga! - mentiu Mione. Não queria preocupar os pais.

- Pensei que fosse seu ex-namorado! - disse Gerard sem olhar pra ela.

- Bobagem! - disse Mione colocando o telefone na extensão.

- Mas não era da Embaixada? - indagou Helena confusa.

- Era minha amiga zoando comigo! - sorriu Mione.- Vou me deitar! Boa noite!

- Boa noite, querida! - respondeu ambos em coro.

Mione subiu as escadas completamente pensativa. Ir ou não ir nessa viagem misteriosa? Isso começou a martelar na sua cabeça.

**Dezembro, 20. Mansão dos Malfoy.**

Draco Malfoy dormia profundamente quando sua janela começou a ser atacada por pequenas pedrinhas. Estava bastante frio lá fora e Draco parecia não estar disposto a acordar. O ataque de pedrinhas pareceu parar, mas o celular de Draco começou a vibrar com violência em cima da sua mesa de cabeceira. O garoto acordou muito assustado.

- Droga! - resmungou Draco de olhos cerrados.

O celular continuava a vibrar. Draco sabia que era Gina, pois era a única pessoa que tinha seu número. Sentou-se na cama e passou a observar o celular de extremo mau humor.

- Parou! - disse Draco voltando a se deitar.

Mas as pedras começaram a atacar sua janela novamente.

- Mas o que é isso? - Draco se levantou completamente sem humor. Foi até a janela e não sabia se ria ou se ignorava.

Gina estava lá fora chamando-o freneticamente.

- Desce aqui...quero falar com você...

Draco fechou a cortina como resposta. Gina ficou embrurrada com a atitude tomada e voltou a tacar pedrinhas na janela.

- Merlin..o que eu vi nesse narigudo filhinho de papai?- perguntou-se Gina caçando pedrinhas no chão.

A insistência de Gina, fez com que ele abrisse a janela.

- O que você quer? - perguntou Draco com uma voz quase inaudível.

- Quero falar com você! - respondeu Gina no mesmo tom.

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você. -disse Draco indiferente.

- Não me faça aparatar dentro do seu quarto.- avisou Gina cruzando os braços.

- Você não é maluca pra fazer isso.- disse Draco dando um riso abafado.

- Fala duvido? - desafiou Gina mordendo o lábio inferior.

Draco parou pensativo. Sabia que não seria um ótima idéia receber Gina em seu quarto. Seus pais poderiam acordar e ele seria morto. A voz de Gina acabou acordando-o de seus pensamentos.

- Fala duvido?- desafio Gina mais uma vez.

Com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios, Draco apenas consentiu com a cabeça.

- Vai se arrepender de ter duvidado de mim.- disse Gina prendendo o riso.

Em menos de segundos, Gina se encontrava no quarto de Draco Malfoy.

- Nossa! Surpreendente! - disse Draco fechando a janela novamente.

- É com isso que você dorme?- perguntou Gina olhando-o de cima a baixo.

Draco vestia um pijama de seda na cor vinho.

- Garanto que durmo melhor que você, afinal, você não faz questão de muitas roupas não é mesmo? - disse Draco com azedume e sentando-se em sua cama.

- Como você é engraçado! - disse Gina batendo plamas.

- Ficou maluca! - disse Draco levantando num pulo.- Se meus pais sonharem que você está aqui, estou morto.

- AH! Com medo do papai, Draquinho? - perguntou Gina segurando um botão do pijama dele.

- Você deveria sentir o mesmo! - disse Draco afastando-se dela.

- Não tenho medo dos seus pais e você não deveria sentir o mesmo.- disse Gina dando de ombros.

- Você diz isso simplesmente porque eles não são seus pais.- disse Draco alisando os cabelos.- Enfim...o que você quer?

- Conversar com você! - respondeu Gina.

- Sobre? - Draco mostrava indiferença.

- Você sabe muito bem sobre o quê! - disse Gina dando um longo suspiro.

- Cansou do Potter, foi? - zombou Draco dando um riso abafado.

- Draco..deixa de ser infantil! - disse Gina dando um tapa nele.- Eu nunca faria nada com o i "Potter" /i e mesmo que fizesse algo, ninguém ficaria sabendo, fofinho.

- Há! Duvido muito, popstar! - disse Draco rindo.

- Eu só quero que você acredite em mim! - disse Gina aproximando-se dele.- Eu não tive nada com ele. Ele não faz meu tipo!

Draco ficou observando a garota.

- Fale alguma coisa! - disse Gina alisando seu rosto gelado.

- Não tenho o que falar! - disse Draco dando de ombros.

- Me perdoa? - perguntou Gina empurrando-o na direção da cama.

- Você sabe que não perdôo com facilidade.- afirmou Draco secamente.

- Sei disso, já que é um dos seus piores defeitos.- Gina deu um longo suspiro sentando-o na cama.- Me perdoa?

- Faça por merecer! - disse Draco olhando-a friamente.

Gina deu um sorriso malicioso. Sentou-se no colo de Draco de frente para ele.

- Como assim, "fazer por merecer"? - perguntou Gina descendo as mãos nas suas costas.

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer.- disse Draco passando a língua nos lábios dela.

- Safado! Tarado! - Gina ria com extremo gosto.- Certo...vou fazer por merecer, ok?

- Ok! - assentiu Draco.

Gina começou a dar leves beijos no pescoço de Draco, enquanto ele se desfazia de seu pesado casaco.

- Sabe...não sei como esse relacionamento durou tanto tempo.- disse Gina alisando o rosto dele com carinho.

- Eu também não sei como e, às vezes, chego a desconfiar disso tudo.- disse Draco alisando sua nuca.

- Não é só você! - disse Gina dando um meio sorriso.- Nosso relacionamento era..hum...para dar errado.

- Concordo com você! - disse Draco calmamente.

- Aí..eu olho pra Mione e para o Harry sabe? Um casal tão apaixonado...tão...tão..ah!...eles são loucos um pelo outro, mas as coisas ao redor deles não ajudam...é uma pena vê-los separados.

- Estão separados, é? - perguntou Draco nem um pouco interessando.

- Sim, estão! - respondeu Gina.

- Dane-se! - disse Draco colocando Gina na cama e dando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Adoro quando você faz isso, sr. insensível! - disse Gina dando um mordida na orelha dele.

- Mas a pervertida aqui é você e não eu! - disse Draco beijando seu pescoço fervorosamente.

- Nossa! Que garoto puro! - disse Gina, pegando impulso e ficando em cima dele.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar fervorosamente. Draco alisava o corpo da garota, enquanto Gina se perdia nos botões de seu pijama.

- Vamos esquentar! Está muito frio lá fora! - disse Gina jogando a camisa do pijama bem longe e enchendo o tórax de Draco de beijos molhados.

- E vai ficar muito quente aqui dentro! - disse Draco deslizando as mãos nos ombros de Gina e descendo as alças do seu vestido.

- Preciso te falar uma coisa.- disse Gina segurando as mãos do garoto.

- Ah! Sei! Pra que país você vai agora? - perguntou Draco sentando na cama com Gina no colo.

- Nenhum! - disse Gina sorrindo e roubando um selinho do garoto.- Tirei férias!

Draco caiu na risada.

- Férias?

- Sim, e você também! - disse Gina alisando os cabelos do garoto.

- Por que eu também? - perguntou Draco com a testa enrugada.

- Surpresa! - Gina colou seu corpo junto no dele.- Quero você amanhã, de malas prontas na rodoviária.

- Rodo, o quê? - perguntou Draco extremamente confuso.

- Ro-do-vi-á-ri-a! - disse Gina calmamente.

- E onde fica isso? - perguntou Draco alisando a cintura da garota.

- Só aparatar bonitinho! Fica no centrão de Londres! - disse Gina sorrindo. - Quero ver você lá às 8 da manhã!

- Por que esse exagero? - Draco estava chocado.

- Quando você chegar lá, você saberá o por quê! - disse Gina sorrindo.

Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente e resolveu não fazer mais nenhuma pergunta. Estava mais interessado em aproveitar o momento com a namorada. Gina soltou as mãos do garoto lhe dando permissão para fazer o que quissesse com elas.

- Te amo muito sabia? - disse Gina mordiscando seu pescoço.

- Sei...fazem 5 anos que sei disso.- disse Draco sorrindo e alisando as pernas curvilíneas dela.

- Você me deixa toda arrepiada! - disse Gina mordendo os lábios do garoto.

- Por que não diz logo, excitada! - corrigiu-a Draco lhe dando um longo beijo.

- Bobinho! - disse Gina descendo as mãos e indo ao encontro da beira da calça do pijama de Draco.

Draco beijava a garota freneticamente e Gina correspondia com imenso prazer. Não teve nenhuma surpresa quando Draco lhe arrancou a calcinha por debaixo do vestido.

- Tarado! - disse Gina sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Não mais que você! - zombou Draco.- Essa aqui...- e mostrou a calcinha.- É minha!

Gina deu uma gostosa gargalhada que fora abafada por um longo beijo molhado de Draco. As mãos de ambos subiam e desciam no mesmo ritmo. Ambos se desejavam da mesma forma.

- Draco..seus pais podem acordar. - disse Gina com a voz abafada.

- Eles estão dormindo! - respondeu Draco alisando o colo da garota.

- Mas podem acordar! - disse Gina lambendo o pescoço dele.

- Não vão acordar! - disse Draco colocando Gina deitada na cama.

Voltaram a se beijar com forte intensidade. Aos poucos, a temperatura do quarto ia esquentando cada vez mais, enquanto os primeiros flocos de neve caíam lá fora.

- Acho melhor pararmos! - disse Gina subindo a alça do vestido.- Sério! Não me sinto à vontade!

Draco parou no mesmo instante.

- Não vou conseguir me entregar a você, sabendo que tem um monstro dormindo no quarto ao lado.

- Pensei que não tivesse medo dos meus pais.- disse Draco beijando seu pescoço.

- Não tenho! - respondeu Gina alisando a nuca do garoto.- Mas..pensou..ele entra aqui e me vê pelada?

Draco não resistiu e riu com imensa vontade.

- Seria constrangedor! - disse Gina acompanhando o riso.- Ou sua mãe...pensou? Ela vê você pelado? Tudo bem que ela nem vai enxergar direito mas..

- Como assim? - perguntou Draco confuso.

- Você é branquelo demais, passaria despercebido.- zombou Gina rindo.

- Falou a preta maldita! - disse Draco corando levemente.

- Desculpe! - disse Gina parando de rir e apoiando suas duas mãos no rosto dele com carinho.- Acho melhor fazermos isso na minha casa, é mais seguro.

- Já que insiste! - Draco voltou a beijá-la. Logo, sua mão começou a se perder embaixo do vestido dela.

Gina dera um longo suspiro. Por mais que ela tenha pedido para ele parar, ele não estava nem um pouco disposto a obedecer.

- Drac...

Draco selou os lábios de Gina com um carinhoso beijo.

- Deixa de ser egoísta! - disse Draco sussurrando em seu ouvido.- Quero te dar prazer.

Gina estava ponto de explodir. Mordia os lábios. Queria gritar.

- Quer que eu pare? - perguntou Draco em um tom desdenhoso.

- Já que sua mão está aí...continua né? - respondeu Gina alisando as costas dele.

Estavam perdidos de prazer. Gina beijava e mordia o garoto e tinha como resposta movimentos ainda mais frenéticos dentro de si.

- Tô...tô...

- O quê? - perguntou Draco com os lábios colados nos dela.

Gina poderia responder tranqüilamente a pergunta, se não fosse a luz forte do quarto ser acessa e embaçar toda sua visão.

- O que..o que significa isso?

Draco se levantou o mais rápido que pôde enquanto Gina se endireitava. Ambos ficaram pálidos como se tivessem visto uma assombração. Lúcio Malfoy estava diante deles com uma expressão nada agradável.

_**N/A: comendo pipoca**_

_Estão servidos? Hum..só tem um pouquinho! _

_Gostaram do capítulo? Quem gostou levanta uma abóbora!_

_Não gostaram? Taquem uma abóbora podre em mim!_

_Certo..hum..acho que ficou legal esse capítulo. Ah! Sei lá! Teve festinha aqui no vizinho e não estou muito bem! A barriga da bruxa está pesando...huahauahuahauahuahahua...por favor..me batam..._

_Enfim..estou melhor! Bem melhor...choveu e está frio. Não tem coisa melhor que isso!_

_Agradeço aos comentários! Ao carinho! Ao apoio! Ao Tudo! (isso eu inventei)._

_Beijos na bochecha de todos!_

_Pencer moreco..não deu para o Draco jogar as tranças e...você sabe..háháhá!_

_Até a próxima!_


	6. Visitinha Amigável

_**Encurralados Pelo Destino II**_

**Capítulo 5- Visitinha amigável.**

- Estou esperando a resposta! - Lúcio fitava o filho com imenso desprezo.

Meio desajeito, Draco pegou a camisa do pijama e começou a vesti-la. Nem notou que os botões estavam errados.

- Pai...eu...

- Você na cama com...- Lúcio virou-se para Gina com extremo desgosto.- Uma b "Weasley" /b 

- Pai...ela não teve nada a ver com isso. - disse Draco com a voz trêmula.

- Ah! Não? - Lúcio dera um riso abafado.- Draco, o que você espera de uma garota como b ela /b ? Amor?

Draco não respondeu. Estava com medo de ser possuído por uma raiva desmedida.

- Me responda! - disse Lúcio grosseiramente.

- Não é da sua conta! - respondeu Draco olhando firmemente para o pai.

Lúcio não havia ficado nem um pouco contente com a resposta. Aproximou-se lentamente do filho com o desgosto estampado na face.

- Como não é da minha conta, Draco? - perguntou Lúcio segurando-o pelo braço.

- Solta ele! - pediu Gina interferindo.

- Você cale a boca, sua impertinente! - cuspiu Lúcio secamente.

- Ele não teve nada a ver com isso! - disse Gina tentando manter a calma.

- Ora! Que cena mais comovente! Um querendo defender o outro.- disse Lúcio ironicamente.

- Estou falando sério! - disse Gina de cara amarrada.- Estava seduzindo seu filho para me vingar dele.

Lúcio soltou Draco lentamente com os olhos fixos na garota.

- Vingar-se de quê? - perguntou Lúcio cruzando os braços.

- De tudo que ele me fez passar! Das humilhações, das brincadeiras sem graça...- respondeu Gina com veemência.

- E a srta. acha que irei acreditar nisso? - perguntou Lúcio dando um meio sorriso.

Draco olhou para Gina nervosamente.

- Deveria acreditar! - disse Gina dando pouco caso.- Seu filho é ruim de cama,sabia?

Draco arregalou os olhos com a afirmação de Gina. Sabia que agora ele estava mais ferrado do que antes.

- Não lhe perguntei se ele é bom de cama ou não, sua insolente.- disse Lúcio pegando-a pelo braço.- Fique longe do meu filho, sua morta de fome.

- Pai..solta ela.- pediu Draco indo até o pai.

- Se eu descobrir que você está procurando meu filho, acabo com você.- Lúcio apertava ainda mais o braço da garota.

- Solta ela! - pediu Draco ficando irritado.

- Sr. Malfoy, pode ficar tranqüilo! Não irei mais procurar seu filho. - disse Gina sem pensar.

- Não quero que meu filho se envolva com qualquer uma, principalmente você. Sempre foi oferecida!

- Não me insulte! - disse Gina com o dedo indicador erguido.

- Não estou te insultando, Weasley, apenas lhe dizendo a verdade.- respondeu Lúcio sorrindo.

Gina não sabia distingüir o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Vergonha, raiva, medo...ela não sabia o que estava pesando mais dentro de seu peito.

- Vista-se! - ordenou Lúcio olhando para Gina com desprezo.

- Estou vestida! - disse Gina secamente, pegando seu casaco que estava no chão.

- Não parece! Está mais para uma vagabunda do que para uma mulher descente e bem vestida.- disse Lúcio dando um sorriso triunfal.

- Não a ofenda, papai! - disse Draco parando na frente do pai.- Deixe de ser grosso!

- E você, deixe de ser otário! Ela só quer seu dinheiro! - respondeu Lúcio olhando para o filho como se ele fosse um verme.

- Ela não quer meu dinheiro! Ela é uma mulher muito bem sucedida.- retrucou Draco tentando não aumentar o nível da voz.

- Deixa Draco! - disse Gina pegando no braço do garoto.- Vou-me embora! Não sou obrigada a aturar isso!

- Vai aturar ainda mais quando seus pais souberem que você invadiu o quarto do meu filho semi-nua.- Lúcio parecia muito satisfeito ao ver a expressão de espanto de Gina.

- Eu a chamei aqui! - disse Draco arfando.

Lúcio estava perdendo a paciência com Draco. Em uma atitude desmedida, acertou em cheio o rosto do filho.

- Você, fique quieto! Entre na conversa quando for convidado! - disse Lúcio com uma expressão de nojo.

Gina tentou ir ajudar Draco, mas ele acenou negativamente. Estava fingindo que tudo estava bem.

- Está tudo bem! Estou acostumado com isso! - disse Draco alisando o rosto.

- Você é um verme! - disse Gina entre-dentes olhando para Lúcio.

- Suma daqui antes que te bata também! - disse Lúcio com os punhos cerrados.

- Você nem é louco de fazer isso! - disse Gina irritada e indo na direção de Draco.

Ambos se olharam por alguns instantes. Gina pôde ver que o rosto do garoto estava um pouco molhado. Draco chorava em silêncio.

- Se cuida! - disse Gina sussurrando somente para que ele ouvisse.

- Você também! - respondeu Draco sem emoção.

- Te amo! - disse Gina apenas movendo os lábios.

Draco apenas balançou a cabeça. Estava absorto em pensamentos. Poucos minutos depois, Gina aparatou, sumindo de vista.

- Você me dá nojo! - disse Lúcio aproximando-se do filho.- Você é um fraco! Você não merece ter Malfoy no nome. É uma aberração.

Draco ouvia os desaforos em silêncio. Não estava disposto a comprar briga com o pai.

- Se você se encontrar novamente com "aquela porca", te parto no meio e ainda te deserdo da família.- Lúcio pegava o garoto pelos cabelos.

As pernas de Draco tremiam e suas mãos suavam de nervosismo. Estava a ponto de explodir.

- Ouviu bem, não é? - perguntou Lúcio segurando os cabelos de Draco com mais força.

Com um gesto brusco, Draco revidou do pai. Seus olhos cinzentos agora brilhavam de tantas lágrimas que rompiam de seus olhos.

- Você é um fraco! - disse Lúcio desgostoso.- Até chora...

- Eu não cresci para ser como o sr.- afirmou Draco enxugando os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Mesmo que quissesse, você nunca chegaria aos meus pés. Poderia até chegar, mas esmagaria você como um inseto.- disse Lúcio cruzando os braços.

Mais duas finas lágrimas escorreram e começaram a deslizar pelo rosto pálido do garoto.

- Já está avisado! - Lúcio apontava o dedo indicador na direção do tórax do garoto.

- E se eu não cumprir o aviso? - perguntou Draco fungando o nariz.

Lúcio ficou observando o filho por alguns minutos. Draco fazia força para continuar encarando o pai no fundo dos olhos.

- Não mate sua mãe de desgosto! - disse Lúcio balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Minha mãe me dá mais valor que o sr. Estou farto! - disse Draco rancoroso.

- Não está feliz? Suma, Draco! A porta da rua é a serventia da casa.- disse Lúcio apontando para a porta do quarto.

Draco não pensou duas vezes. Abriu o guarda-roupa e foi colocando suas roupas de qualquer jeito dentro de uma mochila. Pegou tudo que achava importante.

- Você não vai suportar viver um mês fora daqui! - disse Lúcio rindo com gosto.

- Vou suportar! - disse Draco trocando de roupa rapidamente.

- Quem vai te alojar?- perguntou Lúcio dando um gostosa gargalhada.

De fato, Draco não sabia onde iria se hospedar, mas isso não importava naquele momento de angústia.

- Não importa! - disse Draco vestindo um casaco.- Não vou voltar nunca mais para essa casa.

- Vá! Suma daqui! - disse Lúcio olhando-o furtivamente.- Mas vá com suas roupas, pois não te darei nenhum tustão.

- Não me importo! - disse Draco saindo e batendo a porta bruscamente. Isso acabou acordando sua mãe.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Narcisa na porta de seu quarto.- Onde vai, Draco?

Draco olhou friamente para o pai. Narcisa estava perdida entre os dois.

- Adeus, mamãe! - disse Draco dando um beijo no rosto da mãe e descendo as escadas.

- Onde você vai? - perguntou Narcisa indo atrás do filho.

- Vou pra bem longe! Para nunca mais voltar! - disse Draco abrindo a porta da mansão.

Os olhos de Narcisa não demoraram a se encher de lágrimas. Olhava para o marido e ficou perplexa ao ver que ele não estava se importando nem um pouco.

- Lúcio, querido, faça alguma coisa! - disse Narcisa parando na frente do marido.

Lúcio simplesmente deu as costas e rumou até seus aposentos. Narcisa ficou inconformada com sua atitude.

- Draco, filho, fique! - pediu Narcisa alisando o rosto do filho.

- Eu demorei demais pra fazer isso, mamãe! - disse Draco com a voz abafada.

- E pra onde você vai? - perguntou Narcisa quase em pânico.

- Vou tentar achar algum lugar, só pra dormir. Amanhã cedo vou ao Gringotes pegar meu dinheiro, antes que meu pai faça isso.- disse Draco calmamente. - Vou ficar bem!

- Promete? - perguntou Narcisa nervosa.

- Prometo! - respondeu Draco com pouca convicção.

- Mande-me notícias, por favor! - pediu Narcisa sem emoção.

Draco não respondeu. Dera mais um beijo na mãe e saiu, se entregando aos ventos gélidos e a neve pesada que estava caindo lá fora.

**Dezembro 21. Apartamento de Harry e Rony.**

Harry estava adormecido no sofá com a televisão ligada. Sua aparência mostrava cansaço. Havia adormecido com o avental da livraria e com os óculos na face. Tinha uma respiração calma e lenta. Parecia não sentir frio, pois a janela da sala estava entre-aberta. Parecia ter desistido de tudo, pois estava largado como um bêbado depois de um porre e que acabava caindo na calçada. Nem notou que alguém mexia na fechadura e virava a maçaneta com extremo cuidado.

Passos silenciosos começaram a ecoar. Um vulto observava Harry meio confuso. Sem demora, as luzes da sala foram acessas. Harry nem se moveu.

- Vixi! Tá morto! - disse Rony olhando para o amigo e colocando as malas no chão.- Harry?

Harry dera um longo suspiro, mas não acordou.

- Ufa! Pelo menos eu sei que ele está vivo agora! - Rony ria sozinho no meio da sala. Balançando a cabeça, começou a cutucar o amigo.- Dorminhoco? Não tem cama mais não?

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente. Ao ver que Rony estava diante de si, dera um pulo e se levantou.

- Caraca! Já voltou? - perguntou Harry coçando os olhos por baixo dos óculos.

- Cheguei agora! - disse Rony se sentando. - Pensei que ia te pegar no flagra com alguma gostosa, mas me enganei.

Harry ficou mudo e não olhava para o amigo.

- Que foi? Falei besteira? - perguntou Rony confuso.

- Não! Não falou nada! - disse Harry dando um sorriso amarelo.- Como foram os jogos?

- Perdemos alguns, mas ganhamos a maioria! Pensei que não iria voltar para passar o Natal aqui.- Rony estava muito satisfeito em estar de volta.

- Luna sabe que você chegou? - perguntou Harry se endireitando.

- Não! Vou fazer surpresa! - disse Rony dando um largo sorriso.

- Certo! - disse Harry levantando.- Vou tomar um banho, ok?

Rony notou que o amigo não parecia muito bem.

- O que você tem, cara? - perguntou Rony com cautela.

- Nada, Rony! - respondeu Harry sem emoção.

- Hermione voltou? - Rony olhava para o amigo atentamente.

- Voltou! - Harry dera um longo suspiro.

- E por que essa cara de vaca? - perguntou Rony dando de ombros.

- É uma longa história! Já fique sabendo que não estamos mais juntos. - respondeu Harry.

Rony ficou de boca aberta. Não esperava que os dois estivessem separados.

- Nossa! - exclamou Rony.

- Nossa mesmo! - disse Harry.

- São amigos pelo menos? - arriscou Rony.

- Nem eu sei! - disse Harry incerto.

- Isso tá me cheirando a chifre! Quem traiu quem? - perguntou Rony levantando-se de braços cruzados.

Harry riu sem um pingo de vontade.

- Ninguém traiu ninguém! Apenas...acho que relação se desgastou. - disse Harry dando de ombros.

- Você deveria ter ido com ela pra França. - disse Rony pensativo.

- Eu não queria acabar com os planos dela, Rony. Ela estava feliz! Não queria ser estorvo.- disse Harry voltando a se sentar. Pensar em Mione doía muito.

- Você sempre com esse complexo de "estorvo". Cara, vocês dois se amam, pra que essa frescura? - perguntou Rony inconformado.

- Isso, eu não vou saber te responder. - Harry fez um grande expressão de pesar.

Rony balançou a cabeça. Achou melhor não prosseguir com o assunto.

- Certo! Vou ajeitar minhas coisas! Amanhã vou ter que ir na lavandeiria.- disse Rony pegando as malas.

- Se eu fosse você, deixava elas como estão. - afirmou Harry levantando.- Ganhamos uma viagem!

- Como assim? - Rony estava confuso.

- Depois você pergunte a sua irmã. - disse Harry dando de ombros.- Vou tomar um banho! Estou com dor de cabeça.

- Ok! - consentiu Rony.

Harry rumou para o banheiro que havia em seu quarto. Estava bastante desanimado com tudo que aconteceu. Preferiu esfriar a cabeça embaixo do chuveiro.

- Vai entender esses malucos! - comentou Rony indo fechar a janela.- Depois dizem que o amor suporta qualquer coisa. Hunf! Vai nessa! - e pegando as malas, dirigiu-se ao seu quarto.

- Lavandeiria...lavandeiria...lavandeiria...- Rony separava as roupas limpas das roupas sujas. Obedecendo o aviso de Harry, ajeitou algumas coisas dentro da mala para a possível viagem que ocorreria. Estava quase tudo pronto quando a campainha do apartamento tocou.

- Quem ser o maluco que já veio encher o saco. - resmungou Rony indo até a porta e destrancando-a.- Deve ser coisa do seu Zé!

Ao abrir a porta, Rony ficou em pânico. Não era o porteiro querendo pedir algo ou para fazer alguma reivindicação.

- O que...

Rony não tinha palavras para aquilo que estava acontecendo. Não tinha palavras para dirgir a Draco Malfoy, que estava parado na sua frente.


	7. Reencontro

_**Encurralados Pelo Destino II**_

**Capítulo 6- Reencontro.**

Draco continuava parado diante de Rony que parecia ter morrido. Estava branco como um fantasma e tentava mover os lábios em busca de palavras mas nada saia.

- Eu falo por você então! - Draco cruzou os braços olhando fixamente para o garoto.

Rony parecia ter acordado do devaneio. Olhou para Draco com imenso desprezo.

- O que você quer aqui? Como soube que eu morava aqui? - Rony ficou com um imenso mau humor.

- Gina me conta tudo! Ela me disse onde Potter e você estavam morando.- disse Draco esticando os olhos para o pouco que via do apartamento.- Nada mau!

- Aconselho que você vá embora! - disse Rony segurando a maçaneta da porta.

- Não vou antes de falar com você! - Draco o olhava friamente.

- O que você quer? - disse Rony rispidamente.

- Preciso de um lugar para dormir! - disse Draco sem demora.

Rony dera uma gostosa gargalhada. Achava que aquilo só poderia ter sido uma brincadeira. Uma super brincadeira de mal gosto.

- Malfoy, aqui não é hotel! - disse Rony entre risos.- Agora, se me der licença, tenho que dormir.

Rony já ia fechando a porta, quando a mão de Draco barrou o impediu. Ambos se fitaram com extremo desgosto.

- Falo sério! - disse Draco calmamente.- Só por hoje!

- Vá pedir aconchego para minha irmã! É com ela que você está ficando, não comigo.- respondeu Rony abrindo um pouco mais a porta.

- Graças a Merlin! Você não faz meu tipo.- disse Draco secamente.

- Me diz, porque precisa de um lugar para dormir? A mansão deixou você sem a chave da porta,foi?

Draco dera um longo suspiro. Só de lembrar das atitudes do pai, subia-lhe os nervos.

- Fui convidado a me retirar de casa. Eu poderia ter ficado, mas resolvi ir embora. é melhor assim.- disse Draco alisando a testa.

- Por que saiu de casa? - perguntou Rony curioso.- Faliu?

- Não, idiota! - disse Draco impaciente.- Meu pai descobriu que namoro com sua irmã.

O queixo de Rony caiu. Estava abobado.

- Como assim descobriu? - perguntou Rony.

- Descobrindo! - respondeu Draco querendo colocar fim no assunto.- Só preciso de um lugar pra ficar. Vou-me embora amanhã cedo!

Rony passou a analisar seu pior inimigo por alguns instantes. Não estava disposto a ceder.

- Não tenho lugar pra você aqui! - disse Rony com veemência.

- Certo! - disse Draco ajeitando a mochila nas costas.- Desculpe o incomôdo.- e deu as costas para o garoto rumo as escadas.

- Péra, Malfoy! - berrou Rony indo atrás dele.

- O que é? - Draco se virou completamente frio.

- Espera aí! Vou falar com o Harry! - avisou Rony.

- Não me faça rir! - disse Draco dando um riso abafado.

- Agora quem está falando sério sou eu! - disse Rony apontando para si mesmo.

- Ok! Vou me fingir de tonto e esperar aqui! - disse Draco sentando no degrau da escada.

- Certo! Fica aí!

Rony voltou para dentro do apartamento. Harry já havia saído do banho e estava se trocando dentro do quarto.

- Harry...está vestido? - perguntou Rony batendo na porta.

- Sim, estou! - disse Harry abrindo a porta. Estava com as vestes de dormir.

- Tenho uma bomba pra te contar! - disse Rony coçando o queixo.

- Tem a ver com a campainha? - perguntou Harry enrugando a testa.

- Sim, tem! - afirmou Rony.- Draco Malfoy está pedindo abrigo só por esta noite.

Harry ficou em choque.

- Co...como? Malfoy..pedindo "esmola"? - disse Harry chacoalhando a cabeça.

- Pois é! - disse Rony afirmando com a cabeça.

- É! Bem que a Mi...Mione falava: o mundo gira.- disse Harry dando um suspiro longo em seguida.

- E aí? O que faremos? - perguntou Rony. Começou a transparecer sua aflição.

- Cadê ele? - perguntou Harry.

- Na escada! - disse Rony indicando o corredor com a cabeça.

Harry parou por alguns instantes pensativo. Por mais que detestasse Draco, sabia muito bem o que era ficar perdido sem ter para onde ir.

- Deixa ele ficar! - disse Harry calmamente.- b Só por hoje! /b 

- Só por hoje, b mesmo! /b Não estou disposto a agüentar aquele verme por muito tempo.- disse Rony cruzando os braços.

- Muito menos eu, mas fazer o quê? - disse Harry dando de ombros.- Poderemos usar isso contra ele depois.

- Há! Gostei da idéia! - disse Rony sorrindo.- Bem...vou chamá-lo!

- Ok! - disse Harry se escostando na porta de seu quarto.

Rony foi até onde Draco estava. O garoto estava muito quieto, com a cabeça apoiada no corrimão.

- Pode entrar, i cunhadinho. /i - zombou Rony.

- Como você é engraçado! - disse Draco levantando calmamente.

- Obrigado! Eu já sabia disso! - disse Rony voltando para dentro do apartamento com Draco nos calcanhares.- Vai dormir no sofá!

- Contanto que eu durma, não importa como e onde! - disse Draco colocando sua mochila no sofá. Observava o local atentamente.

- Vou pegar um travesseiro e um cobertor! - disse Rony de cara fechada indo até quarto.

Draco sentou-se calmamente no sofá. Na mesa de centro, pôde ver várias fotos: uma de Rony com a família, os colegas formandos da Grifinória, uma de Harry com Mione, entre outras. Mesmo tentando esconder, estava se sentindo dentro de um buraco negro.

- Aloha, Malfoy! - Harry chegou na sala com um extremo sorriso desdeonhoso.

Draco dera um pulo. Estava bastante distraído olhando para as fotos.

- Alo, o quê? - perguntou o garoto confuso.

- Nada! - disse Harry rindo.- Soube que precisava de um lugar para dormir. O que aconteceu?

Draco voltou a fitar as fotos. Não estava nem um pouco disposto a relatar o que havia acontecido. Não para Harry Potter.

- Não é da sua conta, Potter! - disse Draco rispidamente.

- Terminou com a Gina? - arriscou Harry.

- Não! - negou Draco.

- Então foi expulso de casa, não foi?

Draco engoliu seco.

- Sim, fui! - respondeu Draco com a voz abafada.- Pode rir, Potter!

- Não sou como você! Não dou risada da desgraça alheia.- disse Harry cruzando os braços.

- Mas agora você pode rir! Eu deixo! - Draco havia se levantando. Andou calmamente na direção de Harry.- Sei que ainda vai jogar isso na minha cara, mas quero que fique bem claro, não me envergonho em pedir sua ajuda. Você ainda vai precisar de mim,Potter.

- Por que diz isso com tanta certeza, Malfoy? - perguntou Harry surpreso com a atitude do garoto.- É incrível como você faz as coisas por interesse.

Draco deu um sorriso enviesado.

- Você é como eu, Potter, só que sua versão é bondosa. Eu sou o arrogante mimado. - disse Draco calmamente.- Você não ri agora, mas está rindo por dentro.

- O que fez você sair de casa? - perguntou Harry.

- Não mude de assunto, Potter! - disse Draco olhando-o friamente.- Quando duas pessoas se odeiam demais, é porque elas são muito parecidas. É isso que acontece entre nós dois. Você era para cair na Sonserina, lembra-se?

- Como soube? - perguntou Harry com a testa enrugada,.

- Tenho meus meios, Potter! - disse Draco dando um riso zombeteiro.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta! O que fez você sair de casa? - repetiu Harry.

- Não é da sua conta! - respondeu Draco com frieza.

- Se vai ficar aqui, é melhor explicar o que está acontecendo.- retrucou Harry.

- Se for por conta disso, vou-me embora.- disse Draco pegando a mochila.

- Se sair daqui, ligo para a Gina.- ameaçou Harry com o dedo indicador erguido.

- Não vai ligar nada! Não se intrometa onde não é chamado.- disse Draco colocando a mochila nas costas.

- Se você sair, aviso meio mundo da sua fuga.- ameaçou Harry.

- Está preocupado por quê, Potter?- disse Draco secamente.

- Porque você é um tapado que não sabe nem atravessar a rua direito.- disse Harry severamente.- Um mimado que, com certeza, não sabe diferenciar um ladrão de um amigo.

- Deixe de me dizer coisas tão piegas.- disse Draco dando um riso abafado.- Posso dormir em outro lugar.

Harry perdeu a cabeça. Pegou Draco pelo colarinho e o encostou na parede.

- Se sair daqui, você está ferrado.- disse Harry quase sufocando o garoto.

- Há! Isso é uma ameaça?- disse Draco com ironia.

- Apenas um aviso! - disse Harry olhando-o com extrema raiva.

- Que medo! - zombou Draco.- Minhas pernas tremem de tanto medo.

Ambos se fitaram com extremo ódio. Antes que pudesse acontecer alguma atitude desmedida, Rony entrou na sala com o travesseiro e o cobertor em mãos.

- Epa! Briga aqui não! - disse Rony largando tudo e indo até os dois.

Harry soltou Draco com muito custo. Afastou-se dele e sentou-se no sofá menor.

- Hunf! Bom mesmo! - disse Rony olhando para ambos.

Draco sentou-se no outro sofá. Evitava o olhar de ambos.

- Aqui estão as coisas! Durma bem! - disse Rony calmamente.- Pode ficar nesse sofá mesmo.

- Ok!- disse Draco com a voz abafada.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam. Por mais que tivessem ajudando Draco, não poderiam disfarçar que estavam com a pulga atrás da orelha. Ambos estavam muito desconfiados. Por que Draco pediu logo ajuda deles?

- Vou dormir! Boa noite! - disse Harry levantando-se e indo até seu quarto.

- Eu também vou! - disse Rony estalando os dedos.- Se quiser alguma coisa, tem na cozinha.

Draco apenas balançaou a cabeça como resposta. Esperou Rony rumar para seu quarto para se sentir mais à vontade. Assegurou-se que eles haviam mesmo ido dormir e começou a se trocar. Com a cabeça cheia de preocupação, Draco colocou a cabeça no travesseiro, mas não conseguiu dormir o suficiente.

**Dezembro 21. Rodoviária.**

Uma pequena aglomeração estava amontoada diante de um ôninus. Conversavam animadamente entre beijos e abraços sem entenderem nada do que estava acontecendo. Várias malas e mochilas se encontravam no chão. Alguns, faziam as suas bagagens de cadeira.

- Por que será que estamos aqui? - perguntou Parvati Patil.

- Boa pergunta! - disse Lilá Brown com a testa enrugada.

- Devem estar brincando com a cara da gente. - disse Simas abraçado com Parvati.

- Ou agradando! - afirmou Lilá.- Viagem de graça..isso é muito suspeito.

- E só ex-alunos, na maioria da Grifinória, foi convidada pelo visto.- disse Parvati dando de ombros.

- Vamos esperar para ver quem é o responsável disso tudo. - disse Simas.- Com certeza deve ter sido algum ex-aluno. Assim como nós.

- E "trouxa"! - disse Parvati olhando para o ônibus.- Como se viaja nisso?

- Você vai ver! Não é tão rápido quanto a aparatação, mas é bem mais divertido quando se está com uma galera.- disse Simas sorindo.

- Espero mesmo que seja divertido. - disse Parvati com desdém.

- Gente...tem três pessoas chegando alí! - disse Dino apontando para duas figuras um pouco distantes.

- Espero que sejam os responsáveis! - disse Lilá ficando na ponta dos pés.

Harry,Rony e Draco estavam com as mochilas feitas. Aproximaram-se da aglomeração um tanto quando surpresos. Quando chegaram mais perto, foram muito bem recebidos, exceto Draco que logo se junto aos seus ex-companheiros.

- Nossa! Que saudade! - disse Lilá indo abraçar Harry. O garoto se sentiu completamente sufocado.

- Respeita o cara! - disse Simas puxando-a.- Ele é comprometido!

- Não sou mais! - disse Harry colocando as mochilas no chão.

Lilá mal pôde esconder sua cara de satisfação. Olhou para Parvati que retribuiu com um sorriso maroto.

- E você, Rony? Vai casar mesmo com a Di-Lua? - perguntou Parvati dando um riso abafado.

- Vou, mas não sei quando! - disse Rony sorrindo.

- Boa sorte! - disse Parvati rindo.

- Mais duas pessoas chegando! - disse Simas apontando.

- O que vem ser aquilo de plumas rosas? - disse Parvati ajeitando os cabelos.

- OLÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Gina Weasley chegou animadamente assustando a maioria com seu grito repentino. Parvati e Lilá não demoraram a mostrar suas expressões de desgosto, principalmente ao notarem que o descote da garota era mais provocante que o delas.

- Nossa! Você está mais linda pessoalmente! - disse Dino avançando pra cima da garota.

- Mais não para teu bico, fofinho! - disse Erick. Havia chegando com Gina.- Você é muito feio! Garanto que tem bafo.

Algumas pessoas começaram rir. Dino corou levemente.

- Abusado! Não pode ver um par de peitos que já quer se afogar neles.- disse Erick com suas plumas cor-de-rosa.- Deixa eu colocar silicone. Vou ficar po-de-ro-sa.

Altos risos começaram a ecoar.

- Quem ser essa bicha? - disse Simas caindo na risada.

- Ah! Lindinho! Se acha muito homem, né? Garanto que dá a ré no quibe nos finais de semana e nos feriados!- disse Erick ajeitando seus óculos de Sol. Simas também não deixou de corar- Perua, falta muita gente?

Gina começou a analisar os presentes. Sentiu falta de Mione e Luna.

- Faltam duas pessoas! - disse Gina começando a ficar preocupada. Ficou mais calma ao ver que Draco estava presente.

- Ai amiga! Que cara é essa? Conta pra Biba, conta?- disse Erick passando suas plumas no rosto de Gina.

Gina ficou quieta. Perdeu a vontade de conversar.

- Credo! Depois diz que a biba é ingrata! - disse Erick cruzando os braços com impaciência.- Olha só! É a Luninha espantalho.

Mais risos ecoaram. Rony largou tudo que tinha em mãos e foi ao encontro da noiva.

- A Luninha tem muito mau gosto. - disse Erick fazendo cara de nojo para Rony.

- Não fala assim do meu irmão! - disse Gina dando um tapa em Erick.

- Ai boba! Não faz assim que a bicha fica louca! - disse Erick rindo.- Prefiro receber tapas no poposão de um homem alto, forte e gostoso.

Gina caiu na risada. Não ficou em condições de falar com Luna.

- Menina! - Erick dera um saltinho.- Que cabelo ressecado é esse? Quando chegarmos no lugar faremos uma hidratação nesses fios.

- Não precisa, Erick! - disse Luna sorrindo.

- Óh! Olha só meu sapatinho de cristal, olha. Morra de inveja querida. É Prada.

- É o quê? - perguntou Luna confusa.

- Alma de pobre é outros quinhentos. - disse Erick consultando o relógio.- Ruivinha, já deu a hora.

Gina ficou aflita. Onde estava Mione?

- Certo, deixe os que estão aqui entrarem no ônibus. -disse Gina com a voz abafada.

- Certo! - disse Erick tomando a frente do ônibus. - Gentemmmmmmm...- e bateu palmas. Todos se viraram para ele.- A gente vai entrar, ok? Peguem seus lugares e apertem os cintos. A bicha agongada aqui vai fazer sua estadia linda e penetrante. Au!

- Essa bicha morde! - disse Simas pegando suas coisas.

- Achei ela um máximo! - disse Parvati rindo.

- Vamos...NOSSA! ...GOSTOSO...- Erick havia abrido espaço para eles entrarem.- Para cada homem, um tapinha na bundinha.

- Hey! Onde minha mão colocou talquinho, ninguém põe a mão não.- disse Goyle segurando o traseiro.

- Eu falava a mesmo coisa antes de descobrir que sou gay. Você não sabe como é bom. - disse Erick rindo e olhando Goyle de cima a baixo.- E nem faço questão de passar a mão na sua bunda, gordinho. Garanto que faz fezes nas calças ainda. -disse Erick fazendo cara de nojo.

- ORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Goyle entrou completamente desajeitado. Erick entrou logo em seguida.

- Todos alojados?- perguntou Erick dando saltinhos.

- SIMMMMMMMMMM! - responderam todos em coro.

Erick deu uma risada e voltou a se juntar a Gina.

- Amiga, já passou da hora! Vamos entrar! - disse Erick apoiando sua mão no ombro da garota.

- Certo! Acho que ela não vai vir! Muita mancada! - disse Gina um pouco tristonha.

- Você liga pra ela depois! - disse Erick levando-a para dentro do ônibus.

- É..é o melhor a se fazer! - disse Gina entrando no ônibus e ocupando um lugar vago nos fundos. Draco não demorou a se juntar a ela.

- Eu vou ficar com o motorista. - disse Erick mandando beijinho para Gina.- Quem sabe ele não seja gostoso.

A garota sorriu sem vontade a apoiou a cabeça no ombro do namorado. Estava muito preocupada com Mione, além de estar magoada com ela. Estava quase caindo no sono, quando um repentino solavando a acordou.

- O que houve? - perguntou Gina ficando em pé.

- PÁRA TUDO QUE A MAIS LINDA CHEGOU! - disse Erick tendo um ataque.- ABRE LOGO ESSA PORTA. A BIBA TÁ AFOITA!

Meio assustado, o motorista abriu as portas do ônibus. Todos estavam muito confusos.

- Que foi? - perguntou Gina ainda confusa.

- AIIIIII..QUE LINDAAAAAAA!

Todos apenas ouviam os gritos estridentes de Erick.

- MAIS MENINA QUE BLUSA LINDA!ONDE VOCÊ COMPROU? NA FRANÇA, NÉ? OLHA MEU SAPATINHO, É PRADA.

Gina foi até a entrada do ônibus. Sentiu-se muito mais leve ao ver Mione diante de seus olhos.

- Que bom que você veio! - disse Gina sorrindo.

- Desculpe o atraso! - pediu Mione.

- Que nada, fofuxa! Com essa blusa, te perdôo e ainda te dou uma caixa de bombom. - disse Erick ajudando Mione.

Mione entrou com dificuldade no ônibus. Todos não evitaram, e pousaram seus olhares nela. Harry sentiu seus coração dar cambalhotas ao ver que ela também iria com eles.

- Vem menina, vou arranjar um canto pra você. - disse Erick pegando na mão de Mione.- Você vai ficar aqui! - e apontou para o banco vazio ao lado de Harry.

Mione sentiu grandes náuseas. Olhou de Erick para Harry e, sem saída, sentou-se ao lado dele. Satisfeito, Erick tomou a frente.

- GENTE...O BABADO TÁ COMPLETO! A VIAGEM ESTÁ APENAS COMEÇANDO.MENINAS, SEGUREM OS SILICONES E MENINOS SEGUREM O QUIBE. O PRAZER ESTÁ APENAS COMEÇANDO.- e fez uma dança grotesca do ventre com suas plumas em mãos.

_N/A: feliz_

_Adoro essa Biba também. Acho que vou concordar com vocês. _

_Bom..capítulo grande não? Hum...vou andar meio ausente durante essa semana. Vou ficar em treinamento em um emprego que talvez eu consiga. Talvez a fic fique um pouco lenta durante esses dias, mas mesmo eu conseguindo o emprego cruzando os dedos não irei deixar vocês na mão._

_Obrigada aos comentários! Foram muito fofos! Adoro vocês!_

_Agradeço a Tata por fazer a comunidade da Biba mais agongada do momento.Valeu mesmo! Amo-te por demais pequena!_

_Enfim..paro por aqui! _

_Beijos estalados a bochecha. distraída, pois acabou de ver uma abóbora em uma loja em frente de casa. Louca para roubar._


	8. Ataque Gay

_**Encurralados Pelo Destino II**_

**Capítulo 7- Ataque gay.**

O ônibus já havia percorrido uma longa distância, enquanto muitos conversavam ou até mesmo dormiam. Estava tudo muito desanimado, para o stress momentâneo de Erick.

-GENTEMM...COMO ESTÃO QUIETOS! VAMOS AGONGAR ISSO AQUI! - Erick levantou-se e pegou sua malinha básica e pink. Tirou de dentro dela um sonzinho básico coberto por uma capa de oncinha.

- Ele é gay mesmo! - disse Simas para Parvati.- Tudo dele é rosa.

- Ele pode ser travesti, apenas. - disse Dino entrando na conversa.

- Dúvido! - disse Simas dando de ombros.

- EPA! TÃO FALANDO DE MIM! - disse Erick se juntando aos três.

Simas, Dino e Parvati se entreolharam assustados.

- Vocês não vão gostar de ver a bicha super poderosa que há dentro de mim. - disse Erick com as mãos na cintura.

- Não estávamos falando de você.- disse Simas dando de ombros.

- Olha aqui nariz de batata! Não mexe comigo não hein? Só porque estou de sapatinho de cristal, não quer dizer que eu não possa te dar um cascudo na cabeça. - disse Erick se balançando.

- Tá! Foi mal! - disse Simas com a mãos erguidas.

- Ainda tenho que me conformar com isso! - disse Erick balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Foi mal! - repetiu Simas começando a corar.

- O que você tem contra a quem dá a ré no quibe, hein? - disse Erick atando Simas com as plumas.

- Nem se abale! Ele faz o mesmo que você.- disse Pansy entrando na conversa.

Erick fez cara de horrorizado, mas não para Simas.

- Como você é feia, MISERICÓRDIA! - disse Erick erguendo as mãos para o céu.

Risadas começaram a ecoar. Parecia que as coisas estavam se tornando mais dievrtidas.

- Não pedi sua opinião, sua bicha. - disse Pansy rispidamente.

Erick caiu na risada.

- Oh! Buldogue! Você acha que vai ofender essa biba aqui? Bicha é apelidooooooooo...sou muito mais do que uma bicha. - disse Erick com o dedo indicador erguido.

- Heterosexual você não é? - disse Pansy olhando-o com nojo.

- Graças à Santa das Bichas! - disse Erick enrolando sua pluma no pescoço.- Pego mais macho que você, se bobear!

- ORRAAAAAAAAA! CHAMOU O PAI DE EMPADINHA E A MÃO DE COXINHA!- zombou Rony gargalhando.

Várias risadas acompanharam a de Rony.

- Idiotas! - resmungou Pansy.

- Essa é mal amada! - disse Erick virando a cara para Pansy.- Agora..se vocês me derem licença, vou falar com a minha AMIGA!

- Eita! - exclamou Neville rindo.

- Pobre da Mione que tem que agüentar essa bicha louca! - disse Simas rindo.

- Calma, batatinha! - disse Parvati apertando seu nariz.- Antes ela do que você.

- Até você me zoando? - perguntou Simas corando.

- Claro que não! - disse Parvati beijando o namorado longamente.

- Isso..me dá náuseas! - disse Erick com cara de nojo.

- Por que? - perguntou Dino.

- Porque beijar homem é muito melhor, queridinho! - disse Erick se balançando.- Depois dessa...- e caminhou até onde Mione estava.- OI LINDAAAAAAA! COMO ESTÁ AÍ COM ESSE MONUMENTO DE HOMEM?

Mione arregalou os olhos. Harry fingiu que não era com ele.

- Er...estou bem! - respondeu Mione sem jeito.- Quer batata?

- Hunf! Eu me livro de uma batata e você quer me dar outra? - perguntou Erick com as mãos na cintura.

- Desculpe! - disse Mione corando levemente.

- Mas eu vou aceitar, mas tenho que lavar essas mãozinhas antes.- disse Erick mostrando suas mãos que tinha as unhas pintadas de rosa.

- Certo! Eu te espero! - disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.

Erick rumou para o banheiro fazendo a maior festa. Mione dera um riso abafado e abriu seu pacote de batatas em silêncio. Repousou o pacote no colo e começou a vasculhar sua mochila em busca de algo. Isso chamou a atenção de Harry, que a olhava de canto de olho.

- Quer ajuda? - perguntou ele educadamente.

Mione sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Que olhos lindos ele tinha...

- Não..obrigada! - disse Mione voltando sua atenção para a mochila.

- Quer pelo menos que eu segure as batatas? - perguntou Harry atencioso.

Sem jeito, Mione lhe entregou o pacote de batatas.

- Pode pegar, se quiser! - disse ela evitando seu olhar.

- Estou sem fome! - disse Harry dando de ombros.

- Você...hum...parece abatido! - disse Mione erguendo sua cabeça e olhando-o.

- Como não estar se, quem eu quero, não me quer. - disse Harry simplóriamente.

Mione não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Por causa do nervosismo, foi pega por um ataque de tosse.

- Aiiiiiiii! Olha o vírus no ar! Abram as janelas. - disse Erick voltando horrorizado.

- Cala a boca! - disse Harry rispidamente, acudindo Mione.- Levanta os braços!

Mione levantou os braços. Parecia que ia sufocar.

- AIIIIII.DEIXA EU PEGAR MEU LEQUE! - Erick foi correndo até suas coisas, pegou o leque e voltou.- Respira menina! - e abanou seu rosto.

- Tô..tô bem...- Mione estava tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Ai amiga, não faz isso com a Biba não. Minha blusa Gucci não vai resistir esses sustos.

- Está bem? - perguntou Harry com carinho.

- Sim...estou..- disse Mione, sem notar, apoiando a mão na perna do garoto.

- Vou abrir a janela! - disse Harry abrindo a janela.

- Tá! Tô melhor! Obrigada! - disse Mione sorrindo sem jeito.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Harry com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Sim, tenho! - disse Mione colocando a mochila no chão.

Os olhos de Mione, por mais que ela tivesse evitado, se encontraram com os de Harry. Seu estômago começou a dar imensas voltas. Desejava fazer coisas que sua razão não permitia. Harry parecia sentir o mesmo.

- Deixa eu ir embora daqui sabe? - disse Erick ajeitando os cabelos.- Odeio ter que presenciar beijos de pessoas de sexos opostos. Minha religião não permite.

- E qual é sua religião? - perguntou Harry, fitando os lábios rosados de Mione.

- Ai lindinho! Não posso dizer, a não ser que você dê a ré no quibe como eu. - disse Erick deixando os dois a sós e voltando para seu canto.

- Por que me despreza? - perguntou Harry.

- Eu não te desprezo.- afirmou Mione.

- Sim, despreza! - disse Harry calmamente.

- Não desprezo! - disse Mione.

- Por que não assume que me despreza? - perguntou Harry cruzando os braços.

- Porque não é verdade! - disse Mione alisando a testa.

- Mas...

Harry fora interrompido pelo barulho de música que começou a soar. O pessoal começou a gritar, quando Erick começou a dançar.

- Assim que chegarmos, quero falar com você. - disse Harry se endireitando no banco.

- Não temos o que conversar! - disse Mione impaciente.

- Temos sim! - disse Harry balançando a cabeça.

- Não temos! - disse Mione batendo o pé.

- Sabe de uma coisa? - disse Harry virando-se pra ela.

- O quê? - perguntou Mione muito séria.

- Talvez isso faça você calar a boca!

Harry avançou pra cima de Mione como se estivesse com muita sede. Mione tentou sair dos braços do garoto, mas a vontade que tinha era de beijá-lo mais e mais. Agarrou-o pela nunca, fixando ainda mais o beijo apaixonante.

- A biba não pode ver isso! - Erick deu as costas para Harry e Mione, tampando a visão com a pluma.

- Agora você vai ficar quieta? - perguntou Harry ofegante.

Mione apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Ótimo! - disse Harry voltando sua atenção para a janela.

Mione o olhou pela última vez. Voltou sua atenção para a mochila sem ter o que dizer. Por mais que tivesse gostado do beijo, estava assustada com o avanço dele. Susto temporário, pois logo foi possuída por um ataque de riso.

_Um tanto quanto másculo com M maiúsculo vejam só os meus músculos que com amor cultivei Minha pistola é de plástico em formato cilíndrico sempre me chamam de cínico mas o porquê eu não sei _

- VAMOs AGONGA ISSO AQUI! SOLTEM AS BICHAS QUE ESTÃO DENTRO DE VOCÊS. - berrou Erick começando a dançar e a cantar. - Essa é pra você batatinha! - virou-se e colocou a traseira na cara de Simas.- "O meu bumbum era flácido, mas esse assunto é tão místico.Devido ao ato cirúrgico hoje eu me transformei... "

Simas sentiu suas bochechas corarem bruscamente.

- AÊ! Gostoso! Úhuuuuuuu! - berrou Rony gargalhando com gosto.

Mione mal se continha em si. Conhecia muito bem a música.

- Mione? Você está bem? - perguntou Neville assustado.- Tô! - afirmou Mione entre risos.Erick começou a andar pelo corredor como se desfilasse. Balançava as plumas se sentindo a mais poderosa das Bibas.

O meu andar é erótico com movimentos atômicosSou uma amante robótico com direito a replay

- Meu Deus! Erick perdeu o controle! - disse Luna de boca aberta.- Deixa ele! - disse Rony rindo.- Não tem como impedir! - disse Luna dando de ombros.- Quem quer confeteeeeeeeeeee! - disse Erick pegando um saco de confete.- Não tem purpurina? - perguntou Mione um pouco mais calma.- Não, fofura! Eu não tenho! - disse Erick puxando Mione para o meio do corredor. -ELA NÃO É LINDA GENTEMMMMMMM?O povo começou a gritar, deixando Mione completamente envergonhada.

- i "Um ser humano fantástico com poderes titânicos foi um moreno simpático por quem me apaixonei e hoje estou tão eufórico com mil pedaços biônicos ontem eu era católico Ai, hoje eu sou um GAY!" /i - berrava Erick agitando as plumas.

Mione se sentou discretamente. Suas bochechas estavam muito vermelhas de rubor.

_Abra sua menteGay também é gente Baiano fala oxente e come vatapá Você pode ser gótico ser punk ou skinhead Tem gay que é Muhamed tentando camuflar (Allah meu bom Allah) Faça bem a barba arranque seu bigode Gaúcho também pode não tem que disfarçar _De repente, o ônibus acabou entrando no clima de Erick. Confetes se espalhavam por todo o lugar e todos dançavam conforme a música.

- Que droga é essa? - indagou Draco alisando os cabelos.- Virou baile gay?- Que coisa, não? - disse Gina rindo.- Vamos aproveitar que eles estão distraídos.

E puxou o garoto para um longo beijo. _Faça uma plásticaaí entre na ginásticaboneca cibernética um robocop gay... _

- VAMOS LÁ! TÁ AGONGANDO A BAGAÇA!- Erick estava fora de controle pelo corredor do ônibus.- Aonde eu vim parar! - disse Neville balançando a cabeça negativamente._Um RoboCop Gay,um robocop gay, eu sei, eu sei, é um Robocop Gay...Ai como dói!_Todos estavam ofegantes. Haviam pulado demais, haviam perdido as estribeiras. Todo mundo quase caiu quando o motorista estacionou o ônibus bruscamente.

- Acho que ele se empolgou também! - disse Simas rindo.- AI QUE LUGAR BELÍSSIMO! - disse Erick tendo um treco.

Todos foram até as janelas para verem melhor o local. Muitos ficaram de boca aberta.

- Nossa! É uma chácara! - disse Mione coçando a cabeça.- Chácara? Isso é apelido! - disse Parvati sorrindo.- Vamos andando! - disse Gina levantando e pegando suas coisas.- Eu não vou sair daqui, até saber quem é o responsável por isso.- disse Pansy levantando de braços cruzados.- Eu! Quem mais poderia ser? - disse Gina com um sorriso triunfal.- A chácara é minha!

Todos olharam para Gina com ar de dúvida. A Weasley dona de uma chácara? Só podia ser mentira.- Não acreditam? Problema é de vocês! Vamos Erick. -disse Gina pegando no braço dele.- Não escosta! Gosto de homem..de preferência moreno.- disse Erick se afastando de Gina.- Desculpe, fofinho! - zombou Gina rindo.

Aos poucos, todos desceram do ônibus. Ainda observavam a chácara de boca aberta.- Bom...acho que agora é com vocês. Tem quarto pra todo mundo. Vocês ficam em 4! - avisou Gina.- Prefiro de 4! - disse Erick tampando a boca com a pluma.- Nojento! - exclamou Neville se sentindo perdido.- Eu vou para meu quarto! - disse Gina alisando os cabelos.- Luna, Mione e Erick, vocês vem comigo.- Como? Vocês vão dividir o quarto com ele? - perguntou Draco com a testa enrugada.- Sou uma garota tanto quanto ela, loirinho azedo. Só que com menos peito, ams você vai ver quando eu turbinar isso aqui.- disse Erick passando a mão no tórax.- Loirinho azedo é..- Sem elogios! - cortou Gina.- Vamos!- VAMOS AGONGADOS! A AVENTURA ESTÁ APENAS COMEÇANDO! SEXO!SEXO!SEXO!

Acompanhando os berros de Erick, a turma foi se dividir em grupos para ocuparem seus devidos quartos. A aventura estava apenas começando.

_N/A: sem palavras_

_Resolvi fazer esse capítulo porque não sei quando irei postar! Espero que tenham gostado. A amada Biba prova que veio pra ficar. Nossa! Essa música é dos Mamonas Assassinas Robocop Gay.É super agongada essa música._

_Beijos a todos e até a próxima._


	9. Pedido Confuso

_**Encurralados Pelo Destino II**_

**Capítulo 8- Pedido Confuso**

Já era bem tarde quando os visitantes da chácara de Gina começaram a passear pelo local. Ao contrário de muitos, Gina, Luna, Erick e Mione estavam trancados no quarto arrumando suas coisas.

- Adorei essa cama! - disse Erick de pernas cruzadas.- Será que dá pra fazer amor bem gostoso nela?

- Qualquer cama dá pra fazer isso, Erick. - afirmou Luna com sua voz sonhadora de sempre.

- Não mesmo, Luninha! - disse Erick com o dedo indicador levantado.- Imagine..fazer amor naquelas camas de mola..com o colchão amarelo e cheirando a mofo. Broxante!

- Ai, Erick! Só você pra falar uma coisa dessas! - disse Gina rindo.

- Tô mentindo, ruiva? - perguntou Erick alisando os cabelos.

- Não! Tenho que concordar com você! - disse Gina sorrindo.

- E você, fofa? Concorda? - perguntou Erick virando-se para Mione.

Mione estava muito distraída com suas coisas. Não estava nem um pouco ligada no assunto. Gina e Erick se entreolharam preocupados.

- Mione? - chamou Gina com cautela.

- Ah! Oi! - disse Mione saindo do devaneio.

- Tá tudo bem? - perguntou Gina com a testa enrugada.

- Sim, está! - disse Mione dando um sorriso sem emoção alguma.

- Certo! - Gina balançou a cabeça.- Vai ficar com essa cama?

- Sim,vou! - disse Mione dando de ombros.

- Ah! Não! Dorme aqui embaixo da Biba, vai? - disse Erick dando tapinhas no colchão.

- É! Pode ser! - disse Mione dando de ombros.

Gina, Luna e Erick se entreolharam apreensivos.

- Vou dar uma volta! - disse Mione pegando seu discman e saindo do quarto.

- Qual é o mistério dessa menina? - disse Erick com o dedo no queixo.- Desde que a vi, percebi que ela não é muito normal não.

- Eu não posso dizer nada! Não conheço a Mione direito. -disse Luna começando a desfazer as malas.

- A fofinha é muito sofrida? - perguntou Erick se virando para Gina.

- Não sei te responder! - disse Gina dando de ombros.- Mas tenho certeza que, uma das causas dela estar assim, se chama Harry Potter.

- O besourinho de olhinhos verdes? - perguntou Erick batendo palmas.

- Sim, ele mesmo! - afirmou Gina rindo.

- Eles namoraram muito tempo? - perguntou Erick cruzando as pernas.- E nem adianta esconder. Quero saber de tudo! Sei que o babado é forte.

- Sim, o babado é forte, mas sinto muito, não posso dizer nada. - disse Gina dando de ombros.

- Como você é má com a Biba! - disse Erick colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Para de falar um pouco e vai arrumar suas coisas? - disse Luna seriamente.

- Você vê o que ela faz comigo? - disse Erick pegando lencinho de seda.- Ela judia de mim! Faz eu subir e descer as escadas feito louca. Não é à toa que estou com joanete.

Gina começou a rir, mas Luna permaneceu séria.

- Você é muito dramático! - zombou Gina rindo.

- Sou realista, fofuxa,realista! - disse Erick levantando.- Vamos para de fofocar e vamos arrumar isso aqui.

- Prepare-se agongada, hoje vai ter uma festa de arrasar. - disse Gina geticulando as mãos.

- AIIIIII! Vou estrear minha blusa de oncinha! - disse Erick todo saltitante.

- Vamos arrasar! - disse Gina dando um meio sorriso.

- Com certeza! Vamos agongar tudo! - disse Erick sorrindo.

Do lado de fora, uma turma de garotos da Grifinória fazia um tour pela chácara. Olhavam abismados enquanto flocos de neve caiam levemente.

- Muito legal esse lugar! - afirmou Simas.

- Gina deve estar nadando na grama! - disse Dino alisando a testa.

- Enquanto você tá aí...completamente pobre.

Risos ecoaram deixando Dino sem graça.

- Você aind alimenta esperanças de ficar com ela? - perguntou Harry com a testa enrugada.

- Claro que não! - disse Dino secamente.- Tudo por culpa daquele...daquele..

- Tobogã de pulga? - arriscou Simas rindo.

- Tobogã? Isso é apelido! - disse Rony gargalhando.- Draco Malfoy consegue tomar o ar de todo mundo sem fazer nenhum esforço. Não é à toa que é egoísta.

- E seu cunhado! - completou Simas rindo.

- Nem me lembre disso que me dá vontade de vomitar. - disse Rony fazendo cara de nojo.

- Vamos na piscina? - perguntou Simas empolgado.

- Claro! - confirmou Harry desencanado.

Caminharam calmamente entre risos e piadas até a piscina. Não estavam se importando com o frio, apenas queriam se divertir.

- Hey! Harry! Não é a Mione alí? - apontou Neville ajeitando a toca na cabeça.

Harry virou o pescoço e pôde ver que a garota estava sentada sozinha na beira da piscina. Sentiu um aperto enorme no peito, mas não queria ir até ela. Não queria recerb patadas.

- É ela sim, por quê? - disse Harry parecendo frio.

- Nossa! Foi mal! - disse Neville corando.

Rony olhou para Harry com a testa enrugada. Não havia entendido sua atitude.

- Não vai falar com ela? - perguntou Rony cruzando os braços.

- Não vou! - disse Harry muito sério.

Harry e Rony se fitaram muito sérios. Os garotos ao redor estavam com medo de que eles acabassem brigando.

- Vai falar com ela, cara! - ajudou Simas dando um tapa no ombro de Harry.

- Você veio aqui pra se divertir ou pra ficar chupando o dedo? - perguntou Rony dando um sorriso maroto.

- Se você for homem mesmo, vá falar com a Mione.- disse Simas apontando na direção da garota.

- Não vou falar com ela! - disse Harry alisando a testa nervosamente.

- Então..vou chamar o bicha louca pra te dar um trato.- disse Rony dando de ombros.

- Não! Péra aê, também não é pra tanto. -disse Harry ficando assustado. Tudo que menos queria era ver Erick secando ele novamente.

- Fala duvido? - desafio Rony com os olhos brilhando de malícia.

Harry ficou sem saída. O jeito era ir falar com Mione ou seria agarrado por uma bicha desvairada.

- Mione ou a bicha? - perguntou Rony segurando o riso.

- Fico com a primeira opção.- disse Harry dando um suspiro desanimado.

- Certo! Vamos no barzinho que tem aqui dentro. Te esperamos lá! - disse Rony sorrindo.

O grupo de garotos logo haviam sumido da visão de Harry. A única pessoa que preenchia seus olhos era Mione. Caminhou lentamente até onde a garota estava, olhando ligeiramente para os lados. O local estava vazio, exceto pela presença dos dois. Aproximou-se devagar, tomando extremo cuidado para não assustá-la.

Cuidado usado em vão.

Mione estava com seu habitula fone de ouvido e ouvia uma música no último volume. Devagar, Harry tirou seu fone de ouvido fazendo Mione dar um pulo.

- Assustada, não? - disse Harry olhando-a atentamente.

Mione se endireitou e tentou enxugar seus olhos discretamente com as costas das mãos.

- Por que estava chorando? - perguntou Harry lhe devolvendo o fone de ouvido.

- Não estava chorando! - afirmou Mione fungando o nariz.

- Então por que seu nariz está vermelho? - perguntou Harry sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Por causa do frio! - mentiu Mione.

- Hum..e por que seus olhos estão lacrimejando? - perguntou Harry calmamente.

- Harry...quer parar de encher? - disse Mione muito séria.

- Acho que os franceses te ensinaram a ser grossa. -disse Harry levantando.

Mione dera um tapa na testa.

- Desculpe, estou com os nervos a flor-da-pele. - disse Mione olhando-o.

- Percebi! - disse Harry com a voz abafada.

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone _Dê-me uma razão para acreditar que você tenha ido embora _I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_Eu vejo sua sombra, então eu sei que eles estão todos errados_Moonlight on the soft brown earth It leads me to where you lay _Luar suave na terra castanha, leve-me onde você descansa _They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home _Eles te levaram para longe de mim mas agora estou te levando para casa

- Sinto muito! - disse Mione abaixando a cabeça.- Mione...quer desabafar? Estou aqui...posso te ajudar. -disse Harry ajoelhando-se diante dela.

Lentamente, os olhos de Mione começaram a se encher de lágrimas novamente.- Conte-me! - pediu Harry alisando seu rosto carinhosamente.- Harry...eu...- a garota dera um longo suspiro.- Não queria te perder, sabe?- Você não me perdeu, apenas se afastou de mim. -disse Harry calmamente. Dóia muito ver Mione naquele estado.- Eu te magoei, sei que te magoei! - disse Mione fazendo o possível para não derramar nenhuma lágrima.Harry emudeceu. Estava magoado sim, mas ela não precisava ficar sabendo.- Não magoou! Apenas fiquei preocupado. - disse Harry carinhosamente.- Eu fui egoísta com você...te deixei de lado sem nenhum motivo...- Mione levantou e parou observando a água da piscina.- Não queria ficar longe de você!Harry levantou e foi ao encontro da garota.- Você nunca esteve longe de mim! - disse Harry abraçando-a carinhosamente.- Você sempre esteve dentro do meu coração. Eu amo você, será que isso não entra na sua cabecinha?Uma fina lágrima escorreu pelo rosto gelado de Mione. Queria ficar ali com ele pra sempre. _I will stay forever here with you Eu vou estar para sempre aqui, com você, My loveMeu amor The softly spoken words you gave me As suaves faladas palavras você me deu Even in death our love goes on Mesmo na morte o nosso amor vai continuar _

- Harry...você é a única coisa boa na minha vida. - disse Mione apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.- Me perdoa por tudo...me perdoa...- Está perdoada, meu anjo! Você não fez nada, só fez apenas o que achava certo para nós dois...- disse Harry alisando seus cabelos.Mione ergueu a cabeça e fitou os olhos de Harry. Estava se sentindo segura. Tão segura quanto antes. Sentia seu coração palpitar a mil por hora. Estava sentindo seu coração bater como não havia batido a 5 anos atrás.

- Eu acredito em você! - disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.- Mesmo? - perguntou Harry colando sua testa na dela.- Mesmo! - disse Mione alisando sua nuca.Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry envolveu Mione em um longo e apaixonado beijo. Sentia o gosto da mulher amada, sentia seus lábios frios se tornarem aquecidos pelos dela. Sentia prazer em estar com seus lábios novamente grudados nos dela. Estava tão alucinado por seus beijos que nem se deu conta que empurrava Mione contra a piscina. Acordado por um berro, Harry não teve tempo de segurar a garota. Amobs acabaram caindo.

- Olha só que você fez? - disse Mione assustada.- Tipo..eu nem notei! - disse Harry rindo.- Percebi! - disse Mione rindo com ele.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love,Alguns dizem que sou louca pelo meu amor, oh, meu amor Oh my love But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh, my loveMas nenhum compromisso pode me tirar do seu lado, oh, meu amor They don't know you can't leave meEles não sabem que você não pode me deixarThey don't hear you singing to meEles não te ouvem cantando para mim _

- Posso te dizer uma coisa? - perguntou Harry pegando Mione pela cintura e a encostando na parede da piscina.- Claro! - consentiu Mione tirando os cabelos dos olhos.Harry colou seus lábios nos de Mione.- Amo-te demais! - disse Harry dando um longo suspiro.- Eu também te amo! - disse Mione alisando seu rosto carinhosamente.

Voltaram a se beijar loucamente. As mãos de Harry se perdiam completamente pelo corpo molhado de Mione. Ambos estavam afoitos, desejavam um ao outro.- Harry...aqui não! - disse Mione empurrando Harry com cautela.- Desculpe! - disse Harry beijando o pescoço de Mione ardentemente.Mione estava começando a ficar fora de si. Alisava as costas do garoto por cima da camisa carinhosamente. O desejava naquele momento mais que tudo nessa vida.- Posso te fazer um pedido? - disse Harry olahndo-a no fundo dos olhos.- Faça! - disse Mione alisando seus cabelos.- Casa comigo?Mione arregalou os olhos, sentiu seu coração subir até a garganta.

- Que foi? Não gostou? - perguntou Harry com a testa enrugada.- Eu..eu preciso me trocar...Mione saiu rapidamente da piscina. Pegou suas coisas e andou. Parecia estar indo para o quarto. Sem medir esforço, Harry foi atrás dela e a pegou pelo braço.- O que houve? - perguntou Harry com a testa enrugada.- Nada! Só digo que você poderá se arrepender em ter me pedido em casamento. - disse Mione. A garota tremia dos pés a cabeça.- E por que eu iria me arrepender? - perguntou Harry confuso.- Posso ser a mulher dos seus sonhos...a mulher que você mais ama na vida...mas não posso ficar com você...- disse Mione caindo no choro.- Mione..estávamos bem a alguns instantes..por que..- Harry...eu vou te dizer o que está acontecendo...mas não agora..- disse Mione selando os lábios de Harry com os dedos.- Espero que não demore muito pra me contar! - disse Harry decepcionado.- Não vou demorar! - disse Mione fungando o nariz.Sem ter o que dizer, Harry dera um selinho carinhoso na garota.- Nunca esqueça que te amo, tá? - disse Mione alisando seus braços.- Não vou esquecer, pois sinto o mesmo por você. - disse Harry olhando-a com carinho.

_And I can't love you, anymore than I doE eu não posso te amar mais do que já te amo My darling, our love is foreverMeu querido, nosso amor é para sempre. _


	10. O Mistério Desvendado

_**Encurralados Pelo Destino II**_

**Capítulo 9- O mistério desvendado.**

Harry foi ao encontro dos amigos completamente confuso e desolado. Tentava montar um quebra cabeça de 1000 peças, mas não tinha nenhum resultado. Estava preocupado com Mione e isso estava nítido em seu rosto. Até Rony, por ser lesado, notou a expressão preocupada do amigo. Com a testa enrugada, foi até ele deixando o grupo de grifinórios na mesa conversando e bebendo.

- Que cara é essa? - perguntou Rony coçando o queixo.

- A mesma de sempre! - respondeu Harry sem emoção e se sentando na última mesa do barzinho.

- Não é a mesma de sempre! - disse Rony sentando-se diante dele.- Você parece pensativo ou preocupado.

Harry fitou a mesa. Por impulso, ergueu a mão chamando o garçom.

- Vai encher a cara,é? - perguntou Rony confuso.

- Afogar as mágoas! - disse Harry dando um sorriso desanimado.

- Foi a Mione, não foi? - perguntou Rony apoiando as mãos na mesa.

- Não! - respondeu Harry negando juntamente com a cabeça.

- Duvido que não! Você sempre fica mal quando conversa com ela. Desde que Mione foi morar na França você está com essa cara, mas hoje, por incrível que pareça, está muito pior.- disse Rony olhando-o fixamente.

Harry sabia perfeitamente que seria uma tarefa complicada enganar Rony sobre o que estava sentindo. Queria botar tudo pra fora, mas sentia que seria capaz de vomitar.

- Hunf! Não vai falar? - perguntou Rony com a testa enrugada.

- Rony..eu só quero beber! Em silêncio! - disse Harry pegando o copo servido e tomando o conteúdo em um gole só.

- Não vou deixar você se embebedar por causa de uma ingrata! - disse Rony puxando o copo.- Se você não me falar o que acontece, vou até a Mione perguntar.

- Vai em vão! Ela não vai te dizer nada! - disse Harry dando de ombros e chamando o garçom mais uma vez.

- Taco ela na parede se for preciso.- disse Rony com a voz firme.

- Não me faça zombra de você, Rony. - disse Harry balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Dá pra me dizer qie está acontecendo entre você e a Mione? - perguntou Rony muito sério.

Harry ficou irritado. Arrastou a cadeira e rumou até a saída do bar.

- Harry...espera...não terminei de falar com você. - disse Rony indo atrás dele.

- Rony...será que dá pela primeira vez na sua vida calar a boca e deixar de ser curioso? - disse Harry virando-se pra ele.- Estou preocupado SIM, mas isso não é da sua conta.

- Valeu pela consideração! - disse Rony decepcionado.- Depois que ela acabar com seu juízo, não vem me pedir ajuda.

- Obrigada pela precoupação, mas essa situação só cabe a Mione e eu.

Harry finalizou a conversa dando as costas para o amigo. Uma onda de raiva começou a tomar conta de seu corpo. Percebeu que a melhor solução seria se isolar por algumas horas. Antes que entrasse no quarto, viu Gina e resolveu falar com ela.

- Posso falar com você?

- Claro! - consentiu Gina sorrindo.

Harry olhou para Erick que se abanava com seu leque de plumas de pavão.

- A sós! - disse ele firmemente.

- Tá me explusando ou é impressão minha? - disse Erick apontando para si mesmo.

- Peço licença a você! Quero falar com a Gina a sós. -disse Harry tentando controlar os nervos.

- Agora eu entendi porque a fofurinha te deu um pé na bunda. Mulher como aquela você não vai arranjar em nenhum lugar viu? Melhor você começar a dar a ré no quibe.

Harry balançou a cabeça totalmente impaciente. Estava se segurando o máximo que podia.

- Vou andando! Esse aí tá mal amado! - disse Erick medindo Harry dos pés a cabeça.- Falta de sexo! - e saiu andando pela chácara.

Harry esperou até que Erick estivesse bem longe dele e de Gina. Ao ver que ela havia sumido de vista, voltou a falar com ela.

- Quero te pedir uma coisa! - disse Harry com urgência na voz.

- Antes de mais nada...desculpe a pergunta, mas...você e a Mione andaram se aventurando na piscina é? - perguntou Gina com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Por que a pergunta? - disse Harry confuso.

- Você molhado...ela molhada...- Gina deu um sorriso malicioso.

Harry deu um riso abafado.

- Não aconteceu nadinha disso que você está pensando! - disse Harry com o dedo indicador em pé.

- Hum...sei! - disse Gina sorrindo.- E então..o que tem para me falar?

Harry deu um longo suspiro. Gina era sua última esperança.

- Quero que você descubra o que a Mione tem! - disse Harry sem enrolar.

- Eu também adoraria descobrir! - disse Gina balançando a cabeça.- Ela está muio abatida, sabe? Estou muito preocupada!

- Será que ela está doente? - arriscou Harry coçando o queixo.

- Não duvido nada! - disse Gina dando de ombros.- Sei lá..ela entrou chorando no quarto e se trancou no banheiro. Não entendi nada!

Harry ficou ainda mais preocupado.

- Se ela está doente ela nos contaria! - disse o garoto aflito.

- Depende! - disse Gina num tom sombrio.

- Como assim depende? - perguntou Harry cofuso.

- Se for uma doença grave! - disse Gina dando de ombros.

O estômago de Harry começou a dar voltas.

- Precisamos ver a Mione, agora! - disse Harry caminhando até o quarto com passo firmes.

- Ela está dormindo! Ela disse que ia dormir! - disse Gina seguindo-o confusa.

- Fachada! Conheço a Mione! - disse Harry parando na porta.- É aqui que vocês ficam?

Gina confirmou com a cabeça. Começou a ficar aflita, quando Harry abriu a porta.

- Ela não está na cama! - disse Harry virando-se pra Gina.

- Péra! Escuta! - disse Gina silenciando Harry.

Os dois começaram a apurar o ouvidos. Ruídos estranhos estavam vindo do banheiro. Desesperado, Harry abriu com tudo a porta e deu de cara com Mione sofrendo de dor.

- Mione..o que você tem? - disse Harry indo até ela.

- Mione..você tá legal? Merlin...como você está branca...- Gina estava hororizada.

- Eu...eu...

Mione chorava de dor. Apertava seu abdome com toda força que tinha. Meio desajeitado, Harry pegou a garota nos braços e a colocou na cama.

- Ela está suando frio, Harry.- disse Gina em pânico.

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Estava ficando ainda mais desesperado a cada grito de dor que Mione dava.

- Calma! Calma! - Harry pegou na mão dela com carinho.- O que você tem?

Mione não tinha como responder. Suas lágrimas percorriam todo seu rosto pálido, enquanto uma das mãos estava pousada sobre o abdome.

- Epa! Desculpe! - Draco havia entrando no quarto sem querer. - Queria falar com você Gina.

- Agora não dá! - disse Gina aflita.- Preciso de um médico urgente! Vocês conhecem algum bom?

Draco e Harry se entreolharam.

- Não conheço! - afirmou Draco perdido.- Gina, o que está acontecendo.

- Me ajuda..me ajuda..tá doendo...- Mione apertava com força a mão de Harry.

- Calma..eu estou aqui..estou aqui...- Harry dera um selinho carinhoso na garota.- Será que ninguém conhece um médico? Mione está morrendo de dor! Não me façam sair com ela daqui em busca de um hospital.

- Harry, não saia daí! Vou falar com Erick! - disse Gina se apressando e saindo do quarto.

- O que ela tem, Potter? - perguntou Draco com a testa enrugada.

- Não faço idéia! - disse Harry pegando alisando o rosto de Mione com carinho.- Calma..vai ficar tudo bem!

Gina estava desesperada atrás de Erick. Ficou chocada ao ver que ele brincava de pega-pega na beira da piscina.

- Vem batatinha! Pega a Biba! - chamou Erick dando saltinhos. - Só não pisa no meu sapatinho de cristal. Custou meu salário todo.

- E eu vou correr atrás de bicha? - perguntou Simas.

- Nós vamos! E vamos jogar ela na piscina! - disse Dino rindo maldosamente.- A água deve estar congelando.

- Muito engraçado! - disse Gina atrás de Dino.- Primeiro: a água dessa piscina é aquecida. Segundo: sabia que você gostava de uma biba. Terceiro: a brincadeira para por aqui.

- Ai..que estress...- disse Erick alisando os cabelos.

- É sério! Preciso de você! - disse Gina tristemente.

Erick não hesitou. Dera a volta na piscina e parou frente a frente de Gina.

- Que aconteceu? Conta o babado! - disse Erick aparentemente chocado.

- Mione está passando mal! Preciso de um médico pra ontem. - disse Gina com a voz trêmula.

- É pra ontem mesmo! - disse Erick pegando o celular.- Conheço um ótimo! Vamos salvar a fofinha!

- Ok! Só apareça na minha frente quando você estiver com o médico.- avisou Gina dando as costas pra ele.

- Pode deixar! - disse Erick discando o número.

Gina voltou para o quarto e notou que o estado de Mione era lamentável. Harry a tinha nos braços. Parecia mais pálido que Mione.

- Erick conhece um médico! Vai ficar tudo bem! - disse Gina tentando ser calma.

- Ok! - disse Harry alisando os cabelos de Mione.

Mione suava, chorava e tremia de dor. Por alguns instantes, Draco começou a sentir pena dela.

- Depois falo com você! - disse Draco olhando para Gina.

- Não mesmo! Você vai ficar aqui! - disse Gina puxando-o.

- Mas..

- Nem mais! Nem menos! - disse Gina abraçando-o pela cintura.

20 minutos haviam se passado quando Erick chegou com um médico.

- Deixe-nos a sós! - pediu o doutor Otávio aos presentes.

- Ela vai ficar bem não é? - perguntou Harry aflito.

Otávio não disse nada. Harry fora puxado para fora do quarto por Gina.

- Temos que esperar! - disse Gina dando de ombros.

- Não vou conseguir esperar! - disse Harry sentando diante da porta.

- Tente ser forte, besourinho. Sua namoradinha vai ficar bem! - disse Erick calmamente.- Quer meu leque? Ele é ótimo! Passa o nervosismo na hora.

- Erick, menos, por favor! - pediu Gina docemente.

Sem demora, Erick se calou. Aos poucos, alguns ex-alunos de Hogwarts se encontravam parados diante da porta do quarto onde Mione estava.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, hein? - perguntou Gina emburrada.

- Queremos saber..

- NÃO QUEREM SABER NADA! QUEREM FOFOCAR PELOS CANTOS ISSO SIM. SUMAM DAQUI.- berrou Gina fora de si.

- Que grossa! - disse Parvati esnobe.

- Não me faça tacar meu sapato no meio da sua testa...- disse Gina com o dedo indicador em pé.

- Calma ruiva! Deve ter custado caro seu sapatinho. Não vale a pena sujar de merda. - disse Erick se abanando.

- Olha aqui sua bicha louca...

- Com orgulho! - disse Erick estufando o peito.- Vaza daqui perua sem sal.

Relutantes, os presentes se dispersaram pela chácara.

- Fofoqueiros! - disse Gina cruzando os braços.

- Hey! O que são aquelas luzes vermelhas? - perguntou Draco confuso.

- POLÍCIA!AI MEU DEUS..EU JURO QUE NÃO ROUBEI NADA DO DESFILE. - disse Erick se escondendo atrás de Gina.

Harry dera um salto. Não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo.

- É...é...é..

- É o quê? - perguntou Draco confuso.

- Ambulância! - disse Harry engoliando seco.

- Gentemmmm..acho que a fofura tá morrendo.- disse Erick sem nenhuma maldade.

Harry abriu a porta do quarto bruscamente e deu de cara com doutor Otávio saindo com Mione nos braços. Ela estava apagada.

- O que ela tem? - perguntou Harry sem sair da frente.

- Não sei dizer ao certo...- disse Otávio evitando o olhar do garoto.

- VOCÊ É MÉDICO E TENHO CERTEZA QUE SABE O QUE ELA TEM!- disse Harry debulhando-se em lágrimas. - Fala ...por favor...

Otávio olhou para os completamente sem saída.

- Escute com atenção! - disse Otávio com os olhos fixos em Harry.- Essa garota tem um problema muito sério que pode causar um problema muito grande no futuro.

- O que ela tem? - perguntou Harry enxugando os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Não importa! - disse Otávio muito sério.

- Pra mim importa! - disse Harry entre dentes.- Fale logo ou não deixo você passar com ela.

- Moleque...deixe de ser inoportuno...

- QUERO SABER O QUE ELA TEM, CARAMBA! - berrou Harry completamente fora de si.

- Cisto no ovário! - respondeu Otávio.

- Como? - Harry enrugou a testa.

- Essa menina precisa ser examinada urgentemente e talvez..

- Talvez o quê? - perguntou Harry aflito.

- Talvez ela tenha que ser submetida a uma cirurgia de emergência ou..

- Ou o quê? - perguntou Harry mais aflito do que nunca.

- Ou ela nunca mais poderá ter filhos.

Harry sentiu suas pernas bambearem. Sentiu sua visão ficar escura. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade...


	11. O Drama de Hermione

_**Encurralados Pelo Destino II**_

**Capítulo 10- O drama de Hermione.**

- Harry..você está bem? - perguntou Gina apoiando suas mãos no ombro de Harry.

- Sim..estou! - disse Harry alisando a testa.

- Acho melhor você ir descansar! - disse Gina calmamente.

- Se fosse com você, garanto que não iria descansar.- disse Harry rispidamente.

- Eu estou tentando..

- Mione não precisa da sua ajuda! Ela precisa de mim ao lado dela e não de você. - interrompeu-a Harry.

- Tudo bem! - disse Gina dando um longo suspiro.

- Vou com vocês! - disse Harry olhando no fundo dos olhos do médico.

- Aconselho que você avise aos pais da garota primeiramente. Depois você vai! - avisou Otávio calmamente.

- Ela não vai a lugar algum sem minha companhia, ok? - avisou Harry impaciente.

- Então por sua causa essa garota vai sofrer grandes conseqüências. Será que o sr. não entendeu que ela corre perigo? - disse Otávio com a testa enrugada.

- Ao invéz de ficar repetindo isso, leve-a até a ambulância e espere por mim.- disse Harry muito sério.

- Desculpe, mas o sr. é o que dela? - perguntou Otávio.

Harry olhou para os lados. Não era nada de Mione, além de um bom e velho amigo.

- Sou marido dela! - respondeu o garoto com firmeza.

Otávio fitou o garoto completamente desconfiado. Imediatamente, Harry colocou suas mãos em cada bolso da calça, evitando que o médico procurasse em seu dedo alguma aliança dourada.

- Ainda duvida? Quer ver a certidão de casamento? - disse Harry impaciente.

- Não! Você pode vir comigo. Quanto ao restante..

- O restante eu mando notícias! - interrompeu-o Harry.

- Ok! Vou levá-la para a ambulância! - disse Otávio com uma certa urgência.

- Certo! Eu vou pegar algumas coisas. - disse Harry balançando a cabeça.

Otávio desviou-se de Harry e foi com Mione nos braços até a ambulância.

- Harry..você não deveria ter mentido! - disse Gina balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Harry estava completamente entregue aos nervos e ao desespero. Entrou no quarto que Mione estava, pegou sua mochila e começou a pegar algumas coisas pra ela.

- Leva meu leque...ela pode precisar.- disse Erick roendo as unhas.

- Obrigado, mas acho que, a última coisa que ela vai precisar é de um leque. - disse Harry fechando a mochila impaciente.

- Estou tentando ser legal tá? - disse Erick fazendo beicinho.

- Eu sei, mas não estou com ânimo para brincadeira. Poderia respeitar? - disse Harry colocando a mochila nas costas.

- Claro! - disse Erick indo na direção de Harry e lhe dando um abraço. Harry parou em choque.- Vai dar tudo certo, fofinho. Cuida dela!

- Cuidarei! - disse Harry se soltando de Erick.

- Não hesite em nos ligar, mandar coruja ou o que for.- disse Gina abraçada com Draco.

- Claro! - disse Harry trocando a expressão mau humorada pela tristonha.- Poderia avisar aos pais dela?

- Pode deixar! Eu ligo para eles.- disse Gina dando um abraço em Harry.

- Tá tudo muito bom, tudo muito fofo, mas solta ele.- disse Draco puxando Gina.

Harry e Draco se fitaram com extrema frieza.

- Deve estar feliz, Malfoy. -disse Harry com desgosto.

- Não estou feliz e nem infeliz. A existência da Mione não influi em nada na minha vida. Com ela ou sem ela, tudo na minha vida vai permanecer da mesma forma.- disse Draco com convicção.

Harry estava fazendo um grande esforço para não voar no pescoço de Draco.

- Espero que isso nunca aconteça com você, Malfoy. -disse Harry olhando-o pela última vez e saindo do quarto.

- Merlin..espero que dê tudo certo. - disse Gina aflita.

- Cisto no útero...o que é isso? - perguntou Draco sentando-se na cama.- Nunca ouvi falar.

- Eu também não sei te explicar. É doença "trouxa" . - disse Gina sentando-se ao seu lado.- Sabe de algo Erick?

Erick estava muito distraído roendo as unhas. Havia ficado realmente preocupado (a).

- Erick? - chamou Gina mais uma vez.

- Ai...não assusta a Biba não. - disse Erick com as mãos no peito.

- Sabe o que é essa doença? - perguntou Gina com a testa enrugada.

Erick sentou na frente de ambos com uma extrema expressão de pesar.

- Eu não sei muito bem do que se trata, mas sei que existe diferentes tipos de cistos. O pior de todos acaba com a mulher. - afirmou Erick.

- É normal sentir dores? - perguntou Gina.

- Sim, é normal! Assim como o abdome pode aumentar de volume, a pessoa perder muito peso, se for o cisto fatal, enfim...tem mais coisas mas não sei ao certo.

- Coitada da Mione.- disse Gina dando um longo suspiro.

- Não vamos desanimar! Vai dar tudo certo! A fofinha é forte e vai tirar esse obstáculo do caminho.- disse Erick com firmeza.

- Que Merlin te ouça! Que Merlin te ouça! - disse Gina apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Draco.

- Certo! Deixem-na onde está! Levem os exames,ok? Assim que souberem os resultados me avisem.- pediu Otávio a um outro médico e uma enfermeira.

Os dois começaram a correr para fazer o que lhes foi dito.Mione estava deitada em uma cama completamente adormecida. Estava muito mais pálida do que antes.

- Posso ficar com ela? - pediu Harry com a voz abafada.

- Até os exames chegar! - avisou Otávio com firmeza.

- Ela vai precisar ser operada? - perguntou Harry sentando-se em um sofá ao lado da cama de Mione.

- Não sabemos ainda, mas provavelmente. - disse Otávio sem olhar para o garoto.

Harry sentiu um frio desconfortável no estômago. Queria que ela abrisse os olhos e dissesse que estava 100 bem.

- Ah! Entendo! - disse Harry dando um longo suspiro.

- Voltarei daqui pouco com o resultado. - disse Otávio calmamente.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Assim que o doutor saiu, chegou mais perto de Mione. Ficou com seu rosto na altura do rosto dela.

- Acorda! - disse Harry em um sussurro.- Estou aqui...fala comigo..diga que está bem...

Os olhos de Harry encheram-se de lágrimas. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo.Não entrava na sua cabeça que Mione poderia estar correndo perigo.

- Acorda, por favor! Eu não posso te perder...já perdi demais...- Harry alisava o rosto dela entre lágrimas.- Fala comigo...preciso ouvir sua voz.

Harry abraçou Mione. Finas e quentes lágrimas enxarcavam seu rosto. Sorrateiramente, uma mão leve pousou sobre suas costas.

- Mione? - chamou Harry enxugando os olhos com as costas das mãos.

Mione estava com os olhos semi-abertos. Não enxergava com clareza o rosto de Harry.

- Mione...você está bem? - perguntou ele alisando seus cabelos.

Mione balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Cosegue falar?

- Sinto...sinto...muita...dor...- disse Mione arfando.

- Imagino! Tenha calma, o médico daqui a pouco volta.- disse Harry dando um meio sorriso.- Seja forte,ok?

- Ok! - sussurrou Mione fazendo carinho em uma das mãos do garoto.- Te amo, tá?

- Eu também te amo! - disse Harry lhe dando um beijo na testa.

Mione sorriu e deixou escapar uma lágrima. Estava sentindo muita dor e, talvez por estar entorpecida, não sentia vontade de gritar.

- Quer alguma coisa? - perguntou Harry carinhosamente.

Mione o puxou para mais perto para que ele a ouvisse.

- ...quero que fique aqui comigo. Seja o que acontecer, não me largue aqui sozinha.- pediu Mione.- ...tenho medo de morrer...

- Você não irá morrer! - disse Harry no mesmo tom de voz que ela.- Se isso acontecer, vou ao seu encontro sem demora.

Mione deu um meio sorriso e apertou o abdome.

- ...dói...dói muito...

- Imagino que esteja doendo. - disse Harry segurando em sua mão.- Mas vai ficar tudo bem.

- ...sinto mais dor agora...- disse Mione engolindo seco.

- Tente esquecer a dor. - disse Harry carinhosamente.

- Entende agora por que não posso ser a mulher ideal pra você? Não vou poder te dar filhos. - disse Mione chorando.

Harry olhou para Mione com extrema dificuldade para falar.

- Não me importo com isso!

- Não se importa agora. Mais pra frente, vai sentir como é ruim ter uma mulher estéril. - afirmou Mione segurando seus soluços.

- Mione, eu te amo de qualquer forma. - disse Harry enxugando o rosto dela.- Isso é só mais um problema que você vai ter que superar. Não fique desanimada, meu amor, ficarei com você. Não te deixarei por nada nesse mundo.

- Harry...

- Fique quieta! Tente descansar! - disse Harry selando seus lábios com os dedos.

- ...fala que me ama...- pediu Mione entre pesadas lágrimas.- ...por...favor. Acho que, somente assim, vou poder superar qualquer coisa. Se eu for sbmetida a uma operação, quero ter motivos para permanecer viva...

Harry abaiuxou a cabeça. Não queria chorar na frente dela. Queria passar segurança para que ela não desistisse.

- Eu amo você! Amo mais que tudo nessa vida! - disse Harry olhando-a nos olhos.

-...isso...me deixa...mais tranqüila...- disse Mione fechando os olhos. A dor parecia estar ficando cada vez mais forte.

- Certo! Agora descansa! - pediu Harry.

- ...Harry...tá doendo...- Mione apertou a mão do garoto com toda força.

- Vou chamar o médico! - disse Harry ficando desesperado.

- Espera! - pediu Mione apertando ainda mais sua mão.

- Que foi? - perguntou Harry aflito.

Mione tentou se colocar em uma posição agradável.

- Se eu morrer, você cuida dos meus pais? - perguntou Mione de olhos fechados.

- Não diga besteiras! - disse Harry seriamente.

- Falo sério! - disse Mione com veemência.

Harry ficou um pouco assustado com os dizeres dela.

- Quero que cuide dos meus pais. Eles gostam muito de você, sabe? Não quero que eles fiquem desamparados.- disse Mione calmamente.

- Mione eu..

- Promete que vai cuidar dele? - pediu Mione interrompendo-o.

- Certo, cuidarei deles! - prometeu Harry de má vontade.

- E promete também que não vai sofrer se eu for? - perguntou Mione.

A fortaleza que havia se fixado em Harry por alguns instantes desabou. Seu rosto voltou a se molhar com lágrimas de desespero.

- Mione...não fale besteiras...você vai ficar bem. Entendeu? BEM! - disse Harry segurando-a pelos braços.

- Talvez...você fique melhor sem mim...- disse Mione entortando a cara. A dor havia aumentado.

- Cale a boca! - pediu Harry.

- Promete?

- Não posso prometer isso, pois estarei mentindo pra você. Minha vida não tem nexo sem sua existência.- disse Harry com firmeza.

Mione queria responder mas sua voz não saiu. Sua dor havia aumentando muito e suas lágrimas começaram a cair com maior freqüência.

- Vou chamar um médico! - disse Harry dando um selinho em Mione e indo até a porta.

Acabou dando sorte. Otávio, juntamente com uma enfermeira, entraram no quarto onde ela se encontrava.

- Qual foi o resultado? - perguntou Harry aflito.

- Tire-o daqui! - pediu Otávio a enfermeira.

- Não sairei daqui..

- POR FAVOR! NÃO TORNE AS COISAS MAIS DIFÍCEIS. -berrou Otávio suando frio.- Essa menina precisa ir para a emergência, ok? O estado dela não é nada agradável.

Harry sentiu suas pernas bamberarem novamente. Antes mesmo que pudesse abrir a boca, uma maca invadiu o quarto e ele tinha sido devidamente expulso do local. Desolado, ficou na sala de espera extremamente aflito.

As horas se passaram e nada de notícias de Mione. Harry tomou um café e sempre espiava na direção da sala de cirurgia.

Ninguém havia saído da sala.

Seu ânimo piorou ainda mais, quando informou aos pais de Mione que a garota estava sendo submetida a uma cirugia de emergência.

- Meu Deus! - Helena havia começando chorar nos braços do marido.

- Calma, querida, vai ficar tudo bem! - disse Gerard consolando a esposa.- Recebeu alguma notícia nesse meio tempo?

- Nenhuma e isso está me deixando apavorado. - disse Harry com as mãos no bolso.

- Vamos esperar! Venha! Vamos nos sentar! - chamou Gerard educadamente.

Os três se sentaram em silêncio na sala de espera.

- Ai..você está aqui!

Gina e Draco haviam chegado para surpresa de Harry.

- Por que vieram? - perguntou o garoto.

- Você não me ligou, pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa. - disse Gina dando de ombros.- Como ela está?

- Cirugia!- respondeu Harry fitando a mesa.

- Que péssimo! - disse Gina aflita.- Ai..ela vai ficar bem! Tenha calma Harry.

- Vocês avisaram o Rony? - perguntou Harry lembrando-se, de repente do amigo.

- Falamos com a Luna e com certeza ele deve estar sabendo. - disse Gina cruzando os braços.

- Esqueci de falar com ele.- disse Harry coçando a cabeça.

- Aquele não é o doutor? - disse Gerard de repente, apontando para Otávio.

Harry levantou-se em um pulo.

- Como ela está?

Otávio não estava com a melhor cara do mundo. Estava suado e parecia bastante preocupado.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Gerard aflito.

- Como está minha filha? - disse Helena em prantos.

- Por favor, precisamos saber! - disse Gina aflita.

Otávio olhou para os presentes balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Diga logo, não faça suspense. - disse Harry friamente.

- Tenho...bom...ela entrou em coma! - disse Otávio com a voz abafada.

N/A: comendo pizza

Alguém quer? É de queijo!

Aqui quem fala é a Moonlight novamente. Sei que gostaram de mim...não é mesmo? mãos na cintura...

:( tadinha da Mione :(

Enfim..agradeço aos comentários fofosssss de sempre! Aos bolos, pipocas e chocolates que me são oferecidos. Aos pedidos para postar que me deixam aflita quando estou sem inspiração...

Enfim..agradeço por tudo.

Drama para moreco que tanto amo.

Coma para a Tata que tbm amo mto.

Beijocas!


	12. Momentos Ruins

_**Encurralados Pelo Destino II**_

**Capítulo 11- Momentos ruins.**

Parecia que o mundo havia se tornado um caos total. O cérebro de Harry não aceitava aquilo que acabara de ouvir. Mione em coma? Como pode, será que já não havia sofrido o bastante? Ele não sabia o que pensar...não sabia o que fazer.

- Quero vê-la! - pediu Harry desesperadamente.

- Pelo amor de Deus...salve minha filha.- pediu Helena em prantos.

- Estou fazendo de tudo, sra. Ela está em observação e minha equipe está fazendo de tudo para ela ficar bem.

Helena sentou-se de qualquer forma na cadeira. Acabou derramando o café que bebia.

- Não..não pode ser...- as mãos de Helena tremiam. Harry não estava nem um pouco contente de presenciar tal cena.

- Posso vê-la? - repetiu Harry com a voz abafada.

- Por enquanto não! - disse Otávio alisando a testa nervosamente.

- Como foi a cirurgia em si? - perguntou Gina, que havia ficado pálida com a notícia.

- Foi muito complicada.- disse Otávio calmamente.

Harry saiu da sala de espera e se dirigiu para fora do hospital. Não queria ficar naquele ambiente. Não queria ouvir as notícias ruins.

- Draco, poderia ficar aqui? Vou falar com o Harry.- disse Gina alisando as mãos do namorado.

- Não demore! Não quero você de gracinha com ele.- disse Draco lhe dando um selinho.

- Não irei demorar!

Gina andou calmamente para fora do hospital. Harry estava sentado no chão com a cabeça baixa apoiada nos joelhos.

- Harry, não fique assim! Você tem que ficar bem para poder ajudar a Mione. - disse Gina com a voz suave.

- Ajudar como? Me diz?- disse Harry erguendo a cabeça.

- Mione confia em você. O amor de vocês é muito forte e sei que ela vai sair dessa.- disse Gina tentando se manter firme.

- Como me garante isso? Tem bola de cristal? - perguntou Harry olhando-a friamente.

- Harry, não me venha com ironias. Estou tentando te ajudar,ok? - disse Gina emburrada.

- Eu só preciso ficar sozinho, ok? - disse Harry fitando os pés.

- Ela vai ficar bem! Tenho certeza disso! - disse Gina alisando o ombro do garoto.

Com grande pesar, Gina pôde ver uma fina lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de Harry. A garota começou a se sentir um lixo, pois não sabia como ajudar.

- O que eu fiz de tão ruim para perder as pessoas? - perguntou Harry ainda olhando para os pés.

- Essas coisas acontecem! - disse Gina amena.- Infelizmente, acontecem.

- Isso não acontece com você.- disse Harry voltando a olhá-la.

- Harry, não se sinta culpado pelas coisas. Isso não é culpa sua.- disse Gina com firmeza.

- Assim como o Cedrico não foi culpa minha. Assim como o Sirius. Assim como meus pais...- os olhos de Harry derramaram ainda mais lágrimas ao citar tais nomes.

- Foi um infortúnio! - disse Gina olhando-o atentamente.

- Isso só me leva acreditar que não posso chegar perto das pessoas e até mesmo gostar delas. - disse Harry fungando o nariz.- De uma forma, elas sempre se vão primeiro que eu.

Gina sentiu um enorme aperto no coração. Não gostava de vê-lo assim.

- Tenha fé! Mione vai sair dessa. - disse Gina carinhosamente.

- E se ela não sair? O que vai ser da minha vida sem ela? - disse Harry alisando a testa nervosamente.- Odeio minha vida. Odeio.

- Não adianta ficar se amaldiçoando. A vida não é um mar de rosas. Todos sofremos.- disse Gina ficando irritada.- Pare de reclamar,ok?

Harry levantou-se completamente irritado. Não queria ouvir sermão.

- Acho que o Malfoy espera por você.- disse Harry apontando para dentro do hospital.

- Sabe o que me dói mais? - disse Gina parando diante dele.

- O quê? - perguntou Harry sem se importar.

- Não somos mais amigos como antes. Mione bloqueou você pra mim.- disse Gina ajeitando a bolsa nos ombros.

- Não culpe a Mione por sua burrice. Ela sempre foi superior a você.- disse Harry friamente.

- Não estou culpando-a por nada! - disse Gina dando de ombros.- Só acho que, seu mundo parou quando Mione entrou na sua vida.

- Gina..garanto que, se você estivesse no meu lugar, estaria bravo, de mau humor, estresado e triste. Então..não me enche o saco, ok? o meu mundo parou sim, não nego. Mas não me incomodo em ver a infelicidade alheia.

- Vou deixar você aí! - disse Gina olhando-o com desprezo.

- Demorou! - disse Harry voltando a se sentar.

Gina voltou para dentro do hospital. Foi até onde Draco estava sentando lendo uma revista "trouxa". Sentou-se e deu um longo suspiro mau humorado.

- Como foi com o Potter? - perguntou Draco fechando a revista.

- Péssimo! - respondeu Gina colocando a bolsa em uma cadeira vazia.

- Tá chorando muito? - perguntou Draco com um meio sorriso.

- Draco, peço que não caçoe disso. Mione está em coma e isso é muito sério. Sei que não gosta dela, mas respeite.

- Tudo bem! - disse Draco dando de ombros.- A mãe da Granger passou mau.

- Sério? - Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Sério! Foi tomar um calmamente.- disse Draco calmamente.

Gina fitou a mesa completamente perdida. Como, de repente, as coisas ficaram tão sérias? Tão graves?

- Espero que a Mione sai logo dessa.

- Pela cara dos médicos, vai demorar viu? - disse Draco tamborilando os dedos na mesa.

- Você ficou sabendo de alguma coisa? - perguntou Gina exaltada.

- Não! Basta apenas olhar para a cara deles. Não estão nada otimistas.- disse Draco calmamente.

- Que merda! - disse Gina batendo um punho na mesa.- Preciso ficar calma...eu preciso...

- Posso tentar? - perguntou Draco aproximando-se dela.

- Se você conseguir, ficarei eternamente grata.- disse Gina dando um meio sorriso.

Draco a envolveu nos braços e a induziu para um longo beijo. As mãos de Gina alisavam com carinho as mãos do garoto. Seus lábios mornos pareciam mais quentes ao sentir o toque suave dos lábios do namorado.

- Acho que estou melhor. - disse Gina alisando o rosto do garoto.

- Isso é muito bom! - disse Draco lhe dando um selinho.

- Draco...o que aconteceu entre seu pai e você ontem? - perguntou Gina.

Draco moveu-se completamente desconfortável na cadeira. Já havia esquecido o que havia acontecido.

- Gina..eu não queria falar sobre isso...- Draco alisou os cabelos.

- Vai tentar adiar essa conversa até quando? - perguntou Gina com a testa enrugada.

- Gina...você já está preocupada com sua amiga. Podemos conversar sobre meu caso depois,ok? - disse Draco calmamente.

- Quero saber o que houve! - disse Gina alisando as pernas do garoto.

- Você saberá, mas não agora.- disse Draco lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Ok! Vou confiar em você! - disse Gina lhe dando um selinho.- Sabe...estou precisando de carinho.

Draco deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Carinho é? - disse o garoto alisando seus braços.

- Sim! Pode ser um beijinho, um cafuné. O que você quiser me dar já está de bom tamanho. - disse Gina sorrindo.- Quero me sentir mais leve, sabe?

- É uma pena estarmos nesse hospital, poderíamos fazer algo melhor.- disse Draco mordendo a orelha da garota discretamente.

- Com certeza! - disse Gina mordendo o lábio inferior.- Mas não me provoque ou vou te agarrar aqui mesmo.

Draco dera um riso maldoso.

- Começou a ter vergonha é? - perguntou Draco alisando as pernas da garota.

- Em público eu tenho vergonha, mas em quatro paredes...nem um pouco.- disse Gina alisando a nuca do garoto.

- Hum...poderia começar a perder a vergonha então.- disse Draco enfiando as mãos por dentro do casaco de Gina e acariciando sua cintura.

- Não dá! - disse Gina beijando o pescoço dele.

- Dá sim! - disse Draco deslizando as mãos e colocando-as embaixo do vestido dela.

- Não dá! - disse Gina dando um suspiro de prazer.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte..- Draco ajeitou o casaco de Gina para que ninguém pudesse ver suas mãos. Aproximou-se ainda mais dela e a envolveu em um longo e molhado beijo.- Seria bom se você apoiasse sua cabeça no meu ombro.

Gina, meio confusa, fez o que o garoto falou. Deitou suavemente sua cabeça no ombro dele e sentia o perfume fresco que emanava em seu pescoço. Lenta e suave, uma das mãos de Draco subia em uma das coxas de Gina. A garota estremecia a cada toque do garoto.

- Peço que esqueça tudo,ok? Quero ver você relaxada! Vou te dar carinho.- disse Draco sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Ok! - consentiu Gina dando um suspiro.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, a mão de Draco conseguiu alcançar a delicada calcinha dela. Enfiou seus dedos nela, arrancando um gemido abafado da amada. Lentamente com os dedos, invadia suas partes íntimas, fazendo-a sentir extremo prazer.

- Draco...isso é loucura...- disse Gina mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Abre um pouco mais as pernas. - pediu Draco sussurrando em se ouvido.

Sem demora, Gina fez o lhe foi pedido. Estava perdida de prazer e medo. Gemia baixo e tentava ser o mais discreta possível. Draco investia no carinho com extremo cuidado e atenção. Mordiscava sua orelha e dizia coisas quentes em seu ouvido.

- ...continua...não pára...- pedia Gina alisando os braços do garoto.

Draco continuou com mais firmeza e rapidez. A garota fazia um grande esforço para não gemer alto. Estava gostando daquilo. Estava gostando das carícias que estavam fazendo-a esquecer de tudo que a atormentava.

- ...Draco...eu...continua...vai...- Gina segurava a blusa de Draco com toda força. Não queria que acabasse.

- Você de difícil não tem nada sua safada ordinária. - disse Draco em seu ouvido.

Gina deu um longo sorriso de satisfação. Adorava quando Draco a tratava com frieza.

- Sou fácil, mas só pra você. - disse Gina indo em busca dos lábios do garoto.

- Sei! Pensa que me engana! - disse Draco investindo ainda mais rápido nas partes íntimas da garota.

- ...tô quase lá..vai mais rápido, Malfoy.

Draco obedeceu a garota sem demora. Os lábios de ambos se tornaram um só num longo e molhado beijo. Pela intensidade, ele notou que Gina havia atingido o tão esperado orgasmo. Ela sentia-se mais relaxada depois daquele momento.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Gina ajeitando-se. - Precisava disso, mas não imaginava que acontecesse em um hospital.

- Espero que ninguém tenha percebido. - disse Draco se afastando um pouco dela.

- Vamos ver se a mãe da Mione está melhor? - sugeriu Gina ajeitando os cabelos.

- Fazer o quê, né? - disse Draco dando ombros.

Gina pegou na mão do garoto. Trocavam poucas palavras e tórridos beijos a caminho do quarto em que Helena estava. Quando estavam a ponto de bala mais uma vez, ambos pararam de andar completamente aturdidos.

- Estava procurando por você!

Molly Weasley estava no hospital , no quarto de Helena mais precisamente. Gina sentiu seu coração dar grandes solavancos. Ao ver que sua mãe fitava Draco, largou a mão do garoto, mas acabou sendo percebida.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou Gina engolindo seco.

- Rony nos avisou do que estava acontecendo. Viemos prestar solidariedade.

Gina sentiu uma raiva imensa do irmão possuir seu corpo.

- Ele está aqui? - perguntou Gina olhando para os lados.

- Está lá fora conversando com o Harry. - disse Molly muito séria.

- Luna veio com ele? - perguntou Gina fazendo um imenso esforço para não corar.

- Não, ficou com a amiga dela! - disse Molly coçando o queixo meio em dúvida.

- Amiga? - repetiu Gina confusa.

- Sei lá se aquilo é homem ou mulher. Pra mim é mulher. - disse Molly dando de ombros.

Gina deu um riso abafado. Já sabia muito bem de quem se tratava.

- Bom..vou andando. - disse Draco afastando-se delas.

- Você, venha aqui. - chamou Molly emburrada.

Draco dera um longo suspiro. Mais um problema para sua cabeça.

- O que fazia de mãos dadas com minha filha hein? - perguntou Molly cruzando os braços.

- Mãos dadas? A sra. bebeu? - Draco estava tentando fazer um grande esforço para mentir.

- Eu vi claramente que os dois estavam de mãos dadas. Exijo uma explicação. - disse Molly erguendo o dedo indicador.

- Mãe...deixa de ser louca. - disse Gina olhando para Draco pelo canto do olho.- Eu? De mãos dada com esse verme? Acho que a sra. andou bebendo Wisky de Fogo.

Molly olhou severamente para os dois. Estava desconfiada.

- Hum...sei que estão mentindo, mas vou logo avisando. Fique longe da minha filha, Malfoy. Abomino você e sua família arrogante e preconceituosa.

- Também não faço questão de ficar com traidores do próprio sangue e mortos de fome. - disse Draco rispidamente.

- Não faz questão é? Então porque vive se agarrando com minha irmã?

Gina parecia que havia acabado de receber um golpe no estômago. Rony estava diante dos dois juntamente com Harry.

- Pare de dizer asneiras! - disse Gina muito irritada.- Cale sua boca!

- Cansei de suas ceninhas! Você está com ele sim e isso é uma vergonha inaceitável para um verdadeiro Weasley.- disse Rony friamente.

Gina e Draco estavam sem saída. Molly olhava com extremo desgosto para a filha.

- Mãe...isso não é verdade...é mentira do Rony...- afirmava Gina desesperada.

- Agora ela te renega, Malfoy. - disse Rony olhando-o com desprezo.

Draco estava sentindo uma imensa raiva do garoto. Já o odiava, mas agora o sentimento parecia ter se triplicado.

- Vai ganhar o que com isso, Weasley? - perguntou Draco friamente.

- Minha irmã longe de você. Não tem coisa melhor para se ganhar . - disse Rony triunfante.

Sem medir esforços, Draco socou o garoto fazendo-o cair com tudo no chão.

- Aproveite que está no hospital para concertar esse nariz horrorso que você tem. - disse Draco com frieza.

Rony levantou-se com a mão no nariz. Sangrava bastante.

- Eu não vou chegar ao mesmo nível que você. - disse Rony com desprezo.

- Você nunca chegará ao meu nível, Weasley. Sou e sempre fui superior a você. - disse Draco estufando o peito.

- Vocês dois..poderiam parar de brigar? - pediu Harry impaciente.

- Ele começou! - disse Draco calmamente.

- Não perguntei quem começou. - disse Harry olhando para ambos.- Se não for pedir demais, saiam daqui. A mãe da Mione está passando mau se vocês não perceberam.

Draco olhou com indiferença para Harry e não demorou a sair do ambiente.

- Rony..vai ver esse nariz. - disse Harry olhando-o atentamente.

Antes mesmo de sair, Rony dera uma última olhada em Gina. A garota parecia odiá-lo mais que tudo nessa vida.

- Harry tem razão, resolveremos tudo isso depois.- disse Molly olhando para a filha com desprezo e indo acudir o filho.

- Por que ele fez isso? - perguntou Gina ainda desacreditada.

- Seu irmão não gosta do Malfoy. - disse Harry dando de ombros.

Gina não tinha argumentos para discutir. Deu meia volta e foi atrás de Draco.

Lentamente, Harry foi até onde Helena se encontrava. Ela estava adormecida por causa dos calmamentes.

- Ela está melhor? - perguntou Harry a Gerard.

- Sim, está! Ela só ficou desesperada por saber que a Mione estava muito mau.- disse Gerard alisando os cabelos da esposa.

- Hum...é melhor ela descansar um pouco.- concordou Harry dando um meio sorriso.

- Com certeza! - disse Gerard retribuindo o sorriso.- Er...agradeço que esteja aqui.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversar.

- Minha filha gosta muito de você. Não parou de perguntar por você quando estava na França. Ela deve estar feliz em saber que você está aqui. - disse Gerard colocando uma mão no ombro dele.

Harry olhou para o teto. Estava fazendo um grande esforço para não derramar nenhuma lágrima.

- Com certeza deve estar. - disse Harry engolindo o choro.

- Sem dúvidas! Se estamos, ela também deve estar. - disse Gerard fitando o chão.- Helena e eu sempre sonhávamos em ter uma filha como a nossa. Ela é perfeita sabe? Não aceitarei sua partida sem ao menos eu ver os olhos dela abertos novamente.

Harry pôde ver que Gerard chorava em silêncio. Começou a se sentir um lixo humano.

- Minha esposa ficaria muito mau se acontecesse algo de ruim. - disse Gerard alisando o rosto de Helena.

- Ela é muito apegada a Mione, não é? - perguntou Harry colocando as mãos no bolso.

- Muito! Elas são muito amigas. - disse Gerard dando um sorriso entre lágrimas.

- Vamos acreditar que vai dar certo,ok? - disse Harry olhando-o atentamente.

- Eu acredito! - disse Gerard com firmeza.- Tenho uma flha forte e que ama muito a vida.

Naquele instante, Otávio cruzou a porta de onde estavam. Tinha algumas folhas na mão e uma expressão nada convidativa.

- Como ela está? - perguntou Harry sentindo o desespero tomar conta de si novamente.

Otávio apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Harry já estava começando a temer as péssimas notícias.


	13. Luz no fim do Túnel

**Capítulo 12- Luz no fim do túnel.**

- Diga logo! Não faça as coisas ficarem piores. - pediu Harry totalmente aflito.

Otávio dera um longo suspiro, seguido de um sorriso. O sorriso não era muito confiante, embora tenha animado muito o garoto.

- Ela acordou! - disse o médico sorrindo.- E chama por você!

Harry afundou-se no sofá. Sentia-se mais aliviado, tranqüilo e em paz consigo mesmo. A coisa que mais queria naquele momento, era ficar o tempo que fosse preciso ao lado de Mione.

- Er...acho que...os pais dela devem ir primeiro.- disse Harry sendo nobre.- A mãe dela passou mal e tem mais direito em vê-la do que eu.

- Não se preocupe. Assim que Helena acordar, irei com ela. - disse Gerard pacientemente. - Vá! Ela deseja vê-lo.

O coração de Harry parecia que ia sair pela boca. Suas mãos, que tremiam de preocupação, agora suavam de ansiedade. O momento mais esperado daquela noite iria acontecer.

- Mas senhor...

- Nem mais nem menos! Mione deseja vê-lo! Vá em frente! - encorajou Gerard.

- Tá! Ok! - disse Harry levantando do sofá e indo na direção de Otávio.- Podemos ir!

Otávio foi o primeiro a passar pela porta. Harry tentou acompanhá-lo, mas ele andava muito rápido. Ao cruzarem um longo corredor, Harry pôde ver Mione deitada na cama através de um vidro. Um meio sorriso não demorou a brotar em seu rosto e seu coração só fez pulsar mais forte, quando cruzou a porta do quarto e pôde rever aqueles olhinhos castanhos abertos e olhando em sua direção.

- Vou deixá-los a sós,ok? - disse Otávio com a mão na maçaneta.

- Ok! - concordou Harry puxando o sofá e sentando-se diante de Mione.

Ficaram a sós. Ambos ficaram um bom tempo se olhando. Examinando um ao outro.

- Como está? - perguntou Harry com a voz ansiosa.

- Bem...- disse Mione com a voz abafada. Engolia secamente possíveis lágrimas que poderiam escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- Está em condições de falar? - perguntou Harry aproximando-se mais para que ela o ouvisse melhor.

- Sim, estou! - disse Mione, virando-se lentamente pra ele.- A quanto tempo fiquei apagada?

- Hum...bom...está quase amanhecendo...você ficou um longo tempo "dormindo". - disse Harry olhando-a com carinho.

- Parece que um mês se passou.. - disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.

- Se fosse um mês, já estaria tomando anti-depressivos de tarja preta. - disse Harry alisando seu rosto.- Não conseguiria ficar sem você. Se 5 anos foram muito, não agüentaria mais um mês.

Mione dera um meio sorriso. Ainda sentia os efeitos da anestesia.

- Que bom que esteja aqui! Precisave ver você! - disse Mione pegando suavemente na mão do garoto.- Quero te pedir perdão por tudo,ok?

- perdão pelo o quê? - perguntou Harry colocando sua outra mão sobre a dela.- Está tudo bem! Estamos juntos novamente.

- Harry...não estamos juntos como um casal.- disse Mione olhando-o atentamente. Harry pareceu não gostar nem um pouco do que acabara de ouvir.

- Er...eu sei que não estamos, mas...me sinto responsável por você. Seu sofrimento é o meu e, mesmo você não admitindo, meu sofrimento também é o seu. Não sabes o medo que tive em te perder.

Mione tentou erguer a mão ao encalce do rosto do garoto, mas foi completamente em vão.

- Eu já lhe disse: não sou mulher pra você.- Mione havia deixado uma lágrima escapar.

- Pare com isso! - disse Harry ficando sério.- Você é a mulher da minha vida e está cansada de ouvir isso. Eu não me importo se você está feia, banguela ou que não tenha filhos. Só quero estar com você, entende? Será que isso entra na sua cabeça?- e, com cautela, enxugou a lágrima do rosto de Mione.- Sei que me ama também...

- Não tenha dúvidas do que sinto por você, Harry. Mas é difícil lidar com tantos problemas. É difícil lidar com problemas que podem ser inaceitáveis.

Harry dera um longo suspiro. Dóia muito ouvi-la falar daquela forma.

- Estou aqui para ajudar você a superar estes problemas.

Mione ficara muda olhando para o nada. Parecia que estava começando a sentir o desconforto pós cirurgia.

- Se sente bem? - perguntou Harry com delizadeza.

- Um pouco de dor. Devem ser os pontos.- disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.

- Quero que descanse agora! - disse Harry dando um beijo carinhoso em sua testa.

- Tentarei! - disse Mione dando um suspiro.- Amo-te demais sabia?

Harry dera um largo sorriso. Voltou a se sentir completamente feliz ao ouvir as palavras mágicas que deixavam seu coração fora do compasso.

- Amo-te também! Você é tudo pra mim! - disse Harry com os lábios colados nos dela.

- Prova então! - desafiou Mione.

Harry tocou nos lábios de Mione com extrema delicadesa,como se estivesse pedindo permissão para tomar conta de seus lábios. Lentamente, ambos os lábios se perdiam em um intenso beijo. Beijo que parecia eterno.

- Senti sua falta! - disse Mione em um sussurro.

- Eu sempre sinto a sua falta, principalmente agora que estamos mais para ficantes do que para namorados.- disse Harry alisando seu rosto.

- Harry...conversaremos sobre isso depois, ok? - disse Mione educadamente.

- Como quiser! Só deixe-em beijá-la mais uma vez.

E com desenvoltura, o garoto selou os lábios da amada com o mais terno dos beijos. Seus lábios, que não possuíam a horas certo acalento, sentiu-se novamente confortável ao ser envolvido pelos lábios mornos e frívolos de Mione.

- Saudades de você...pensei que nunca mais a olharia de novo...- disse Harry com os lábios colados nos dela.

- Se ainda estou viva, é porque tem algum motivo. Ser feliz ou infeliz para sempre.- disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.

- Se depender de mim, você será a mais feliz das mulheres.- disse Harry lhe roubando um selinho.

- Onde aprendeu a ser tão galanteador? - perguntou Mione.

- Hum..trabalhar em livraria exige leitura de certos livros. Acho que li obras medievais e épicas demais..- disse Harry rindo e coçando a cabeça.

- Um pouco de cultura é sempre bem vinda.- disse Mione sorrindo.

- Mas prefiro a cultura dos seus lábios. Eles devem ter grandes segredos que precisarei descobrir com o tempo.- disse Harry envolvendo-a em mais um beijo apaixonado.

Envolvidos em um longo beijo, nem notaram que a porta se abrira novamente.

- Filha...

Rapidamente, Harry soltou-se de Mione dando espaço para Helena abraçá-la.

- Como se sente, minha querida? - perguntou Helena enchendo a garota de beijos.

- Estou bem, mamãe. - disse Mione envergonhada.- Só sinto um pouco de dor.

- Dor? Como assim dor? Vou chamar o doutor! - disse Helena aflita.

- Não precisa! Estou sentindo dores sim, mas por causa da cirurgia. Fora isso, está tudo ok comigo.- disse Mione rapidamente.

- Ufa! Menos mal! - disse Helena mais aliviada.

- Que bom que está bem, querida.- disse Gerard logo atrás de Helena.- Fico muito aliviado em vê-la bem.

- E eu fico feliz em poder vê-los de novo. - disse Mione. Os olhos dela enchiam-se de lágrimas.- Estava com medo que acontecesse algo comigo e que nem ao menos pudesse vê-los.

Duas finas lágrimas escaparam do rosto ainda pálido da garota. Sentia-se feliz por estar ao lado do pais novamente.

- Também estávamos com o mesmo medo. Não queria perder minha única filha. Seria injusto demais.- disse Helena caindo no choro.

- Mãe, tenha calma. Estou aqui! Vivinha! Quero que sorria, não que chore.- disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.

- Eu sei que quer isso, minha filha, mas é tão horrível você sentir que está prestes a perder alguém.

- Eu sei! Sei muito bem disso, mãe.- disse Mione calmamente.

- Graças ao Harry, ficamos sabendo o que havia acontecido com você. Ele pediu para uma amiga dele nos informar.- disse Gerard com as duas mãos apoiadas no ombro da esposa.

Mione olhou rapidamente para o garoto. Ele desviou o olhar.

- Harry é um bom garoto. - disse Mione sem resposta mais criativa.

- Fico feliz que você o tenha como namorado. Ele é um ótimo partido. - disse Gerard sorrindo para Harry. O garoto ficou completamente constrangido.- Quero que vá passar o Natal lá em casa.

Harry ficou sem resposta. Olhava de Gerard para as mãos e vice-versa.

- Pai, o pessoal está em uma chácara. Estão se divertindo. Harry com certeza vai querer ficar com eles. - disse Mione sem jeito.

- É uma pena! Adoraria tê-lo em casa.- disse Gerard com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

Harry sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, mas sabia intimamente que não poderia negar aquele convite.

- Sabe...também adoraria passar o Natal com vocês. Aceito o convite.

Mione arregalou os olhos. Estava completamente surpresa.

- Você acha que, passar um Natal conosco, seria algo agradável? - perguntou Mione com a testa franzida.

- Claro que sim! É uma oportunidade única.- disse Harry sorrindo.

- Ótimo! - apoiou Gerard alisando uma mão na outra.- Será um ótimo Natal.

Mione balançou a cabeça. Estava muito confusa para assimilar tudo que estava acontecendo.

- Enfim..vamos ao que importa...- Gerard aproximou-se ainda mais da filha.- Como foia cirurgia? O médico disse-lhe algo?

A garota engoliu em seco.

- Er...não...não me disse nada ainda. Talvez ele esteja esperando o efeito da anestesia acabar. - disse Mione não encarando o pai.

Harry teve certeza que ela estava mentindo. Voltou a se sentir aflito. Sabia que, quando Mione escondia as coisas, é porque elas não são nada boas.

- Falaremos com ele então. - disse Helena sorrindo.

- Não precisa. Bobagem.- disse Mione em um tom piegas.

- Como assim bobagem? Você quase morreu, minha filha.- disse Helena com uma ponta de desespero na voz.

- Eu sei, mas se ele não falou nada até agora, é porque não tem nada demais.- disse Mione dando de ombros.- Noticias ruins sempre vem primeiro.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. Procurava o olhar de Mione, mas ela o evitava de todas as formas.

- Já que é assim! - disse Helena dando de ombros.- Vou deixar vocês dois a sós,ok?

- Ok! - Mione balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Harry esperou até que os pais de Mione desaparecessem de vista para dizer alguma coisa.

- Por que mentiu?

- Não menti! - discordou Mione.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Harry com a testa enrugada.

- Absoluta! - concordou Mione com pouca firmeza.

- Tá! Vou acreditar em você. - disse Harry lhe dando um beijo na testa.- Se importa se eu for comprar alguma coisa para eu comer? Estou faminto!

- Claro que não! Pode ir! - cosnentiu Mione.

O garoto dera mais um beijo na testa dela. Abriu a porta e saiu do quarto com os olhos aluciandos em busca do doutor Otávio. Vagou pelos corredores sem saber para onde estava indo.

- Onde vai? - perguntou uma voz atrás dele. Era Rony.

- Estou atrás do doutor Otávio. Você o viu? - perguntou Harry colocando as mãos em cada bolso da calça.

- Está na recepção. - indicou Rony com o dedo indcador.

- Vem comigo!

Puxando Rony pelo casaco, Harry foi até onde o doutor estava.

- O que houve? Estava indo ver a Mione e...

- Doutor? Posso lhe dar uma palavrinha? - pediu Harry, cortando Rony.

- Claro! - disse Otávio virando-se pra ele.- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Não aconteceu nada.- Harry estava afoito.- Quero saber como foi a cirurgia da Mione. Quero saber se ela está bem. Se ela está curada do tal cisto.

Otávio parou por alguns instantes. Harry estava começando a odiar aquilo.

- A cirurgia foi complicada, não é à toa que ela ficou em coma. Fizemos alguns exames enquanto ela estava apagada. O cisto se foi sim, mas...

- Mas o quê? - perguntou Harry ansioso.

- Podemos dizer que ela não está estéril e sim...

- Não enrola! Dá pra dizer logo? - interrompeu-o Harry nervoso.

- Sua esposa vai sofrer grandes dificuldades para engravidar. A chance de 100 que ela tinha, reduziu-se a 25. - disse Otávio com calma.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- A probabilidade dela ter um filho é muito difícil. Ela vai precisar do seu apoio. Muitas mulheres ficam depressivas ao saber de algo desse tipo. É aí que entra a figura masculina.

Harry estava abobado. Mione não engravidaria nunca mais?

- Isso é uma brincadeira, não é? - perguntou Harry desacreditado com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Infelizmente não.- disse Otávio dando de ombros.- Agora, se me permite, tenho outra cirurgia. Com licença.

Harry encostou-se na parede e foi deslizando até o chão. Não acreditava naquilo. Não acreditava que seu mundo estava desabando mais umez vez sem ele ter feito nada.

- Harry, não fica assim não! Vai dar tudo certo! - disse Rony tentando animá-lo.

- É fácil dizer, não é? - disse Harry olhando-o atentamente.- Garanto que se fosse com a Luna..

- Hey! Não envolva ela nesse assunto.- advertiu Rony.

- Então ponha-se no meu lugar, ser egoísta.- disse Harry completamente desanimado.

- Não me venha com ofensas,ok? - pediu Rony com extrema paciência.

- Tá! Ok! - disse Harry dando um longo suspiro.- Mudando de assunto, porque dedurou o relacionamento da sua irmã com o Malfoy?

- Já havia engolido demais. Eu não aceito isso. Não mesmo. - disse Rony cruzando os braços.

- Tenha em mente que isso vai acabar em confusão. E, se acontecer qualquer desgraça, a culpa é sua. - disse Harry com o dedo indicador erguido.

- Não me faça ficar com remorso. - disse Rony mordendo o lábio.

- Deveria ter pensado antes de agir. Gina está fula com você.

- Dane-se! Cansei de proteger aquela oferecida.

Harry dera um riso abafado. Notou, finalmente, que as pessoas fazem de poucas coisas grandes problemas.

- Como está sua relação com a Mione? - perguntou Rony mudando de assunto.

- Na mesma! Não mudou nada! - disse Harry dando de ombros.- Garanto que ela sabia disso tudo e me escondeu. Ela já tem em mente ficar longe de mim.

- Não deixa! - disse Rony dando de ombros.

Subitamente, Harry viu uma luzinha nascer no final do túnel. Uma ponta de esperança começou a renascer em seu peito.

- Posso dar minha cartada final! - disse Harry sorrindo.

- Que cartada? - perguntou Rony curioso.

- Há! Não vou te contar! - disse Harry com os olhos brilhando. - Os pais da Mione me chamaram para passar o Natal na casa deles, mas acho que não farei isso. Farei algo melhor.

- E o que você vai fazer? - perguntou Rony com sua curiosidade mais aguçada.

Harry dera um breve sorriso. Seu plano já estava arquitetado claramente em sua cabeça.


	14. A Cartada do Inimigo

**Capítulo 13- A cartada do inimigo.**

- Draco...espera!

Gina corria atrás do garoto no meio da rua escura e fria. O garoto não estava disposto a parar de andar. Estava com as mãos nos bolsos e fingia a todo custo que não ouvia Gina lhe chamar.

- Eu sei que me ouve! Pare de andar, estou de salto. - disse Gina ofegante. O vento gélido estava começando a corar sua face por causa da corrida.

O garoto não resistiu e parou de andar.

- Vai ficar de costas mesmo? - perguntou Gina indo até ele andando.

- É o melhor a se fazer! - disse Draco dando de ombros.

Gina deu a volta parando de frente para Draco. Observou ele atentamente por alguns segundos.

- Sei que está bravo com meu irmão, mas ele não tem culpa.- disse Gina dando de ombros.

- Agora o seu irmão é inocente,né? - disse Draco inconformado.- Gina, entenda, nosso relacionamento não é mais segredo pra ninguém. Agora iremos enfrentar uma confusão imensa por causa disso.

- E você acha que eu não sei? - perguntou Gina.- Estou muito preocupada com isso. Não quero ver minha família envolvida em discussões com a sua.

- Isso vai ser inevitável, principalmente se meu pai me encontrar. - disse Draco colocando as mãos em cada bolso.

- Como assim te encontrar? - perguntou Gina confusa.

- Eu saí de casa,Gina. Não moro mais na mansão dos Malfoy. Saí de lá com algumas coisas e mais nada.- disse Draco calmamente.

- Por que saiu? Ficou maluco? - perguntou Gina indignada.

- Fui convidado a me retirar praticamente.- disse Draco com amargura na voz.- Aceita um namorado falido?

- Draco..você falando assim...ai..me dá raiva...

- Por que?

Gina avançou pra cima do garoto e o segurou pelos dois braços.

- Dinheiro não é tudo nessa vida. Enfie isso na sua cabeça. Eu te aceito como for, sem nenhum problema. Acha que estou com você por dinheiro?

- Confesso que, no começo, cheguei a acreditar nisso.- disse Draco sem emoção.

- Você é um tolo! Um tolo que não me dá valor e que não se dá valor é claro. - disse Gina com os olhos contraídos de raiva.

- Gina, dinheiro sempre foi tudo pra mim. Dinheiro, fama, sucesso. Será que, durante todos esses anos, você não se recordou nenhuma vez de onde vim? De qual família eu pertenço? - disse Draco olhando-a atentamente.

- É claro que me recordo disso o tempo inteiro. Você não é uma pessoa fácil de ser moldada. Mas sempre acreditei que você seria e faria tudo diferente. Draco, você não é seu pai. - disse Gina emburrada.

- Ele quer que eu seja como ele.- disse Draco engolindo seco.

- E você quer? Quer ser um safado, mau amado? - perguntou Gina soltando-o.

Draco não sabia o que responder.

- Gina...eu passei minha vida inteira tentando ser como ele. Percebi a cada dia que isso só irá acontecer quando eu nascer de novo. - disse Draco dando de ombros.

- Não sei como fui me apaixonar por você. Você é abominável.- disse Gina fazendo cara de nojo.

- Sempre fui assim! Agora que você notou? - perguntou Draco com ironia.

- Draco, não me venha com ironias. Isso é um caso muito sério. - disse Gina irritada. - - Esse caso não é mais tão sério. Só há uma solução.- disse Draco cruzando os braços.

- Que solução? - perguntou Gina com um pouco de medo.

- Terminarmos tudo! Terminarmos até largarem do nosso pé. - respondeu Draco com veemência.

O coração de Gina começou a bater a mil por hora. Um grande buraco parecia ter surgido dentro dele.

- Deve haver outra opção!

- Não há opção! Quer ver nossos pais se matarem? - perguntou Draco.

- Claro que não! - afirmou Gina impaciente. Notou que havia algo diferente na fala do garoto.- Draco, me diz uma coisa,o que você ganha terminando comigo? Tenho certeza que você não sugeriu essa opção em vão.

- Minha herança e minha casa de volta. - respondeu Draco sem demora.- Não vou querer depeder de você.

- E vai querer depender dos seus pais? Vai querer voltar com o rabinho entre a pernas? Se liga Malfoy, isso só vai fazer seu pai ficar feliz. Ele adora humilhar você. Se você voltar, vai dar um grande motivo pra isso. Deixa de ser tolo. Essa não é a melhor opção.

- E qual é a melhor opção? - perguntou Draco.- Me fer ferrado! Garanto que você adorou isso, não é?

- Não vamos voltar a discutir feito duas crianças. - Gina sentia suas mãos suarem de raiva.

- Então engula isso! Não deve haver mais nada entre nós. - disse Draco com um tom definitivo.

Ela não conseguia acreditar. Não poderia estar ouvindo aquilo.

- Vai me trocar por bens materiais? - ela perguntou indignada.

- E você acha que vou sobreviver de quê? - perguntou Draco.

- Trabalhe! Ganhe seu dinheiro! - disse Gina olhando-o com rancor.- Mostre aos seus pais que você pode ser um homem de verdade e não um moleque mimado. Mostre, pela primeira vez na sua vida, que não depende do "papaizinho".

- Eu não nasci para ser pobre! - afirmou Draco dando pouca importância ao comportamento dela.

- Sabe..perdi meu tempo vindo até aqui! Quer saber! Acabou, ok? - disse Gina com a voz trêmula.

- Que final mais brilhante! - disse Draco batendo palmas.- Mas não roube minha idéia. Quem sugeriu isso foi eu.

Gina não estava realmente entendendo a mudança de comportamento de Draco. O que será que ele estava tramando? Estava frio, grosso e ironico. O Draco diante de Gina, era aquele moleque metido a besta que desfilava em Hogwarts.

- Passar bem, Malfoy! - disse Gina fazendo um esforço muito grande em segurar o choro.- Se um dia quiser voltar atrás, nem faça isso. Não quero dividir minha vida com alguém como você. Talvez, se você mudar, eu até pense em voltar pra você. Por enquanto, espero que seus pais cuidem de você, bebê chorão. - e dera as costas para o garoto, aparatando logo em seguida.

Draco apenas acenou.Sentia-se a pessoa mais podre e suja do planeta. Mas sabia que não poderia magoar a única pessoa que lhe dava valor como ele é realmente. Achou que, somente assim, as coisas voltariam aos seus lugares. Pelo menos, essa era sua esperança.

- Mãe, eu estou bem! Quero sair daqui! - disse Mione recusando a última colherada de sopa.

- Está abatida! Vamos! Coma isso! - disse Helena com uma colher entre os dedos.

- eu estou bem! A única coisa que eu quero é sair desse hospital.- disse Mione virando a cara.- Viu o Harry?

- Ele voltou para a tal chácara que vocês estavam. Acho que foi tomar um banho e descansar.- disse Helena, que desistiu da colherada de sopa.

- Certo! - disse Mione voltando a olhar para a mãe.- Quero ir para lá também.

- NEM PENSAR! - berrou Helena.- Você vai pra casa, isso sim.

Mione bufou de irritação.

- Não quero ir pra casa, mãe! Todo mundo vai passar o Natal junto e só eu vou ficar aqui? Ah! Não mesmo! - disse Mione balançando o dedo indicador.

- Harry vai lá pra casa! - lembrou Helena.

- Mãe, você acha mesmo que ele vai? Ele tem coisas mais importantes para fazer. - disse Mione calmamente.

- Sim, claro que tem, principalmente estar com a namorada. - disse Helena batendo o pé.

Mione dera um longo suspiro. Estava na hora de abrir o jogo.

- Mãe, Harry e eu não estamos mais juntos. Isso faz 3 anos.- disse Mione evitando o olhar surpreso da mãe.

- Por que terminaram? - perguntou Helena perplexa.

- Mãe, eu fui morar na França! Não seria justo manter Harry preso a mim sem conhecer outras garotas. - respondeu Mione.

- Hum..entendo! - disse Helena com um pouco de desgosto.- Acho ele um bom partido pra você.

- Acho que você e o papai andaram bebendo demais.- disse Mione dando um riso abafado.

Naquele instante, doutor Otávio cruzou a porta juntamente com uma enfermeira nos calcanhares.

- Como se sente? - perguntou ele super simpático.

- Muito bem, mas minha mãe não acredita. - disse Mione sorrindo.

- Por que não sra.Granger? Hermione está muito bem! - disse o doutor indo examinar a a garota.

- Ela está muito abatida.- disse Helena prestando atenção em tudo.

- Normal! Acho que a mocinha aqui andou comendo pouco nesses últimos dias.- disse Otávio calmamente.

- Também acho isso! - concordou Helena.

- Bom..ela pode receber alta. Ninguém merece passar os dias antecedentes ao Natal em uma cama de hospital. - disse Otávio sorrindo para Mione.

- Ah! Isso é muito bom! - vibrou Mione com um sorriso largo nos lábios. - Chega dessa vida dramática.

- Bom...a enfermeira aqui vai ajudar você, ok? - avisou Otávio.

- Ok! - disse Mione muito feliz.

Otávio dera seus últimos cumprimentos a mãe de Mione e saiu do quarto.

- Vamos arrumar minhas coisas? - disse Mione saindo da cama com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Eu ainda acho que você tem que ficar aqui. - disse Helena com a testa enrugada.

Sem demora, Mione ajeitou todas as coisas que nem ao menos havia usado. Harry deixou sua mochila no sofá com coisas muito úteis a ela. Depois de um banho demorado, a garota colocou sua mochila nas costas e rumou juntou com a mãe para o estacionamento do hospital.

- Gostei muito desse médico! - disse Helena alegremente.

- Ele é um bom profissional! - disse Mione ligando o som do carro.

- Certo! Vamos pra casa! - disse Helena.

- Eu não vou pra casa! - discordou Mione de cara feia.

- Você precisa de repouso, querida. - disse Helena carinhosamente.

- Sei que preciso de repouso, mas posso fazer isso me divertindo um pouco. Não quero ficar mofando em casa. - disse Mione ainda de cara feia.

- Seu pai..

- Se a sra. não me levar, vou ser obrigada a aparatar. - avisou Mione muito séria.

Helena parou pensativa. Queria muito ficar ao lado da filha, mas também não queria aborrecê-la.

- 3...2..1...

Sem que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Mione havia sumido de dentro do carro. Helena ficou estupefata com isso, mas sabia que não valeria a pena dar bronca nela. Não agora que nem estava presente diante de seus olhos.

Mione agora estava diante da entrada da chácara. Ao olhar de fora, pôde notar que todos estavam se divertindo muito. Podia ver Erick desfilar com suas plumas (agora erma roxas) e uma turma de garotas conversando em uma mesa. A garota resolveu entrar o mais rápido que pôde, pois não estava nem um pouco a fim de responder nada sobre o que houve com ela.

Meio aturdida, entrou no quarto que ocupava com Gina, Luna e Erick. Arregalou os olhos ao ver que Gina e Harry conversavam muito sossegados. Ambos estavam jogados em camas diferentes e riam muito de alguma coisa. Ao verem Mione, calaram-se no mesmo instante.

- Amiga! Que bom que voltou! - disse Gina levantando e indo na direção dela.- Sente-se melhor?

Gina foi seca em busca de um abraço. Ficou constrangida ao ver que Mione havia se desviado de seus braços.

- Se estou aqui é porque estou bem, não acha? - disse Mione friamente, largando a mochila em cima de sua cama.

- Er..acho. - disse Gina dando um meio sorriso.- Harry e eu estávamos falando de você. Estávamos também relembrando os antigos tempos de Hogwarts.

Mione não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversar sobre isso. Arrependeu-se na mesma hora de ter voltado para aquele lugar.

- Lembramos quando...

- Tá, Gina! eu não quero falar sobre isso. - interrompeu-a Gina.- Vou dar uma volta e deixá-lo " a vontade".

Quando Mione ia cruzar a porta, acabou trombando em alguém. Ficou ferrada da vida ao ver que era Draco Malfoy.

- Nossa! Voltou rápido! Pensei que tivesse morrido. - disse Draco sorrindo.

- Não venha com ofensas pra cima dela. - disse Harry se levantando e indo na direção de Draco.

- Não preciso de sua defesa. - cortou Mione fitando Draco.

- Ui! Acho que essa doeu, Potter.- zombou Draco rindo. Harry ficou muito fulo com isso.

- Está amarga por que, Hermione? - perguntou Harry de braços cruzados.

- Não é da sua conta! - respondeu Mione sem olhar pra ele.

- Nossa! Nem me lembram mais o casal apaixonado de Hogwarts. Nem lembram o casal que b eu /b formei. - disse Draco todo cheio de si.

Harry e Mione olharam para Draco. Se não fosse pelo auto controle exigido naquele momento, ambos poderiam jurar que fatiariam Draco em mil pedacinhos.

- Você não formou nada não, ok? - disse Mione emburrada.

- Perdeu a memória, Granger? Se quiser, posso ajudar você a recordar de tudo. - disse Draco com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Mione engoliu seco.

- Malfoy, suma daqui! Vai passear com seus animaizinhos de estimação.- disse Gina muito grossa.

O garoto caiu na risada. Estava se divertindo muito com tudo aquilo.

- Eles estão aqui, Weasley. Estão esperando uma permissão para poderem entrar nesse recinto. - disse Draco simplóriamente.

Gina passou pelo garoto e pôde ver, do lado de fora, que Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy estavam encostados na parede esperando por Malfoy.

- Isso está me cheirando a armação.- disse Gina voltando para dentro do quarto.

- Garanto que não é nenhuma armação, fofinha.- disse Draco apertando as bochechas de Gina. Ela ficou ainda mais irritada com isso.

- Não encoste essas mãos nodosas em cima de mim.- disse Gira tirando as mãos dele de seu rosto.

Antes de falar mais alguma coisa, Draco acenou para que o trio entrasse para dentro do quarto.

- Vamos fazer uma festinha particular.O que acham? - sugeriu Draco com desdém.

- Sai fora! - disse Mione tentando passar por ele.

- É incrível como é sempre você quem foge.- disse Draco segurando-a pelo braço.- Só espero que não use sua cirurgia como desculpa.

Mione se soltou de Draco com os olhos brilhando de fúria. Voltou ao seu lugar enquando fitava o garoto.

- Que horas são? - perguntou Draco calmamente.

- É a hora de voce tomar vergonha na cara e comprar um relógio.- disse Rony atrás dele. - O que quer comigo?

Draco dera um largo sorriso.

- Pronto! A festa está completa! Fuinha e olho esbugalhado, sejam bem vindos.- disse Draco fazendo uma reverência.

Luna e Rony passaram por Draco completamente calados. Sentaram-se em uma das camas.

- Péra!Péra!Péra! - disse Harry coçando a cabeça.

- Se sente mau,Potter? Espero que morra! - zombou Draco rindo juntamente com sua turma.

- Quando eu morrer, pode ter certeza que te levarei comigo. - disse Harry rispidamente.

- Uh! Que assombro! - zombou Draco ainda rindo.- Então, se não está passando mau, o que houve?

- Já saquei a sua! - respondeu Harry muito sério.

- É mesmo? - disse Draco cruzando os braços.- E qual é a minha?

- Uma partida de verdade ou desafio. - respondeu Harry sem demora.

- Meu..eu não acredito que saí do maior amasso pra vir nessa baboseira? - disse Rony levantando indignado.

Draco não respondeu nada. Apenas tirou uma garrafa das vestes e colocou sobre a penteadeira.

- Quem for covarde demais, pode ir embora! - disse Draco olhando para todos que estavam naquele quarto.

Harry,Rony,Mione e Gina se entreolharam.

- Estou esperando o covarde! - disse Draco girando a garrafa.

Os quatro ainda estavam em choque para poder responder alguma coisa. Foram pegos de surpresa e, pelo visto, foram pegos de jeito por Draco Malfoy novamente.


	15. A Volta da Garrafa

**Capítulo 14- A volta da garrafa.**

- O que quer dizer com covarde? - perguntou Harry de braços cruzados.

- Ora,Potter! Não se finja de tonto. Sabemos muito bem que,dentro deste quarto, há pessoas que adorariam saltar pela janela ao ter que participar desse jogo.- e friamente, fixou seus olhos em Mione.

- Eu não vou fugir do jogo, Malfoy.- disse Mione com veemência.- Digo por mim!

Draco caiu na gargalhada, juntamente com Crabbe e Goyle.

- Pensa que me engana,Granger? Até parece que quer arriscar sua cabeça nesse jogo.- disse Draco cruzando os braços.

- Mione não vai participar. - indagou Harry calmamente.- Ela precisa de repouso. Ela acabou de ser operada.

- As dores são suportáveis Harry. São apenas alguns pontos, nada mais.- disse Mione sem olhar para o garoto.

- E então? - Draco voltou a rodar a garrafa.

Antes mesmo que alguém pudesse responder, Erick entrou com tudo no quarto. Não escondeu nem um pouco a surpresa ao ver todos reunidos no mesmo local.

- Vão dar festa e nem convidam a Biba,né? - disse Erick passando suas plumas laranjas pelo pescoço.

- Claro! Sua presença me incomoda.- disse Draco secamente.

- Ih! Foi mau comido é? - disse Erick enrugando a testa.

- O que quer aqui? - perguntou Draco impaciente.

- Vim avisar a ruivinha peituda que chegaram os monitores da chácara. - disse Erick sorrindo.- Tem um moreno..menia..É O MORENO! Fiquei agongada!

Gina deu um sorriso falso. O momento não estava para brincadeiras.

- Hospede eles no quarto perto da piscina. É lá que eles devem ficar.- disse Gina pacientemente.

- É lógico que vou avisar! Principalmente pra aquele popozudo gostoso.- disse Erick se abanando. - "Vou passar esmalte na mão, vou sim,vou sim. Vou mostrar minha rabiola, vou sim, vou sim"...

- Da onde saiu essa coisa tosca? - perguntou Draco, assim que Erick deixou o local.

- Não fale assim dele. Ele tem mais valor que você.- disse Gina secamente.

Ambos se fitaram. Parecia que aquele ódio que alimentavam seus corações no passado, voltou com força total. Poderiam expelir brasas com o olhar.

- Ai Weasley..como você me dá trabalho.- disse Draco balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- E então? Vai ter o jogo ou não? - perguntou Luna com sua voz sonhadora e seus olhos esbulhados.

- Depende dos seus amigos! - disse Draco fazendo uma reverência.

- Eu jogo! - disse Rony com o peito estufado.

- Jogaremos então! - disse Mione com firmeza.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam e confirmaram com as cabeças. Draco se sentiu muito satisfeito.

- Então...- Draco colocou a garrafa no chão.- Sentem-se e fiquem à vontade.

Aos poucos, todos formaram um círculo um pouco apertado no meio do quarto. Mione fora a única a permanecer na cama, pois não poderia abaixar.

- Tinha que ser a fresca da Granger.- zombou Draco.- Quem vai dar as honras?

- As regras! - disse Harry de repente.

- Hum..tocou em um ponto muito interessante Potter.- disse Draco coçando o queixo.- Hum..que tal..somente desafios?

- Se for só desafios eu não jogo.- disse Mione emburrada.

- Ah! Deixa de ser estraga prazer.- disse Pansy mau humorada.- Você está louca pra ficar e fica com a frescura.

Mione não disse nada. Voltou a fitar a garrafa no centro.

- Não! Verdade ou desafio! - disse Gina muito séria.

- Se assim diz, Weasley. Pode girar a garrafa, queridinha.- disse Draco ironicamente.

Ainda mantendo a expressão séria, Gina girou a garrafa. Deu risada do seu próprio azar.

b Rony x Gina /b 

- Já vamos começar com o circo pegando fogo. - disse Pansy alisando uma mão na outra.

- Verdade ou desafio? - perguntou Rony com a testa enrugada.

- Verdade! - disse a garota.

- Gostaria de saber se seu relacionamento com o Malfoy é sério.- disse Rony olhando-a atentamente.

- Ex-relacionamento, já que você estragou tudo.- disse Gina rispidamente. As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas.- Para sua informação, meu relacionamento com ele era muito sério. Como sabíamos do "ódio" entre nossas famílias, ficamos nos encontrando escondido. O amor era de verdade sabe?- e fitou o irmão com desdém.- Ah! Você não deve saber o que é amor de verdade! É tão egoísta que só enxerga o umbigo.

Rony ficou sem palavras. Teria sido tão egoísta?

- Desculpe..não tive a intenção.- disse Rony engolindo seco.

- Não teve agora, meu caro irmão. Torça para que ninguém faça isso com você. Só assim você vai saber como me sinto agora. - disse Gina com a voz trêmula.- Era de verdade, mas certas pessoas atrapalharam tudo. Pra finalizar com chave de ouro, Malfoy me trocou pelo dinheiro.

- Não troquei ninguém não! - negou Draco com o dedo indicador erguido.

- Ninguém te chamou na conversa. - disse Gina rispidamente.- Feliz com a resposta,Rony?

Rony concordou com a cabeça. Sem demora, Gina girou novamente a garrafa.

b Luna x Crabbe /b 

- Verdade ou desafio? - perguntou Luna contente.

- Verdade!

- Você não cansa de ser mala, bicão e pára quedas? - perguntou Luna abafando o riso.

- Como assim? - perguntou Crabbe confuso.

- Você está aqui nessa roda, nesse exato instante. Mas não vejo razões pra isso. Sua vida não é nem um pouco interessante.

Crabbe corou levemente.

- Gosto de estar com companhias desagradáveis para encher o saco.- respondeu Crabbe um pouco incerto.

- Não vi você fazer isso até agora, mas tudo bem.- disse Luna dando de ombros.- Ninguém merece ter 22 anos e ainda ser sombra dos outros. O falta de personalidade.

Sem dizer nada, Crabbe girou a garrafa com as mãos trêmulas.

b Pansy x Mione /b 

- Há! Que saudades da cabelo ruim. - zombou Pansy sorrindo.- Verdade ou desafio,Granger?

- Verdade! - respondeu Mione.

- Hum..vamos ver...- Pansy alisava os cabelos pensativa.- Você se envolveu com outros homens enquanto esteve na França?

- Claro que não! - disse Mione na mesma hora.

- E você pensa que vamos acreditar nisso? - perguntou Draco rindo.- Olha pra sua cara Mione. Nem cara de virgem você tem mais.

Mione sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Começou a se perguntar se era tão notável.

- E ainda teve um cisto no ovário. Como o Potter é cruel. Nem sabe fazer devagarinho e com amor. - zombou Pansy rindo.

- Para sua informação, cisto no ovário pode acontecer em qualquer mulher. Seja ela virgem ou não.

- Mas mesmo assim...duvido que você seja virgem.- disse Draco medindo Mione.

Sem dar bola para o que lhe foi dito, Mione girou a garrafa.

b Gina x Goyle /b 

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade!

- Você ainda é virgem?

Risinhos foram ouvidos por todo o quarto.

- Nã..não.- disse Goyle negando juntamente com a cabeça.

- Não? Poderia descrever um ato sexual? - desafio Gina.

- Ele pediu verdade e não desafio! - disse Draco sério.

- Não pedia sua opinião. - cortou Gina.

Goyle não sabia o que responder.

- Por que te interessa tanto? Vai pra cama comigo se eu não for mais virgem? - disse Goyle baixando seus olhos para o decote de Gina.- Não seria nada mão aprender coisas novas com a oferecida de Hogwarts.

- Olha aqui seu moleque atrevido...- Gina ergueu o dedo indicador.- Não sou sua mãe pra você falar comigo desse jeito.

- Minha mãe não é como você.- retrucou Goyle na mesma hora.

- É pior! Enquanto eu me deito com um homem só, ela se deita com vários. - disse Gina com os olhos contraídos.

- VIXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! FALOU QUE SUA MÃE TEM TETA NA TESTA...ORRAAAAAAA..- Rony estava gargalhando com gosto.

- Que coisa ridícula! - disse Draco sem achar o pingo de graça.

- Oh!Bicão! Deixa ele falar! - pediu Luna rindo da piada de Rony.

- Goyle, gire essa garrafa antes que seja mais humilhado. - pediu Draco impaciente.

- Óh! Que graça! Defendendo o filhote de baleia mama África.- brincou Mione rindo.

Gina, Harry e Rony não se conteram em si. Gargalhavam com tanto gosto que, quem estivesse do lado de fora, ouviria com certeza.

- Gira logo! - pediu Draco entre dentes.

- Ok! - disse Goyle girando a garrafa.

b Harry x Pansy /b 

- Verdade ou desafio? - perguntou Harry sorrindo.

- De-sa-fi-o.- disse Pansy cheia de triunfo. Draco não hesitou em olhá-la.

- Hum..ok! - disse Harry dando de ombros.- Válá fora e chame o Erick para participar do jogo.

- Não farei isso! - disse Pansy negando com a cabeça.

- Então, tire sua blusa e fique somente de sutião o jogo inteiro.- disse Harry sem demora.

- Também não farei isso! - disse Pansy séria.

- Então abaixe suas calças, pegue sua calcinha e faça fio dental e deixe a calça na cabeça.- disse Harry rapidamente.

Pansy olhou com urgência para Draco. O garoto nem lhe deu bola.

- Ok! Vou chamar o bicha louca! - disse Pansy levantando e saindo do quarto.

- Eu giro no lugar dela.- disse Harry indo girar a garrafa.

b Goyle x Draco /b 

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio! Sou corajoso - consentiu Draco.

- Há! Tá bom! Fala com meu dedo, panaca. - disse Rony levantando um dedo.

- Enfia esse dedo no seu rab...

- Vira aí! - disse Rony irritado.

- Nem vale a pena. Temos o Erick pra fazer isso por você.- disse Mione calmamente.

- É verdade! Não vou enfiar meu dedo no orifício nojento dele.- disse Rony baixando o dedo.

- Faça uma declaração de amor para a Granger. - disse Goyle calmamente.

- COMO? - disse Draco desacreditado.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. - disse Goyle balançando a cabeça.

- Você não tem medo da morte não? - perguntou Draco muito fulo da vida.

- Cansei de ter medo de você. - disse Goyle dando um sorriso triunfal.

- Vixi...chamou de gay na cara dura.- disse Rony rindo.

Draco não falou nada.Estava surpreso com a atitude de Goyle e ao mesmo tempo muito irado.

- Farei meu desafio, Goyle.- disse Draco desgostoso indo na direção de Mione. Harry sentiu uma fúria horrenda se apossar de seu corpo.

- Hum..querida Granger...- Draco olhou atentamente para a garota. - Se você morresse em uma enchente profunda, só você sobrará...

- Por que? - perguntou Mione confusa.

- Porque merda não afunda! - completou Draco caindo na risada logo em seguida.

Fora inevitável. Todos caíram na risada. Harry tentou se conter, mas pela primeira vez achou alguma fala de Draco engraçada.

- Adorei! - disse Crabbe.

- Merda não afunda...- Goyle também estava sem fôlego.

Draco voltou ao seu lugar gargalhando com gosto. Mione ficou muio to sem graça, ainda mais com seus amigos rindo da cara dela. Assim que colocou sua mão na garrada, Pansy e Erick entravam no local e se sentaram na roda.

- Ai gente..verdade ou desafio é tão excitante...- disse Erick olhando para Harry e mordendo o lábio inferior.- Gostoso! - e piscou.

Harry desviou seu olhar para o mais longe que podia. Sua atenção só foi chamada, quando a garrafa havia apontando para sua pessoa.

b Rony x Harry /b 

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Hunf! Potter é covarde demais para pedir desafio. - zombou Draco dando um risinho desdenhoso.- Não é à toa que vive pedindo perguntas e devolvendo respostas tolas.

Harry enrugou a testa. Não gostou nem um pouco da observação feita por Malfoy.

- Desafio. - disse Harry com firmeza.

Rony engoliu em seco. Estava com uma pergunta na ponta da língua e não um desafio. Olhou para os lados em busca de ajuda. Seus olhos pairaram em Mione. Poderia ajudá-los se quissesse.

- Chame Mione para jantar amanhã. - disse Rony tentando manter a postura.

- Vai ter guerra de pratos. - zombou Draco.

- Cala a boca pintinho amarelinho.- disse Erick batendo com a pluma em Draco. - Ola proseu quibe e fica quieto.

- Quibe? - perguntou Draco confuso.

- Seu..

- Xiu! Nada de palavras chulas neste território. - disse Gina seriamente.

- Falou a certinha! Tá mais pra biscatona do que para qualquer outra coisa.- disse Draco olhando-a friamente.

- Olha aqui...sua mãe que é a biscatona tá! - disse Gina enfesada.

- Não compare minha mãe a vocês. Ela é perfeita.Você já nasceu defeituosa.- disse Draco rispidamente.

- Olha aqui.

- PAREM PELO AMOR DAS BIBAS. QUIETOS.- berrou Erick se abanando.- COmo teremos orgasmo múltiplos se vocês não colaboram?

Todos olharam para Erick ao mesmo tempo. E no mesmo tempo, caíram na risada.

- Desculpe! - disse Rony rindo.- Anda Harry! Não tenho o dia todo!

Harry dera um longo suspiro. Virou-se para Mione ainda procurando as palavras certas.

- Eu pago o jantar! - disse Draco alisando os cabelos.

- Cuidado! Vão morrer envenenados.- avisou Gina.

- Er...gostaria de jantar comigo amanhã à noite? - perguntou Harry com cautela.

Mione coçou a cabeça expressando bastante dúvida. Fazia tempo que Harry e ela não ficavam sozinhos como duas pessoas descentes. Nos últimos dias, só brigaram e conversaram muito pouco. Talvez seria uma boa idéia colocar tudo a limpo.

- Tudo bem! - concordou Mione, para surpresa do garoto.

- Ai que sexy! Vocês são muito perfeitos.- disse Erick apertando a bochecha de Mione.

Mione tirou rapidamente a mão de seu rosto. Ficava envergonhada com as atitudes "coloridas" de Erick.

- Vou girar! - alertou Harry com as mãos na garrafa.

Ao verem em quem a garrafa sinalizava, parecia que uma nuvem negra havia pairado pelo local. Todos silenciaram no mesmo instante, até mesmo Erick que começou a roer as unhas. O clima ficou tenso. Não é para menos, a tensão vindas de ambas as partes, já havia sido propagada a muito tempo.

b Gina x Mione /b 


	16. Fim de uma Amizade

**Capítulo 15- Fim de uma amizade.**

- Verdade ou desafio? - perguntou Gina calmamente.

- Verdade! - respondeu Mione com firmeza.

O silêncio voltou a pairar,principalmente entre as duas. Ambas se fitavam com cuidado como se quissessem analisar qualquer movimento suspeito.

- Hum...o que eu vou dizer agora, pode ser considerada apenas uma impressão distorcida. Mione, nossa amizade não tem sido a mesma a muitos anos e gostaria muito de saber as razões de tudo isso. Queria saber que erros cometi com você? O que eu fiz de tão errado para você esfriar comigo tão repentinamente?

Mione olhou para a garota como se quissesse mergulhar dentro deles. Sabia muito que bem que sua amizade com Gina não estava as mil maravilhas, mas queria muito guardar suas opiniões para si. Não queria dizer o que realmente sentia com tantos presentes a sua volta.

- Menina burra! É uma pergunta por pessoa! - disse Draco dando um tapa na própria testa.

- Alguém pediu sua opinião, narigudo? - perguntou Gina desviando seu olhar e encarando-o.

- Ai gente...o narizinho dele é tão charmoso...olhem só.- disse Erick sorrindo.- Bilú!Bilú!Bilú! - e com o dedo, começou a alisar o nariz do garoto.

- Tira essa mão podre de mim, ok? - disse Draco tirando a mão dele de seu nariz.

- Nossa! quem vê pensa que você não limpa a bunda! - comentou Erick voltando a se abanar. Draco fez uma expressão muito confusa, pois não havia entendido a piada.

- Será que podemos ouvir a resposta da Mione? - perguntou Luna com a voz sonhadora.

- Claro! - concordou Draco no mesmo instante.- Desabafe,Granger! Sinta-se em casa.

- Impossível se sentir em casa com você do lado. Além de ser feio toma todo o oxigênio do ambiente.- retrucou Mione emburrada.

- TOME!- disse Rony apoiando.

- Êh! Pára-quedas! - disse Draco coçando o pescoço.

- E então,Mione! Poderia responder minhas perguntas? - disse Gina chamando sua atenção.

Mione respirou fundo. Começou a procurar as palavras certas para continuar.

- Não acho que nossa amizade tenha mudado. - disse Mione simploriamente.

Gina ficou surpresa e ao mesmo tempo invocada.

- Como assim não mudou? Você olha pra mim com desprezo, não desabafa mais comigo nem nada.- disse Gina parecendo perdida.

- Acho que minha vida pessoal não cabe à você. - respondeu Mione olhando-a no fundo dos olhos.- Entenda uma coisa Gina, somos diferentes. Seu mundo é completamente diferente do meu e...

- Você fica dando em cima do Harry na maior cara lavada. - interrompeu-a Rony de braços cruzados.

Aquilo fora um baque muito forte para Gina. Não somente para ela, assim como para Harry.

- Ela nunca deu em cima de mim! - discordou Harry.

Rony começou a gargalhar no meio do quarto.

- Incrível como ela começou a arrastar a asinha quando você não estava mais com a Mione. - disse Rony como se aquilo fosse bastante óbvio.

- Não digas asneiras, Ronald. Eu nunca faria isso! - disse Gina perplexa.

- Nunca faria diante dos nossos olhos. Garanto que, quando damos as costas, a sirigaita dentro de você rola solta.- disse Pansy calmamente.

Gina dera um salto e ficara de pé. Aquilo estava parecendo um complô.

- Escute bem, Parkinson. Eu nunca dei em cima de namorado de amiga ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Antes de mais nada, quem tirou o Harry de mim foi a Mione e ela fez isso sem nenhum esforço.

- Agora você me culpa pela sua falta de capacidade de segurar um homem? - perguntou Mione abafando um riso.

- Está me chamando de p...?- perguntou Gina ficando quase histérica.

- Se a carapuça serviu...- disse Pansy rindo.

- Você está pedindo para apanhar, sua bochecha de buldogue. - disse Gina cerrando os punhos.

- Antes buchecha de buldogue, do que uma sirigaita que roda a banca sem demora.- disse Pansy com firmeza.

- Gente...vamos parar com as ofensas,ok? - pediu Luna indo a favor da amiga.- Gina é uma pessoa muito especial. Vocês que não cultivaram isso dela. - e virou-se para Mione.- Grande amiga você é,Granger. Isso porque você considerava Gina como irmã, imagine se fosse pior inimiga.

- Não pedi sua opinião! Ela perguntou e eu dei as respostas. Se ela não agüentou o peso é porque alguma coisa do que foi dito é verdade.- disse Mione com postura.

- Eu...bom...esperava que seu despeito não fosse tão grande Mione. - disse Gina olhando-a fixamente.

- Despeito? - perguntou Mione confusa.

- Você é totalmente despeitada. Nunca amou ninguém, sempre viveu sozinha, não tem amigos de verdade, continua virgenzinha e, o melhor de tudo, não pode ter filhos sem ao menos ter uma relação sexual na vida.

Aquilo fora o ápice. Mione sentiu suas mãos tremerem de fúria. Estava se segurando ao máximo para não fazer uma loucura.

- E...desculpe ...sua inveja faz minha fama. Sou linda, podre de rica, tenho o que quiser e quem eu quiser aos meus pés e... posso ter quantos filhos eu bem entender.- completou Gina com um pouco de insegurança, mas falando tudo que se passava em sua cabeça.

Mione estava fazendo um esforço muito grande para não chorar. Parecia que seus esforços estavam indo para os pontos da recém cirurgia feita. Começou a sentir pontada, mas não disse nada.

- Parabéns pra você,Gina! Que você seja muito feliz com esse seu egocêntrismo baixo. - disse Mione batendo palmas.- Posso ser tudo isso que você me falou, mas tenho dignidade. Não preciso de fama para subir na vida nem muito menos se envolver com o primeiro cara que passa na rua. Eu sei meus limites e por isso sempre sou respeitada por onde passo. Enquanto sou a nerd brilhante, você não passa da prostituda de Hogwarts.

Gina avançou pra cima de Mione sem escrúpulos. A briga poderia ter começado feiamente, se Rony não tivesse interferido.

- Fica na sua! - pediu ele com a testa enrugada.- Você procurou isso, agora agüenta.

- Ela me provocou! - disse Gina apontando pra Mione.

- Dane-se! Você não vai relar nela. Se fizer isso, parto você no meio. - disse Rony estalando os dedos.

- O que que deu em você? Quer ter um caso com a Mione,é? - perguntou Gina ironicamente.

- Não preciso me vender pra isso. Não sou você, querida maninha.- disse Rony dando um sorriso ironico.

- Ah!E outra coisa! - Mione havia se levantando. Parou diante de Gina.- Virgenzinha? Está por fora hein?

- AEEEEEEEE!FINALMENTE A CABELO DURO ASSUMIU! - berrou Draco dando risada.- Isso merece aplausos!

Os antigos sonserinos começaram a debochar da cena com altos assovios e fervorosas palmas.

- E você pensa que eu vou acreditar nisso? - perguntou Gina cética.

- Pergunta para o Harry. Ele pode lhe dar riqueza detalhes. - disse Mione apontando para Harry.- Mas se você não se sentir à vontade..eu mesma conto. Ah! Esqueci! Você só se alegra com sua prórpia felicidade não é? Sempre tentou ser primeira que eu, mas sabe, dessa vez não funcionou.

"TAP!" Aquilo fora a coisa mais rápida do dia. Gina dera um tapa certeiro no rosto de Mione.

- Epa!Péra aí! Pegou pesado em ruivinha! - disse Erick levantando.- Ela tem um rosto de porcelana, que pecado amiga.

- Eu gostava muito de você,Mione, mas pelo visto...nossa amizade chega ao fim. - disse Gina com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Mione não respondera nada. Estava com uma das mãos no rosto.

- Que isso meninas! Não precisa disso! - disse Erick tendo um tremilique.- Vamos..dêem o dedinho e fiquem de bem.

Mione virou o rostou e olhou Erick estreitamente.

- Assim você me assusta minha linda! - disse Erick de olhos arregalados.

- Gina, nossa amizade acabou faz muito tempo. Nunca mais fomos as mesmas com a outra. Eu não tinha mais nenhuma vontade em querer desabafar com você...contar minhas coisas...dividir problemas. Você estava preocupada com seu umbigo. - disse Mione seriamente.- A culpada de tudo isso é você e não eu.

- Por que me culpas agora? - perguntou Gina debulhando-se em lágrimas.

- Você sabe que culpa tem no cartório. - disse Mione simploriamente.- Quando eu precisei de uma amiga, você não estava lá. Quando precisei de um ouvinte, você também não estava. Enfim, a gente aprende com os próprios erros.

- Você também mudou muito,Mione. Não trata mais ninguém como antes...sei lá..você amadureceu demais... - disse Gina enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

- Assim vou chorar também! Tô ficando "tiste".- disse Erick pegando seu lencinho de seda.

- Que frescura! - comentou Draco. Mesmo que demonstrasse frieza por fora, estava muito mexido por dentro. Não gostava de ver Gina sensível daquela forma.

- Vou pegar minhas coisas! - disse Mione dando as costas pra ela.

- Eu te ajudo! - ofereceu-se Rony imediatamente.

Gina ainda chorava no meio do quarto. Os braços ternos de Luna a envolveu em um forte abraço, fazendo-a desmanchar de vez.

- Vai largar o jogo? - perguntou Draco com a testa enrugada.

- Preciso arranjar outro quarto, não acha? - disse Mione calmamente.

- Ai!Amigaaaaaaa! Não faz isso com a Bibaaaaaaaaaa! - disse Erick dando saltinhos de bambi.- Como vou conseguir dormir sem olhar pra esse rostinho de boneca?

- Quer uma foto minha? - perguntou Mione sorrindo.

- Ah! Eu quero! Mas depois iremos bater uma juntinhasssssssssssss...- disse Erick batando palminhas.- Você é tudo e tem que ficar aqui comigo.

- Preciso de outro lugar! - disse Mione balançando a cabeça.

- Eu vou procurar com você! - disse Harry se levantando.

- Não precisa! - disse Mione imediatamente.

- Precisa sim! - disse Harry pegando-a pelo braço e saindo com ela do quarto.

- Ih! Agora a casa vai cair lá fora.- disse Draco dando risinhos abafados.

- Vamos continuar com o jogo? - perguntou Crabbe.

- Acho que o jogo acabou aqui! - disse Rony secamente.

- Péra! - pediu Gina se devencilhando dos braços de Luna.- Não vamos parar o jogo por causa de uma histérica. Vou rodar a garrafa!

- Mas sem a Mi não tem graça! - disse Erick batendo o pé.

- Vá atrás dela, então. - disse Gina apontando para a porta do quarto.

- Me ofendeu,tá? - disse Erick com a mão caída.

Gina balançou a cabela negativamente como se não tivesse ouvido a voz de Erick. Não demorou muito para o jogo começar novamente.

- Por que aquela atitude com a Gina? - perguntou Harry segurando uma das malas de Mione.

- Tá preocupado com ela? - perguntou Mione friamente.

- Quero apenas entender a atitude das duas. - disse Harry enrugando a testa.

- Harry...você presenciou nossa conversa. Está muito claro não acha? - disse Mione olhando ao redor em busca de um quarto vazio.

- Eu achei estranho e injusto. - disse Harry sério.

- Vá atrás dela então! Acho que ela iria adorar sua companhia. Inclusive...- Mione largou a mala no chão e virou-se para encará-lo.- Você estava se divertindo muito com ela hoje. No quarto. Sozinho. Falando mau de mim é?

Harry dera um tapa na própria testa. Não podia estar ouvindo aquilo.

- Ciúmes,Mione?

- Raiva apenas! - disse Mione pegando a mala e voltando a andar.- Não me conformo como vocês homens ficam deslumbrados com enormes pares de peitos, coxas grossas e a facilidade de consumar por completo um ato realmente íntimo. Isso é rídiculo! Depois reclamam quando são chifrados.

Harry caiu na risada.

- Isso não em graça! - disse Mione de cara fechada.

Harry parou de andar. Sem entender, Mione parou também. Era final de tarde e o Sol já estava se pondo no horizonte. Os olhos de Harry estavam ainda mais verdes sob o grande efeito da natureza sobre eles.

- Eu não me apaixonei por enormes pares de peitos, torneadas coxas e nem estava com pressa de ter algo mais íntimo. - disse Harry cruzando os braços.- Me apaixonei por uma garota que me deu valor de verdade sem se importar com meu passado, com minha pessoa ou com minhas façanhas. Amo aquela que me dá carinho, consolo e colo pra dormir.

Mione ficou muda.

- Não adianta ficar muda. Já estou cansado de te dizer a mesma coisa.- disse Harry voltando a andar.

Mione não dissera nada, pois finalmente havia achado um quarto para se abrigar. Por sorte, era para 1 pessoa. Entraram juntos no local e depositaram as malas na cama vazia.

- Bom...esta tudo aqui! - disse Harry olhando-a com carinho.- Você precisa descansar, afinal, você saiu do hospital hoje e deve estar se sentindo um pouco mau.

- Sim, é verdade! Meus pontos estão doendo.- disse Mione alisando a testa. - Obrigada pela ajuda!

- Por nada! - disse Harry indo até a porta. Mione fora ao encalce dele.

- Sabe porque aparento não entender o que você diz? - perguntou Mione apoiando-se na porta.

- Por que? - perguntou Harry tentando ficar o mais próximo que podia dela.

- Não quero te prender a mim, principalmente agora que...- ficou quieta. Seus lábios tremiam.

- Mione, eu não me importo com isso. Deixe de ser boba! - disse Harry alisando seu rosto carinhosamente.- Eu amo você e isso não irá mudar. Se um dia você aceitar ser minha mulher para toda vida, podemos tentar ter filhos. Não vejo problema algum.

- Minha chande de engravidar é muito baixa.- disse Mione segurando o choro.

- Talvez meus espematozóides sejam muito potentes e fecundem você.- disse Harry descontraído.- Não se martirize! Por favor!

Uma fina lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Mione.

- Seria...er..pedir demais que passasse a noite aqui comigo? - perguntou Mione dando de ombros.

- Não!É pedir de menos! Só essa noite? Que pobreza! - disse Harry rindo.

Mione também riu. Era seu primeiro sorriso desde que voltara da França. Abriu espaço para Harry entrar e fechou a porta.

- Vou ajeitar a cama! - disse Harry colocando as malas de Mione no chão, puxando o edredom e ajeitando os travesseiros.- Vem! Tá pronto!

Harry pegou Mione pela mão e fez com que ela se deitasse.

- Preciso colocar o pijama! - disse Mione sentando.

- Em que mala está? - perguntou Harry.

- Na mochila mesmo!

Rapidamente, Harry pegou o pijama e entregou a garota. Meio envergonhada, Mione se envolveu no meio do edredom e começou a se trocar.

- Acho que já vi tudo isso que você está me escondendo. - brincou Harry tirando os sapatos.

- Faz muito tempo! - disse Mione abotoando os últimos botões do pijama.- Fico acanhada.

- Ok! Agora deita! Sua mãe pediu para que eu cuidasse de você. - disse Harry puxando Mione para seus braços.

Mione deitou-se confortavelmente nos braços do garoto. Estava se sentindo ans nuvens.

- Te amo! - sussurrou Harry lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Eu também! - disse Mione dando um longo bocejo e cerrando os olhos.

Ambos estavam quase pregados no sono, quando um barulho muito alto tomou conta da chácara. Como estavam muito distantes, não souberam distingüir que barulho era.

Barulho de fogos.

Gritos por todo lado.

Música alta.

Parecia que estava havendo...uma festa.


	17. O Inesperado

**Capítulo 16- O inesperado.**

- Que barulho será esse? - perguntou Harry emburrado. Estava quase sonhando quando fora desperto pelo barulho.

Levantou-se e abriu a porta do quarto em que dormia. Podia ver uma grande movimentação em volta da piscina. Pessoas dançando, garçons com suas típicas bandejas e muita música. Não se espantou nem um pouco ao ver Erick rebolando com todo seu estilo em cima de um banquinho. Nem se preocupou que Rony parecia estar ficando cada vez mais animadinho. Fechou a porta e voltou para a cama.

- O que está acontecendo lá fora? - perguntou Mione com os olhos semi-abertos.

- Festa! Acho que estão fazendo uma festa hoje,devido ao cancelamento da de ontem, eu acho. - disse Harry cobrindo ele e a garota que o tateava no escuro.

- Você quer ir? - perguntou Mione pegando na mão do garoto.

- Não vou sem você! - disse Harry lhe dando um beijinho na testa.

- Se quiser ir, pode ir. Estou cansada e cheia de sono. - disse Mione bocejando.- Não fique trancado aqui comigo. Garanto que não vai ser nada divertido.

Harry dera uma sorriso abafado e a envolveu em seus braços.

- Pra mim não importa. Pode ser divertido,triste,sonolento. Estando com você nada me importa. - disse ele alisando seus cabelos.

Mione ficou em silêncio. Aguçava os ouvidos para pescar alguma coisa que acontecia lá fora. Nenhum barulho estava muito nítido.

- O que quer fazer aqui além de dormir? - perguntou Mione fitando o garoto no escuro.

- Não sei! O que quer fazer? - perguntou Harry sorrindo.

- Dormir? - Mione dera um riso meio sonolento.

- Bom..poderíamos fazer um jogo de perguntas e respostas, o que acha? - sugeriu Harry um pouco animado.

- Já te conheço! Não preciso de testes para te conhecer mais. - disse Mione simplóriamente.

- Será que não? - disse Harry voltando a se sentar.- Senta também?

- Ah! Se importa se eu ficar deitada? - perguntou Mione manhosa.

- Claro que não! - respondeu Harry.- Quem começa?

- Você é claro! - disse Mione rapidamente.

- Ok! - disse Harry coçando a testa.- Cor favorita?

- Belo começo! - comentou Mione dando um riso abafado.- Hum..são muitas, mas eu acho que fico bem de azul. Qual seu filme predileto?

- Nunca tive oportunidade de assistir muitos filmes mas, gostei do final de Titanic. Foi o único filme que consegui assistir escondido dos Dursleys. E o seu?

- Um Amor para Recordar! - respondeu Mione.- Coisa que jamais faria em sua vida?

- Correr pelado na rua, e você?

- Talvez o mesmo...- disse Mione rindo.- Pensou que mico?

- Seria muito tosco, principalmente eu que sou quase irmão gêmeo de um rato branco.

- Há! Ficaria legal! - disse Mione rindo.- Pessoa que sente mais falta?

- Essa é fácil, mas são três pessoas: Meus pais e Sirius. Ainda sinto muita falta do sr.Black. É complicado, mas eu tenho que superar. - disse Harry dando de ombros.- Pessoa que jamais sentiria falta?

- Draco Malfoy! - respondeu Mione sem pestanejar.- Comida que adora?

- Massa de todos os tipos! - respondeu Harry.- Momento muito importante em sua vida que te fez chorar?

- Pode ser meus dias atuais? - perguntou Mione dando um sorriso enviesado.- Hum..não sei se o fato de ser quase infértil foi importante, mas acho que foi o momento que mais me fez chorar em toda minha vida.

Harry ficou mudo por alguns instantes. Parecia estar respeitando o silêncio dela.

- Mas acho que isso não deve ser importante...- disse Mione voltando a realidade.- Momento que te fez mais rir?

- Rony bêbado na festa de formatura! Aquilo foi muito hilário! - disse Harry rindo com gosto.- Ele dançando em cima da mesa, foi inesquecível.

- É verdade! Luna e ele foram bizarros. - disse Mione rindo.

- Grande ferida? - perguntou Harry.

- Ouvir as palavras rudes de Gina. Sei que devolvi no mesmo nível, mas isso vai ficar marcado pra sempre. Espero que a ferida cicatrize logo. - respondeu Mione.- A coisa que mais deseja para sua vida atualmente?

- Ter você de volta e casar-me contigo! - respondeu Harry olhando-a no fundo dos olhos.

Mione sentiu suas bochechas corarem e esquentarem furiosamente. Seu coração voltou a palpitar como não palpitava a muito tempo. Todo aquele amor que sentia por Harry, estava adormecido, mas com um grande solavando pareceu que tudo voltou à tona novamente.

- Harry, porque me diz uma coisa dessas? Você não deve estar falando sério! - disse Mione meio incomodada com a resposta que ele dera.

- Estou falando muito sério! Desde que você foi pra França, não pensei em outra coisa. Queria passar esses 5 anos ao seu lado, cuidando de você. Não queria que nosso relacionamento tivesse acabado por tão pouco. Sei que era seu futuro, mas não vi nexo no que você fez. Cheguei acreditar que havia outro homem na jogada.

Mione dera um longo suspiro.

- Sabe...eu também não sei muito bem as razões de eu ter feito aquilo. Acho que a única coisa que explicaria tudo isso, seria meu medo de te perder. Te ver nos braços de outra sabe? Chegar a ler uma carta sua rompendo tudo. - disse ela um pouco aflita.

- Eu não te dei uma aliança à toa. - disse Harry paciente.- Aquilo foi uma prova de que queria passar minha vida inteira ao seu lado.

- Eu sei,Harry,eu sei! Mas às vezes eu não entendo o que se passa na minha cabeça. Passei os piores anos da minha vida. Me formei sim, legal, mas isso não aumentou totalmente minha felicidade.

- Você já sabia que tinha cisto no útero? - perguntou Harry tentando ser cauteloso.

- Sabia, mas não queria preocupar ninguém. Doía às vezes, mas nada de muito grave. Fiz um tratamento durante um ano, mas acabei percebendo melhoras e parei com tudo. Acho que foi um grande erro! - disse Mione balançando a cabeça.

- Nunca gostei do modo como você se priva para desabafar. Você sofre o dobro com isso,sabia? - disse Harry com a testa enrugada.

- Eu sei! Já tentei mudar, mas de nada adiantou! - disse Mione dando de ombros.

- Certo! - disse Harry dando um longo suspiro.- Faço-te a mesma pergunta!

Mione parou por alguns instantes. Era tanta coisa que desejava na vida. Mas havia somente uma extremamente importante.

- Mesmo que seja quase impossível, minha vontade é engravidar. - disse Mione abaixando a cabeça.- Sempre quis ter um bebê,sabe? Fico inconformada com tantas mães que largam seus filhos nas ruas, sabendo que há mulheres que não podem dar a luz. Isso é terrível!

Harry notou que ela havia engolido seco. Provavelmente, estava segurando o choro.

- Qual é a sua vontade agora? - perguntou Mione fungando o nariz.

- Te beijar! - respondeu Harry alisando seu rosto carinhosamente.

Mione ficou quieta, observando o garoto se aproximar lentamente buscando seus lábios. Podia sentir sua respiração descompassada. Podia sentir as mãos do garoto percorrerem a extensão de seu pescoço. Logo, seus lábios estavam envolvidos pelos lábios mornos de Harry. Fora um longo beijo, cheio de amor e desejo.

- Vai dar tudo certo! - disse Harry com os lábios colados nos dela.

- Eu sei que vai! - concordou Mione alisando sua nuca.- Estou com quem mereço estar. Não há o que temer. - e uma fina lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da garota.

Harry voltou a beijá-la carinhosamente. Mione abraçava-o com tanta força, como se ele fosse fugir a qualquer momento. De repente, as luzes do quarto em que estavam foram acessas. Soltaram-se completamente assustados.

- Desculpe! É que o enferrujado quer fazer um discurso e quer a presença de vocês. - disse Erick dando pulinhos.

- Poderia bater na porta antes! - disse Harry de cara fechada.

- Ai bundudo, não me trata assim. Meu dia foi de stress total. Olha só minhas unhas? Estão todas roídas!

Erick estendeu as duas mãos para que Harry as olhasse. Ele nem deu bola.

- Vou ter que comprar um esmalte vermelho. Ai..só assim pra eu não roer essa porcaria.- disse Erick batendo o pé.- Vocês vão vir, casalzinho púrpurina?

- Claro! Se é o Rony que irá falar, teremos que ir. - disse Harry levantando.

- Ai...vocês é tudo, gatinho! - disse Erick indo apertar a bochecha dele.- Adoraria pegar sua rabiola, mas já tem gente que pode fazer isso por você.

Mione abafou um riso e também se levantou. Colocou seu robe e ficou esperando Harry colocar os sapatos.

- Briga feia a sua com a peituda hein? Tá todo mundo sabendo já. - disse Erick abrindo o leque e se abanando.

- Quem será que contou? - disse Mione colocando um dedo no queixo.

- EUUUUUUUU NÃO CONTEI NADA! - disse Erick quase tendo um ataque.- Sou biba,mas não sou fofoqueira.

- Imagine se fosse! - disse Mione rindo.- Você trabalha para uma revista,Erick. Duvido que não tenha sido você o contador dos fatos.

Erick começou a piscar rapidamente.

- Por que faz isso? - perguntou Harry confuso.

- Estou tímido! - disse Erick colocando a mão na boca.- Tá! Foi eu,amiga. Contei! tava coçando a língua sabe? Óh! Olha só como ela está vermelhinha.

Erick colocou a língua pra fora para que Mione pudesse vê-la. Ela também não deu atenção.

- Você estão de mau com a Biba ou é impressão minha? - perguntou Erick abrindo espaço para Harry passar.

- Você é amiga da Gina. Não quero ter muito contato com você.- disse Mione saindo do quarto. Harry pegou em sua mão.

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Assim fico "tiste". Não machuca a Biba em nome dos meus sapatinhos de cristal.- disse Erick fazendo bico.

- Você é fofoqueira! Não posso confiar em você. - disse Mione em um tom que finalizava a conversa.

De surpresa, Erick se ajoelhou diante de Mione.

- Levanta! - pediu Mione sem jeito.

- Em nome da Cindy Lauper e do George Michael, não vire as costas pra Biba. - pediu Erick com as mãos juntas como se estivesse fazendo uma prece.

- Levanta! - pediu Mione séria.

- Em nome das bibas, dos travestis e dos pam sexuais...

- Levanta!

- Em nome de Prada, Gucci e Pólo Sport...

Eric abraçou as pernas de Mione em um ato desesperador.

- Ok! Ok! - disse Mione sem solução.

- Ai! Obrigadinha! Deixa a biba te dar um beijo. MUACK!

Depois do ato de desespero de Erick, os três se juntaram a muvuca. Tinham mesas agora para os presentes se sentarem. Em uma delas, estava Gina Weasley, que não deixou de notar a chegada de Harry e Mione de mãos dadas.

- AHHHHHHHH!ELES CHEGARAM! - berrou Rony abraçando Harry e Mione.

- Você está bêbado! - disse Harry rindo.

- Alegre! - desconversou Rony.- AUMENTA ESSA BAGAÇA AÍ POTRANCA!

- CHÃO..CHÃO...CHÃO CHÃO...- berrou Erick se perdendo na multidão.

Rony subiu rapidamente em cima de uma mesa. Estava tão embriagado que quase caiu da mesa.

- TIRA!TIRA!TIRA!TIRA! - berrou a galera prestando atenção em Rony que ameaçou tirar a camisa. - PÕE!PÕE!PÕE!

- SEUS PUTOS!- berrou Rony batendo palmas.- ATENÇÃO AQUI,POR FAVOR.

Todos que estavam em volta da piscina deram sua atenção a Rony. Mione e Harry deram um passo a frente, a fim de segurar Rony caso ele caísse.

- Quero dizer a todos que em menos de uma semana semana irei me casar com a pessoa mais linda desse planeta.- disse Rony pegando um copo de Wisky da bandeja de um garçon.

- Imagine se fosse a mais feia! - disse Parvati no ouvido de Simas.

- Quero dizer que todos vocês estão convidados. - disse Rony de braços abertos.

- AEEEEEEEEEEEE! - berros e assovios começaram a tomar conta do local.

- Posso levar minhas amigas agongadas? - perguntou Erick chacolhando os ombros.

- LEVAAA!LEVA TUDO!- concordou Rony sem demora.

- Vamos agongar todos esses machos que pensam ser fortões. Garanto que metade gosta de um quibe.- disse Erick se abanando todo felizinho.

- Cala a boca, sua bicha! - retrucou Dino.

- Bicha com orgulho! Pelo menos eu assumo o que sou. Não fico dentro de um armário. - retrucou Erick virando a cara.

- Gostaria também...- Rony voltou com seu falatório.- Que meus amigos Harry e Mione sejam meus padrinhos. Subam aqui! Subam!

- Rony...não dá! A mesa pode virar! - disse Mione calmamente.

- Então vem o Harry! - chamou Rony sorrindo debilmente.

Harry subiu na mesa ficando ao lado de Rony.

- Isso aqui tá muito bom pra ser verdade.- comentou Draco emburrado.- Vou dar uma volta!

Deixando seus amigos para trás, Draco sumiu na escuridão noturna.

- Hum..já que estamos falando de casamento, queria parabenizar o Rony e a Luna. Que vocês sejam muito felizes. - disse Harry dando tapinhas camaradas no ombro do garoto.

- AHHHHHHHH..GARANHÃO!VEM CÁ!- Rony pegou Harry e lhe dera um forte abraço.

- Ele nem está bêbado! - comentou Lilá balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Magina! - disse Parvati rindo.

- Vou aproveitar a onda e fazer algo que já deveria ter feito a muito tempo. - disse Harry calmamente.- Pedir a mão de Hermione Granger em casamento.

Mione arregalou os olhos. Não estava acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

- Eu? - perguntou Mione confusa.

- AEEEEEEEEEEE! MERECE CONFETE! - berrou Erick dando saltinhos no meio da multidão.

Harry vasculhou os bolsos em busca de algo. Tirou dele uma caixinha vermelha de veludo, enquanto descia meio desengonçado da mesa. Abriu-a diante dos olhos de Mione, que não escondeu o quão emocionanda havia ficado.

- Aceita? - perguntou Harry calmamente. Dentro da caixinha havia um lindo anel de ouro branco e brilhantes.

- Eu...er..- Mione coçou a testa ligeiramente envergonhada.

Todos pararam em silêncio para ouvir a resposta da garota.

- Aceita ou não? - Harry já estava começando a ficar aflito.

- Eu...aceito. - disse Mione envergonhada.

Sem demora, Harry colocou a aliança de noivado no dedo da garota. Selaram o pedido com um rápido beijo, porém muito apaixonado.

- Amo você! - disse Mione alisando seu rosto com carinho.

- Eu também amo você! - disse Harry sorrindo e lhe roubando um selinho.

- BOTA A MÚSICA ATÉ O TALO,DJJJJJJJJJJJJJ! - berrou Rony completamente espalhafotoso indo até Luna e te dando um beijo.

Poderiam ter voltado a comemorar tranqüilamente se não fosse a expressão de horror de cada pessoa que estava alí presente. A música parou de tocar e, com o silêncio, parecia que ninguém estava respirando. A única pessoa que continuou animada foi Erick, que parou de se balançar assim que notou como todos haviam ficado apavorados.

- Ai gente..qual é o babado? - perguntou Erick seguindo o olhar dos presentes.- CRUZES!"VIRGE" MARIA! O que era aquilo?

Harry sentiu sua respiração se descompassar. Mione pegou a mão do garoto, sabendo que ele poderia não estar se sentindo bem.

- Não acredito...não pode ser verdade...deve ser uma brincadeira...- disse Harry ficando desesperado. - Onde está o Malfoy?

- Isso não deve ser culpa dele! Tenha calma! - pediu Mione tentando ficar tranqüila para ao menos mantê-lo equilibrado.

Todos voltaram sua atenção para onde Harry estava. O único motivo daquilo estar acontecendo só poderia ser sua culpa. A única explicação da Marca Negra tingir o céu noturno com seu verde esmeralda era Harry Potter.


	18. O Segredo de Draco Malfoy

**Capítulo 17- O segredo de Draco Malfoy.**

- Harry, vamos sair daqui! - disse Mione um pouco aflita.

Harry parecia estar enfeitiçado pela Marca Negra que estava no céu.Seus pés pareciam presos no solo e o resto de seu corpo parecia que estava petrificado.

- Harry...vamos! - insistiu Mione o puxando pela blusa.

- Eu me nego a continuar aqui! Vou embora antes que arranquem minha cabeça.- disse Parvati olhando para Harry muito feio.

- Eu também! Não quero me arriscar! - disse Simas engolindo seco.

- Gentemmmmmm..alguém poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo? - perguntou Erick confuso.- É algum festival gay? Amei essa cobra poderosa saindo da boca daquele esqueleto. Até ele dá a ré no quibe. Fantástico.

Muios tentaram ignorar a fala de Erick. Todos estavam muito nervosos com o que estava acontecendo.

- Harry...o ...o...que significa isso? - perguntou Rony cutucando o amigo.

- Você vem perguntar pra mim? - disse Harry mau humorado.

- Você é o único que sabe sobre esse assunto. - disse Dino muito sério.

- Por um acaso sou algum Comensal da Morte para saber o que está acontecendo ou,pelo menos, algo sobre o assunto? - perguntou Harry rispidamente encarando todos os presentes.

- Você-sabe-quem tem um fetiche por você. - disse Lilá emburrada.- Não quero sair prejudicada por sua causa.

- Ah!Quer saber? Vão embora mesmo! Nunca precisei de vocês. Sumam daqui! - disse Harry dando as costas para o grupo e andando aparentemente sem rumo.

A Marca Negra parecia que a cada momento ganhava mais brilho. Com os olhos presos no céu, Harry teve a ligeira impressão de que ela estava seguindo-o por onde ia. Mione e Rony não deixaram de ir atrás do garoto. Estavam desesperados e confusos. Voldemort não estava derrotado? Parecia que haviam acabado de acordar de algum sonho belo que foi direto para um pesadelo.

- Harry! Espera! - pediu Mione apertando o passo para alcançá-lo.

- Mione, quero ficar sozinho! - pediu ele meio grosso.

- Você sabe muito bem que ficar sozinho não adianta nada. - disse Mione em um tom sério.- Vai te fazer mau.

Harry parou de andar e fitou a garota. Em um ato de desespero, a garota o abraçou com muito carinho.

- Vai ficar tudo bem! Só pode ser alguma brincadeira de mal gosto. - disse Mione alisando sua nuca.

Brincadeira de mal gosto? É poderia ser! Harry largou a garota com uma expressão um tanto quanto duvidosa. Olhou para os amigos com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

- Alguém viu o Malfoy? - perguntou ele seriamente.

- Não o vi! Nem sei se ele estava conosco em volta da piscina. - disse Rony coçando a testa.

- Você está bêbado, então não conta.- disse Mione desgostosa. - Eu também não o vi em parte alguma.

- Isso só pode ser obra dele! Vou procurá-lo! - disse Harry sem demora.

Os três caminharam em volta dos jardins da chácara em busca de Draco Malfoy. Não havia nenhum sinal dele. Tudo estava muito silencioso no local, deixando Harry ainda mais aflito. De alguma forma, aquele silêncio o incomodava.

- Onde ele dorme? - perguntou Harry parando de repente.

- No quarto verde! Fica lá trás! - indicou Mione.

Harry acelerou o passo. Estava diante do tal quarto verde. Parecia que não havia ninguém lá dentro.

- Ele deve estar se escondendo. - disse Harry avançando até a porta.- Ele deve estar fingindo que está dormindo.

Uma súbita luz tomou conta do aposento. Mione fora verificar a janela semi descortinada e viu Draco Malfoy sentado em sua cama. Aparentava mais palidez que o normal.

- Ele está aqui dentro! - confirmou Mione juntamente com a cabeça.

Harry abriu a porta sem ao menos bater. Ao ver a expressão de terror no rosto de Draco, teve certeza absoluta que ele conjurara a Marca Negra.

- Foi você não foi? - perguntou Harry já indo pra cima do garoto.

- Eu o quê? - perguntou Draco confuso.

- Não se faça de confuso. Você sabe muito bem do que Harry está falando.- disse Mione cruzando os braços.

- Vocês estão loucos isso sim! - disse Draco ficando em pé.- É falta de educação entrar sem bater,Potter.

- Torça pra que eu não queria bater na sua cara de merda. - disse Harry fechando os punhos ao lado do corpo.

- Você tá procurando sarna pra se coçar, Potter. Eu não fiz nada. - disse Draco com veemência.

- Ah!É? E você acha que vou acreditar em você depois de tudo que você já fez contra minha pessoa? - perguntou Harry ironicamente. Estava se segurando para não explodir a qualquer momento.

Draco dera um suspiro enfesado.

- Potter, será que dá pra me explicar o que você quer dizer? - perguntou Draco confuso.

Sem medir escrúpulos, Harry pegou o braço do garoto e o arrastou até a porta do quarto. A Marca Negra ainda estava firme e forte no céu. Os olhos cinzentos de Draco fixaram aquela imagem por alguns instantes. Para surpresa e,talvez desespero de Harry, o antigo sonserino parecia que tinha visto um fantasma.

- Não foi eu que fiz aquilo! - disse Draco apontando para a Marca Negra.- Pra quê eu faria isso?

- Seu pai é Comensal ainda.Filho de peixe, peixinho é.- disse Harry soltando seu braço.

Draco engoliu seco. Não havia feito aquilo e só de imaginar quem foi, suas pernas tremiam de terror.

- Se não foi você, quem foi então? - perguntou Mione com os olhos estreitos.

- Você pergunta pra mim! - disse Draco dando de ombros.

- Se não foi você, foram seus amigos. - retrucou Rony de cara fechada.

Draco dera uma gostosa gargalhada.

- No dia em que Crabbe e Goyle tiverem a capacidade mental de conjurar uma Marca Negra, eu corro pelado na rua e tomo o sangue de uma galinha. - disse o garoto ainda rindo.

Rony fez uma imensa cara de nojo depois do que Draco dissera.

- Isso é verdade! - concordou Harry sentando em uma das camas vazias.

- Malfoy, você deve saber de alguma coisa, não sabe? - perguntou Mione aflita.

- Claro que sei! - afirmou Draco.- Se eu fosse você,Granger, me esconderia. A caça aos "sangues-ruins" recomeçou.

Harry levantou furioso com a ofensa, assim como Rony que já ia pra cima do garoto.

- Isso não é momento para brigas. - disse Mione segurando os dois.

- Bem que esse moleque merece um soco na cara.- disse Rony emburrado.

- Será que agora eu posso dormir? - perguntou Draco dando um falso bocejo.

- Não vai dormir nada! Você tem muita coisa para nos dizer.- disse Harry parando diante dele.- Ou melhor, para descobrir.

- Você acha que vou ser seu serviçal? - perguntou Draco ironicamente.

- Só quero que você descubra o porque da Marca Negra, só isso.- disse Harry dando de ombros.

- Isso é óbvio,Potter. Enquanto o Lord das Trevas não te ver duro no chão, ele não irá sossegar. Você é o trunfo que ele ainda não teve, mas que terá logo em breve.

Ambos se encararam muito sérios. Seus olhos poderiam soltar faíscas naquele exato momento.

- Lord das Trevas? - repetiu Mione.- Você é uma Comensal também,não é?

- Me chamo Draco Malfoy e não Lúcio.- retrucou Draco meio incomodado.

- Tal pai,tal filho. - disse Rony calmamente.

- Querem me deixar em paz? - Draco já estava impaciente demais com tudo aquilo.

Harry,Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Ok! Vamos deixar você em paz! - concordou Mione contra a vonta de de Harry.

- Obrigado! - agradeceu Draco sentindo-se mais aliviado.

- Todos vão voltar pra casa. Acoselho você ir também.- disse Harry paciente.

- Pra b sua /b casa e não para a nossa.- Rony não estava nem um pouco a fim em ter Draco como companhia novamente.

- Boa noite,Malfoy! - disse Mione pegando no braço de Harry e indo rumo a saída.

- Boa! - respondeu Draco de mau humor. Assim que os três saíram, bateu a porta com toda sua raiva.

Foi na direção da janela. A Marca Negra ainda estava lá. Sentiu seu coração palpitar a mil por hora, mas não era de ansiedade. Era de medo. Medo...um sentimento que Draco Malfoy nunca pensou que teria em sua vida. Sentou-se na cama perdido em pensamentos. Aquilo só poderia ser obra de seu pai. Ou não?

- Odeio essa droga de vida! - resmungou Draco ajeitando sua cama. Quando ia se deitar, a porta se abriu novamente.- Vou ser obrigado a trancar essa porcaria.

- Só quero saber se foi você quem fez aquilo! - era Gina Weasley. A garota estava bastante aflita.

Draco virou-se na direção da garota.

- Não foi eu,Weasley.- respondeu ele sem demora.

- Então quem foi?- perguntou a garota com uma nota de pânico na voz.

- Eu não sei! - disse Draco dando de ombros.

- Espero que você não tenha nada a ver com isso. Não quero que você se envolva com esses Comensais malucos.- disse Gina aproximando-se do garoto.

- Não vou me envolver. Isso é problema exclusivo do meu pai.- disse Draco com um pouco de incerteza.

- Ainda existem muitos Comensais?- perguntou a garota.

- Não faço idéia! - disse Draco sem demora.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente. Gina tinha a tensão presa em cada pedaço de seu corpo. Draco tentava disfarçar, mas estava mais preocupado do que ela, Harry,Rony e Mione juntos.

- Eu não quero te perder,Draco. Você é o único que me resta.- disse Gina com a voz abafada.

- Não diga asneiras. Você mesma disse quem tem o homem que quiser aos seus pés. Vá as compras.- disse Draco mau humorado.

- Eu quero você! Só você! Será que isso não entra na sua cabecinha vazia? - perguntou Gina olhando-o no fundo dos olhos.

- Nosso relacionamento nunca vai dar certo.

- Estava dando certo até você a voltar a ser o antigo Draco Malfoy.- retrucou Gina desgostosa.

- Ninguém é bonzinho para todo sempre.- disse Draco colocando as mãos em cada bolso.

- Não precisa ser bonzinho. É só ficar comigo. - disse Gina aflita.

- Gina, uma guerra está pra começar novamente. Tenho certeza que dessa vez não sai barato. - disse Draco com grande pesar na voz.

Gina não queria que nada disso acontecesse. Queria que tudo voltasse ao normal como antes. Estava se sentindo sozinha e uma nova guerra não ajudaria nem um pouco seu estado de carência.

- Me abraça? - perguntou a garota manhosa.

Draco a envolveu em um abraço meio desajeitado. Podia sentir o cheiro de jasmim que emanava de seus cabelos longos e ruivos. Podia sentir seu perfume suave e doce. Podia sentir seu coração bater no mesmo ritmo que o seu. Como queria ficar com ela pra sempre. Por que foi se apaixonar? Em um ato repentino, Draco soltou a garota soltando um palavrão desmedido.

- O que foi? - perguntou Gina confusa.

Draco tentou disfraçar, mas era um pouco tarde pra isso. Gina pegou cada um de seus braços à procura de algo. Ficou chocada ao ver que...

- Uma Marca Negra? Você é Comensal da Morte? - perguntou Gina desacreditada, soltando o braço do garoto.

- Eu fui, não sou mais. - disse Draco tentando ser ameno.

- Não existe ex-comensal,Draco. Por que não me contou? - Gina estava com uma ponta de terror na voz.

- Por que tudo havia acabado. - respondeu Draco sem demora.- Não via motivo para contar a ninguém, muito menos pra você e seus amigos.

- Eles não são meus amigos. - corrigiu Gina chateada.

- Dane-se! É tudo farinha do mesmo saco. - disse Draco alisando seu ante-braço.

- Acho melhor você ir! Seu Lord o chama.- disse Gina decepcionada.- Vejo que me enganei com relação à você mais uma vez. Pensei que, ao menos, você fosse honesto comigo.

Draco não dera a mínima bola. Pegou sua varinha e colocou nas vestes. Se cobriu com um longo e bem feito manto negro.

- Não vá! Você não precisa deles! - disse Gina olhando-o atentamente.

- Se eu não for, serei morto sem piedade alguma. - disse Draco cabisbaixo.- Você quer que aconteça isso?

- Não coloque responsabilidades nas minhas costas. A partir de agora, somos inimigos. É demais para eu suportar.

Draco dera um longo suspiro e se aproximou da garota.

- Sai dessa,Draco.- pediu Gina mais uma vez.

Draco a envolveu em um doce e quente beijo. Parecia que seria o último beijo de sua vida.

- Você vai voltar? - perguntou Gina alisando seu rosto carinhosamente.

- Não sei te dizer ao certo. - disse Draco de cabeça baixa. Seus cabelos loiros caíram sob os olhos.

Gina abraçou o garoto com imensa ternura.

- Amo você! Nunca se esqueça disso. - disse Gina em seu ouvido.

- Não irei esquecer! - disse Draco no mesmo tom.

A garota se afastou dele com imenso pesar. Tirou do pescoço uma correntinha em formato de fada e colocou no pescoço do garoto.

- Pra te dar força! - disse ela lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

Draco engoliu seco. Se não fosse covarde o suficiente, teria caído no choro.

- Preciso ir! - disse Draco colocando o capuz.

- Vá! - disse Gina quase se debulhando em lágrimas.

Mais rápido que um flash, Draco Malfoy desaparecera de vista. Estava indo rumo a sua desgraça. Rumo ao que poderia ser os últimos momentos de sua vida. Não demrou a chegar ao local de encontro dos Comensais da Morte. Era o habitual cemitério. Haviam poucos Comensais da Morte no local. Draco era o mais novo deles. Aproximou-se com cautela, mas antes que pudesse fazer parte do círculo, fora pego de surpresa por um imenso tapa na cara.

- Você vai ser torturado até se redimir de seus pecados, seu tradidorzinho.- disse uma voz fria, muito semelhante a dele. - "Crucio!"

Draco começou a se contorcer. Sentia muita dor naquele exato momento. Um ódio crescente começou a tomar conta de seu corpo e seus gritos pareciam não querem emitir som algum.

- Doeu não é? - disse a voz fria coberta por um capuz.- Vai doer ainda mais com a surra que vou te dar.

Draco Malfoy começou a ser surrado pelo desconhecido. Seu corpo começou a ficar dormente...não sentia mais dor...sentia uma fina e gélida lágrima escorrer deu seu rosto...desejava apenas morrer...


	19. Primeira Tarefa

**Capítulo 18-Primeira Tarefa.**

- Pare com isso! Já chega! Lúcio, solte-o agora! - disse uma voz feminina e encapuzada.

- Não se meta onde não é chamada,Bellatrix! - disse Lúcio ainda batendo em seu prórpio filho.

- Não me obrigue a torturar você. - disse Bellatrix puxando a varinha de suas vestes.- Pare,agora!

Lúcio ergueu a cabeça para olhar melhor a mulher que o estava enfrentando.

- Como se atreve a se meter em assuntos que só cabem a mim? - perguntou Lúcio abaixando o capuz.

- Draco Malfoy não é um assunto que cabe somente a você.- disse Bellatrix secamente.- Você deveria ter orgulho desse moleque. Ele é tão comensal quanto você. Tolere!

- Olha só! Não sabia que existia a palavra tolerância em seu vocabulário.- disse Lúcio com ironia.

- Então aproveite,pois ela não é costumeira em sair de minha boca.- disse Bellatrix guardando a varinha.

Draco estava todo arrebentado no chão. Não sentia seu corpo, parecia sentir que não respirava. Temia que estava morto. Seu nariz sangrava, seus olhos estavam inchados e o rosto coberto de lágrimas. Mantinha a cabeça baixa, a fim de esconder a vergonha.

- Levante,moleque! - disse Bellatrix puxando-o pelo capuz.

- Não era você quem estava dócil demais com meu filho? - perguntou Lúcio fitando Bellatrix.

- Malfoy..não me faça fazer picadinho de você aqui mesmo.- ameaçou Bellatrix abaixando o capuz. Os 5 anos que se passaram, pareciam que tinham feito muito bem a ela. Estava com uma aparência mais jovial.

- O que você quer com meu filho,Bella? Rodolphus não é o bastante para te engravidar? Se não for, podemos dar um jeito nisso.

Lúcio sentiu uma mão fria acertar sua cara em cheio.

- Nunca mais ouse a dizer algo desse tipo. Você é casado com minha irmã,Cissy. Morda a língua antes de dizer bobagens pra minha pessoa.- disse Bellatrix secamente.

- Como quiser, sra.Lestrange.- disse Lúcio fazendo uma reverência.

Com um andar brusco, Bellatrix se afastou juntamente com Draco Malfoy.

- Tem força para aparatar? - perguntou ela calmamente.

Sem forças, Draco afirmou com a cabeça.

- Então venha comigo!

Os dois aparataram no mesmo instante. Chegaram em um local mais assustador do que o cemitério que estavam. Apenas a luz da Lua iluminava o local. Um pouco à frente, uma mansão de aparência velha e antiga parecia que estava a sua espera. Assim que Bellatrix colocou o pé em um dos degraus da escada, as luzes de todo o casarão se ascenderam sem demora. Suas paredes era cinzas e gélidas. Na maçaneta, uma cobra se enroscava em círculo até o buraco de onde se colocava a inexistente chave.

- Que lugar é esse? - perguntou Draco com grande dificuldade.

- Lar dos Comensais. Foi aqui que ficamos escondidos durante esses cinco anos.- disse Bellatrix olhando para a porta.- i "Que as Trevas sempre corra em minhas veias e que o amor nunca exista. Que o Lord das trevas sempre reine nesse mundo repleto de gentalhas medíocres." /i 

A porta se abriu em um ranger quase mudo. Draco olhou para sua tia completamente confuso. Queria opinar e perguntar. Mas a coisa que mais queria naquele exato momento era descansar, dormir e esquecer do que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Venha! Vou levar você para seu quarto! - disse Bellatrix calmamente.

A escada era coberta com um tapete vermelho. Flores secas se encontravam nos vasos empoeirados e o vento gélido balançava as vidraças recobertar com persiana. Assim que terminaram de subir as escadas, deram de cara com um longo corredor repleto de portas. Seria,possivelmente, os quartos dos comensais que habitavam a casa.

- Seu quarto é aqui! - disse Bellatrix abrindo a última porta do corredor.- Sua mãe limpou tudo e deixou algumas roupas.

- Mi..minha mãe? - perguntou Draco com a voz engrolada.

- Sim, sua mãe e mais uma dezena de elfos imundos.- completou Bellatrix desgostosa.- Fique aqui e nem pense em sair. Não há como aparatar e muito menos fugir pela janela. Você voltou para seu verdadeiro círculo,moleque. Espero que honre o sangue nobre que corre pelas suas veias.

Draco olhou para a tia completamente perdido. Estava querendo fazer um batalhão de perguntas.

- Tome um banho e lave essa cara. - ordenou Bellatrix lhe jogando uma toalha.

- Tia...quem conjurou a Marca Negra? - perguntou Draco com a voz abafada.

- Eu! Quem mais poderia ter feito isso? Espero que você não tenha acreditado que seu pai tenha feito aquilo.- disse Bellatrix com um ar zombeteiro.

Realmente ele tinha acreditado que seu pai fora o "ser" que havia feito aquilo.

- Como soube..

- Draco...o Lord das Trevas vai explicar tudo a você. Não se preocupe. - disse Bellatrix cortando o assunto.- Você sabe que odeio perguntas.

- Desculpe! - disse Draco abaixando a cabeça.

Sem dizer nada, Bellatrix deixou o quarto batendo a porta atrás de si mesma. Draco ficou alí, desconsolado naquele quarto frio e solitário. Queria mais do que nunca pôr fim a própria vida. Não era aquilo que ele sonhava pra si mesmo. Comensal? Que futuro ele teria? Nem ele ao menos sabia. Seguiu as ordens de sua tia e foi tomar um banho.

Mal entrou no chuveiro e ouviu uma voz chamá-lo pela porta.

- Sr.Malfoy, o Lord das Trevas está esperando você. Quer lhe dar uma palavra importante.

Draco sentiu a raiva tomar conta de seu corpo dolorido.Não queria estar alí..queria sumir...

- Tá! Estou indo! - disse Draco com a voz mau humorada. Fechou o chuveiro e se enrolou na toalha.

Seu reflexo no espelho não era nada agradável. Estava repleto de hematomas que com certeza demorariam a sumir. Sua tonalidade branca parecia ter sumido diante dos machucados que a cobriam. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e abriu a porta. Deu de cara com seu tio: Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Sr.Malfoy?- estranho Draco com a testa enrugada.- Você não me chama assim! Nunca chamou!

- Se você soubesse que era eu, não sairia do banheiro tão rápido. Conheço você, seu moleque mimado. - disse Rodolphus dando tapinhas no rosto de Draco.- O Lord quer falar com você. Imagino que esteja decepcionado com você. Virou traidor do próprio sangue?

Draco não respondeu. Dera as costas ao tio e começou a se trocar.

- Não demore! Ele está impaciente! - disse Rodolphus indo até a porta.

- Que ele espere! Se tivesse realmente com pressa, viria pessoalmente. - disse Draco com extremo mau humor.

Rodolphus dera um imenso sorriso desdenhoso.

- Vai ficar parado aí que nem espantalho? - perguntou Draco fechando a camisa.

- Se eu fosse você, respeitaria as pessoas.- disse Rodolphus com extrema ironia.

- Nossa! Você e Bellatrix estão tão calorosos! O que vocês querem? Extremo poder ou orgasmos múltiplos? - perguntou Draco impaciente.

Fora a vez de Rodolphus acertar o rosto de Draco.

- Moleque mimado, saiba que sou louco para estourar a cara de seu pai. Como não posso fazer isso,ainda, farei com você mesmo. Cópia medíocre e escarrada dele. - disse Rodolphus com ignorância.

- Tire suas mãos nodosas de cima de mim. - disse Draco dando um tapa na mão de Rodolphus.- Faça seus filhos e depois bata neles.

Ambos se fitaram com extremo ódio.

- Antes mesmo de você relar no meu pai, acabo com você.- ameaçou Draco entre dentes.

- Até lá, você já morreu nas mãos do Potter. Não é ele que te encobriu durante todos esses anos? - perguntou Rodolphus tranqüilamente.

- Cale sua boca! - disse Draco pegando sua varinha e apontando no rosto do tio.

- Vamos! Mostre o potencial que nenhum dos Malfoy herdou a não ser a covardia.- disse Rodolphus dando uma gostosa gargalhada.

Draco estava quase fora de si.

- Vamos! Continue o que queria fazer! - desafio Rodolphus indo ao encalce de sua varinha.- Matar você seria uma honra!

Naquele instante, a porta se abriu novamente. Dolohov arregalou os olhos diante da cena que acabara de presenciar.

- O Lord está impaciente! Deseja ver o Malfoy.- disse ele em uma voz sussurrada.

Draco abaixou a varinha e se endireitou. Pegou sua cama ensanguentada, jogou nos ombros e seguiu seu caminho, guiado por Dolohov.

- No porão! - apontou Dolohov para uma porta que estava escondida sobre um tapete encardido.- "Alorromora!"

A porta se abriu sem demora. Um leve poeira vôou para os lados,fazendo Draco sentir um solvando incômodo no estômago.

- Pode descer! Ele te espera lá embaixo! - disse Dolohov deixando o garoto sozinho.

Havia uma escada para o porão. Aparentava ser mais velha que a casa. Olhando discretamente para os lados, Draco começou a descer as escadas. Um assopro frio arrepiou os fios finos de sua nuca. Assim que sentiu seus pés se firmarem no chão, viu o que mais temia em sua vida. Lord Voldemort estava sentando em sua poltrona de veludo completamente desgastada. Desegonçado, fez uma reverência e beijou a capa de seu Lord.

- Pensei que não viria até mim. Imaginei que fosse me renegar mil vezes, assim como seu pai o fez.- disse Voldemort com sua voz sussurada e fria.

- Jamais,Milorde. - disse Draco tentando manter o controle de si mesmo.

Voldemort analisou o garoto por alguns instantes. Sabia distinguir dureza com puro medo.

- Como passou esses 5 anos? Acreditou que eu tivesse sido derrotado novamente?

- Claro que não,Milorde. Apenas estava esperando seu chamado, assim como meu pai.- respondeu Draco com firmeza.

- Dois meros covardes! Não é à toa que são pai e filho.- disse Voldemort se levantando.- Mas vou reconsiderar isso,já que você é bastante novo. Vou moldar você. Quero que você seja melhor que todos os comensais juntos.

Draco engoliu seco. Não estava esperando uma promoção daquelas.

- Quer ser o meu mais fiel Comensal? - perguntou Voldemort entrelaçando suas mãos.

- Sim,Milorde! - respondeu Draco se demora.

- Então vamos começar com exercícios básicos! - Voldemort havia se levantado.

- Que exercícios,Milorde? - perguntou Draco receoso.

- Matar sangues ruins,é claro! - disse Voldemort dando uma risada aguda e fria.- Mas tenho uma listinha pra você. Rabicho?

Pedro Pettigrew, o famoso traidor, ainda servia Voldemort fielmente. Ainda não perdera todo o medo do amo. Continuava a servi-lo com as pernas bambas e com a voz nervosa. Correu meio desengoçado por causa da grande pança e entregou o tal pergaminho.

- Cumpra! Em um mês! - disse Voldemort entregando o pergaminho.- Agora saia daqui!

- Sim,milorde!

Draco fizera a mesma reverência antes de sair. Bateu a porta do porão e seguiu rumo ao seu quarto.

- Rodolphus? - chamou Voldemort de repente.

- Sim,Milorde!

- Como você é rápido! - disse Voldemort rindo.

- Nada como a porta dos fundos, Milorde.- disse Rodolphus dando um meio sorriso.

- Vigie Malfoy! Se ele não cumprir, faça no lugar dele. Quero que ele sofra mais um pouquinho.- disse Voldemort com frieza.- Saia você também.

- Sim,Milorde!

Abrir ou não o pergaminho? Eis a questão. Draco rodava o pergaminho nos dedos com extrema cautela. Estava curioso para saber o que havia escrito, mas ao mesmo tempo receoso com o que poderia ler. i " E se ele pediu pra que eu matasse a Gina? Não..ele disse sangue ruim...Hermione Granger?" /i 

Uma força complusiva tomou conta de suas mãos. Abrira o pergaminho de qualquer forma e começou a lê-lo.

"Primeira tarefa:

Não tenha medo de seus atos,nobre Comensal. Você nunca irá ser bom o suficiente. Nunca amará verdadeiramente, nunca morrerá por alguém verdadeiramente. Receba essa tarefa como prova de que você deseja ser o melhor de todos que já me serviram.

Dia 24 de dezembro, centro de Londres. Horário: após a meia noite. Exploda a casa onde os donos são puramente sangues ruins. Casa amarela..flores ao redor...mostre aos Granger que você não tem nenhuma dó..."

Draco fechou o pergaminho rapidamente. Respirava afoitamente. O que Voldemort queria era uma afronta contra sua pessoa. Não gostava de Hermione, mas não era obrigado a fazer aquilo.

Não era obrigado, mas queria fazer. Não suportava mais ser comparado ao verme de seu pai. Queria ser diferente...

Olhou para a janela com apenas uma coisa em mente: amanhã, após a 00:00, estaria na porta da casa dos Granger.


	20. Pânico em Londres

**Capítulo 19- Pânico em Londres.**

O final de tarde de 24 de dezembro estava ainda mais frio do que de costume. A neve caía leve lá fora e a neblina embaçava as janelas. Não havia ninguém mais na chácara de Gina Weasley. Todos haviam ido embora na mesma noite que a Marca Negra tinha sido vista novamente. Cada um estava em suas casas com um sentimento de terror guardado dentro do peito. Estavam com medo. Como sempre, medo. O sinal do retorno de Voldemort já havia sido dado publicamente pelo Ministério da Magia. Cautela e preucações. Isso era o que o Ministro mais queria. Cornélio Fugde havia sido reeleito em seu cargo. Sentiu-se muito feliz com isso, mas não era exatamente isso que transparecia em sua face. Andava de um lado para outro extremamente pensativo. Queria soluções, mas nenhuma surgiu.

"Craque"

Diversas pessoas aparataram dentro da minúscula sala. Dentre elas, Alvo Dumbledore com seu famoso óculos de meia lua. Ao ver a presença do bruxo, Cornélio se sentiu um pouco mais aliviado.

- Caro Dumbledore, não imagina o prazer que tenho em vê-lo no Ministério. - disse Cornélio indo cumprimentar o honrado diretor de Hogwarts.

- Imagino o prazer que sente,Cornélio. Não recebi nenhuma carta sua de imediato. Só uma carta pedindo minha presença urgente no Ministério. Já estava me preparando para novos conselhos no meio da escuridão.- disse Dumbledore dando um sorriso maroto.

- Bem..bem..não poderia fazer isso nessa altura do campeonato. Prefiro que seus conselhos sejam dados pessoalmente. - afirmou Cornélio ajeitando suas vestes risca de giz.

- Me admira muito que tenha tomado atitudes tão rápidas contra Voldemort.- Cornélio entortou a cara ao ouvir tal nome.- Espero que tudo se resolva antes das primeiras vítimas do dia darem o ar da graça.

- Isso não acontecerá! Por isso te chamei aqui, mas esperava que viesse sozinho.

Cornélio olhou para além de Dumbledore. Atrás do diretor, haviam mais 5 pessoas com varinhas em punhos e olheiras aparentemente profundas.

- Não iria vir até aqui sozinho. Não agora que a Ordem da Fênix recebeu ordens para ser reaberta.- disse Dumbledore analisando as reações de Fugde por trás dos oclinhos de meia lua.- Alguns são aurores do Ministério, como você mesmo pode confirmar.

- Sim..eu reconheço alguns. Ninfadora e Quim..me recordo bem deles. - disse Fugde olhando para Tonks e Quim rapidamente.

- É Tonks...Tonks...- resmungou a mulher de cabelos roxos ao lado de Quim.

- O que tem em mente,Dumbledore? - perguntou Fugde sentando-se.

- Antes de mais nada, precisamos encontrar o sr.Harry Potter.- disse Dumbledore calmamente.- O garoto sumiu completamente de meu alcance, embora tenha notícias dele de vez em nunca.

- Como pôde deixá-lo tão solto? - perguntou Fugde incrédulo.

- Assim como você e o mundo inteiro. Imaginei que Voldemort não voltaria mais. Mero engano!Como fui inocente em acreditar nisso. - Dumbledore dera um longo suspiro.- Preciso encontrá-lo e ter uma palavrinha com ele.

- Que isso seja breve!- Fudge ergueu os olhos para os presentes.- Obedeçam Dumbledore. Ele vai ser a pessoa mais próxima de vocês. Passarei longos e perturbados dias em Azkaban.

- Pra que se nenhum Comensal foi parar por lá? - perguntou Tonks com a testa enrugada.- Os dementadores já deve ter se unido à eles a muito tempo.

- Creio eu, Tonks, que essa guerra não seja pra valer. Não há indícios de Voldemort em lugar algum. Uma Marca Negra fora projetada ontem à noite e,pelo que me consta, Harry Potter estava no mesmo local onde a marca fora conjurada. Em meu íntimo, a volta repentina de Voldemort é para não acabar no esquecimento. - disse Dumbledore tão calmamente que poderia dar sono a qualquer um.- Ele quer apenas relembrar os momentos de terror que ele causou.

Os presentes ficaram em um silêncio perdurador.

- Certo! Vamos entrar em ação! Quero dois aurores fazendo escolta em Harry Potter.- disse Fugde levantando-se e quebrando o silêncio.

- Acho que ele não precisa de guarda costas,Cornélio. Ele já é bem grandinho.- retrucou Dumbledore pacificamente.

- Concordo com isso! - disse Quim com a testa enrugada.-Temos que nos preocupar com os Comensais apenas.

- Por enquanto! - disse uma voz suave logo atrás dele.- Os Comensais apenas são marionetes de abertura.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça como se confirmasse o que Remo Lupin havia acabado de dizer.

- Certo! Não podemos nos demorar com essa reunião. Enquanto estamos aqui presos, Voldemort age lá fora.- Dumbledore alisou sua longa barba branca.- Mais alguma coisa,Cornélio?

- Não! Nada! - respondeu o ministro meio inquieto.

- Então..vamos aos afazeres. - disse Dumbledore olhando para os 5 presentes.

"Craque!" Cornélio Fugde fora deixado na sala. Parecia que um enorme verme pegajoso o corroía por dentro. A coisa que mais queria era que todo aquele pânico acabasse novamente.

Já eram quase 19 da noite quando Harry Potter ajeitava suas vestes em frente ao espelho. Havia voltado,juntamente com Rony, para o apartamento que dividiam juntos. Não sabia o porque, mas estava bastante ansioso para o encontro com Mione.

- Você vai buscá-la? - perguntou Rony parado na porta.

- Eu me ofereci,mas ela não quis. O pai dela vem trazê-la. - disse Harry ajeitando a gravata.- Ela pensa que eu não sei, mas tenho certeza que ela está me segurando o quanto pode dentro de casa por causa do aparecimento da Marca Negra.

- Você ainda tem dúvidas? - perguntou Rony sorrindo.

- Nenhuma! Conhecemos bem a Mione.- disse Harry consultando o relógio.

- Onde vocês vão jantar? - perguntou Rony entrando no quarto do amigo e sentando em sua cama.

- Em um restaurante perto da casa dela. Mione disse que é bem aconchegante. - disse Harry indo colocar os sapatos.

Rony dera uma risada abafada.

- Por que está rindo? - perguntou Harry confuso.

- Pensa que me engana né seu safado! - Rony dera um tapa no ombro do amigo.- Vai direto pra casa dela traçar a sobremesa.

Harry corou levemente com o comentário do amigo.

- Nada a ver! - discordou Harry consultando o relógio mais uma vez.

- Tenha calma! Sua noiva é extremamente pontual.- zombou Rony rindo.

Nem havia terminado de falar aquilo, quando a campainha havia tocado.

- Quer que eu abra? - perguntou Rony.

- Pode ser! Ainda não escovei os dentes.- disse Harry entrando correndo no banheiro.

Rony levantou-se rapidamente da cama e foi abrir a porta. Se surpreendeu ao ver sua melhor amiga tão linda diante de seus olhos. Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma linda trança com os cabelos mais sedosos do que nunca. Uma clara maquiagem cobria seu rosto e seu vestido era de um roxo muito clarinho quase não notável. Estava com algumas sacolas em mãos. Rony preferiu ficar de boca calada e segurar a curiosidade.

- Oi,Rony! - sorriu a garota meio sem jeito.- Harry está pronto?

- Foi escovar os dentes! Entre! - disse Rony dando espaço pra ela entrar.

A garota entrou no apartamento dos amigos com os olhos fixos em tudo. Estava admirada com a tamanha organização do dois.

- Estou surpresa! Quem diria que Harry e você seriam tão...organizadinhos..- disse Mione sorrindo.

- A gente faz o que pode né? - disse Rony coçando a cabeça.- Senta aí!

Mione sentou-se confortavelmente no sofá. Embora fosse a casa de seus amigos, não estava se sentindo completamente confortável.

- Que dia é seu casamento com a Luna? - perguntou Mione a fim de puxar assunto.

- Vamos marcar! Acho que em janeiro, não sei.- disse Rony dando de ombros.

- Que bom! - disse Mione sorrindo.

- Parabéns pelo noivado. Você e Harry realmente se merecem. - disse Rony super feliz.- Quero ser o padrinho hein?

- Você será! - afirmou Mione.

Harry aparecera naquele exato instante todo engomadinho. Sorriu ao ver Mione diante de seus olhos.

- Oi,Mione! - disse Harry indo até ela e lhe dando um selinho.

- Oi! - disse Mione sorrindo.- Está pronto?

- Claro! - disse Harry sorrindo.- Podemos ir!

- Antes de irmos, quero dar esse presente pra você,Rony. Feliz Natal.

Rony dera um largo sorriso e vôou pra cima do pacote. Ficou feliz ao ver que era uma linda camisa do Chundley Cannons oficial.

- Adorei! Obrigado!

- Por nada! - sorriu Mione.- O seu eu entrego depois.

- Já estou curioso! - disse Harry sorrindo.- Vamos?

- Claro! - disse Mione levantando.- Boa noite! Feliz Natal,Rony.- a garota abraçou o amigo carinhosamente.

- Pra você também! - disse Rony retribuindo o atraso.

Depois das sessões de abraços e "Felizes natais", Harry e Mione saíram do apartamento e pegaram o primeiro táxi que viram. A noite parecia bastante acolhedora com todo aquele clima de Natal. Pessoas cantavam nas ruas belas canções, àrvores de Natal acessas pelo centro de Londres e a neve caindo para dar um clima todo especial. Não demoraram a chegar no tal restaurante. Estava lotado como era de costume e isso deixou Harry um pouco assustado.

- Não teremos lugar! - comentou ele.

- Reservei mesa! - disse Mione indo até um balcão.- Fiz uma reserva no nome Hermione Granger. Dois lugares.

A recepcionista começou a caçar seu nome na enorme lista. Assim que encontrou, um garçom os levaram para a tal mesa.

- Qerem algo para beber? - perguntou o garçom muito requintado.

- Dois vinhos tintos! - pediu Harry educadamente.

- Hum..que chique! Vai querer me embebedar? - perguntou Mione vendo o garçom se afastar.

- Nunca faria isso! Você pode beber né?- perguntou Harry segurando uma de suas mãos.

- Acho que sim! Meu médico não falou nada! - disse Mione dando de ombros.

- Sente-se melhor? - perguntou Harry.

- Bem melhor! Não sinto dor alguma! - disse Mione contente.- Agora posso abaixar tranqüilamente.

Harry sorriu para a garota, enquanto ela fitava as pessoas passando na rua. Estavam sentados em uma mesa que tinha uma enorme vidraça do lado. Podiam ver a enorme àrvore de Natal que estava do lado de fora.

- Adoro esse clima de Natal. Pela primeira vez as pessoas parecem ficar mais unidas! - disse Mione virando-se pra ele.

- Isso é verdade! Mas tenho que dizer que você não está em comunhão com todas elas. - disse Harry com a testa enrugada.

- Falando de Gina Weasley ou é impressão minha? - disse Mione ficando séria.

- Mione...vocês duas são amigas. Não deveriam ter brigado.- disse Harry com cautela.

- Mas brigamos! Aceite isso de forma agradável, Harry. Antes agora do que nunca.- disse Mione emburrada.- Vamos mudar de assunto,ok?

- Como quiser! - concordou Harry no mesmo instante.

- Harry, eu sei que esse assunto não é do seu agrado, mas...

- Voldemort voltou! Tenho certeza disso! Mas como é de costume, serei o último a ficar sabendo. - disse Harry muito sério.- Só espero que não me tratem como um bebê.

- Fique calmo! Vai ficar tudo bem! Dumbledore já deve estar atento a tudo. Com certeza a Ordem foi reaberta. - disse Mione tentando acalmá-lo.

Harry coçou o queixo pensativo.

- Me arrependo neste exato momento de não ter corrido atrás. Queria muito ser auror, mas acreditei cegamente que Voldemort nunca mais voltaria.

- Todos nós acreditamos! - disse Mione calmamente.- Não fique aflito. Vai ficar tudo bem!

- Assim espero! - concordou Harry olhando-a carinhosamente.

- Vou estar do seu lado, haja o que houver.- disse Mione pegando em sua mão.

- Eu também! - o garoto colocou sua outra mão sobre a dela.

O garçom trouxe a garrafa de vinho e mais duas largas taças. Serviu o vinho e não demorou em sua retirada.

- Vai comer alguma coisa agora? - perguntou Harry molhando levemente os lábios com o vinho.

- Agora não! Vamos esperar mais um pouco! - disse Mione sorrindo.

- Vamos ver se tem algo bom para comer.- disse Harry pegando o cardápio.- Está com muita fome?

- Não muita! - disse Mione dando um longo gole no vinho.

Harry ficou analisando o cardápio por um longo tempo, enquanto Mione observava um grupo de senhores que tocavam música clássica.

- É tão suave! Adoro música clássica! - comentou Mione atraindo a atenção de Harry.

- Isso, sinceramente, me dá sono! - disse Harry rindo e abaixando o cardápio.

Mione fitou por alguns instantes aqueles lindos olhos verdes. Como se sentia feliz apesar de seus últimos dias terem sido tão complicados.

- Vem cá! - chamou Mione com um sorriso maroto.

Harry se aproximou dela da melhor forma que podia.

- Me dá um beijo! Você não me deu nenhum hoje. - disse Mione manhosa.

- Não seja por isso! - disse Harry colocando o cardápio de lado.- Vem cá!

Calmo e lentamente, Harry envolveu a garota em um doce beijo adocicado com vinho.

- Te amo,seu fofo! - disse Mione com os lábios colados nos dele.

- Eu também! - disse Harry alisando seu rosto.

Mione parou por alguns instantes aflita. Notou que os olhos de Harry estavam com um verde totalmente incomum. Tentou se ver refletida neles, mas de nada adiantou. Os olhos de Harry refletia algo estranho. Algo que realmente havia prendido sua atenção.

- Harry? - chamou a garota suavemente.

Gritos ecoaram por todo restaurante. Muitos levantaram e tentaram fugir, mas as portas do restaurante foram devidamente trancadas de repente. O pânico estava tomando conta do lugar.

- A Marca Negra! - disse Harry pegando sua varinha discretamente.

- Vamos ao banheiro! Assim poderemos aparatar! - disse Mione fazendo o mesmo.

Naquele instante, todos os vidros foram totalmente quebrados. Um cheiro de queimado começou a tomar conta do lugar. Mione se virou em pânico e pôde ver de relance que estava acontecendo algum tipo de incêndio.

- Aqui está bom! Vamos! - disse Harry parando em um lugar vazio.

Ambos aparataram se demora. Fora do restaurante, puderam ver que o pânico estava instalado em todas as esquinas. Casas estavam sendo incendiadas, pessoas corriam e gritavam por socorro.

- Vamos pra sua casa! - disse Harry pegando Mione pela mão e correndo pela confusão.

Assim que chegaram por lá, Mione entrou em pânico. Sua casa estava entregue as chamas.

- Meus...meus pais...- disse Mione com a voz mole.

Harry também não poderia acreditar. Estava tão aflito quando sua noiva.

- Tenha calma! Não se desespere! - disse Harry tentando acudi-la.

- Como vou ficar calma? Meus pais estavam em casa! Foram reduzidos a cinzas! - disse Mione. As lágrimas explodiram e tomaram conta de seu rosto.

- Vem! Vamos rondar a casa! - disse Harry pegando na mão dela novamente.- Seus pais devem ter fujido.

- Não Harry! Quando saí, minha mãe já estava dormindo. Meu pai faria o mesmo quando chegasse.- disse Mione com a voz trêmula.

Mione tropeçou em algo sólido no chão. Dera um grito enorme, completamente apavorado.

- Tem alguém caído aqui! - apontou Mione.

- "Lumus!" - ordenou Harry para sua varinha.

- Não acredito...não acredito que foi esse..esse..

- Calma Mione! Ele está apagado! - disse Harry abaixando até o corpo.

- Só tem ele aqui! - disse Mione olhando para o tal corpo com extremo nojo.

- "Ennervate!"- brandou Harry.

Draco Malfoy acordou no mesmo instante. Assim que viu Harry, levantou em um salto com a varinha em punhos. Poderia ter atacado eles ali mesmo, mas as chamas em volta da casa de Mione chamou sua atenção.

- FOI VOCÊ QUEM FEZ ISSO! - Harry pulou no colarinho de Draco encostando-o com tudo em uma árvore.- ASSASSINO!

Naquele instante, a casa dos Granger fora reduzido a cinzas. A casa havia explodido.


	21. Happy Tears

**Capítulo 20- Happy tears.**

Era como se um filme de terror estivesse sendo rodado dentro dos olhos cinzentos de Draco Malfoy. O garoto estava mais branco que o normal e seu corpo tremia por demais. Harry o havia soltado após a explosão. Fora dar consolo para Hermione.

- Não Harry..isso não..mais essa não..- disse Mione se entrelaçando entre os braços de Harry e chorando rios de lágrimas.

- Tenha calma! Seus pais podem estar bem.Vai saber se eles não resolveram jantar fora assim como nós?

Mione estava completamente desesperançosa. Pegou sua varinha escondida nas vestes,soltou Harry e apontou para Draco.

- Torça pra eu não te matar um dia! - disse Mione apontando a varinha no pescoço de Draco.- Você não merece viver. Você é podre!

- Não venha com seus diálogos sem fundamento,Granger.- disse Draco com sua habitual voz arrastada e fria.

- VOCÊ MATOU MEUS PAIS! - finas lágrimas de raiva molhavam o rosto da garota.

- Parece o Potter falando! - disse Draco rindo ironicamente.- Não é à toa que são noivos.

- Cala a boca! - disse Mione enfiando ainda mais a varinha no pescoço dele.- Não se atreva a dizer nada. Não me obrigue a acabar com você agora mesmo.

Harry foi até a garota e abaixou sua mão calmamente. Sabia muito bem o que ela estava sentindo, mas preferiu não opiniar.

- Mione, calma! Não vale a pena! - disse Harry calmamente.- Não sofra por antecedência.

Mione voltou a guardar a varinha. Ela estava confusa sem saber como distingüir seus sentimentos. Não sabia se sentia medo, raiva,rancor, sentimento de perda...todos estavam misturados dentro de seu peito.

- Malfoy...foi você quem fez isso? - perguntou Harry muito sério.

Draco caiu em si. Estava encrencado.

- Não tente aparatar! - ameaçou Harry. Era ele quem estava apontando a varinha pra Draco agora.- Apenas responda e não minta!

- Eu não fiz nada! - negou Draco.- E mesmo que eu contasse a verdade você não acreditaria em mim.

- Por que estava estatelado no chão? - perguntou Harry rapidamente.

- Não faço a mínima idéia.- disse Draco olhando-o friamente.

- Então por que estava aqui bem na hora que a casa da Mione estava em chamas? - perguntou Harry.

Draco olhou para os lados. Poderia estar louco, mas chegou a ver um vulto se afastando do local.

- Por que era pra eu estar aqui, mas outro Comensal chegou na minha frente. - respondeu Draco ainda olhando para onde o vulto estava.

Harry olhou para Draco extremamente confuso.

- Como assim outro Comensal? Você sabia disso? - perguntou Harry.

- EU NÃO SABIA DISSO! - berrou Draco indo pra cima de Harry.

- Sabia sim, mas não quer confirmar.- disse Harry encarando-o.

- Acredite no que quiser acreditar,Potter. Não devo satisfações a você.- disse Draco rispidamente.

- Você é Comensal da Morte! - afirmou Mione com veemência.- Mas é covarde demais para assumir isso.

Draco fuzilou Mione com o olhar.

- Eu não sou Comensal da Morte! - afirmou Draco com firmeza.

- Espero que Voldemort fique feliz ao ouvir essas palavras de sua boca. Renegando ele em praça pública. Isso é muito semelhante ao que seu pai fizera a alguns anos.- disse Mione secamente.

Por um ato invonlutário, Draco vôou pra cima de Mione.

- Nunca coloque meu pai na conversa, sua sangue-ruim. É uma pena que você não estava lá dentro. Adoraria ver você virando churrasco. - disse Draco apertando o pescoço da garota.

- Tire a mão dela! - disse Harry puxando Draco.

- Foi impulso, Potter. Sinto muito em enconstar as minhas preciosas mãos nessa bagaça velha.

Harry tentou avançar pra cima de Malfoy, mas Mione o segurou pelo braço.

- Me dê sua varinha! - pediu Mione muito séria.

- Pra quê? - perguntou Draco confuso.

- Se não foi você, não há nada o que temer.- disse Mione cruzando os braços.

- Não há mesmo o que temer. Não fiz nada! - disse Draco lhe entregando a varinha.

Mione pegou sua varinha e encostou sua ponta na varinha de Draco.

- "Prior Incantato!" - ordenou Mione muito séria.

Como se fosse apenas uma ilusão, chamas surgiram das pontas das varinhas mostrando o feitiço anterior usado pela varinha de Draco. As chamas estavam cobertas por uma espessa fumaça.

- "Deletrius!"- bradou Mione olhando para Draco com extrema fúria. - Como nega mentir depois disso?

Draco estava horrorizado.

- Não foi eu! Eu não fiz nada! - disse Draco com urgência na voz.

- Eu não acredito em você.- disse Mione voltando a chorar.- Vou te denunciar para o Ministério.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO! - berrou Draco parando diante da garota.- Eu não botei fogo na sua casa. Eu juro.

- Como você quer que eu acredite em você, depois do que sua própria varinha acusou? - perguntou Mione com a testa franzida.- Você destruiu um lar,Malfoy, e não um brinquedo de uma criança.

Draco não sabia como explicar sua inocência. Seria mesmo inocente.

- Malfoy..relate o que aconteceu! - pediu Harry tentando ser paciente.

- Eu vim até aqui, depois eu não sei o que houve. Alguém me atacou, mas não vi quem era. - disse Draco com a voz trêmula.

- Mentiroso! - acusou Mione com rancor na voz.- Eu odeio você, Draco Malfoy! "Estupefaça!"

Com um baque surdo, Draco caiu desacordado no chão.

- Mione..tenha controle! - pediu Harry indo até a garota.

- Harry..me tira daqui! Eu não quero mais ficar aqui! - disse Mione impaciente.

Sirenes começaram a tomar conta do centro de Londres. Bombeiros estavam espalhados por toda parte tentando acalmar as furiosas chamas que tomavam conta da cidade.

- Talvez eles possam dizer se seus pais estão vivos! - disse Harry com uma ponta de esperança.

- Não há como! Eles são meras cinzas agora.- disse Mione segurando o choro.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: vou levar você para meu apartamento. Passe a noite lá.- disse Harry carinhosamente. - Agora tenha calma!

Mione dera um longo suspiro. Concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Em questão de segundos, aparataram para o apartamento salvo das chamas que destruiu diversas casas.

- Eu disse que ele era um tolo! Ele nunca faria o serviço direito! - disse Rodolphus Lestrange andando de um lado para outro.

- Não menospreze meu filho, Lestrange.- avisou Lucius Malfoy sentado em uma confortável poltrona.- É a última coisa que você deve pensar em fazer antes de morrer.

Rodolphus dera uma risada ironica.

- Estou vivo até agora! Desculpe Malfoy, mas seu filho sempre foi um fracassado, covarde e que morrer de amores pela Weasley. - disse o Comensal tirando o pó de suas vestes muito finas de um jeito completamente esnobe.

Lucius Malfoy levantou-se rapidamente. Encarou Rodolphus com extrema fúria.

- Nunca mais repita isso! Meu filho será o mais fiel dos Comensais. Se prepare para ser desbancado, Sr.Lestrange.

Ambos se fitaram com extremo ódio. Era de praxe ambos se provocarem. Quando retomar novamente o diálogo, Dolohov invadiu a sala.

- Sr.Malfoy, seu filho se encontra em seus aposentos. - avisou ele, não se demorando muito no aposento.

- Irei vê-lo! - disse Lucius dando as costas para Rodolphus e indo até o quarto do filho.

Lucius subiu as escadas com extrema cautela. Estava completamente pomposo ao saber que seu filho havia voltado de uma missão. Estava louco para ouvir que seu único filho tinha honrado seus deveres como Comensal. Ao entrar no quarto, viu seu filho de cabeça baixa sob a penteadeira.

- Como foi, meu filho? - perguntou Lucius apoiando uma de suas mãos no ombro do garoto.

Draco erguera a cabeça. Virou-se para o pai com extremo desgosto.

- Péssimo! Fizeram a missão em meu lugar! - disse Draco secamente.

Aquilo fora um golpe para Lucius Malfoy.

- Como assim? Não matou o desgraçado que queria tomar seu lugar?

- Olha bem pra minha cara? Não iria perder meu tempo! - disse Draco ficando em pé.- Fizeram no meu lugar.Nem toquei na varinha, pois tocaram ela no meu lugar.

- Como pôde ser tão burro! - disse Lucius segurando o filho pelo braço.

- Como se você fosse muito inteligente. Não é à toa que nunca mais recebeu uma missão descente. - retrucou Draco.

Suas palavras receberam como resposta um soco na cara. Draco continuou imóvel no mesmo lugar.

- Como se atreve a falar assim com seu pai, moleque infâme? - perguntou Lucius jogando seus cabelos para trás.

- É somente assim que as coisas entram na sua cabeça.- retrucou Draco secamente.- Entenda, Rodolphus Lestrange já tomou seu lugar a muito tempo. Não vejo outra solução a não ser você se reduzir ao nível do Rabicho. Mero serviçal!

Outro soco, mas esse fora com muito gosto. Uma gota de sangue escapou de sua boca.

- Nunca volte a falar comigo nesse tom! Entendeu? - disse Lucius furioso.

Draco apenas olhou para o pai com extremo desprezo. Dúvidas começaram a pairar sobre seu cérebro. Queria ser mesmo igual ao homem diante de seus olhos? Ajeitou suas vestes e foi na direção da porta.

- Espero que você não esteja contando comigo para ganhar pontos e seu antigo posto perante o Lord das Trevas.- disse Draco abrindo a porta.

- O que quer dizer? - perguntou Lucius se virando na direção dele.

Draco não respondera. Dera um meio sorriso malicioso e saiu do quarto, deixando seu pai desconcertado.

- Pode ficar à vontade! Quer uma camisa minha? - ofereceu Harry para Mione.

- Pode ser! - disse Mione com a voz abafada.

- Posso doar uma calça se quiser.- disse Harry olhando-a.

- Qualquer coisa, Harry. Quero apenas me livrar desse vestido. - disse Mione tristemente.

Harry pegou uma roupa confortável para ela. Estava se sentindo um lixo em não poder ajudá-la de alguma forma.

- Onde está o Rony? - perguntou Mione quebrando o silêncio.

- Dormindo! - disse Harry sentando-se ao seu lado.- Pode se trocar! Alí tem um banheiro!

Mione pegou as roupas e foi até o banheiro. Viu como sua cara estava horrível diante do espelho.Estava vermelha, com os olhos inchados e com a maquiagem toda borrada. Lavou o rosto, se trocou e voltou para o quarto do noivo.

- Onde vai? - perguntou Mione colocando seu vestido em um canto.

- Dormir na sala! - disse Harry com um cobertor e um travesseiro embaixo dos braços.

- Ah!Não! Não quero dormir sozinha! - disse Mione com a voz manhosa.- Fica aqui,vai?

Harry nem pensou duas vezes. Largou tudo e ajeitou a cama para os dois deitarem.

- Tem certeza que quer dormir comigo? Iremos caber aqui? - disse Harry rindo e ajeitando os travesseiros.

- Vamos fazer um teste antes do casamento! Se você roncar, pode dormir na sala a partir de amanhã.- brincou Mione.

- Sim,sra. - disse Harry puxando ela pra cama e lhe dando um selinho.- Dorme e tenta descansar ok?

Mione confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Deitou e logo foi protegida pelos braços do garoto.

- Vai ficar tudo bem! Você pode ficar aqui o tempo que precisar.- disse Harry alisando seu rosto.

- Obrigada! - disse Mione procurando os lábios dele no escuro.

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Mione precisava dele mais do que nunca. Estava sozinha no mundo. Pelo menos era assim que se sentia. Descolaram os lábios devido um ruído um pouco distante dentro do quarto.

- Seria um besouro? - perguntou Harry confuso.

Mione dera um salto da cama. Foi até sua bolsa e tirou o celular de dentro. Era um número desconhecido. Atendeu. Assim que ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

Lágrimas de felicidade.

Helena Granger estava do outro lado da linha.


	22. Amor Selvagem

**Capítulo 21- Amor Selvagem.**

**OBS: N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.N/C 17.**

**DEU PRA ENXERGAR?**

**Se não se sentir bem, não recomendo a leitura dessa capítulo, embora a N/C seja rápida e "leve".**

Harry fora até a garota completamente ansioso. Mione não cabia dentro de si de tanta felicidade.

- Mãe..ai...que maravilha ouvir sua voz.- disse Mione fungando o nariz.- Como está? Onde está? Cadê papai?

- Eu estou bem minha filha. Seu pai e eu estamos muito bem, mas um pouco chocados e confusos com o que acontecera. - disse Helena com uma voz preocupada.- Mas não se preocupe, seu pai e eu vamos ficar na nossa casa na França.

Mione dera um suspiro aliviado.

- É ótimo saber que vocês dois estão bem! Vocês vão viajar hoje? - perguntou Mione secando os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Sim!Pegaremos o primeiro vôo. Ficaremos bem minha filha, não se preocupe. - disse Helena querendo passar tranqülidade para a filha.

- Onde estavam quando tudo aconteceu? - perguntou Mione.

- Bom..estávamos indo dormir quando recebemos uma carta anônima. - respondeu Helena.

- Carta anônima? - disse Mione confusa.

- Sim, uma carta anônima. Dizia para saírmos o mais rápido da casa, pois correríamos perigo de vida. Seu pai não levou muito a sério e negou o recado. Só nos demos conta da gravidade do problema quando as janelas de nossa casa começaram a ser destruídas. - disse Helena calmamente.

- Abençoado seja essa pessoa que mandou a carta anônima. - disse Mione aliviada.

- Com certeza! Quer falar com seu pai?

- Mande um beijo pra ele! - disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.- Feliz Natal, mamãe.

- Pra você também,minha querida. Quero que se cuide! Não faça besteiras e não se meta em confusão. Procure emprego assim que terminar esse período de festas. Mandaremos notícias sempre.- disse Helena carinhosamente.

- Ok! Tomem cuidado! Amo vocês! - disse Mione calorosamente.

- Também te amamos! Mande lembranças ao Harry.

- Mandarei! - disse Mione olhando para Harry e pegando em sua mão.

- Até mais!

- Até!

Mione desligou o celular e colocou de volta em sua bolsa. Seu coração estava mais leve e seu cérebro parecia estar trabalhando bem menos.

- Graças a Merlin que eles estão bem.- disse Mione dando mais outro suspiro aliviado.- Pensei que nunca mais ouviria a voz da coisa fofa que é minha mãe.

- Eu avisei pra você não sofrer por antecedência.- disse Harry alisando seu rosto com carinho.

- É! Estava com a cabeça tão quente que nem te dei ouvidos.- disse Mione sorrindo.- Mandaram lembranças à você.

Harry sorriu. Achava bastante legal os pais de Mione se importarem com ele.

- Onde eles estão? - perguntou Harry.

- Vão para a França! Eles se safaram da morte por causa de uma carta anônima,acredita? - disse Mione empolgada.

- Carta anônima? - perguntou Harry intrigado.

- É! Dizia que eles estavam correndo risco de vida e que deveriam sair da casa.- disse Mione repetindo as palavras de sua mãe.

Harry parou pensativo.

- Quem poderia ter mandado essa carta? - disse Harry voltando a si.

- Não faço idéia! - disse Mione dando de ombros.- Seja quem for, agradeço muito por ter mandando essa carta. Salvou meus pais.

- É..é verdade! Quem fez isso, foi pelo bem e não pela crueldade. Malfoy tentou matar seus pais em vão. - disse Harry coçando o queixo.

- Eu acho que a intenção dele não era bem matar meus pais, e sim a mim. - disse Mione com a testa enrugada.- Qual é a sangue ruim que ainda vive e que Malfoy detesta?

- É! Faz sentido! - disse Harry se endireitando.- Seja o que for, você está viva e Malfoy deve estar sendo torturado nesse exato momento por ter falhado.

Mione dera um meio sorriso.

- Bom..preciso dormir. Amanhã vou procurar um lugar pra eu ficar. - disse Mione coçando a testa.

- Hoje é feriado! - disse Harry.

- Por isso mesmo, bobão. Amanhã não é feriado. - disse Mione rindo.

- Ah!É! - disse Harry dando um tapa na própria testa.- Mione, você pode ficar aqui o tempo que precisar. Rony e eu vamos gostar da sua companhia.

- Principalmente para lavar as cuecas de vocês,né? - disse Mione rindo.

- Prefiro que você passe minhas camisas.É tão horrível passar camisas. - disse Harry rindo.

- Bobo! ...vem..vamos dormir! - chamou Mione deitando em uma parte da cama.

- Sim,meu anjo! - disse Harry lhe dando um beijo carinhoso.- Feliz Natal!

- Ahhhhhhhh! Como eu pude esquecer!

Mione se levantou e foi até as sacolas amassadas no chão. Pegou um pequeno embrulho e entregou para Harry.

- Seu presente! - disse Mione sorrindo.- Abre!

Harry abriu o embrulho com extremo cuidado. Dera de cara com uma caixinha preta e, assim que a abriu, apreciou a beleza de um lindo e reluzente relógio.

- Comprei na França! Achei sua cara! - disse Mione empolgada.

- É muito lindo! Amei! - disse Harry puxando-a pela cintura e lhe dando um delicado beijo.- Amo-te!

- Eu também! - disse Mione alisando seu rosto.

- Agora é minha vez!

Harry deixou o relógio em cima do criado mudo e foi até o guarda roupa. Pegou uma enorme caixa e entregou para a garota.

- Hum..que presente será esse. - disse Mione tirando o laço em volta da caixa.- Nossa! Que lindo vestido!

- Gostou? - disse Harry meio acanhado.

- Amei! Muito lindo! Só acho que tem um super decote, mas tudo bem.- disse Mione caindo na risada.

- É pra você usá-lo só pra mim. - disse Harry dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Só usarei pra você! - afirmou Mione dando uma piscadela e, em seguida, guardando o vestido vermelho dentro da caixa.

- Acho bom mesmo! - disse Harry roubando um beijo da garota.

- Agora! Já pra cama!- ordenou Mione segurando o riso.

- Sim,sra.- disse Harry abtendo continência.

Mione e Harry dividiram a cama de solteiro da melhor forma que podiam. Se espremeram em um forte abraço e,devido ao cansaço dos corpos, não demoraram a cair em um profundo sono.

A noite de Natal parecia estar mais fria que o habitual. Pelo menos era o que Gina acreditava. A garota estava sozinha em sua enorme casa apreciando o fogo na lareira e se entorpecedo com uma garrafa de vinho. A garota se considerava sozinha, mesmo tendo Erick ao seu lado.

- Ai menina! Muda essa cara! - disse Erick com uma toquinha de Natal na cabeça.- Coloque aquele seu vestido lindo e mostra esse peitão.

- Erick...não estou a fim de brincadeiras. - disse Gina dando um longo gole na taça de vinho.

- Mas eu estou! Não gosto de te ver assim. Não me obrigue a mostrar meu conteúdo que poderia pertencer ao exército de tão grande e poderoso que é. - disse Erick com as mãos na cintura.

- Erick, porque você não vai em algum baile gay ou sei lá o quê? Quero ficar sozinha! - disse Gina olhando-o fixamente.

- Tudo isso é por causa daquele assaltante de oxigênio,né? - disse Erick com o dedo indicador erguido.- Tudo isso é por causa daquele branquelo sem sal,né? Você me maltrata só porque sou gay. Garanto que ele tem o pirulito pequeno.

Gina estava evitando ao máximo pensar em Draco. Dóia demais pensar nele.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? - pediu Gina enchendo sua taça mais uma vez de vinho.

- Você tá muito barangona! Tá parecendo empregada doméstica com essa roupa.- disse Erick mostrando indignação.- Menina, eu comprei um Gucci pra usar hoje e você nem se anima com seu mais novo sapato Prada? Que horror!

Gina se levantou em um gesto impaciente. Começou a observar a neve cair lá fora.

- Ruivinha tesuda, não fique assim. Procure outro homem pra se divertir. Sei lá...vamos tirar esse stress menina. - disse Erick indo até ela.- Vamos! Põe aquela sua blusa linda e vamos que vamos. Vamos pra "night" agongar tudo e todos.

- Eu não quero sair! - disse Gina sem olhar pra ele.

- Então eu vou procurar quem queira ir comigo. Vou chamar a Luninha e o Rony. Eles são super "in", tá?

- Feliz Natal e volte sempre! - disse Gina desembaçando a janela.

Erick fez uma imensa careta. Detestava ser chutado sem ter feito nada. Pegou sua bolsa de oncinha e saiu da casa, deixando Gina sozinha.

"Craque." Alguém havia acabado de aparatar na sala de estar da casa de Gina. Extremamente distraída, nem notou quem havia chegado.

- Gina? - chamou uma voz fria e arrastada atrás dela. A garota podia sentir aquele hálito frio percorrer seu pescoço e tomar conta de sua espinha.

- Draco! - Gina virou-se pra ele. Seu coração batia freneticamente. Estavam cara a cara naquele momento.- O que faz aqui?

- Preciso de você! - disse Draco apoiando uma de suas mãos na janela encurralando Gina.

- O que quer de mim? Quer que eu me torne cúmplice de seus atos? - perguntou a garota secamente.

- Não! Quero apenas ficar aqui! Só por essa noite! - disse Draco calmamente. Seus olhos brilhavam no meio da escuridão noturna.

- Me nego a ter um Comensal dentro de minha própria casa. Traidor. - disse Gina seriamente.

- Sinto muito em corriji-la mas eu não sou um traidor. - afirmou Draco abaixando seu braço.

- Então é o quê? Um agente duplo? - perguntou Gina cruzandos os braços.

- Sou apenas um briquedo que as pessoas gostam de brincar. - disse Draco com amargura na voz.- Só queria sua ajuda! Se não puder dar, vou-me embora.

- Draco..por que você brinca comigo desse jeito! Por que? - disse Gina segurando-o pelo colarinho.

- Eu não sei te responder, mas você sabia desde o começo que um relacionamento entre nós dois daria errado. - disse Draco calmamente.

- Mas eu gosto de você e não me importo com nada. Draco, prometa que não vai voltar para onde quer que o Voldemort esteja. - disse Gina com urgência na voz.

Draco se afastou dela. Ela estava pedindo uma coisa completamente impossível.

- Prometa! - insistiu Gina indo até ele.

- Não posso! - afirmou Draco com veemência.

- Não me conformo que esteja do lado errado. - disse Gina balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Estou do lado certo. Esse lado corre nas veias de um Malfoy. de um legítimo Malfoy.- disse Draco com certa incerteza.

- Você não é seu pai, Draco. Você não precisa se espelhar nele pra crescer. Você tem coração, sentimentos, piedade. Por mais que negue isso, você é um ser humano caloroso que se esconde embaixo das vestes de seu pai com medo de ser julgado. Draco, pare de ser tolo. Se você continuar se baseando no seu pai para crescer, acho que não vou me demorar a jogar flores em seu túmulo.

Draco parou de chofre. Não tinha resposta para dar.

- Acha mesmo que sou um ser humano caloroso? - perguntou Draco ficando mais próximo dela.

- Se não fosse, nunca falaria que me amava. - disse Gina com os olhos presos nos dele.- Você precisa ser acolhido,Draco. Não vá pelo caminho errado.Não vá.

- O que eu ganharia ficando ao seu lado e ao lado de Dumbledore? - perguntou Draco alisando seu rosto carinhosamente.

- Sua vida! Respeito! Moral! - respondeu Gina com firmeza.- Volta?

Draco contornou os lábios da garoto com seu dedo indicador. Gina estava sentindo o efeito do vinho possuir seu corpo e sua mente. Colou seu corpo no do garoto querend senti-lo. Querendo desejá-lo.

- Não posso voltar! - disse Draco com a voz rouca.

- Se não pode voltar, me dê pelo menos mais uma noite de amor. - disse Gina sussurrando.

Draco puxou Gina pela cintura e selou seus lábios nos dela. Ambos se beijavam com extrema ferocidade. Pareciam que iriam se engolir. Draco descia suas mãos pelo corpo escultural de Gina Weasley enquanto ela respondia com abafados gemidos de prazer.

- Vamos..mostre-me do que é capaz..- desafio Gina dando uma mordida em sua orelha.

Draco pegou Gina nos braços e a deitou sobre o tapete fofo da sala. Sem demora, Gina se desfez de sua blusa, mostrando seus seios cobertos por um provocante sutiã que mostravam seus bicos já eriçados de prazer.

- Não me provoque! - disse Draco mordendo seu pescoço e alisando sua cintura.

- Anda! Acabe comigo! - disse Gina entrelaçando uma de suas pernas nas costas do garoto.

Os dois já estavam possuídos de prazer. Draco se desfazia de suas vestes com extrema dificuldade. Queria possuí-la o mais rápido possível. Queria tê-la ali. Queria fazê-la mulher como sempre fazia. O garoto desceu suas mãos em busca do botão da calça de Gina. Tirou e perdeu seus dedos na virilha da garota, enquanto beijava e mordiscava sua barriga.

- Não faz isso...- disse Gina com a voz fraca.

- Faço! Eu sei que você gosta! - disse Draco subindo e lambendo sua barriga.

Gina estava fora de controle. Tirou seu sutiã e colou ainda mais seu corpo ao do loiro. Queria senti-lo o mais rápido possível. Com desenvoltura, Draco tirou a calcinha da garota apreciando a pubis "inocente" da amante.

- Você continua a mesma safada de sempre! - disse Draco encoxando a garota.

- Sempre serei sua safada! - disse Gina arranhando suas costas e beijando-o com vontade.- Vamos..me faça sua...não demore...

Draco se endireitou entre as pernas da garota. Estava a ponto de bala. Penetrou-a vagarosamente arrancando-lhe um abafado gemido de prazer.

- Quer que eu seja seu príncipe ou um tarado abusado? - perguntou Draco beijando e chupando cada seio da garota.

- Seja o "putão" que tanto amo! - disse Gina rindo.

- Certo, sua cachorra! - disse Draco rindo e beijando-a com extrema gula.

Draco começou a investir com extrema intensidade sobre a parte íntima da garota arracando-lhe suspiros, gemidos e gritos.

- Vai mais forte! Quero sentir você todinho dentro de mim.- disse Gina mordendo os lábios do garoto.

- Como quiser, sua safada! - disse Draco investindo com muito mais força.

Gina arranhava,chupava e mordia o garoto. Estava sentindo tanto prazer que mal se continha dentro de si. Não queria que aquela sensação agradável acabasse. Sentia cada centímetro de seu corpo se arrepiar, sua intimidade se contrair.

- Mais rápido..mais rápido...- pedia uma Gina totalmente entorpecida e ofegante.

O loiro investia com muito mais força. Ambas as respirações estavam bastante ofegantes. Gina sentiu como se um fio elétrico tomasse conta de seu corpo. Chegou ao clímax da relação acompanhada de perto por Draco que caiu quase morto ao lado da garota. Estava bastante cansado.

- Bom garoto! - disse Gina virando-se pra ele e lhe dando um beijo carinhoso.- Por que tudo tem que ser assim,hein?

- Porque você é Weasley e eu sou Malfoy. - respondeu o garoto tirando o cabelo dos olhos.

- Mas eu te amo mesmo assim! Nem me importo com isso!

Gina selou os lábios do garoto com o mais doce dos beijos. Draco podia sentir cada expressão de carinho nos lábios mornos e doces dela. Sentiu-se reconfortado pela primeira vez depois de saber que Voldemort havia retornado.

- Au! - exclamou Draco de repente.

- O que foi? Te machuquei? - perguntou Gina assustada.

Draco sabia que não. Levantou-se e começou a se vestir rapidamente.

- Você não vai a lugar algum! - disse Gina olhando-o indignada.- Não vá até seu Lord. Ele não precisa de você.

- Se não precissasse, não estaria me chamando. - disse Draco vestindo seu manto negro.

- Por que está todo roxo? - perguntou Gina.

- Não é da sua conta! - disse Draco secamente.

Gina se levantou e se vestiu de qualquer forma. Estava completamente indignada.

- Se você for, tenha certeza que não terá mais volta. - disse Gina indo até ele.

- Se faz tanta questão de minha pessoa, porque não se une a mim? - perguntou Draco olhando-a no fundo dos olhos.

- Como assim? - perguntou Gina confusa.

Draco dera uma gostosa gargalhada. Pegou Gina pelo braço e a sentou no sofá com delicadeza.

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer! - disse Draco sentando-se ao seu lado.

Gina estava completamente confusa.

- Desembucha! - disse a garota impaciente.

- Por que não serve ao mesmo Lord que eu já que quer ficar tão perto de minha pessoa? - perguntou Draco normalmente.

- Você é maluco! Nunca faria isso! - disse Gina levantando-se impaciente.

- Você não iria perder nada! Você perdeu seus amigos, sua mãe não quer te ver pintada e sua família te despreza. A única pessoa que você tem sou eu. Não há coisa mais justa do que você se juntar ao Lord das Trevas e mostrar quem pode mais. - disse Draco olhando-a atentamente.

Gina o encarou por alguns instantes. Queria ficar ao lado dele, mas não daquela forma.

- Draco..isso é impossível.

- Você quer se unir ao Lord Voldemort ou não? - perguntou Draco em um tom definitivo. Não estava com paciência para dramas.

Gina ficou calada. Olhou para o garoto como se quissesse desvendar quais seriam suas verdadeiras intenções. Realmente não tinha nada a perder, mas seria justo dar as costas a tudo e se juntar a alguém que queria destruir vidas e ser o dono do mundo?


	23. Visitas

**Capítulo 22- Visitas.**

- Não irei me unir ao seu Lord de merda! - disse Gina com desprezo.- Se eu fosse você, ficaria no lado certo. Você vai acabar morrendo,Draco. Vou ter o prazer de jogar pedra em seu túmulo.

Draco ficou irritado e pegou a garota pelo braço.

- Não ofenda meu Lord ou serei obrigado a acabar com você. - disse o garoto friamente.

- Então acabe! - desafiou Gina seriamente.

O garoto tirou rapidamente a varinha das vestes, mas antes mesmo que pudesse azará-la, seu ante-braço queimou mais uma vez.

- Ele te chama! Suma daqui! - disse Gina se desprendendo dele.

- Irei com prazer! - disse Draco olhando-a pela última vez e aparatando logo em seguida.

Gina se jogou no sofá. Estava com sua cabeça latejando de dor. Queria fazer Draco calar sua boca de alguma forma, mas não sabia como. Resolveu tomar uma ducha para ver se sua mente clareava um pouco.

Draco entrou rapidamente na mansão mau acabada que abrigava diversos Comensais. O local estava silencioso como sempre. Havia alguns Comensais perdidos na sala, assim como muitos outros que já se encontravam dormindo. O garoto verificou o local e se dirigiu até onde Voldemort estava acostumado ficar. Mau tocou na maçaneta,quando uma mão pesada tocou seu ombro.

- Pensei que fosse mais fiel ao seu Lord.

Era Rodolphus Lestrange. Estava coberto com um roupão vermelho de veludo e tinha um charuto entre os dedos.

- E sou fiel! Muito mais fiel do que você. - disse Draco rispidamente.

- Tão fiel que não teve coragem de destruir a casa dos tal Granger? - perguntou Rodolphus com uma certa ironia.

Draco gelou.

- Eu botei fogo...eu botei fogo na casa deles. - disse Draco com a voz trêmula.

- Será mesmo? Acho que nõ foi isso que vi! - disse Rodolphus dando uma baforada em seu rosto.

- Então era você...era você que estava me vigiando. - disse Draco ficando nervoso.

- Eu? - Rodolphus riu com gosto.- Você acha mesmo que perderia meu tempo com você?

- Se perde com sua esposa tosca, não duvido que perca comigo. - zombou Draco ironicamente.

- Olha aqui seu moleque...

Rodolphus havia pegado Draco pelo colarinho, quando Dolohov se juntou a eles. O Comensal estava com profundas olheiras e uma expressão completamente amarrada. Dirigiu-se a Draco com extrema e máxima frieza.

- O Lord te espera! Ele está impaciente! - disse Dolohov abrindo a porta e empurrando Draco pra dentro.

- Espero que se divirta, Malfoy.- disse Rodolphus dando mais uma baforada, só que agora na cara de Dolohov.

- Por que você não vai bancar a chaminé no cangote da sua esposa? Ninguém é obrigado a encarar seu bafo de onça acompanhado de cheiro de charuto.- disse Dolohov dando as costas ao requintado comensal que não ficou feliz com o "delicado" comentário.

Dentro do porão, Lord Voldemort estava sentado em sua habitual poltrona,enquanto Nagini deslizava a sua volta. Rabicho era visto de relance, enquanto servia seu Lord da melhor forma que podia. Draco desceu as escadas e logo sentiu seu corpo de tornar bastante frio. Aquele lugar te dava agunia. Torcia para que o assunto fosse breve para poder sair dalí o mais rápido que podia. Diante do Lord, fez a habitual reverência e ficou abaixado até Voldemort lhe dirigir a palavra.

- Demorou demais para vir até mim. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Voldemort com sua extrema frieza.

- Não! Apenas não senti a queimadura arder. - disse Draco ainda abaixado.

- Sr.Malfoy, se diz: "Não, milorde!". Entendeu? - corrigiu Voldemort com mais frieza ainda.

- Sim,milorde! - concordou Draco sem demora.

- Já que não ardeu, que tla reforçamos sua Marca Negra? - sugeriu Voldemort com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não é necessário,milorde. Talvez tenha sido distração de minha parte. - disse Draco com a voz abafada.

- Ainda bem que reconhece! - disse Voldemort fechando a cara.- Sr.Malfoy, achas mesmo que não sou informado de cada passo seu? Se bobear, sei até com que freqüência você respira.

O garoto tentou se manter indiferente, mas suas pernas estavam começandoa se entregar ao medo.

- Muito bem! - Voldemort se levantou e foi até Draco.- Por que não cumpriu sua missão?

- Eu cumpri minha missão,milorde. - disse Draco com incerteza.

Voldemort dera uma risada maligna. Impaciente, ergueu Draco e o fitou com seus olhos estreitos.

- Não me enganas e nem tente me enganar. Eu sei que não fez nada. Pensas que me engana?

- Milorde eu..

- Odeio justificativas vazias de Comensais da Morte que não merecem um pingo de respeito. - disse Voldemort analisando a criatura que estava na sua frente.- Deveria acabar com você neste exato momento, mas vou entrar no seu "joguinho".

- Como assim,milorde? - perguntou Draco confuso.

Voldemort estalou os dedos. Rabicho foi rapidamente para os fundos do aposento procurando alguma coisa com grande estardalhaço. Assim que achou, entregou nas mãos de dedos finos de seu Lord.

- Adivinha o que é isso? - perguntou Voldemort mostrando o objeto a Draco.

Draco sentiu seu estômago revirar. Estava perdido.

- Vamos brincar de verdade ou desafio, Malfoy? - perguntou Voldemort alisando a garrafa como se fosse um animal de estimação.

- Milorde, eu não sei do que se refere. - Draco tentava ser indiferente, mas sua voz o entregava.

- Não se faça de tolo! Andou se divertindo bastante com esse jogo. Pansy Parkinson me contava tudo.- afirmou Voldemort com veemência.

Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Pansy?

- Sim! Ela me contou tudo o que estava acontecendo no período em que eu estava "morto" mais uma vez. Achei interessante esse jogo e queria...hum..jogar com você.

O loiro não sabia onde seu Lord estava querendo chegar. Confirmou o convite com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ótimo! - disse Voldemort tirando sua varinha das vestes e fazendo uma mesa levitar até eles dois.- Espero que não se importe com minhas perguntas.

- Claro que não milorde! - concordou Draco fitando a garrafa que havia sido colocada no centro da mesa.

- Farei três perguntas! Apenas três. Se mentir pra mim, pagará com um desafio,ok? - disse Voldemort voltando a alisar a garrafa.

- Sim,milorde!

Draco preferiu não questionar. Entrou no jogo, sabendo que sua cabeça inevitavelmente iria rolar.

- Certo! - Voldemort se endireitou e tirou a garrafa de vista.- Primeira pergunta: Por que não cumpriu sua primeira missão?

- Eu ia cumprir, milorde, mas outro comensal tomou as rédeas da situação.- disse Draco tentando ser firme em sua resposta.

Voldemort o encarou por alguns instantes. Isso deixou Draco ainda mais nervoso.

- Segunda pergunta: por que se sente mais feliz com Potter e companhia do que com seus semelhantes?

- Isso é uma calúnia,milorde. - disse Draco com a voz trêmula.- Nunca menosprezei minhas origens, não é à toa que estou aqui.

- Está em corpo e não em mente. - disse Voldemort derrubando a garrafa no chão.- Oddeio mentiras! Primeiro desafio!

- NÃO! -berrou Draco assustado.- Não,milorde! Falo a verdade!

- Antes de mentir, pense se podes me enganar. - disse Voldemort "cuspindo fogo".- Primeiro desafio: volte as suas origens. Seja amigos de Potter e companhia. Se enturme.

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco brilhavam de preocupação. Como se enturmaria com aqueles que mais odiavam?

- Última pergunta: você ama a Weasley?

Draco sentiu como se fosse vomitar.Evitou o olhar do Lord e acabou percebendo que aquilo era a última coisa que deveria fazer na vida.

- Ótimo saber que você a ama,assim seu passaporte é livre.- vibrou Voldemort com um sorriso malicioso.- Suma daqui antes que te torture. Vá a casa onde está alojado Harry Potter.Invente qualquer coisa até mesmo informações falsas sobre nosso paradeiro.

- Por quais razões,milorde? - perguntou Draco confuso.

- Quero saber onde fica a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Se eu descobrir, é questão de tempo pra ver todo o exército de Dumbledore morrer aos poucos.- Voldemort dera sua habitual gargalhada fria.- Não demore! Ainda está parado aí?

Draco fez sua reverência. Estava prestes a sumir de vista quando...

- Nem pense em falhar! Saiba que controlo todos seus passos. - disse Voldemort voltando a se sentar. Draco balançou a cabeça e sumiu de vista.- Que a brincadeira se inicie!

Voldemort gargalhou com extremo gosto dessa vez. Sabia que Draco não daria conta do recado, mas sabia,também, que seria divertido ver mais um Malfoy perder sua fama por sua incapacidade de fazer as coisas certas. Gargalhou forte...cada vez mais forte...estava sem ar...sua cabeça começou a doer de tão alta que era sua gargalhada...seu corpo estava dormente...o que estava acontecendo?

Harry acordou no meio da noite. Estava suado e sua cicatriz voltara a doer. Olhou para o lado e viu Mione completamente adormecida. Isso o deixou um pouco mais aliviado. Sua garganta estava seca. Resolveu ir até a cozinha tomar alguma coisa. Saiu do quarto sorrateiramente e pegou um copo.

Estava trêmulo. Pegou o copo e colocou em sua testa. Estava quente e latejando.

- Não..isso não pode estar acontecendo de novo...não...não...não..pode...- sussurrou Harry para si mesmo, enchendo o copo de água.

Os goles de água não pareciam controlar seus nervos. Estava voltando a ficar preocupado. Sua cicatriz não dóia fazia muito tempo e isso estava assustando-o novamente. Foi até a sala e se largou no sofá. Não queria acordar ninguém. i " O que fazer agora? Voldemort voltou, o que você vai fazer Harry?" /i 

O garoto recolocou o copo na testa. Parecia que a temperatura estava baixando. Seus olhos começaram a fechar vagarosamente. Sentia-se cansado, como se tivesse corrido quilômetros. Estava quase sonhando novamente, quando dera um pulo do sofá.

A campainha havia tocado.

Seu coração batia a mil por hora. Temia que algum Comensal tivesse por trás daquela porta. i "Ora..não seja tolo...eles aparatariam e te matariam antes mesmo de você se levantar" /i - pensou Harry indo até a porta.

Ao abrir a porta, Harry não escondeu a surpresa.

- Gina..o que faz aqui? -perguntou o garoto quase sussurrando.

- Vim falar com você! - disse Gina com urgência na voz.

- Seja breve! Mione está aqui! - avisou Harry dando espaço pra ela entrar.

- Não me importa! Quero falar com você e não com ela. - disse Gina indiferente.

- Sobre o que quer falar? - perguntou Harry aflito.

- Draco Malfoy! - disse Gina dando um suspiro desanimador.

- Pois diga! - consentiu Harry.

Gina tentou abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas foi interrompida mais uma vez pelo soar da campainha. Harry foi abrir a porta mais uma vez. Seu queixo caiu ao ver que era Draco Malfoy.

- O que quer aqui? - perguntou Draco rispidamente.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Draco caiu no chão como se tivesse desmaiado. Gina arregalou os olhos e Harry ficou surpreso.

- Vamos mandar ele de volta pro pai dele.- disse Harry confuso.

- Trás um balde de água! - disse Gina agachando até Draco.

Harry olhou pra garota extremamente confuso. Mesmo assim, foi atrás do balde e voltou sem demora.

- Aqui está! - o garoto entregou o balde a ela.

Gina despejou todo o conteúdo na cara de Malfoy. Ele acordou no mesmo instante.

- VOCÊ FICOU MALUCA? - perguntou Draco aos berros.

- Xiu!Fale baixo! - pediu Harry com urgência na voz.

- FALA BAIXO O ESCAMBAU!- retrucou Draco tirando o cabelo dos olhos.

Movimentos dentro do apartamento de Harry e Rony começaram a surgir.

- Que barulho é esse hein? Quero dormir! - disse Rony bocajando no meio da sala.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Mione viera logo atrás extremamente confusa. Ao ver Gina Weasley diante de seus olhos, mudou completamente de expressão.- Pelo visto aconteceu mesmo!

- Ah! Não enche! - indagou Gina impaciente.

- Posso entrar? - perguntou Draco.

- NÃO! - responderam os 4 em coro.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Rony despertando.

- Quero falar com vocês! - disse Draco sério.

- Sobre o quê? -perguntou Mione séria.

Draco mediu os quatro por alguns instantes. Mediu o pijama de Rony, mediu os cabelos bagunçados de Mione, as vestes de Gina e o jeito desengonçado de Harry. dera um passo a frente como se estivesse a ponto de fazer um discurso.

- Lord Voldemort!


	24. De volta a Sede da Ordem da Fênix

**Capítulo 23- De volta a Sede da Ordem da Fênix.**

Rony dera um assovio desconfortável ao ouvir tal nome. Harry e Mione se entreolharam, mas logo voltaram a encarar Draco Malfoy.

- O que quer nos dizer sobre ele? - perguntou Harry olhando-o com firmeza.

- Seus planos! - respondeu Draco dando de ombros.

- E por quais razões confiaríamos em você?- perguntou Mione com os braços cruzados.

- Porque sou um Comensal, ou pelo menos é isso que Voldemort acredita.- respondeu Draco com grande desenvoltura.

- Malfoy, não pense em nos enganar! Você não consegue mentir. - disse Rony encarando-o.

- Se vocês não querem acreditar, tanto faz. Estou tentando ajudar vocês e adiantar o lado do Dumbledore, mas como vocês preferem manter essa mente fechada, não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui.

Draco dera as costas ao grupo e passou pela porta. Ao tentar dar um primeiro passo de partida, Harry tocou seu ombro.

- Diga o que você sabe! Dependendo, confiaremos em você.

- Harry..

- Deixa ele falar,Mione. - pediu Harry calmamente.

Draco voltou para o centro da sala.

- Voldemort planeja matar cada um de vocês e ainda acabar com a sede da Ordem da Fênix. - disse Draco coçando a cabeça.- Ele não pretende demorar muito para colocar seus planos em ação.

- Isso não é novidade, Malfoy. Ele tenta fazer isso desde que ele se tornou o Lord das Trevas.- retrucou Hermione.

- Deixe-me adivinhar agora. - Rony foi na direção do garoto.- Ele quer matar o Harry, não é?

Draco dera um sorrisonho abafado.

- Isso,Weasley, realmente não é novidade alguma. O que ele fez em Londres, foi apenas um aquecimento. Por ironia, Potter e Granger estavam perto do local que fora incendiado.

- A minha casa! - disse Mione emburrada.- Não adianta se fazer de santo. Você tentou matar meus pais.

Mione e Draco se fitaram com extrema frieza.

- Tentei em vão! Nem pude ao menos erguer a varinha na direção da sua casa. - disse Draco dando de ombros.

- Sua varinha acusou o feitiço que você usou. Isso é a prova mais concreta do seu crime. - disse Mione.

- A varinha pode me acusar do que for, mas não pode garantir que eu estava segurando-a para atingir sua casa. - disse Draco irritado.

- Você sabe muito bem que fez isso, mas é covarde demais para admitir alguma coisa. - disse Mione "cuspindo fogo".

Draco perdera a cabeça mais uma vez. Voou pra cima de Mione, a encostou na parede e prendeu suas mãos em volta do seu pescoço.

- Eu posso admitir o que eu quiser, sua "sangue ruim". Saiba que, se não fosse por mim, seus pais estariam como um churrasco. Agradeça a mim pela vida de seus pais.

Depois de dizer isso, Draco a soltou. Mione estava completamente desacreditada.

- Como é? - disse a garota alisando seu pescoço.

- Eu mandei uma carta aos seus pais dizendo que eles corriam perigo. Seu pai é um tolo que só entendeu o recado quando estourei as janelas da casa. - disse Draco se endireitando.

Mione olhou para Harry com extrema urgência. Estava abobalhada.

- Querem mais alguma prova da confiança do Draco? - perguntou Gina virando-se para Harry,Rony e Mione.- Ele salvou seus pais,Mione. Acho que ele merece uma chance.

- Não seja tola! Ele fez isso de caso pensado. Ele quer espionar a gente. - retrucou Mione.

- Não perderia meu tempo querendo espionar vocês. - zombou Draco rindo.- Quer apenas dar informações. Estou aqui por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Certo! Acreditamos em você. - disse Harry calmamente.- O que mais você sabe?

- Bom..ele ainda me repreeende pelos erros de meu pai, mas assim que eu souber de mais alguma coisa, informo a vocês. - disse Draco coçando seu queixo.

- Certo! - concordou Harry.- Tem lugar pra ficar?

- Péra! Ele ajudar é uma coisa, agora morar aqui conosco já é abuso. - discordou Rony com a testa franzida.

- Tenho que concordar com o Rony. - disse Mione séria.

- Não tem problema! Você pode ficar lá em casa, Draco.- sugeriu Gina.

Antes mesmo que alguma resposta saísse da boca de Draco, havia alguma coisa cutucando a janela da sala. Ao ver o que era, Rony saiu rapidamente e abriu-a. Era Hermes, a coruja da família Weasley. Pegou a carta que esteva presa em sua pata e abriu com as mãos trêmulas. Ao terminar a leitura, ergueu os olhos e disse:

- Temos que ir pra Ordem da Fênix. Imediatamente!

Harry ficou surpreso. Draco não sabia se ria de vitória ou se fugia. Estava sentindo algo estranho no peito. Seria uma falsa felicidade por estar conseguindo algo realmente importante, mas não pra ele e sim para seu Lord.

- Devemos aparatar? - perguntou Mione indo até Rony.

- Até metade do caminho! Lupin e Tonks estarão nos esperando. - disse Rony com urgência na voz.- Devemos levar algumas coisas. Faremos estadia por lá.

- A coisa deve estar realmente séria. - comentou Gina com a testa enrugada.

- Agora que você percebeu? Ah! Desculpe! Você está mais ocupada se deitando com o Malfoy. - disse Mione ironicamente.

- E você mais preocupada em como engravidar. - retrucou Gina no mesmo nível.

- Meninas! Parem! Vamos obedecer a carta e vamos para a sede,ok? - disse Harry olhando para ambas.

- Tem milho pra todas! - brincou Draco rindo.

- Tá me chamando de galinha? - perguntou Mione batendo o pé.

- Se a carapuça serviu...

Gina dera uma risada abafada. Parou no mesmo instante ao receber um olhar cortante de Mione.

- Vamos pegar as coisas! - disse Rony indo até seu quarto.

Gina e Draco ficaram na sala esperando até que Harry,Rony e Mione voltassem. Passados alguns minutos, os três voltaram com grandes mochilas nas costas.

- Podemos aparatar aqui dentro? - perguntou Mione ansiosa.

- Sim,podemos! - disse Harry parecendo um pouco preocupado. Caiu na real e percebeu que estaria de volta a Casa Antiga dos Black. O local onde tudo lembrava seu padrinho, Sirius Black.

- Você não vai,Gina? - perguntou Rony olhando-a.

- Sim,vou! Depois pego alguma coisa. - disse Gina calmamente.

Os quatro olharam para Draco que esperava ansiosamente pelo mesmo convite.

- E você,Mlafoy? - perguntou Rony secamente.

- Não posso pisar no mesmo local que vocês. Não agora! - disse Draco cruzando os braços.

- Não seja tolo! Suas informações serão úteia a Ordem. - disse Gina dando um meio sorriso.- Ele irá conosco.

Mione e Rony não gostaram nem um pouco da idéia, enquanto Harry se mostrou completamente indiferente. Algum tempo depois, os cinco aparataram na esquina do largo Grimmauld.

- Podem ver Tonks e Lupin daí? - perguntou Mione com a voz abafada.

- Vejo duas sombras! - disse Harry com os olhos espremidos. A rua estava completamente escura.- Mas devem ser os dois!

- Vieram rápido! - disse uma voz atrás deles. Era Tonks.

- Vocês nem assustaram a gente né? - disse Rony com a mão no peito.

- Era só pra dar um clima de suspense! - brincou Tonks bagunçando o cabelo do garoto.- Vamos adiante! Lupin está na porta da Sede.

Caminharam na rua escura acompanhando os passo de Tonks. Não demoraram ao ver o perfil de Lupin, encostado em um poste.

- Boa noite! - cumprimentou ele com as mãos no bolso.- Já sabem como entrar né?

- Sim! - disse Mione calmamente.

- Então! Podem começar! - disse Lupin abrindo espaço diante da porta de número 11.

Um por um citou o famoso ditado "A Sede da Ordem da Fênix encontra-se no largo Grimmauld número 12, Londres". Quando chegou na vez de Gina,Lupine Tonks hesitaram ao ver quem estava atrás dela.

- Ele não pode entrar! - disse Tonks fechando a cara.

- Ele já sabe como entrar, qual seria o problema? - perguntou Gina.

- Todos! Ele é filho de Lúcius Malfoy. - retrucou Tonks.

- Sou seu parente! Não esqueça disso. - disse Draco com as mãos em cada bolso.- Mas se quiser, posso ir embora agora mesmo. Já sei onde é a Sede.

Draco ia dando as costas quando a varinha de Lupin o cutucou.

- Entre! Daremos um jeito em você aí dentro.

Draco repetiu o ditado diante da porta de número 11. Gina entrou logo ems eguida, acompanhada de Tonks e Lupin.

A Sede parecia estar vazia. Não havia ninguém na sala e pelo visto não havia ninguém na cozinha.

- Bom...podem se alojar no quartos lá em cima, menos você Malfoy. - disse Tonks medindo o garoto de cima a baixo.

- Hum...ok! - concordou Mione indo subir as escadas.

Tonks e Lupin esperaram até que os quatro sumissem de vista. Ao terem certeza que a última porta havia se fechado, o batalhão de perguntas havia se iniciado.

- O que faz aqui? Que eu saiba, você serve o Voldemort. - disse Lupin calmamente.

- Acho que estou aqui justamente para não ter que servi-lo mais. - disse Draco na mesma calma.

- E você acha que acreditaremos nisso? - perguntou Tonks inconformada.

- Não tenho culpa se você é cética demais, para confiar nas pessoas. - disse Draco dando de ombros.

- Como você nos explica o que aconteceu em Londres agora pouco? - perguntou Lupin cruzando os braços.

- Comensais da Morte! Ainda tem dúvidas? - disse Draco em um tom ironico.

- Jura? Será que você não estava no meio da bagunça? - disse Tonks.

- Sim, estava! - afimrou Draco, fazendo Tonks arregalar os olhos.- Mas estava para ajudar. Eu quem salvou a vida dos Granger.

- Você tem provas? - perguntou Lupin.

- Eu mandei uma carta anônima pra eles se safarem. Se duvidam, perguntem a eles.- Draco sentou-se confortavelmente no sofá.

Tonks e Lupin olharam-se desconfiados. Estava sendo impossível confiar no garoto.

- Não iremos te deixar sair! Ficará aqui até Dumbledore chegar. - avisou Lupin.

- Por mim! - disse Draco dando de ombros.- Ei o espero! Também quero falar com ele sobre façanhas e planos de Voldemort.

Aquilo havia caído como uma luva. A desconfiança que ambos sentiam de Draco havia diminuído um pouco.

- Certo! Ocupe um dos quartos lá em cima! - avisou Lupin.- Descanse!

- Ok! - disse Draco ficando em pé.- Boa noite!

- Boa! - responderam os dois em coro.

Draco subiu as escadas e logo foi em busca de um quarto vazio. Ao invéz de deitar e tentar dormir, ficou a postos na porta. Estava esperando Tonks e Lupin irem dormir. Lá embaixo, ouvia a conversa nem um pouco nítida dos dois. dera um suspiro nervoso ao ouvir mais uma porta se fechar bem embaixo do seu nariz.

Abriu a porta sorrateiramente e desceu as escadas. Foi até a porta da Sede e a abriu. Em segundos, aparatou rumo a mansão encardida do Lord das Trevas.

- Estávamos esperando por você. - disse Bellatrix. Ela estava parada na porta da mansão.

- Mal cheguei e já estão esperando por mim? - indagou Draco confuso.

- Acho que o Lord deixou bem claro que sabia de todos os seus passos.- disse Bellatrix sorrindo.- Parabéns, sobrinho. Descobriu como se entra na Sede da Ordem da Fênix.

Draco sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Veio até a Mansão disposto a mentir e não para contar sobre o que havia descoberto. A situação pareceu piorar ainda mais quando se viu rodeado por mais de 10 Comensais.

- Todos prontos? - disse uma voz imperativa dentro do círculo.

- Sim! - responderam todos.

- Iremos aparatar! Como já havia explicado, Bella, Lucius, Dolohov, Draco e eu, entraremos na Sede. Os demais, circulem a casa. Se alguém tentar sair, não pensem duas vezes. b Mate! /b - disse Rodolphus Lestrange tomando a frente dos Comensais.- Não sabemos se o Lord irá expor sua presença, então é melhor fazermos o melhor possível.

Todos concordaram sem demora. Draco estava chocado com tudo aquilo e Rodolphus pareceu notar seu medo.

- Tenha calma, Draco! Vai dar tudo certo. Só não garanto se sua Weasley vai permanecer viva.

O garoto sentiu uma súbita onda de fúria tomar conta de seu corpo. Suas pernas tremiam e suas mãos suavam. Se não fosse pela presença de tantas pessoas, mataria Rodolphus naquele mesmo instante.

- Vamos então! - disse Rodolphus aparatando logo em seguida.

Todos fizeram o mesmo exceto Draco. Estava pensando na melhor forma de avisar que a Sede seria invadida. Olhou para os lados e nenhuma resposta veio em sua cabeça. Resolveu aparatar e ir ao encontro de seus "companheiros".

Chegou no local e viu todos os Comensais já a postos.

- Pensei que iria arregar! - disse Bellatrix rindo gostosamente.

- Meu filho nunca faria isso! - defendeu Lucius.

- Você é tão covarde quanto ele, Lucius. - zombou Rodolphus rindo.

- Não me provoque! - disse Lucius erguendo a varinha.

- Guarde sua varinha pra mais tarde. Garanto que vai adorar usá-la aí dentro. - disse Bellatrix abaixando a varinha de Lucius.

- Tem razão, Bella! - disse Lucius guardando a varinha nas vestes.

Rodolphus desviou sua atenção até Draco Malfoy que parecia desantenado com o fatos.

- Estamos esperando por você! - disse o comensal alisando a porta de número 11.

Draco olhou para seu "tio". Queria fugir, não queria ser responsável por aquilo que estava prestes a acontecer.

- Ande logo! - ordenou seu pai impaciente.

- Ai! Eu não tenho paciência. - Bellatrix puxou Draco pela manda e o colocou diante da porta número 11.

- Fale! - ordenou Rodolphus apontando a varinha na direção da sua barriga.

Draco estava na frente da porta. Não queria fazer aquilo. Seu íntimo realmente não queria fazer aquilo, mas a varinha apontada em sua direção o intimidava a fazer coisas fora de cogitação. Olhou para a porta e respirou fundo.

- "A Sede da Ordem da Fênix encontra-se no largo Grimmauld número 12, Londres". - disse Draco com a voz trêmula.

A porta de número 12 surgiu diante dos olhos deles. A invasão estava para começar.


	25. Avada Kedavra

**Capítulo 24-Avada Kedavra.**

Ao ver aquela porta aberta, a coisa que Draco mais queria na vida era sumir de vista. Ao seu lado, estava Rodolphus e Bellatrix com sorrisos largos e os olhos brilhando de malícia. Seu pai, Lucius, mantinha-se estático olhando para a porta entre-aberta.

- Nunca esperei que, depois de tanto tempo, voltaria a entrar nessa casa. - disse Bellatrix alisando a porta.- Ela é minha por herança. Hum..poderia ser de Narcisa, mas ela tem horror a esse lugar. É um absurdo que ocupem essa casa para fazerem reuniões sem escrúpulos.

- Tenha calma querida, vocÊ poderá fazer o que quiser com ela. - disse Rodolphus alisando seu rosto.

- Isso não é momento para cenas piegas,Lestrange. É melhor entrarmos antes que o salvador da pátria apareça e nos mande pra Azkaban. - disse Lucius de cara fechada.

Dando um pequeno aceno de cabeça,Rodolphus dera o primeiro passo e entrou na silenciosa Ordem da Fênix. A sala estava escura e não tinha uma alma viva no lugar. Antes de entrar, Bellatrix soltara algums fagulhas verdes no céu. Imediatamente, os Comensais que estavam do lado de fora, se juntaram a eles.

- Por onde começamos? - perguntou Dolohov já com a varinha em punhos.

- Vamos todos lá pra cima. Há aurores na casa, nada melhor do que matarmos dormindo. - disse Rodolphus em um tom brincalhão.- Draco, você...onde está o Draco?

Draco era o único que não estava na sala. Isso acabou intrigando os demais.

- Ele deve estar de vigilha lá fora.- arriscou Bellatrix com a testa enrugada.

- Assim espero! - disse Rodolphus se endireitando.- Vamos subir e não se esqueçam da divisão proposta.

- E não façam muito barulho ou podem acordar a velha rancorosa do retrato. - brincou Bellatrix abafando o riso.

O grupo de Comensais subiram as escadas com extrema cautela. O corredor estava vazio e havia uma porta entre-aberta.

- Será que é aí onde o Potter dorme? - perguntou Lucius tomando a frente do grupo.

- Se for, não é você que tem permissão para matá-lo. - disse Rodolphus mau humorado.

- E quem é que tem? - perguntou Lucius cruzando os braços.

- Eu! - disse uma sombra surgindo diante deles.- Potter não está aqui!

- O que quer dizer com isso,Draco? Quem tem permissões para matar aquele moleque sou eu. - disse Rodolphus indignado.

- Talez o Lord resolveu confiar mais em mim do que em você. - disse Draco tirando a varinha das vestes.- Potter não está aqui!

Houve um longo período de silêncio, como se cada um estivesse pensando na melhor forma de agir naquele instante.

- Certo! Com Potter ou sem Potter, destruíremos isso aqui. - disse Rodolphus virando-se para o grupo.- Divirtam-se!

- Que tal começarmos com as janelas ou quem sabe as lâmpadas! - sugeriu Bellatrix apontando sua varinha para o teto.

Com um grande estrondo, um pedaço do teto fora arrancado juntamente com a lâmpada. Sussurros começaram a surgir de dentros dos quartos. Sem demora, os Comensais começaram a dar pontapés na porta dos quartos sem pensar duas vezes. Estavam todos indefesos e muitos não tiveram tempo para pegar suas varinhas.

- Avada Kedrava! - disse uma voz rouca na direção de alguém que tinha um sono completamente profundo. Com sorte, fora jogado com grande estrondo no chão.

- Mas que m! - exclamou Rony alisando sua cabeça.

- Corra! - ordenou Harry embolsando a varinha e se desviando do Comensal.

Harry e Rony tiveram tempo de se esquivarem do Comensal, antes mesmo que ele resolvesse segui-los.

- Temos que pegar as meninas! - disse Harry ofegante.

- Nunca chegaremos lá! - apontou Rony para uma das portas abertas.

- Não...não..

Harry correu em direção ao quarto e se deparou com Mione largada no chão. Gina estava a um canto com a varinha em mãos completamente assustada.

- Olá bebê,Potter! Quanto tempo! Adoraria fazer..."cócegas" em você! - disse Bellatrix apontando a varinha para o garoto.

- Morra tentando! "Petrificus Tottalis!" - ordenou Harry apontando sua varinha na direção de Bellatrix.

A mulher tombou no chão fazendo um baque silênioso. Para Harry, a cena era bastante apreciativa.

- Mione? Acorda! - disse Harry sacudindo o rosto da garota.

Mione se mexeu levemente no chão. Abriu os olhos e encarou o garoto.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Harry ajudando-a a levantar.

- Sim...estou. Eu acho! - disse Mione alisando a cabeça.- Bellatrix me tacou com tudo na parede.

- Se eu fosse vocês, sumiria daqui! Eles vão matar todo mundo.- disse uma voz fria atrás deles.

- Você...VOCÊ! "Expelli..

- "Impedimenta" - ordenou Draco indo pra cima de Harry.- Potter, fuja daqui. Me escute!

- Antes de eu fugir vou MATAR VOCÊ!

Harry vôou pra cima de Draco sem dó e nem piedade.

- Isso não é hora de brigarem! - disse Mione puxando Harry, ou pelo menos, tentando.

- Eu vou matar você! - disse Harry socando a cara de Draco sem um pingo de dó.

- PÁRA! - pediu Gina puxado Harry com tudo.- Mione tem razão! Isso não é hora pra brigarem.

Mione fitou a garota com o lábio inferior contraído.

- Vamos enfrentar esses cretinos! - disse Mione pegando a varinha e saindo do quarto.

- Eu vou com você! - disse Harry dando um último soco em Draco e se levantando.

Harry saiu disparado ao encalce de Mione. Gina olhava para Draco com extremo desprezo. Nem teve ao menos a vontade de ir ajudar o garoto a se levantar.

- Você é o culpado disso! - disse Gina com nó na garganta.

Draco levantou com o pouco de dignidade que ainda havia. Olhou para Gina e lhe dera as costas.

- Não fuja de mim! - disse Gina indo atrás dele.

- Desista! Ele nunca vai ficar ao seu lado. - disse Rony segurando-a pelo braço.

- Apenas quero entender, Rony. Ele não precisa ficar ao meu lado para eu entendê-lo. - disse Gina se soltando e rumando para o corredor.

Havia diversos corpos estatelados no chão. Ao ver aquilo, Gina torcia para que nenhum daqueles corpos pertencesse a sua família. Tentou encontrar Draco, mas ele parecia ter sido "comido pela terra". Estava tão distraída que quase fora pega por um feitiço, que fora repelido por Lupin.

- Fique atenta! - pediu Lupin completamente tenso. Duelava com Dolohov sem ter um pingo de descanso.

- Acho que você deveria se entregar,Lupin. Seus amigos já se foram, que diferença irá fazer se você continuar vivo ou não?- disse Dolohov em um tom zombeteiro.

- Talvez seja para eu matar você! "Expelliarmus!"

Lupin apontou sua varinha na direção do pescoço de Dolohov.

- Peça piedade e talvez te soltarei! - disse Lupin secamente.

Antes de continuar o que estava fazendo, um raio difuso acertou Lupin pelas costas fazendo-o cair aos pés de Dolohov.

- Um maroto a menos! - disse Lucius assoprando a própria varinha como se tivesse dado um tiro certeiro.- Vamos atrás do Potter!

- Vocês não vão a lugar algum! - disse Gina com a varinha erguida.

Dolohov e Lucius riram gostosamente da cena.

- Fique quieta, antes que calemos sua boca pra sempre! - disse Lucius com a varinha erguida.

- Tente a sorte! - desafiou Gina.

Lucius fitou a garota com extremo desprezo. Moveu os lábios, mas nenhum som fora emitido. Seus olhos cinzentos se concentrou em outra coisa.

A casa dos Black estava em chamas. As janelas explodiam e gritos ecoavam por todos os lados. Muitos Comensais desciam as escadas para assim fugirem.

- Anda...estou esperando! - disse Gina batendo o pé.

- TONKSSSSSSSSS!

Gina virou-se no mesmo instante ao ouvir aquele nome. Viu que Mione batia loucamente em uma das portas.

- "Alorromora!""Alorromora!" - disse Mione aos prantos.

- Abram aquela porta! - disse Gina voltando a olhar para Lucius.

- Nem que me pague!

Lucius e Dolohov desceram as escadas imediatamente, ma logo foram chamados para mais um duelo.

- Mione...

- A porta não abre! Tonks está aí dentro! - disse Mione batendo na porta.

- Onde está Harry? - perguntou Gina tentando virar a maçaneta.

- Não sei...assim que viu Draco sumiu de vista...

Mione e Gina passaram a tentar abrir a porta, mas em vão. As chamas surgiam de todas as partes agora. Se elas não saíssem morreriam queimadas.

- Mione..não há mais como abrir... - disse Gina olhando-a.

- Não vou sair daqui até essa porta se abrir! - disse Mione chutando, batendo e mexendo na maçaneta da porta.

- Quem a travou? - perguntou Gina.

- Bellatrix! Fizeram o contra feitiço e ela veio pra cima de Tonks.- disse Mione colocando o ouvido na porta.- Tonks?

Silêncio.

- Tonks? - chamou Mione mais uma vez alisando a porta desesperadamente.

"Bum!" Mais uma explosão havia ocorrido dentro da casa. As chamas tomavam conta dos tapetes e dos elfos pendurados na parede.

- Mione..não há mais tempo...- disse Gina com urgência na voz.

Mione apoiou a cabeça na porta. Estava se sentindo derrotada.

- Tonks? Tonks? - chamava a garota em vão.- Tonks...- uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto.

Sem escolha, Gina puxou a garota pelo braço e a arrastou escada abaixo. Não podia-se ver mais nada da casa.Tudo já estava em chamas.

- Eu mato aquela cretina! - disse Mione saindo da casa e olhando ao redor.- Eu a matarei!

- Não adianta resmungar,Mione. - disse Gina tentando acalmá-la.

"Bum!" Fora o teto dessa vez. Tudo estava em chamas. Mione e Gina podiam ouvir vários gritos dentro da casa. Queriam voltar, mas sabiam que seria em vão.

- Vamos atrás do Harry! - disse Mione com os olhos arregalados.

Ao contornarem a casa, não demoraram a ver que Harry e Draco duelavam frivolosamente sem se importar com quem passasse. Ambas correram na direção dos dois. Estavam sentindo a mesma coisa naquele momento: muito medo.

- "Expelliarmus!"- gritaram ambas na direção de cada garoto.

As varinhas saíram do encalçe das mãos dos dois.

- Chega! Acabou! - disse Mione indo até Harry.

- Por que se meteram? - perguntou Harry secamente.

- Não vale a pena continuar! - disse Mione seriamente.

- Ele dedurou a gente! Ele nos traiu! Eu confiei nele! - disse Harry entre-dentes.

- Confiamos,Harry! - corrigiu Mione.- Confiamos nele e pagamos nosso preço.

- Será que vocês poderiam me deixar explicar o que houve? - disse Draco de repente.

- Incrível como você sempre tem explicações pra tudo. - disse Mione com mágoa na voz.- Por sua culpa, está tudo destruído! Não sente remorço em saber que há pessoas mortas aí dentro?

Draco ficou quieto. Não era exatamente aquele assunto que ele queria tratar.

- Granger..

- Não faça eu ser responsável pela sua morte! - disse Mione apontando a varinha na direção dele.

- Eu quero explicar,posso? - disse Draco com as mãos estendidas.

- Mione..isso não é hora para explicações..- disse Gina parando na frente do garoto.

- Não me faça atacar você para atingi-lo! - disse Mione rispidamente.

Mione e Gina se fitaram. Mione estava possuída por uma raiva tremenda, enquanto Gina parecia muito indiferente.

- Saia! - pediu Mione tentando manter a calma.

- Não irei sair! - disse Gina cruzando os braços.

Rapidamente, Draco se apossou da varinha de Mione e apontou no pescoço de Gina.

- Fiquem aí! Parados ou a mato! - avisou Draco segurando Gina pelo pescoço e caminhando de costas.

- Vocês não seria capaz disso! Você a ama feito louco! - disse Harry entrando no assunto.

- Amar é uma coisa e salvar a pele é outra! - disse Draco ainda com a varinha no pescoço dela.

- Como você pode ser tão repugnante? - disse Mione indo na direção deles.

- Não me faça perguntas toscas,Granger! - disse Draco soltando Gina.- Fique aí, enquanto aparato!

Mione olhou para o garoto com os olhos contraídos. A coisa que mais queria naquele exato momento era matá-lo sufocado.

- Não vai a lugar algum enquanto não terminarmos o show. - disse Rodolphus apontando a varinha no pescoço de Mione.- Começaremos pela "sangue-ruim".

- Largue-a! - disse Harry indo até ele.

- Hum...Draco...mate-o! Não era você quem o mataria? - perguntou Rodolphus calmamente.

Em um estampido, vários outros Comensais surgiram no local. Não havia saída.

- Solte a sangue- ruim! Eu cuido disso! - pediu Draco.

- Não confiamos em você! - disse Dolohov atrás dele.

- Não diga asneiras do meu filho! - retrucou Lucius.- Ande, mate o Potter!

Harry e Draco se encararam. Harry o desafiava com o olhar.

- Venha se você for homem! - disse Harry calmamente.

- Não sejas tolo! Você está sem varinha! - disse Draco cruzando os braços.

- Não sabia que você era tão justo,Malfoy Júnior. Isso tudo foi a Weasley que te ensinou? - perguntou Rodolphus sarcasticamente.

Lucius olhou para o filho com uma ponta de desprezo.

- Meu filho não liga para "essazinha"! - disse Lucius esnobe.

- Não me ofenda! - disse Gina envocada.

- Mas é a verdade, srta. modelo famosa! - zombou Lucius rindo gostosamente.

Gina ergueu sua varinha na direção do rosto de Malfoy.

- Não seja tola! Posso matá-la! - disse Lucius erguendo sua varinha na direção dela.

"BUM!" A casa dos Black havia se tranformado em cinzas naquele exato momento. Ao olhar a cena, Gina pegou na mão de Draco e apertou com toda força que tinha. Mione fazia um esforço muito forte para segurar as lágrimas, enquanto uma raiva muito mais forte tomava conta do corpo de Harry.

- Chega de ladainhas! - dise Rodolphus impaciente e erguendo a varinha.

- Avada Kedavra!

Um feixe de luz verde tomou conta do ambiente. Ninguém havia visto de onde o feitiço tinha saído ou quem havia atingido. O máximo que puderam ver era que Draco Malfoy estava em choque,olhando para alguém que suavemente caía no chão com os olhos abertos. Ao erguer o olhar, vira seu próprio pai dando um largo sorriso satisfatório em sua direção.


	26. Morte Tripla

**Capítulo 25- Morte tripla.**

- Você...VOCÊ...

Draco levantou deixando o corpo no chão.

- Você deve morrer...como sempre deveria...você não presta...

Draco caminhava com toda firmeza na direção do pai. Seus olhos brilhavam e derramavam furiosas lágrimas. Seu rosto pálido havia se tornado vermelho. Vermelho devido a tamanha raiva que sentia.

- Torça pra que sua alma não pare no inferno! - disse Draco erguendo a varinha.

- Filho..eu..

- FILHO NADA! - berrou Draco tirando o cabelo dos olhos.- Eu passei minha vida inteira querendo ser como você. Espelhei-me a vida inteira para tentar ser forte, mas acabei sendo tolo demais...TOLO DEMAIS.

Os Comensais da Morte olhavam para a cena completamente estupefatos. Mione estava chocada com o que acabara de presenciar. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas ao ver Gina Weasley morta aos seus pés.

- Eu não queria ter acertado a garota..- disse Lucius caminhando de costas,tentando sair do alcance do filho.

- Não queria...não queria...- Draco tirou a varinha das vestes.- Sua morte também vai ser sem querer.

- EU SOU SEU PAI! - berrou Lucius erguendo sua varinha.

- Então mate-me. Não quero mais viver com essa desonra. - disse Draco abrindo os braços.

Lucius olhou para o filho mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Você é realmente fraco! Se fosse forte, já teria me matado a muito tempo.

- Não me obrigue a fazer essa bondade para a vida humana. - disse Draco fechando os braços e voltando a apontar a varinha pra ele.

- Então faça e deixe de falar em vão! - desafiou Lucius com um largo sorriso nos lábios.- Vingue sua dama!

- Malfoy...não vale a pena...vamos embora...- disse Mione indo até ele.

- Sai daqui! - disse Draco virando-se no mesmo instante e apontando a varinha na direção do seu pescoço.

- Não vale a pena! - disse Mione sem perder a postura.

- Vai deixar uma "sangue ruim" lhe dar ordens? - perguntou Lucius dando uma gostosa gargalhada.

Draco virou-se para o pai novamente. Estava com uma sede extrema de vingança.

- Cale-se! - disse Draco com a voz trêmula.

- Vamos embora! O show acabou! - disse Rodolphus calmamente.

- Cale-se você também,seu intrometido. - disse Draco com amargura na voz.

- Como me chamou? - disse Rodolphus indo até ele.

- Agora é surdo? - perguntou Draco ironicamente.

- Vamos embora,filho! - disse Lucius pegando no braço dele.

- NÃO TOQUE EM MIM! -berrou Draco soltando-se dele.- Você não tem amor a vida. Não tem amor a sua família. Sempre pensou na DROGA DE PODER. Será que você não entende que Voldemort não faz a mínima questão de sua presença? Será que não entra na sua cabeça que você é um fracassado?

Lucius pegou o filho pelo pescoço.

- Não me obrigue a fazer a mesma coisa que fiz com a Weasley. Fiz um favor à você. Estás livre dela. Está livre dessa oportunista!

Draco perdera a cabeça e acertara o próprio pai com um soco certeiro na cara.

- Odeio você! - o garoto estendeu a varinha na direção do coração de Lucius.

- Como se atreve a ferir o próprio,pai? - perguntou Lucius com uma das mãos no rosto.

- Você nunca se preocupou em saber se alguma vez estava me ferindo ou não.- respondeu Draco com classe.- Implore meu perdão! ANDA!

Draco encarou o pai com extremo nojo.

- Não irei pedir perdão. Fiz a coisa certa. Se não concorda o problema é seu. - disse Lucius calmamente.

- "Crucio!" - ordenou Draco com extrema fúria.

Lucius Malfoy começou a se contorcer dolorosamente no chão frio do Largo Grimmauld. Draco não sabia explicar, mas estava sentindo extremo prazer ao fazer aquilo.

- "Crucio!""Crucio!""Crucio!""Crucio!""Crucio!""Crucio!""Crucio!""Crucio!""Crucio!" -ordenava Draco sem parar.

- PÁRA COM ISSO! - berrou Mione explodindo em lágrimas.- Pare...isso não irá trazer Gina de volta.

Draco recolheu a varinha. Seu pai estava arfante no chão completamente encolhido.

- É verdade,né? - disse Draco olhando para o pai com extremo rancor.

- Sim, é verdade! - respondeu Mione ofegante.

- "Avada Kedavra!"

Um relâmpago de luz verde iluminou a noite batendo em cheio em Lucius Malfoy. O Comensal caiu de olhos arregalados aos pés de se filho. Com frieza, Draco acertou-lhe mais um golpe na face. Bellatrix tampou a boca abafando um grito, enquanto seus companheiros mantinham-se boquiabertos.

- Mal...Malfoy...- Mione não conseguia falar direito.

- Se ele matou minha dama, que a dama dele fique sem sua fétida presença. - disse Draco ajeitando as vestes e virando-se para os Comensais.- Quem é o próximo?

Em uma atitude covarde, o bando de Voldemort aparataram sem demora. O Largo Grimmauld estava vazio e quieto, exceto pelos soluços angustiantes de Draco Malfoy.

- Pelo menos vinguei,Gina! - disse Draco ajoelhando diante do corpo da garota.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso! - disse Harry alisando a testa nervosamente.

- E deveria ter feito o quê? - disse Draco explodindo em densas e frias lágrimas.

- Qualquer coisa, menos ter matado seu próprio pai. Apesar de tudo, ele era seu pai.- disse Harry olhando-o firmemente.

- Ele nunca foi um pai de verdade! - disse Draco alisando o rosto pálido de Gina.- Ele sempre me odiou.

- Malfoy...você precisa se esconder! Precisa sair daqui! - avisou Mione.- Irão te pegar e te levar para Azkaban!

Draco encarou a garota enxugando o rosto com as costas das mãos.

- Anda! Aparate e se esconda! - aconselhou Mione pacientemente.

- Mesmo que eu fuja, vocês irão me denunciar. - disse Draco rispidamente.

- Não iremos! - disse Harry com firmeza.- Mione tem razão! Vá para algum lugar seguro!

Draco olhou para ambos agora. Estava se sentindo o mais perdido dos seres. Com um pouco de relutância, levantou-se e guardou a varinha nas vestes.

- Sinto muito! Por tudo! - disse Draco com sinceridade.- Eu amo a Gina...eu...

Impulsiva, Mione abraçou o garoto em gesto caridoso. Harry conteve o ciúmes, mesmo sabendo que ela não estava fazendo isso por mal.

- Vá! - disse Mione soltando-o.- Se puder, made-nos uma coruja,ok?

O garoto concordou com um aceno de cabeça e não demorou a aparatar. Só restava Mione e Harry naquele local totalmente destruído.

- O que faremos? - perguntou Mione de cabeça baixa.

- Não sei! - disse Harry passando um braço em seu ombro.

- O que vai ser da família Weasley agora? Molly vai ficar arrassada! - disse Mione virando-se para Harry.- E eu...nem ao menos...nem ao menos pedi desculpas a Gina.

Duas grossas lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Mione. Carinhoso, Harry abraçou a garota afagando seus cabelos castanhos.

- Vamos procurar ajuda! - disse Harry calmamente.

- Harry..não há sobreviv...onde está o Rony? - perguntou Mione soltando Harry.

Harry também havia caído na real. Onde estava seu melhor amigo?

- Vamos procurá-lo! - disse Harry pegando na mão de Mione.

Começaram a vasculhar os destroços da antiga casa dos Black. Parecia que nada havia sobrevivido ao incêndio. Havia cinzas e pedaços de madeira que não estavam totalmente queimados. Nenhum sinal de vida.

- Não..não pode ser...Rony também não... - dizia Mione levantando os destroços da casa.

No meio da calada da noite, ouviram um gemido abafado.

- Você ouviu isso? - disse Mione com os ouvidos agulados.

- Sim...ouvi! - afirmou Harry tirando a varinha das vestes.- Veio dalí!

Andaram um pouco mais a frente dos destroços da casa. Encontaram alí Rony dando imenso suporte a Remo Lupin que estava completamente ferido.

- Merlin! Pensei que havia morrido!- disse Mione abraçando Rony com toda a força que tinha. Só faltou sufocar o garoto.

- Eu estou bem! Só um pouco ferido! - disse Rony sorrindo sem jeito.- Precisamos ajudar o Lupin.

- Eu estou...estou bem...- disse Lupin ofegante.- Apenas dolorido.

Ele estava sendo bem gentil consigo mesmo. Seu rosto estava todo sujo de cinzas e suas vestes estavam um pouco rasgadas. Filetes de sangue salpicavam sua roupa velha.

- Cadê os outros? Onde está Tonks? - perguntou Lupin tentando achar uma posição melhor que aquela.

Mione engoliu seco. Não queria dar as péssimas notícias.

- Onde está Gina? - perguntou Rony logo depois.

- Tonks e Gina bem...

Mione não respondera nada, apenas dera um olhar significativo aos dois.

- Você está mentindo,Mione. - disse Rony caindo no choro.- Minha irmã? Não...não é possível...onde estava Dumbledore nessas horas?Onde estava aquele velho maldito?

- Não o ofenda! - pediu Harry ficando impaciente.- O ataque foi surpresa. Quem iria imaginar que isso fosse acontecer?

- A partir do momento que demos confiança para o Malfoy! - respondeu Rony nervoso.

Lupin não dissera nada. Chorava discretamente de cabeça baixa.

- Temos que sair daqui! - disse Mione ficando em pé.

- Se eu encontrar Dumbledore..

- Não fará nada! - disse Harry irritado.- Deixe de ser tolo,Rony.

Naquele instante, uma sombra começou a andar na direção do grupo. Tinha nos braços alguém que parecia ter desmaiado ou alguma coisa do tipo. Rony sentiu a fúria tomar seu corpo ao ver quem era.

- Sinto muito pelo o que ocorreu! - disse Dumbledore com grande pesar.

- Sente muito?SENTE MUITO! -berrou Rony ao ver que a pessoa que Dumbledore carregava nos braços era sua irmã.

- Rony, acalme-se! - pediu Mione aflita.

- Vamos todos para Hogwarts. Estarão bem lá! - disse Dumbledore calmamente.

- Não vou a lugar algum! - disse Rony ficando em pé.- Me nego!

- A escolha é sua, sr.Weasley! - disse Dumbledore com uma voz sublime.

- Professor, não é melhor voltarmos pra casa? - perguntou Harry dando de ombros.

- Seria uma boa opção se Voldemort não soubesse onde você mora,Harry. Receio eu que, o próximo lugar a ser destruído é seu apartamento.

Harry olhou para o professor por alguns minutos. A última coisa que queria era voltar para Hogwarts. Isso o assustava demais. Adorava a escola apesar de ter enfrentando coisas horríveis lá dentro.

- Iremos nos garantir! - disse Harry com firmeza.- Não quero voltar para Hogwarts.

- Então faremos o seguinte! Vocês voltam para suas devidas casas. Levarei o corpo de Gina aos seus pais, juntamente com o sr.Weasley.

Mione,Harry e Rony concordaram com a cabeça.

- Levarei Remo comigo também! Ele precisa de descanso!- disse Dumbledore.- Harry e srta.Granger, conseguem aparatar?

- Sim,sr.- respondeu Mione.

- Certo! Ficarei aqui! Aparatem! - pediu Dumbledore fitando-os através dos óculos de meia lua.

Em um piscar de olhos, Harry e Mione sumiram de vista e logo estavam na porta do prédio em que o garoto morava. Subiram as escadas e pegaram o elevador sem trocar uma palavra sequer. Mione estava ficando entediada com tudo aquilo. Com uma certa violência, apertou o botão do elevador fazendo-o parar no meio do caminho.

- Por que fez isso? - perguntou Harry assustado.

- Porque não agüento mais! Quero que esse elevador despenque! - disse Mione batendo o pé no chão com força.

- Isso não vai adiantar nada! - disse Harry apertando o mesmo botão, fazendo o elevador voltar ao seu devido movimento.

- Estou com um remorço muito grande! - disse Mione apoiando a testa na parede do elevador.- Vimos ela ali...estatelada...sem culpa alguma...

Harry dera um assovio silencioso. Já perdera pessoas demais em sua vida. Tantas perdas que o fizeram ainda mais forte para suportar novas dores. Estava realmente triste pela morte de Gina, assim como de diversos aurores, mas não queria demonstrar aquilo. Estava mais preocupado em vingar o massacre.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? - disse Harry incomodado.

- Ok! - concordou Mione.

Ao chegaram no andar, saíram do elevador com o mesmo desconfortável silêncio. Andaram alguns passos e viram um súbito vulto estacionado na porta que deveria ser aberta. Draco Malfoy os olhava muito sério.

- O que faz aqui?- perguntou Harry fechando a cara.

- Vou me aliar a vocês! - respondeu Draco com firmeza.

- Para combinar mais um massacre? - perguntou Mione ironica.

- Sim! Mas contra o Voldemort! - disse Draco colocando as mãos em cada bolso.

- E como fará isso? - perguntou Harry curioso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

Draco dera um riso abafado.

- Não se preocupem! Tenho o plano todo arquitetado na minha mente.


	27. Amo você

**Capítulo 26- Amo você.**

A tarde estava repleta de uma neblina extremamente pesada. O que deveria ser um final de ano feliz, acabou sendo um final de ano completamente trágico. Para Draco Malfoy, isso não fazia a menor diferença já que sempre havia considerado sua vida um grande conjunto de tristezas e desavenças. O garoto não se sentia mais o mesmo de antes. Sua vida havia tomado um rumo completamente diferente. Um rumo que esperava que nunca fosse terminar daquela forma.

Estava com suas vestes negras e habituais. Uma capa fina com duas serpentes prateadas como feixo. O garoto encontrava-se de pé no meio de um cemitério vigiando um túmulo repleto das mais lindas flores.

"Aqui jaz, Ginevra Molly Weasley, grande amiga."

Seus olhos frios insistiam gravar aquela frase incomoda. Ainda não acreditava que um pedaço de si estava com a face coberta de terra esperando apenas para ser devorada pelos mais nojentos vermes. Sentia-se vazio. A única coisa que preenchia seu ser era o grande desejo de vingança. Havia matado o pai, e estava surpreso por não sentir nem um pouco de remorço. Era como se tivesse tirado um estorvo de suas costas.

Atrás dele, vinha um casal vestido da mesma forma: usavam preto. Aproximaram-se com cautela do garoto, que não demorou a acordar de seus devaneios.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Mione apoiando uma mão em seu ombro.

- Sim, está! - disse Draco com a voz rouca.- Pelo visto não vieram no velório!

- Bom..não me senti nesse direito. - disse Mione olhando para o túmulo.- Rony não chegou muito bem em casa. Chegou a cancelar o casamento.

- Sério? - disse Draco com a testa enrugada.

- Sério! Ele está bastante derrubado! - disse Mione abaixando e ficando na altura da lápide.- Vou sentir saudades de você,Gina.- e depositou um ramo de flores diante da lápide.

Mione levantou-se e dera um longo suspiro. Encarava aquilo como um sonho. Um péssimo sonho. Harry não se demorou a fazer o mesmo.

- Tudo pronto para hoje? - perguntou Harry calmamente.- Algum Comensal te procurou?

- Ainda não! Devem estar com medo. - respondeu Draco dando um riso abafado.

- Também! Depois do que você fez com seu pai.- disse Harry dando de ombros.

- Não sinto remorço! Antes por minha mão do que pelas mãos do Lord das Trevas. - disse Draco simploriamente.- Minha mãe deve estar me odiando agora.

- Ainda não falou com ela? - perguntou Mione apreeensiva.

- Como? Dormi na casa de vocês! - disse Draco rindo.- Eu só preciso voltar pra onde o Lord está.

- Não é melhor deixar a Marca Negra arder? - perguntou Harry.

- Se eu for esperar por isso, Voldemort vai achar que estou sendo covarde. Então vou sem ser chamado!

- Acho melhor você não ir! - disse Mione.- Voldemort irá ler sua mente e saberá de nossos planos. Seria melhor atrair um Comensal até você.

- Garanto que isso não vai demorar a acontecer! - disse Draco dando de ombros.

- Bom..vou até onde Tonks dorme em paz. - disse Mione deixando Harry e Draco a sós.

Ambos ficaram alguns minutos olhando para o túmulo de Gina, até que Harry resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Não sei se devo confiar em você! - disse ele ajeitando a ponte dos óculos.

- E nem eu em você! Garanto que quer me ver morto pelas costas. - disse Draco calmamente.

- Assim como você! - disse Harry seriamente.

Ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez. Uma leve brisa assanhava o cabelos de ambos.

- Deixarei vocês em paz quando me sentir vingado! Tenha certeza disso! - disse Draco virando-se pra Harry.- Nem que eu tenha que morrer tentando.

- Isso soa muito corajoso! - disse Harry coçando a cabeça.- Espero que você saia bem sucedido.

- Nós sairemos! - corrigi-o Draco.- Aposto que vai dar certo! Falou com Dumbledore?

- Ainda não! Os fatos de ontem estampam o Profeta Diário e ele com certeza está dando explicações para o ocorrido. Nem falou comigo ainda. - respondeu Harry fixando seu olhar onde Mione estava.

- Ele não irá demorar para te encontrar! - disse Draco calmamente.- Você é o protegido dele.

Naquele instante, Mione voltou a se juntar. Estava tentando disfarçar da melhor forma que podia suas lágrimas.

- Vamos embora,Harry! - disse Mione com a voz abafada.

- Vamos sim! - disse Harry passando um braço em torno do ombro dela.- Mande uma coruja!

- Irei mandar! - disse Draco fitando-o.- Hoje vai ser uma vingança geral!

Mione e Harry encararam Draco sem dizer nada, apenas concordando com a cabeça.

- Er..Malfoy..- Mione avançou até o garoto. Ele ficou ligeiramente desnorteado. - Admiro a atitude que você está tendo. Gina deve estar muito orgulhosa de você. Você provou ser diferente do seu pai, e é isso o que realmente conta.

Mione percebeu que os olhos frios de Draco se embaçaram. Em um gesto caridoso, abraçou o garoto.

- Apesar de tudo que você fez contra minha pessoa, não guardo rancor. - disse Mione amigavelmente e soltando-o.- Tenha força! Tudo vai acabar bem!

- Não sabia que você tinha sentimentos! - disse Draco fitando-a.

- Todos nós temos sentimentos. Apesar de existir pessoas fracas demais para assumirem isso. Frieza não leva a nada, Malfoy, e você deve entender muito bem isso agora.- disse Mione com veemência.

- Talvez eu possa entender melhor agora! - disse Draco calmamente.- Obri...

Draco encolheu seu braço esquerdo. Fechou os olhos e exclamou um palavrão super baixo.

- Ele te chama! - disse Mione no mesmo instante.

- Não vá! - disse Harry nervoso.

- Você aprendeu Oclumência? - perguntou Mione preocupada.

- Não! - disse Draco segurando o ante braço.

- Ele vai descobrir tudo! - disse Mione olhando de Draco para Harry.

Draco sentiu a pontada mais vez.

- Preciso ir, ou morrerei antes mesmo...

- Não precisa ir a lugar algum! - disse uma voz calma atrás dele.- Você vem comigo!

Draco sentiu uma onde fria percorrer seu corpo todo. A imagem de Dumbledore diante de seus olhos, não ajudou em nada seu estado de humor.

- I...ir...com você! - gaguejou Draco.

- Exato! sr.Potter e srta.Granger, podem seguir seu rumo! - disse Dumbledore com altivez.

- Mas...Voldemo..

- Ele não fará nada! Tratarei você como meu prisioneiro. - disse Dumbledore.- Vejo vocês mais tarde. Na toca!

- Ok! - disseram Mione e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

Dumbledore e Draco sumiram de vista. Harry e Hermione ficaram olhando por alguns minutos o vazio que tinham deixado.

- Vamos então? - chamou Mione.

- Claro!

Os dois aparataram. Ao entrarem na casa, notaram que ela estava vazia, embora um pouco bagunçada.

- Tenho a leve impressão de que Rony fora para a casa dos pais. - disse Mione tirando a varinha das vestes.- "Limpar!"

Em segundos, todas as coisas que estavam jogadas e sujas pela casa tomaram seu devido lugar e ganharam sua devida limpeza.

- Pobre Rony! - disse Mione indo até Harry.- Sinto muito por ele!

- Eu também! - disse Harry abraçando a garota.- Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver!

Ficaram abraçados por alguns instantes sentindo os dois corações baterem como um só. Delicadamente, Harry desceu suas mãos em busca da cintura da garota.

- É tão bom ter você ao meu lado! - disse Harry carinhosamente.

- Eu também acho isso! - disse Mione apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do garoto.

- Eu te amo muito! - disse Harry erguendo a cabeça dela.- Demais!

- Eu também! Muito! - disse Mione olhando-o firmemente.

Harry buscou Mione para um suave e longo beijo. Seus lábios se misturavam a essência do amor e do carinho. As mãos do garoto se perdiam em sua cintura, enquanto o corpo dela buscava o dele para mais perto.

- Seria pecado se fizéssemos amor? - perguntou Harry com os lábios colados nos dela.

Mione olhou atentamente para aqueles olhos verdes. Querer ou não querer eis a questão?

- Harry...

- Eu sei que está com medo! - disse Harry alisando seu rosto.- Vamos esquecer o que houve e nos dedicar a nós dois. Passaremos a vida inteira juntos, merecemos isso.

Mione selou os lábios do garoto como resposta. Harry pegou a garota nos braços e a levou até a cama. Ambos se beijavam com grande ternura e cuidado, se perdendo na finura dos lençóis.

- Adoro seu cheiro! - disse Harry beijando seu pescoço e subindo a blusa da garota.

- Cuidado para não espirrar! - brincou Mione alisando as costas do garoto freneticamente.

Beijavam-se e beijavam-se com maior intensidade. Parecia que nunca haviam feito aquilo na vida. Com um pouco de dificuldade, Mione tirou a camisa de Harry e jogou no chão. O garoto perdia suas mãos por todo o corpo de Mione se nenhuma vergonha.

Tirou a saia que ela vestia e despiu sua blusa. Ao ver seus seios arrepiados de prazer, começou a acariciá-los com carinho, ganhando um gemido prazeroso como resposta.

- Assim...você acaba comigo! - disse Mione descendo as mãos em busca do botão da calça do garoto.

- É essa a intenção! - disse Harry abaixando as alças do sutiã da garota e enchendo as mãos neles.

Sutião, calça, sapato e peças íntimas começaram a esvoaçar pelo quarto. Ambos estavam nús e completamente entregues a imensa onda de prazer que o momento proporcionava.

- Vá devagar,ok? - pediu Mione com uma ponta de nervoso na voz.

- Ok! - disse Harry carinhosamente e selando seus lábios com mais doce de seus beijos.

Penetrou-a com extrema calma e cuidado. Ainda de lábios colados nos dela, Harry pôde abafar um gemido de Mione que parecia estar se contendo da melhor forma que podia. Com mais cautela ainda, começou a se mover calmamente, fazendo-a delirar ainda mais de prazer.

- Faz muito tempo que não faço isso! - disse Mione sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Sério? - disse Harry mordiscando sua orelha fazendo-a a garota se arrepiar.

- Aham! Desanimei total! - disse Mione envolvendo-o em seus braços.

- Você tem a mim agora. Não há razões para desanimar. - disse Harry lhe dando um selinho e fazendo movimentos mais intensos.

Mione e Harry gemiam sem vergonha dentro do quarto. Estavam realmente entregues ao prazer...e realmente entregues a saudade que um sentia do outro. Não queriam se desgrudar, não queriam ficar um longe do outro.

- Vai mais rápido! - pediu Mione mordiscando o pescoço do garoto.

O garoto obedeceu sem demora. Mione agarrava o travesseiro, poir não estava mais agüentando consigo mesma. Queria botar pra fora, sentia-se estagnada. Em um solavando, Harry ergueu Mione deixando-a sentada em seu colo.

- Adoro quando elas comandam! - disse Harry dando um sorriso maroto.

Mione riu também e começou a se movimentar no colo do noivo. A cada estocada, Harry gemia prazeroso mordiscando e mordendo sua orelha.

- Agora quem pede para ir mais rápido sou eu! - disse Harry ofegante e colocando as mãos em sua cintura.

- Me ajuda?- perguntou Mione alisando sua nuca.

Harry começou a guiar Mione pela cintura. A garota movia-se cada vez mais rápido, os dois corpos começavam a transpirar de prazer e loucura. Poucos minutos depois, o prazer havia se tornado um só quando ambos chegaram ao ápice da relação.

Harry deitou a garota mais uma vez e saiu de cima dela. Cobriu-a com carinho e a envolveu nos braços.

- Amo você! - disse Harry lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Eu também! - disse Mione dando um longo suspiro.

Ambos fecharam os olhos e se entregaram ao cansaço. Nem notaram que alguém havia entrado dentro de casa, ou melhor, "alguéns".


	28. A Luz Prateada

**Capítulo 27- A luz prateada.**

- Eles estão dormindo,Rony! Deixe-os! - pediu Luna puxando-o pelo braço.

- Mas temos que dar o recado a eles, pôxa. Eu sei que a tarde deles foi boa, mas não posso fazer nada! - disse Rony entrando sorrateiramente no quarto e indo cutucar Harry.- Hey! Harry!

O garoto abrira os olhos no mesmo instante. Meio assustado, puxou o lençol até o seu pescoço.

- Não aprecio homens,Harry! - disse Rony rindo.- Deveria cobrir a Mione, não acha?

Harry olhou para o lado e cobriu Mione também.

- O que quer? - perguntou Harry colocando os óculos no rosto.

- Temos uma missão hoje, caso não se lembre! - lembrou Rony.- Luna veio comigo, ela também irá ajudar.

- Isso é muito bom! - disse Harry esticando o pescoço para Luna. A garota dera um pequeno aceno.- Hum..como está?

- Meio abalado ainda, mas estou melhor! - disse Rony com uma voz tristonha.- Meus pais estão horríveis. Minha mãe se nega a sair do quarto.

- Imagino como esteja sendo ruim! - disse Harry com um tom consolador.

- Pior são as capas de revista! Erick deu entrevista em todas! - disse Luna chegando mais perto com várias revistas na mão.- Tome essa!

Harry pegou uma das revistas da mão de Luna e começou a folheá-la. Havia uma matéria falando da vida inteira de Gina Weasley e,logo no final, Erick dava sua entrevista dizendo o quanto amava e idolatrava a "ruivinha peituda".

- Não acdredito que ele a chamou dessa forma! - disse Harry rindo e devolvendo a revista.

- Pois é! - disse Luna pegando a revista.- Tentei entrar em contato com ele, mas Erick está relaxando no Caribe.

- Férias merecidas e agongadas, como ele diria! - disse Harry,parando subitamente.- Ele sabia que éramos bruxos?

- Sabia! Ele convive comigo ou pelo menos convivia! - disse Luna coçando a testa.

- Nossa! Eu sempre tive essa dúvida! - disse Rony dando um riso abafado.- Bom..acho melhor você e a Mione se vestirem. Dumbledore daqui a pouco está aqui.

- Ok! - disse Harry com um aceno de cabeça.

Harry esperou até que Rony e Luna estivessem fora do quarto. Dera uma olhada na janela e notou que a noite já havia caído. O relógio marcava 19 hrs e Mione tinha um sono profundo. Resolveu tomar um banho rápido e acordar Mione assim que terminasse.

Acabado o banho, Harry cutucou Mione delicadamente. A garota abrira os olhos e sorrira pra ele.

- Desculpe te acordar, mas temos algo a fazer hoje caso não se lembre. - disse Harry lhe dando um beijo na testa logo em seguida.

- É..é verdade! - disse Mione dando um longo bocejo.- Dormi demais?

- Podemos dizer que o suficiente! - disse Harry alisando os cabelos com a toalha.

- Nossa! Então foi muito! - disse Mione se enrolando no lençol e levantando.- Vou tomar um banho!

- Rony e Luna estão aí! - avisou Harry.

- E como Rony está? - perguntou Mione olhando-o.

- Diz que está bem, mas pela cara dele nota-se que está péssimo. - respondeu Harry.

- Depois falo com ele! - disse Mione entrando no banheiro.

- Ok! - disse Harry largando a toalha em cima da cadeira e indo para a sala.

Luna folheava as revistas enquanto Rony observava a cena completamente sonolento. Assim que viu Harry chegar, ergueu a cabeça e dera um breve sorriso.

- Pensei que iria demorar mais! - disse Rony.

- É mais fácil Dumbledore demorar do que eu! - brincou Harry sentando ao seu lado.- Soube que cancelaram o casamento!

- Sem condições de nos casarmos agora! Já estava quase tudo pronto sabe? Íamos mandar os convites um dia depois do...er..incidente.- disse Rony abaixando a cabeça.

- Uma pena! - disse Harry lhe dando palmadinhas no ombro.- Talvez cancele o meu e..

- NEM PENSAR! - berrou Rony.- Você vai se casar e não quero saber!

- Mas é anti-ético pensar em casamento..

- Harry...você deve isso a Mione. Ela merece algo bom na vida dela. - disse Luna entrando na conversa.

- Não seria justo com você e nem com ela. - disse Rony olhando-o seriamente.- E...queremos ser os padrinhos.

Harry dera um sorriso abafado.

- Ok! - respondeu Harry balançando a cabeça.- Farei o casamento senão serei morto né?

- É! - responderam Rony e Luna ao mesmo tempo.- Nós dois podemos esperar mais um pouco. Até minha mãe sair da depressão, demora bastante.

- Vai dar tudo certo! - disse Lunda dando um selinho no garoto.- Você vai ver!

Harry ficou quieto observando os dois até que um ruído estranho fora notado. Vinha diretamente da porta. O garoto se levantou no mesmo instante com a varinha em punhos e a abriu. Ficou surpreso ao ver quem era.

- Lupin..Olho Tonto..

- Estava procurando a droga da...da...

- Campainha! - completou Lupin dando um sorriso maroto.- Dumbledore protegeu essa casa sem vocês saberem.

- Hum..por isso que não aparataram né?- perguntou Harry abrindo espaço para eles entrarem.

- É! - disse Lupin entrando com Olho Tonto nos calcanhares.- Viemos buscar vocês!

- Onde está Dumbledore? - perguntou Harry.

- Cuidando do Draco. - respondeu Lupin no mesmo instante. Harry sentiu o desconforto do homem ao dizer aquilo.

- Certo! O que faremos então?- perguntou Harry.

- Esperaremos! - disse Lupin indo até a janela.- Só nos resta...esperar.

No meio da escuridão, encontrava-se Alvo Dumbledore ao lado de Draco Malfoy. A neve caia furiosamente sobre o rosto de ambos, fazendo a pele de ambos ficar muito mais brilhosa. Ambos não trocavam palavra alguma. Ao se aproximarem de uma enorme Mansão velha e antiga, Dumbledore se dirigiu ao garoto de forma urgente.

- Espero que tenha entendido as regras,ok? - disse Dumbledore com sua voz vaga.

- Sim,sr.! - disse Draco olhando para a mansão que tinha as luzes acessas.

- Faça como eu falei e tudo dará certo! - disse Dumbledore dando umas palmadinhas no ombro do garoto.- Boa sorte!

Draco abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Dumbledore havia aparatado no mesmo instante. Ergueu os olhos mais uma vez para a Mansão dos Comensais e sentiu seu sangue pulsar de fúria. Subiu as escadas empoeiradas, disse a tal frase e adentrou no aposento frio e vazio.

Não havia ninguém na sala. O garoto olhou para todos os lados e não via ninguém. Andou mais alguns passos e parou em frente a porta que o levava para o porão. Suas mãos suavam, suas pernas tremiam e seus pensamentos estavam confusos.

"-Tente se acalmar...vai dar tudo certo.." - murmurou Draco pra si mesmo.

Levou a mão até a maçaneta, mas antes que fizesse impulso para puxá-la, a porta abriu-se sozinha. O loiro podia ver que algo se materializava na escuridão. Via que alguém se aproximava. Antes que pudesse tirar a varinha..

- Crucio! - ordenou uma voz fria avançando pra cima do garoto.

Draco não conseguia expressar a tamanha dor que sentia. Não sabia o por que, ams aquilo não causava mais dor. Não causava algo incomodo a ponto de querer desistir da vida ou se deixar levar para a insanidade. Minutos depois, o feitiço fora desfeito. Draco ergueu a cabeça e fitou dois olhos frios e vermelhos, bem diante de onde estava deitado.

- Levante-se! - disse Voldemort com a varinha em punhos e apontando para Draco.

Draco colocou-se de pé e fitou seu amo.

- O que desejas, milorde? - perguntou Draco com sua voz rouca.

- Dar-lhes os parabéns! - disse Voldemort com sua voz arrastada.

- Como? - perguntou Draco confuso.

- Por ter matado seu pai em nome do amor! Isso é tão ridículo quanto brilhante. Saiba que sua mãe está muito mal com sua atitude. Aposto como quer trucidar você. - disse Voldemort aproximando-se de Draco.- Sabe...você está me lembrando alguém...muito...familiar.

Draco hesitou.

- Mais é claro! - disse Voldemort andando ao redor de Draco.- Amor, ódio, vingança, fraqueza e obssessão. Hum..isso me lembra muito...Harry Potter.

Com toda força, Voldemort empurrou o garoto contra o chão.

- Pensei que servisse a mim e não ao tolo do Dumbledore! - disse Voldemort irritado.

- Milorde, eu não sou homem de Dumbledore...eu..

- Então por que esteva com ele? Responda-me!

- Informações,milorde! Apenas informações! - respondeu Draco tentando paracer normal.

Voldemort puxou o garoto pelo braço.

- Você pensa que me engana garoto!

- E você pensa que é meu dono! - disse Draco se soltando dele.- Para sua informação, se não fosse por mim, A Ordem da Fênix ainda estava erguida. Se não fosse por mim, vários aurores não teriam morrido e , se não fosse por mim, seu pior comensal não estaria morto agora.

Voldemort parou uns instantes examinando o garoto.

- Realmente, você tem razão. Seu pai era realmente o pior Comensal que já tive. Contudo, espero mesmo que esteja tirando apenas informações do outro lado. Senti que você estava muito amigo de Dumbledore.

- Milorde, parece que o sr. não entende o sentido de certas amizades! - disse Draco ironicamente.

- Entendo perfeitamente! Mas o que me deixa na dúvida sobre sua lealdade, é como você agiu na sede da Ordem. Muito...hum..melodramático.

- Encenar,milorde! - respondeu Draco.- Posso me recolher?

- Claro! Que bom que esteja de volta! Espero que seja melhor do que seu pai.- disse Voldemort olhando-o atentamente.

- Serei,milorde, muito melhor que ele.- finalizou Draco dando as costas para seu amo e subindo as escadas.

O garoto subiu as escadas o mais calmo que podia. Não queria entregar o jogo ao seu "amo" assim tão rápido. Entrou em seu quarto e viu que tudo se mantinha no lugar. Abriu a janela e sentiu por alguns instantes a brisa bater em seu rosto e assanhar seus cabelos loiros. Começou a sentir falta dela. Falta da sua força, da sua alegria, da sua gratidão. Sentia falta da pessoa que ensinou que no mundo havia e há sentimentos bons. Devagar, tirou a varinha das vestes apontou para o céu.

- A partir de hoje, o reino das Trevas deixará de existir.

E com um leve aceno, luzes prateadas se misturaram com a neblina e a neve da noite.


	29. A Revanche

**Capítulo 28- A Revanche.**

- Demorei mais cheguei! - disse Mione se juntando aos presentes na sala. Fricou surpresa ao ver Alastor e Lupin.- Como vão?

- Bem,Hermione, obrigado! - disse Lupin dando um meio sorriso.

- Eu poderia estar melhor! Estou cansado e a cada dia mais velho. - resmungou Alastor já jogado em um dos sofás da sala.

- Querem um chá ou um suco? - ofereceu Mione.

- Não,obrigado! - disse Lupin indo até a janela da sala com uma expressão preocupada.

- Onde está Dumbledore? - disse Alastor olhando para Lupin com seu olho mágico.- Não vejo a hora de esmagar cada Comensal da Morte.

- Tenha calma! Estamos esperando o sinal! - disse Lupin virando-se pra ele.

- Duvido que teremos algum sinal. Aquele covarde! Aposto que contou tudo para o Voldemort.

- Desculpem, mas de quem vocês estão falando? - perguntou Rony perdido. O garoto olhou para os amigos e notou que eles estavam com a mesma expressão confusa.

- Você saberá! - disse Alastor levantando desajeitado e indo até Lupin.- Esse sinal já era pra ser dado a muito tempo.

- Eu sei, Alastor! Espere! - disse Lupin calmamente.

O silêncio pairou na sala por longos minutos. Alastor e Lupin continuaram parados diante da janela enquanto Luna,Rony,Harry e Mione tentavam de alguma forma entender a situação. Harry parecia estar bastante preocupado com a situação. Sempre erguia os olhos por trás dos óculos tentando fazer uma leitura de lábios. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Olhem! - apontou Mione em direção a janela.- A neblina ficou prateada!

Harry dera um salto do sofá, assim como Luna e Rony. Os três se apertaram na janela tentando ver a tal neblina prateada.

- Vamos! - chamou Alastor indo até a porta e abrindo-a.

- Vamos? - indagou Harry.- Como assim? Eu não estou entendendo nada!

- Vocês irão entender assim que chegarmos lá! - respondeu Lupin se juntando a Alastor.- Só peço que levem as varinhas e nos acompanhe. Não se afastem por nada nesse mundo,ok?

Os quatro concordaram com um leve acendo de cabeça. Acompanharam Lupin e Alastor sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Harry sentia as perguntas que queria fazer coçar em sua garganta. Estava incomodado por não saber nada do que estava acontecendo. O grupo continuou andando no mesmo silêncio até se encontrarem em um beco vazio. Harry já tinha certeza do que iriam fazer.

- Iremos aparatar,certo? - perguntou Harry.

- Não! Usaremos chave de portal! - disse Alastor tirando uma velha chaleira das vestes.

- Por que? - perguntou o garoto confuso.

Alastor não dera a devida resposta. Colocou a chaleira no chão e ficou esperando que os outros a tocassem, mas foi em vão.

- Quero saber o que está acontecendo! Não vou a lugar algum se não me explicarem.

- Harry, não há tempo pra isso! - disse Lupin calmamente.

- Onde está o Malfoy? - perguntou Harry começando a ficar impaciente.

- Ele está bem! - respondeu Lupin.

- Onde ele está? - perguntou Harry entre dentes.

- Está com seu Lord querido e amado! - respondeu Alastor grosseiramente.- Feliz?

Harry estava inconformado. Draco voltou para o outro lado?

- Por culpa dele minha irmã morreu! Quero acabar com a raça daquele infeliz. - disse Rony irritado.

- Lupin, só responda pra onde estamos indo! - pediu Mione calmamente e procurando a mão de Harry na escuridão.

Lupin dera um longo suspiro.

- Vamos para a "sede" dos Comensais! - respondeu Lupin meio a contra gosto.- Malfoy nos informou como chegar lá! Ele quem causou o prateado da neblina.

- Péra! - Harry alisou a testa nervosamente.- Estávamos esperando um sinal do Malfoy?

- Exatamente! - respondeu Lupin.

- E se não se importam, peguem nessa chaleira ou seremos os últimos a chegar. - disse Alastor com a voz rouca.

- Por que nos chamou para irmos junto? - perguntou Luna.

- Porque confiamos em vocês, ou melhor, Dumbledore confia em vocês. - finalizou Lupin tocando em uma parte da chaleira.

Tentando se sentir conformado com as respostas vagas, Harry tocou um pedaço da chaleira. Mione,Rony e Luna fizeram mesmo olhando apreensivos para Lupin e Alastor.

- Três...dois ...um...

O vento gélido parecia bater ainda mais forte na face do grupo. Os pés haviam deixado o chão e parecia que tudo estava girando. Harry se sentiu um pouco mais confortável, já que o grupo de pessoas era pequeno, mas mesmo assim, sua cabeça não parava de girar devido ao efeito rápido do percurso. Em instantes, sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão. Desajeitado como sempre, Rony dera um encontrão com Harry que quase o fez cair no chão.

- Desculpe! - disse Rony com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Tudo...bem...

Harry sentiu seu estômago embrulhar ao ver onde estavam. Ergueu seus olhos e vira a grande Mansão aparentemente desabitada com suas janelas empoeiradas e sem sinal de luz. Olhou para o céu esperando ver a Marca Negra. Seu coração batia a mil por hora por estar tão perto de sua batalha com Voldemort.

- Irei procurar os outros! - disse Alastor.

- Certo! Eu fico com eles! - disse Lupin tirando sua varinha das vestes e apontando para o céu.

Fagulhas douradas se uniram a neblina e rodeou a Mansão apagada. O brilho era intenso. Parecia que todos estavam dentro de um sonho. Calmamente, Lupin guardou a varinha de volta e ficou parado como se esperasse alguma resposta.

- Está se comunicando com Malfoy, não é? - perguntou Harry com a voz abafada.

Lupin nem dera a resposta. A porta da Mansão havia se abrido chamando a atenção do maroto e dos presentes ao lado dele. Draco Malfoy surgiu no meio da escuridão com as vestes negras habituais e com a varinha em punhos. Parou na porta como se estivesse convidando todos para entrar.

- Peguem as varinhas! Ataquem quantas janelas forem necessárias! Vamos acordar esses malditos. - disse Lupin se afastando do grupo.

- Mas por...

"Bum". Lupin lançou um feitiço em uma das janelas maiores da Mansão.

- Você ficou doido? - perguntou Rony de olhos arregalados.

- Eu avisei! - disse Lupin misturando-se a escuridão.

As luzes da Mansão estavam sendo acesas uma a uma. Draco deixou a porta aberta, desceu os três degraus e partiu para a parte de trás da mansão.

- Vou atrás dele! - disse Rony com a varinha em mãos.- Vou me vingar de tudo que ele fez.

- Não pense dessa forma,Rony! Ele está tentando ajudar! - disse Mione tirando sua varinha das vestes.

- Mentira! Ele sempre prometeu que iria nos ajudar. quem garante que ele quer matar todos nós juntamente com os amiguinhos dele? - disse Rony irritado.

- Dumbledore está confiando nele! - avisou Mione entre dentes.

- Dumbledore confia em todo mundo, não é à que , quem sempre paga pelos erros dele, somos nós. - disse Rony.

-Parem os dois! - disse Luna ficando chateada.- Isso não é momento de discussão. Estamos no meio do nada, com varinhas em punho e nem sabemos se estaremos vivos no final de tudo isso.

-Certo! Vamos nos separar! - disse Harry.- Eu vou entrar! Quero acertar as contas com Voldemort pessoalmente.

- Eu vou com você! - disse Mione pegando-o pelo braço.

- Nem pensar! Acompanhe Rony e Luna. - disse Harry olhando-a.

- Eu vou com você e nem tente me convencer a ficar. - disse Mione muito séria.- Boa sorte Luna e Rony.

- Iremos precisar!

Rony e Luna caminharam para a parte de trás da Mansão. Harry e Mione entraram no local que, mesmo com as luzes acessas, parecia inabitável.

- Não há ninguém aqui! - sussurrou Mione.

Passos foram ouvidos da escada. 3 pessoas encapuzadas desciam com avarinha em punhos. Uma delas parou no meio olhando diretamente para Harry e Mione.

- Ahá! Que visita agradável bebezinho Potter!

Era voz de mulher. Ao saber disso, Harry não mediu esforços em tentar atáca-la.

- "Impedimenta!" - disse Bellatrix terminando de descer as escadas ao lado dos outros Comensais.

Antes que pudessem atacar o casal, vários aurores invadiram a casa explodindo tudo que viam pela frente. Lupin partiu para cima dos Comensais, com uma extrema fúria no olhar.

- Quer vingar a morte do amorzinho, é? - disse Rodolphus dando uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Torça pra eu não matar sem querer sua dama hiena mau amada! - disse Lupin aproximando-se do Comensal.

Os dois começaram a duelar. A fúria estava completamente transparente no olhar de Lupin. Duelava com desenvoltura, acertando por vezes alguns feitiços em Rodolphus. Os demais comensais não demoraram a se juntar a guerra. Dolohov partira pra cima de Alastor assim como McNair.

- Onde está o Voldemort? - perguntou Harry a Bella.

- Você é muito bebê para enfrentar meu Lord! - disse A mulher apontando a varinha pra ele.- Aprendeu a lançar "Crucio",Potter?

Harry apertou a varinha com toda força nas mãos.

- Hum..que tal treinarmos um pouquinho hein? - disse Bella dando um sorriso irônico.

- "Expelliar...

- "Crucio!"

Mione tombou com tudo no chão se contorcendo, se revirando, dando grunhidos de dor. Harry sabia que não podia baixar guarda naquele momento, ou seria morto pelas costas.

- Pare! - pediu Harry com a varinha erguida.

- É divertido, não acha? - perguntou Bella ainda torturando Mione.

- PARA! - disse Harry dando um tapa na mão da mulher e derrubando sua varinha pra longe.- Faça isso comigo se for mulher o suficiente.

O capuz que cobria Bellatrix acabou caindo sobre seu ombro revelando seu rosto ossudo e sua expressão de indignação com um misto de surpresa.

- Se for cavalheiro, irá me deixar pegar minha varinha. - disse Bella quase em um sussurro.

- Não! Você me deve muita coisa sua cretina! Eu vou acabar com você, pelo Sirius e pelos Longbotton! "Crucio!"

Harry não soube de onde venho toda sua fúria e toda sua vontade ver aquela mulher se contorcendo no chão. A lembrança de Sirius caindo naquele véu fez o garoto ser possuído por um grande desejo de vingança. Queria fazê-la sentir tudo que ele já havia sentido antes.

- Gostoso né? - disse Harry recuando a varinha.

Bellatrix estava ofegante no chão. Olhava para o garoto muito assustada.

- Com isso não se brinca,Potter! - disse Bella quase sem voz.

- Então não aguce meus sentidos para participar da brincadeira. - disse Harry dando um meio sorriso e indo até Mione.

A garota ainda se contorcia no chão. Sua testa estava suando e mais nenhum grito saia de sua boca. Sorrateiramente, Bellatrix conseguiu recuperar sua varinha. Estava a ponto de bala para atacar Harry.

- "Expelliarmus!" - ordenou uma voz gelada e arrastada.- "Incendio!"

As cortinas velhas da Mansão começaram a pegar fogo. A sala de estar estava sendo invadida por fagulhas de todas as cores, corpos caídos e exclamações de dor.

- Malfoy? - exclamou Bellatrix se erguendo.

- Sim,titia! - disse Draco aproximando-se dela e dando um aceno de varinha em direção a Mione. No mesmo instante, a garota havia parado de se contorcer.

- TRAIDOR! - berrou Bellatrix chamando a atenção do seu marido que encerrava um feitiço pra cima de Alastor.

- Traidor? Não! Apenas consciente! - disse Draco ironicamente.- Me leve ao Voldemort!

- Não! - negou-se Bellatrix.

- Me leve até ele! Sei que não está no porão, pois o procurei antes de dar cartão verde para os aurores.

Bellatrix permaneceu muda e chocada.

- Não me obrigue a lançar Imperius em você. - disse Draco com um leve tom de pesar.

- "Cr..

- "Impedimenta!" - disse Draco chegando mais perto dela.- Não adianta! Será que você não aprendeu a fechar sua mente?

Bellatrix olhou para o garoto horrorizada.

- Draco...sobrinho querido...

- Cadê o Lord?

Antes de receber a resposta, Draco recebera um feitiço certeiro pelas costas. Caiu com um baque surdo no chão completamente desacordado.

- Tão idiota quando o pai dele! - disse Rodolphus indo até a esposa.

Harry estava no chão ajudando Mione a se recompor. Olhava para a cena com extremo nojo. O fogo lançado na Mansão parecia aumentar com toda força. Mesas e tapetes já se encontravam em chamas fazendo muitos irem para o lado de fora continuar seus duelos.

- Quer ver o Lord? - perguntou Rodolphus a Harry.

- Eu mesmo procuro! - disse Harry levantando e ajudando Mione.

- Com a "sangue ruim" nos braços? Que romântico! - zombou Bellatrix alisando seus longos cabelos.

- Saiam! - pediu Harry parando diante dos dois.

Os Lestrange riram da cara do garoto.

- Não! - respondeu Rodolphus.

Harry soltou Mione deixando-a no chão e ergueu sua varinha.

- SAIA!

- NÃO!

- EXPELLIAR...

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Rodolphus acertou em cheio Dolohov. Harry havia conseguido desviar do feitiço por um triz. Estava caído no chão com uma expressão de dor no rosto. Havia torcido o tornozelo.

- Mione..me escuta...- Harry sussurrava aproveitando a distração dos Lestrange ao redor de Dolohov.

- Hum..

- Eu irei subir! Fique aqui, não faça nada ok? - pediu Harry alisando o rosto da garota.

- Ok! - disse Mione erguendo a cabeça.- Você volta?

Harry engoliu seco.

- Volto! Prometo! - disse Harry encostando sua testa na dela.- Amo você!

- Eu também!

O garoto envolveu-a em um terno e breve beijo. Levantou-se meio desegonçado e começou a subir as escadas rapdiamente.

- POTTER! - berrou Rodolphus indo atrás dele.

Assim como Rodolphus, Bellatrix, McNair e Nott foram atrás dele. Vendo o sinal de perigo, alguns aurores foram ao encalce dos Comensais. Mione olhava para a cena completamente apavorada. Estava com medo de perder Harry. Estava com medo de perder os amigos. Olhou para o lado e vira Draco caído a alguns cm de distância dela.

- "Enervate!" - ordenou Mione apontando a varinha para o garoto.

Draco mexeu-se lentamente. Aos poucos fora recuperando os sentidos e se levantando. Balançou a cabeça como se quissesse acordar e viu Mione sentada perto dele.

- Malfoy, suba! Harry e os comensais estão lá em cima. - disse Mione implorando com os olhos.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Draco friamente.

- Não importa! Se você estiver mesmo do nosso lado, vá atrás deles. - disse Mione com uma certa irritação.- Anda!

Draco dera uma última olhada para a garota e subiu as escadas fugindo do fogo. Mione tentou se levantar para fugir do incêndio, mas suas pernas não estavam a fim de ceder. Concentrou-se e conseguiu aparatar para o lado de fora da casa.

Na parte de cima da Mansão, não havia ninguém. Tudo estava escuro. Draco só podia ouvir seus passos. Ao longe, uma porta aberta com pouca luminosidade. Aos seus pés, corpos caídos mostravam indícios de combate. A sua frente, estava Lord Voldemort.


	30. O Fim da Era das Trevas

**Capítulo 29- O fim da era das Trevas.**

- Bem vindo, Malfoy! - disse Voldemort em pé olhando friamente para ele.

Draco parou ao lado da porta. A cena que estava presenciando não era nem um pouco agradável. Girou o pescoço e notou que McNair e Nott não estavam mais vivos. Ambos estavam estatelados no chão com os olhos muito abertos.

- Eles não iriam fazer parte dessa reunião! - disse Voldemort notando a distração do garoto.

- Onde está o Potter? - perguntou Draco secamente.

- Ora!Ora!Ora! Isso te incomoda? - perguntou Voldemort girando a varinha nos dedos.

- Minha missão é acabar com ele, então, dêem ele a mim. - disse Draco seriamente.

- Calma querido sobrinho! Rodolphus quer se divertir com ele ainda! - disse Bellatrix saindo de trás do seu Lord.- Acho que uma tortura não faria mau algum.

- Não se atreva! - disse Draco indo até ela, mas sendo impedido pela varinha ameaçadora de Voldemort.

- Eu dei permissão aos Lestrange para torturá-lo! - disse Volemort tentando ser suave.

- Quero assistir então! - disse Draco cruzando os braços.

- Rodolphus? - chamou Voldemort.

Rodolphus Lestrange saíra de um canto do quarto com Harry. O Comensal prendia o garoto pelo pescoço apontando a varinha no sentido do coração. Draco olhou para o garoto sem saber o que fazer naquele exato momento.

- Torture-o! - concedeu Voldemort apoiando-se na janela.

- "Crucio!"

Harry começou a se contorcer no chão. A dor parecia muito mais insuportável devido seu corpo estar extremamente dolorido. Seus gritos eram abafados pela risada fria e arrastada de Voldemort que apreciava a cena com bastante gosto ao lado de Bellatrix. Rodolphus desfez o feitiço um bom tempo depois, deixando um Harry cansado e desconcertado no chão frio da mansão.

- Sentiu cócegas bebezinho Potter? - perguntou Bellatrix indo até ele arregaçando as mangas.

O garoto não respondeu. Tentou ficar em pé, mas suas pernas não cediam.

- Hum..como tenho pena de você! Acho que vai encontrar seus pais hoje. Eles devem estar sentindo muitas saudades. - disse Bellatrix rindo.

Aquilo fora um bom motivo para Harry botar firmeza nas pernas e ficar em pé. Mesmo fraco, encarou a mulher que ria freneticamente de sua cara.

- Garanto que não irei antes de você! - disse Harry entre dentes.

- Irá sim, pois está sem varinha! - disse Bella apontando a varinha na altura da testa do garoto.

- Querida Bellatrix, poderia dar esse crédito a você, mas acho que Malfoy quer ter essa imensa honra. Draco, tenha as honras. - disse Voldemort indo até ele.- Potter é todo seu!

Draco olhou para o garoto imediatamente. Ambos se encararam por alguns instantes tentando compreender o que um queria transmitir com o olhar.

- Avante,Draco! - disse Voldemort empurrando-o na direção de Harry.

O loiro ergueu a varinha na direção do moreno. Ambos continuavam a se encarar, mas não havia ódio ali e sim medo. Draco havia assumido a invasão e terminaria drasticamente se mudasse de lado na última hora.

- Não irei matá-lo assim de graça! - disse Draco olhando para Voldemort.- Dê a varinha dele!

- Hum..ele quer uma batalha justa,milorde! - comentou Rodolphus não contendo a risada.

- Não sou covarde como certas pessoas. - disse Draco secamente.

Rodolphus já ia partindo pra cima de Draco quando Lord lhe estendeu a varinha.

- Cá está! Espero que Potter fala bom uso dela. - disse Voldemort dando um meio sorriso.

Draco entregou a varinha ao garoto.

- ...incêndio...incêndio... - murmurou o garoto para que Harry ouvisse.

- ...como? - perguntou Harry pegando a varinha.

- "Incendio!" - disse Draco apontando a varinha para as cortinas do quarto.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou Bellatrix assustada com a atitude repentina.

- Acabando com o Império! - respondeu Draco bruscamente. -"Cruc..

- "Impedimenta!" - berrou Rodolphus pegando o garoto pelo colarinho.

- Me solta! - pediu Draco entre dentes.

- O que me faria te soltar? - perguntou Rodolphus sufocando-o.

- Isso!

Draco dera um chute certeiro nas partes íntimas do Comensal. Apreciando a dor que ele sentia, o loiro não demorou a expandir o feitiço de destruição por todo o quarto.

- Traidor! - disse Voldemort indo até ele com a varinha estendida.- Matarei você! Irá se encontrar com seu pai.

- Acabe comigo primeiro! Posso fugir e chamar os outros aurores! - disse Harry rispidamente.

- Não sabia que vocês eram um casal! - disse Voldemort ironicamente.

- Poderia pensar o mesmo se Lucius não estivesse morto. Entrou em depressão? - devolveu Harry no mesmo tom.

Voldemort ergueu a varinha na direção de seu pescoço.

- Anda! Mata! Só estou vendo você intimidar! - desafiou Harry apertando o punho de sua varinha.

- Milorde, não perca seu tempo. Vamos sair daqui,pois a casa está em chamas. - disse Rodolphus.

- Tem medo da morte? - perguntou Voldemort a ele.

- Claro que não,milorde! - disse Rodolphus meio inseguro.

- Seu eu o matasse agora, ficaria feliz? - perguntou Voldemort secamente.

- Milorde..

- Pois eu ficaria, só assim pra você calar essa sua matraca. - disse Voldemort rispidamente.

- Não me venha com grossuras, milorde. Onde está Rabicho? - perguntou Bellatrix parando ao lado do marido.

- Virou comida de hipogrifo! - disse Voldemort calmamente.- Claro que vocês não irão querer o mesmo futuro não é?

Antes que pudessem responder, passos chamaram a atenção. Draco e Harry haviam saído do quarto e rumavam desesperadamente até a saída.

- Como saíremos? - perguntou Draco.

Harry não dera atenção. Estavam parados diante da escada que estava prestes a ser tomada pelas chamas.

- Podemos aparatar? - perguntou Harry.

- Só lá embaixo! Aqui em cima não dá! - respondeu Draco.

- Pensando que iriam fugir! " Expelliarmus!" - disse Bellatrix rispidamente.- Pensa que irá fugir bebezinho,Potter?

- Da sua feiura, quem não iria? - perguntou Harry.

- Olha aqui..

- Bella..não suje suas mãos! - disse Rodolphus.- Vamos até o Lord...

- Seu Lord tem medo de fogo? Pois muito bem, irei fazê-lo se queimar. - disse Harry voltando ao quarto e indo até Voldemort.

- Muito atrevido! - disse Voldemort diante de Harry.- "Avada Kedavra!"

Um raio verde. Um grito. Harry conseguiu se desviar por um triz do feitiço.

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Harry correu e viu um corpo caindo até o terraço da mansão sendo cobrido pelas enormes chamas. Bellatrix Lestrange estava morta.

- Errou o gatilho! - disse Harry virando-se para Voldemort com um sorriso triunfal.

Rodolphus Lestrange ainda estava parado vendo o corpo de sua esposa sendo coberto pelas chamas. A fúria e a discórdia estava tomando conta de seu corpo. Virou-se para seu Lord com a varinha erguida.

- Irá me matar? - perguntou Voldemort.

- Alguém deveria ter feito isso a muito tempo, não acha? - perguntou Rodolphus.

- Não esperava isso de você, mas já que insiste! - disse Voldemort erguendo a avrinha pra ele.

- "Expelliarmus!" - berrou Draco na direção de Voldemort. - Quem vai se entender com ele sou eu e não você.

- Ele acabou de matar minha esposa! - disse Rodolphus.

- Grande merda! Uma histérica a menos nesse mundo. - disse Draco apontando a varinha pra ele. - Apague o fogo e nada acontecerá com você.

- Ainda tenho um varinha...

- VAI QUERER DISCUTIR COM A PESSOA QUE MATOU O PRÓPRIO PAI? - berrou Draco ficando vermelho de tanta raiva que sentia.

Rodolphus não sabia o que dizer, mas sabia muito bem como agir.

- Moleque infeliz! Pensa que vai botar medo em mim? - perguntou Rodolphus arrancando a varinha de sua mão.- Você é igual ao seu pai, só muda de nome.

- Ofenda meu pai como quiser. Ele não faz falta mesmo! - disse Draco rispidamente.

- Agora...diga adeus a vida. Você irá se reunir a ele no inferno. - disse Rodolphus erguendo a varinha em sua direção.

- Ah!Claro! Antes de eu ir me enontrar com meu pai, espero encontrar tia Bella antes pra saber como ficou o novo bronzeado dela. - disse Draco dando um riso ironico.

- Que palhaçada! - resmungou Voldemort olhando a cena com extremo nojo. - Me dê sua varinha!

- Implore! - disse Harry rispidamente.

Voldemort pegou o garoto pelo pescoço sem medir esforços para sufocá-lo. Harry estava ficando roxo, vermelho até chegar a um branco preocupante. O Lord das Trevas estava se deliciando com a cena.

- Qual dos dois matarei primeiro? - perguntou Voldemort sufocando com mais vontade o garoto.

- Você morrerá primeiro! - disse Draco seriamente.

- Como se nem varinha você tem? - perguntou Voldemort vitorioso.

Com um brusco gesto, Harry encravou sua varinha em um dos olhos vermelhos de Voldemort. O homem rugia de dor enquanto sangue era jorrado por toda parte. Harry caiu no chão retomando seu fôlego. Estava tonto e fraco. Correu brevemente até sua varinha, mas sua mão fora agarrada por Voldemort.

- Você deverá morrer...Rodolphus..acabe com ele! - ordenou Voldemort sem demora.

- Sim,milorde! - disse Rodolphus tentando se aproximar, mas Draco o impedia.- Saia da minha frente!

- Não! - respondeu Draco.- Aconselho que me mate!

Rodolphus estava a ponto de murmurar um feitiço quando seu peito fora cortado por um feitiço que expandia berrantes fagulhas vermelhas. Caiu sobre o chão com um baque oco. Estava completamente desacordado. Rapidamente, Draco recuperou sua varinha e apontou diretamente para Voldemort.

- Não é pra mim que deve-se apontar essa varinha! - disse Voldemort com uma das mãos no olhos ferido.

- Diga adeus,milorde! - disse Draco dando um chute em Voldemort.- Essa...vai ser pela Gina.- apontou a varinha na direção dele.- Avada Kedavra.

Harry vira a cena que mais sonhava em toda sua vida. O corpo de seu inimigo havia sido erguido a alguns palmos do chão e acabou caindo completamente estatelado no chão com seus olhos abertos e ensangüentados.

- Não aprecie muito a cena! - disse Draco secamente.- É melhor você tentar salva sua pele!

- E você? - perguntou Harry ficando em pé.

- Vou ter que fugir ou serei preso. - disse Draco fitando-o.- Vá tranqüilo!

Harry olhou por alguns instantes para o garoto com a varinha em punhos.

- Vamos juntos! Você não irá preso! - disse Harry.

- Pare com sua sede de heroísmo,Potter! Suma daqui! - disse Draco rispidamente.- "Aguamenti!"

Com um simples aceno de varinha, o fogo do andar de baixo começou a cessar. Apenas fumaças negras eram vistas de lá de cima depois de um longo período dedicado ao sumiço das chamas.

- Desça e suma daqui! Cuidarei do Rodolphus quando ele acordar. - disse Draco.- Anda!

Harry tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas preferiu descer. Enquanto descia cada degrau, seus olhos permaneciam atentos ao que acontecia as suas costas. Chegando no patamar de baixo, uma súbita sensação de perda começou a doer em seu peito.

- ...Mione...

O garoto fora onde ela estava antes de deixá-la, mas ela não estava. Começou a temer o pior por não vê-la alí. Abriu a porta da Mansão e sentiu o ar frio da noite bater em seu rosto. Tudo a sua volta estava destruído. A única ponta de esperança que havia nascido, fora quando viu alguém sentado do outro lado da rua aparentemente ferido. Correu até o corpo e ficou feliz em ver quem era.

- Acabou! - disse Harry dando um largo sorriso.

Mione havia retribuído o sorriso.

- Acabou! - repetiu ela confiante.

Harry abraçou a garota sentindo um grande peso sair de seu peito. Tudo havia demorado tanto para se acabar. Podia sentir que, enfim, viveria em paz.


	31. A Volta dos que não Foram

**Capítulo 30-A volta dos que não foram.**

- Como está? - perguntou Harry soltando-a.- Você está bastante machucada!

- É! Estou! - respondeu Mione movendo-se lentamente.- Torci o tornozelo. Está doendo muito.

Harry fora ao encalce do tornozelo da garota. Estava sangrando e bastante inchado. O garoto rasgou um pedaço de sua camisa e envolveu o tornozelo dela com bastante delicadeza. Mione dera um gemido de dor.

- Acho que irá melhorar um pouco! - disse Harry alisando seu rosto com carinho.

- É, acho que vai! - disse Mione com a testa franzida.- O que aconteceu lá dentro?

Harry virou-se para a Mansão completamente destruída. Lembrou-se que Draco poderia estar lá dentro ainda.

- Malfoy está lá dentro juntamente com Rodolphus. - respondeu Harry preocupado.

- Mas como? Pensei que..

- Voldemort está morto! Foi morto por Malfoy.

Mione colocou a mão na boca completamente espantada.

- Também não esperava isso dele! - disse Harry pensativo.- Era meu fardo, lembra-se?

- Claro que me lembro! - afirmou Mione.- Malfoy possivelmente deve estar morto.

- Não duvido nada! - disse Harry balançando a cabeça.- Espero que Rodolphus esteja morto ao lado dele.

Ambos ficaram um pouco em silêncio. Parecia mais um momento de reflexão onde cada mente fazia uma retrospectiva do que acabara de acontecer e do que já havia acontecido.

- Estamos finalmente livres! - disse Harry dando um meio sorriso.- Sinto até o clima mais ameno.

- É verdade! A neblina desapareceu! - disse Mione olhando para o céu.- Vejo até estrelas!

O garoto começou a encarar o céu também. Estava limpo e estrelado. Muito diferente de uma normal noite de inverno. Cautelosamente, Mione pegara na mão do noivo.

- Tive medo de não olhar pra você novamente. - disse Mione olhando-o.

- Eu prometi que iria voltar e cá estou eu! - disse Harry apoiando sua mão no rosto dela.- Nunca deixaria você!

- É muito bom ouvir isso! - disse Mione sorrindo.- Amo você!

- Eu tamém amo você! - disse Harry com os lábios colados nos dela.- Viveremos em paz agora. Não há mais o que temer.

- Voldemort é apenas uma lembrança ruim. Podemos dizer que acordamos de um pesadelo horrível.- disse Mione calmamente.- Podemos dizer que agora saberemos o verdadeiro valor da liberdade.

- Que nunca mais voltemos a ter esse pesadelo! - disse Harry sussurrando.

- Nunca mais! - concordou Mione.

Harry a beijou docemente. A brisa da noite batia no cabelo de ambos como se fosse uma canção para acompanhar a cena. Os lábios se moviam em um só ritmo: o ritmo do amor e da paz interior.

- Hem!Hem!

Ambos ergueram o olhar. Sorriram ao ver quem era.

- Estou faminto! - disse Rony colocando a mão na cabeça.

Harry e Mione caíram na gargalhada. Rony aproveitou e caiu na risada juntamente com os amigos. Sentou-se ao lado deles completamente acabado.

- Fico feliz em vê-los vivos! - disse Rony com a voz abafada.- Pelo menos vocês.

- Como assim? - perguntou Mione olhando para Harry e Rony.

Rony ficou em silêncio. Lágrimas cristalinas caíram do rosto do garoto.

- Não! Diga que não é o que estou pensando...- disse Mione tentando ficar em pé em vão.

- Luna não resistiu! - disse Rony olhando para seus amigos.- Morreu ao duelar com Greyback. Fora atacada pelas costas.

Harry fora ao encalce de Rony e o abraçou ternamente. Um sentimento de culpa começou a tomar culpa de seu peito. Odiava ver as pessoas sofrerem. Odiava ainda mais quando sentia que fora por sua causa.

- Vai ficar tudo bem,cara! - disse Rony soltando-se dele.

- Vai! Vai sim! Você é forte! - disse Harry encorajando o amigo.

- Espero me manter assim! - respondeu Rony enxugando os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Você tem a nós! - disse Mione pegando em sua mão.- Amamos muito você!

- Será que sou digno disso? - perguntou Rony meio na dúvida.

- Nunca duvide de seus amigos! - retrucou Harry sério.

- Foi mal! - disse Rony fitando o chão.

- Foi péssimo, mas iremos tolerar! - disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.- Harry e eu adotamos você.

Rony dera uma risada abafada.

- Não irei curtir ver vocês se linguando por aí. - disse Rony rindo.- Muito menos..

- Tá! Ok! - cortou Harry rindo.- Mas você é bem vindo!

- Sei que sou! - disse Rony sorrindo.- Agradeço por ter vocês como amigos.

- Somos seus irmãos! - corrigiu-o Mione.

- Irmãos! - afirmou Rony olhando para a garota.

Os três se abraçaram. No meio do silêncio da noite, só era ouvido as respirações que estavam descompasadas. Só eram vistas lágrimas que caíam pelo chão destruído. Só eram sentidas mãos trêmulas que mal se mantinham firmes no ombro amigo.

- Vamos fazer um minuto de silêncio por todos que se foram nessa batalha! - disse Mione com a voz pastosa.- Principalmente por Gina ,Luna e Tonks.

- Certo! - disse Harry com seus olhos brilhando.

1 minuto de silêncio. Fora exatamente assim que ficaram. Refletiram, lembraram das coisas boas, dos momentos bons, das piada inesquecíveis, da força da amizade. A brisa tornou-se em um vento mais forte. A neve voltara a cair sobre os três ajoelhados no chão.

- Que Gina e Luna descansem em paz. - disse Mione sem erguer a cabeça.- Que elas olhem por nós. E que se sintam em paz agora que a era das Trevas não existe mais.

- E que Tonks possa mudar de cabelo mesmo estando no céu. - disse Harry tentando dar uma descontraída.

- É...deve ser um tédio lá em cima. - disse Rony olhando para o céu.

- É um tédio, mas é o lugar mais seguro do mundo.- disse Mione calmamente.

Os três se encararam e sorriram.

- Bom...acho que é hora de vocês voltarem para casa. - disse uma voz suave que se aproxamava lentamente.

- Dumbledore! - disse Harry ficando em pé.

Dumbledore caminhou até eles com sua varinha em punho. Estava bastante machucado.

- O sr.está bem? - perguntou Mione preocupada.

- Nunca estive melhor,srta.Granger ou devo chamá-la de sra.Potter? - disse Dumbledore dando um sorriso maroto fazendo-a ruborizar.

- Há mais alguém vivo? - perguntou Harry tenso.

- Vocês saberão disso depois. Quero que descansem. É disso que precisam. - disse Dumbledore estendendo seus braços.- Vocês devem estar cansados, então, lhe darei uma ajudinha.

Harry ajudou Mione a se levantar. Os três se juntaram ao diretor de Hogwarts e seguraram em seu braço com toda a força que lhe restavam. Sentiram seus pés abandonarem o chão. Viram tudo girar. Um sentimento desconfortável tomou conta do grupo. Assim que tocaram o chão, viram o centro de Londres completamente lotado e com grandes fogos de artifício serem emanados para o céu.

- É Ano Novo! - disse Mione deslumbrada com os fogos.

- Começamos com o pé direito! - disse Dumbledore sorrindo. Deixou de encarar o céu iluminado e voltou-se para os três com uma certa ponta de orgulho.- Os dois mundos terão o devido orgulho de saber que possuem pessoas tão batalhadoras como vocês três. Esperem mensagens amanhã a tarde do Ministério. Tenho certeza que o primeiro dia de um novo ano jamais será esquecido.

- Nunca será esquecido! - confirmou Harry sorrindo.- Feliz Ano Novo,sr.

- Feliz Ano Novo para vocês também. - disse Dumbledore guardando a varinha nas vestes.- Quando quiserem, poderão visitar Hogwarts. Tenho certeza que muitos professores terão o prazer de revê-los.

Os três sorriram como resposta.

- Agora, preciso ir! Tenho que comunicar o ocorrido ao Ministério. O redator do Profeta Diário já está a minha espera. - disse Dumbledore endireitando-se.- Vejo vocês em breve!

Antes que pudessem abrir a boca pra falar, Dumbledore sumira de vista deixando um grande vazio de dentro deles.

- Ainda não dormirei bem sem saber quem está vivo. - disse Harry começando a caminha em direção ao apartamento.

- Fique tranqüilo! Dumbledore quer nos poupar. - disse Mione calmamente, seguindo aos pulos.

- Ou nos fazer sofrer de angustia. - retrucou Rony com as mãos nos bolsos.- Ele nem citou...Luna.

- Simplesmente pelo fato de você já saber. - disse Mione.- Ora! Notícia ruim chega logo!

- Nesse caso, terei que concordar com você. - disse Harry abrindo o portão.- Vem, eu te ajudo a subir.- e pegou a garota no colo.

- Lá vai a boiolagem! - disse Rony coçando a testa.

Mione e Harry riram. Depois de Rony ter passado pela portão, Harry o trancou. Subiram alguns degraus e dirigiram-se ao elevador. O local estava bastante silencioso, sinal de que muita gente havia viajado para aproveitar a passagem de ano. Chegaram ao andar e saíram. Rapidamente, Harry girou a chave na fechadura e dera um suspiro de satisfação.

- Em casa! - disse Harry dando espaço para Rony passar.

- Em casa! - disse Rony olhando ao redor.- Será que tem alguma coisa pra comer dentro da geladeira?

- Deve ter! - disse Mione sendo colocada no sofá por Harry.

- Vou pegar uma bolsa de gelo. - avisou Harry calmamente indo pra cozinha juntamente com Rony.

- Que droga! Nem um bolo tem aqui! - disse Rony parado e apoiado na porta da geladeira.

- Quer demais,né? - disse Harry pegando a bolsa de gelo dentro do freezer.

- Estou faminto! - disse Rony com uma certa indignação.

- Inventa uma comida! - disse Harry indo até Mione.- Aqui está! Espero que melhore.

Harry desatou a faixa que havia posto no tornozelo de Mione. Pousou a bolsa de gelo com extrema delicadeza. Ficou parado alí diante dela perdido em pensamentos. Queria saber o que aconteceria agora.Queria saber se tudo ficaria realmente em paz. Queria saber, também, se os seus companheiros estavam vivos. Acordou de seus pensamentos depois de um cutucada de Mione.

- Oi?

- A porta! - disse Mione indicando a porta com a cabeça.

O garoto se sobressaltou.

- Segure aqui! - disse Harry colocando a mão de Mione sobre a bolsa de gelo.

Fora até a porta um pouco relutante. Quem tocaria sua campainha em plena madrugada. Com o hábito de pensar sempre o pior, empunhou a varinha e rodou a chave mais uma vez na fechadura. Tocou a maçaneta e a segurou se girá-la. A campainha ressonou mais uma vez assustando-o. Com um gesto rápido, abrira a porta e empunhou a varinha no rosto o visitante. Um grito tomou conta do que corredor.

- Como...

- Esperava uma recepção mais agongada tá? - disse Erick enrolando um cachecol rosa no pescoço.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou Harry extremamente surpreso.

- Não tá me vendo aqui não, olho de gato. - disse Erick dando uma voltinha.- Com sapatinho novo, sobretudo da Gucci e cabelo produzido pelas maiores bibas do país.

Harry riu.

- Que bom que esteja de volta! - disse ele.

- É...eu também me sinto feliz com isso. - disse Erick se abanando.

Harry olhou para Erick por alguns instantes. Lembrou-se de Luna. Aquele brilho todo que a biba emanava, logo cessaria ao saber da notícia.

- Querido, não fique com essa carinha! - disse Erick apertando sua bochecha.- Só tenho uma coisa a dizer.

- O quê? - perguntou Harry confuso.

Erick dera um passo a frente. Seu sapato reluziu um brilho completamente estonteante.

- Segure os peitões siliconados, as bichas enrustidas, as loiras tingidas. Segura tudo meu pequenuxo, a biba mais biba de todas está de volta. E o melhor, de silicone.


	32. A Convocação

**Capítulo 31- A convocação.**

Harry abrira espaço para Erick passar. Ele depositou suas pesadas malas no sofá bem ao lado onde Mione estava sentada.

- Onde vocês estavam? Em um batalhão? - perguntou Erick alisando os cabelos.

- Quase isso! - disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.

- Ai fofinha...machucou o pezinho foi? - perguntou Erick aproximando-se dela.- Tava de salto?

- Não! Não estava, Erick. - disse Mione sorrindo.

- Então o que houve? - perguntou Erick.- Olha o estado de vocês, cheios de pó, sangrando..

- São coisas, Erick, que você nunca entenderia!- afirmou Harry fechando a porta e juntando-se a eles.

- Mas há uma coisa que você precisa saber.- disse Rony aparecendo na sala.

Erick sentou-se no sofá e tirou seu leque de dentro da bolsa.

- Estou preparada para qualquer tipo de choque. Ainda bem que coloquei botox antes. - disse Erick alisando seu rosto.

Mione olhou para Rony que mantinha uma expressão tristonha no rosto.

- É sobre a Luna. - disse Rony chegando mais perto dos presentes.

- Ai! Não! Não conte pra Biba que ela virou purpurina! - disse Erick abanando-se freneticamente.

- Isso não tem graça, Erick. - disse Rony se jogando no sofá.

- Ai! Desculpa! - disse Erick mordendo o lábio inferior.- Diga-me, o que houve com a Lunita.

Rony dera um longo suspiro. Depois voltou a falar.

- Ela morreu! - disse Rony rápido e sem enrolação.

Erick parou em choque. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e, instantaneamente, parou de se abanar. Olhava para Rony como se ele não existisse.

- Você tá querendo me enganar,né? Pôxa, eu sei que sou chato mas...

- Erick, Rony não está mentindo! - disse Mione séria.- Foi uma fatalidade!

Todos ficaram em siêncio. Uma fina lágrima escorreu do rosto de Rony. O garoto tentou disfarçar, mas Mione notara e preferiu não comentar nada.

- Onde vocês se metem? Por que tantas mortes? - perguntou Erick chacoalhando a cabeça.

- Erick..

- Tá! Já sei! A biba fica de fora como sempre, mas saibam que eu sei quem vocês são tá? Sei que gostam de segurar um pedaço de pau.- disse Erick pegando o seu famoso lencinho de seda.

- Pedaço de pau? - repetiu Harry confuso.

- Varinha! - disse Erick assoando o nariz.

- Ah!Tá! - disse Harry coçando a testa.

- Sei de tudo sobre o mundo de vocês. Luna me contou e pediu que eu guardasse segredo. Só assim consegui uma vaga no Pasquim.- disse Erick soluçando.- Eu não acredito nisso. Luninha...logo a Luninha...fatalidade...

Erick caiu sobre o ombro de Mione e começou a chorar. Meio desajeitada, a garota passou a alisar a cabeça dele.

- Não chora! Vai borrar sua maquiagem! - disse Mione tentando manter o tom de voz o mais calmo possível.

Erick ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Mione.

- Minha maquiagem é a prova d'água.- disse Erick fungando o nariz.

- Mas dá rugas. - disse Mione consoladora.

- É..é verdade! - disse Erick enxugando o rosto.- Que fatalidade!

- Pois é! - disse Mione com a voz abafada.

- Eu gostava tanto dela! - disse Erick dando um longo suspiro.

- Ela está em um lugar melhor. - disse Mione meio perdida.

Erick levantou e depositou seu lenço em cima da bolsa. Foi até Rony e o envolveu em um abraço apertado.

- Sinto muito! Eu sei que você a amava, mas...ah! não tem o muito o que dizer nessas horas.

Erick voltou a chorar deixando Rony completamente desolado. O garoto começou a ficar com as orelhas coradas e depois as suas bochechas também ficaram. Começara a ter um ataque de tosse, conseguindo se afastar de Erick.

- Vai ficar tudo bem! - disse Rony endireitando-se.

- Eu sei que vai! Você é forte e sempre amou a Luninha.- disse Erick dando um longo suspiro.- Ai! Adorei ver vocês, apesar dessa notícia bombástica.

- Nós também! - disse Harry sentando-se ao lado de Mione.

- Mas preciso ir embora! Só vim visitar vocês. - disse Erick indo até suas coisas.- Quero minha casinha depois dessa. Minhas pantufas, minhas músicas agongadas..

- Vai voltar para o Caribe? - perguntou Mione.

- Não! Vou pra minha casa, mas iremos voltar a nos ver. - disse Erick dando uma piscadela.- Eu moro aqui pertinho.

Erick foi até Rony e Harry e os cumprimentou. Foi até Mione e lhe dera um abraço sufocador.

- Eu comprei uma blusa da Gucci pra você. Amanhã eu trago! - disse Erick sorrindo.

- Ok! - disse Mione retribuindo o sorriso.

- Cuida dela tá? - disse Erick olhando para Harry.

- Pode deixar! - disse Harry dando um meio sorriso.

Erick pegou suas coisas e dirigiu-se até a porta. Parou no mesmo instante de andar ao ver algo muito estranho na janela.

- Tem um negócio marrom olhando pra mim! - disse ele apontando para a janela.

Harry levantou-se e fora até a janela. Uma coruja marrom estava sentada esperando que alguém a recebesse. Calmamente, Harry abriu o vidro e viu que tinha 3 envelopes pendurados em sua pata traseira.

- Deve ser cartão de ano novo. - disse Erick coçando o queixo.

Como se uma súbita luz pairasse sobre sua cabeça, Erick dera um salto imenso e largou as malas.

- Como pude esquecer...FELIZ ANO NOVOOOOOOOOOOO!

Erick abraçou fora até os três e os abraçou fortemente. Parecia ser capaz de soltar purpurina no ar. Depois da cena saltitante, voltou ao seu lugar com os olhos fixos em Harry.

- Abre bundudo, a biba deixa! - disse ele.

Harry sentiu suas bochechas corarem um pouco. Pegou um dos envelopes e vira que ele era bastante formal. Era de um branco intenso e, na frente selando a carta, um grande "M" chamativo. Atrás, estava seu nome com letras garrafais.

- Abre! - apoiou Mione.

O garoto deslacrou a carta e dera de cara com um pergaminho muito bem dobrado dentro dele. Desdobrou e começou a lê-lo em silêncio.

- O que diz? - perguntou Rony morto de curiosidade.

Harry não dissera nada, pois estava muito concentrado na leitura.

- Anda, fofinho! Não demora senão mata a gente de curiosidade. Tá subindo até um calorzinho. - disse Erick pegando o leque e voltando a se abanar.

Harry ergueu os olhos, enquanto dobrava o pergaminho. Dera um longo suspiro, deixando Erick,Mione e Rony um pouco preocupados.

- Então? - disse Mione apreensiva.

- Amanhã o ministro irá fazer uma declaração em público sobre os fatos ocorridos nas últimas semanas. Querem minha presença e com certeza estão querendo a presença de vocês. Os envelopes são iguais. - disse Harry entregando os outros dois envelopes aos seus respectivos donos.

Mione e Rony abriram o envelope ao mesmo tempo. De fato, as cartas eram as mesmas.

- Amanhã, às 14hrs. Hum...Fudge deve estar planejando uma marcha praticamente. - disse Mione dando um riso abafado.

- Agora entenderemos o que Dumbledore queria dizer com o "nos veremos em breve". - disse Rony calmamente.

- E com certeza saberemos quem ainda está vivo. Por Merlin, espero que todos estejam bem. - disse Mione alisando a testa nervosamente.

- Bom...já que vocês foram convocados para algo tão especial, a Biba irá embora para deixá-los descansar. Afinal, vocês devem estar lindos e não com essas caras de zumbis. - disse Erick sorrindo.- Se der certo, amanhã vejo vocês.

- Sim, vá! - concordou Mione dando um largo sorriso.- Acho que...você deixaria o ambiente mais alegre.

- Sem dúvidas! - disse Erick pegando suas malas.- Vejo vocês em breve fofinhos. Até logo!

Erick abrira a porta meio desengonçado e rumou para sua casa deixando Harry, Rony e Hermione em um silêncio pensativo. Os três estavam muito distraídos para notarem que a porta estava aberta.

- Acho que Erick tem razão. Devemos dormir. - disse Mione quebrando o silêncio.

- É verdade! Estou podre! - disse Rony se espreguiçando e indo trancar a porta em seguida.- Bom...tenham uma boa noite.

- Você também,Rony. - disse Mione apoiando o pé no chão.

- Ainda dói? - perguntou Harry olhando-a.

- Melhorou um pouco. Foi apenas uma torção. - disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.- Mas acho que vou precisar do seu ombro para ter impulso e levantar.

- Eu lhe dou minhas mãos! - disse Harry estendendo as mãos na direção dela.

Mione pegou nas mãos dele, dera um impulso e ficara de pé. Fez uma cara feia ao tentar apoiar o pé completamente no chão.

- Você precisa de um médico! - afirmou Harry guiando-a até o quarto.

- Não, já vai passar! - disse Mione calmamente.- Harry...o que pretende fazer agora que tudo acabou?

Harry parou pensativo. Colocou Mione sentada na cama e logo sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Casar com você! - respondeu Harry olhando-a no fundo dos olhos.

Mione sorriu.

- Pensei que tivesse esquecido! - disse Mione.

- Jamais! - disse Harry lhe dando um selinho.

- Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, agradeço por não ter acontecido nada com você!- disse Mione alisando seu rosto com carinho.- Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

- Nem eu sei o que seria de mim. - disse Harry colando sua testa na dela.- Mas estou aqui e não irei tão cedo.

- Eu sei que não! - disse Mione sussurrando.- É ótimo saber que tudo acabou!

- É ótimo saber que estou com você!

Harry envolveu a garota em um delicado beijo apaixonado. Um beijo com extremo gosto de missão cumprida e confortável alívio. Um beijo repleto dos novos sentimentos que ambos sentiam.


	33. Cada um segue seu rumo

**Capítulo 32- Cada um segue seu rumo.**

Eram quase 14 hrs quando a maioria dos bruxos mais famosos do mundo, inclusive Dumbledore, estavam no meio de um campo "trouxa" completamente enfeitiçado contra a visão dos alheios. Conversas eram trocadas, rostos de preocupação eram visto, mas nada que pudesse atrapalhar o que todos estavam sentindo: alívio. Faltavam 2 minutos para as 14 hrs quando o ministro parou em frente a um palanque pedindo o silêncio aos presentes. Alvo Dumbledore estava ao seu lado e podia-se ver um sorriso brilhante no canto de seus lábios. A tarde nunca esteve tão clara depois e uma noite completamente sofrida.

- O que será que ele vai dizer? - perguntou Rony pelo canto da boca.

- O que será que ele irá fazer, isso sim! O que ele quer conosco? - disse Harry aos sussurros.

- Nos fazer sofrer, é isso o que ele quer. - afirmou Rony mau humorado.

- Ora! Não diga besteiras, Ronald. Fudge não iria nos fazer ficar aqui sentados na frente como imbecis. - retrucou Mione séria.

- Talvez ele queira ganhar fama em cima do Harry como sempre. - disse Rony dando de ombros.

- Ou talvez queira se aparecer as nossas custas. - disse Harry com a testa enrugada.

- Merlin! Como vocês falam besteira. - disse Mione balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Como se você não conhecesse nosso Ministro. - disse Harry ajeitando a ponte dos óculos.

- Não vamos discutir ok? Talvez ele tenha mudado. - disse Mione dando de ombros.

- Mudado?- Rony riu com gosto.- Nem por 1000 pares de meia revestidas de outro esse aí muda.

- Tá! Agora quieto! Ele irá falar. - disse Mione pedindo silêncio.

Fudge tirou cuidadosamente das vestes sua varinha. Apontou para si ("Sonorous") e olhou muito contente para os presentes que estavam diante de si.

- Meus cumprimentos a todos vocês. - a voz de Fugde ressonava por todo o campo repleto dos mais diferentes bruxos.- Nunca comecei um ano com pé direito e tenho certeza que vocês também devem estar sentindo essa mesma diferença.

- Muita! Olhar para sua cara não é um motivo de sorte. - resmungou Rony ajeitando-se na cadeira.

- Espero que todos estejam confortáveis em seus lugares. Alvo e eu prometemos ser o mais breves possíveis.- disse Fugde dando um largo sorriso. Ao seu redor, fotógrafos do Profeta Diário iluminavam o local com o forte flash de suas máquinas.

- Então anda logo,pois tenho chá as 5.- disse Rony olhando para o relógio. Mione lhe dera um imenso beliscão. Ambos se olharam feio.

- Começaremos então com Alvo Dumbledore dando a palavra. Ele tem muito o que dizer.- disse Fugde dando palmadinhas no ombro magro do professor.

Palmas foram ouvidas ao longe quando Dumbledore tomou conta do palanque. Fazendo o mesmo gesto que Fudge fez com a varinha, o professor pigarreou antes de tomar a palavra. O silêncio logo tomou conta do local.

- É com grande prazer que informo que,Lord Voldemort não existe mais em nosso convívio. Os rumores são reais e garanto a vocês que não há mais indício de vida ao homem que aterrorizou nossa comunidade por tantos anos, assim como a comunidade das pessoas não mágicas. - Dumbledore fitava a todos com grande atenção.- No meio de tantas coisas boas, sempre há as coisas ruins. É com grande pesar que informo que, nessa batalha, muitas vidas foram levadas. Vidas que foram importantes na batalha contra o mal, mas que com certeza farão falta ao nosso mundo. Sem eles, nossa paz nunca teria sido possível.

Rony abaixou a cabeça. Se fosse possível, faria questão de não ouvir mais nada a partir dalí.

- Nimphadora Tonks, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Dédalo Diggle e Elifas Doge. Fora com essa coragem em salvar o mundo,que nosso queridos se foram. Acho que todos nós devemos agradecer a tudo que fizeram por nós, assim como, nos silenciarmos por um minuto em suas memórias e nas memórias de todos aqueles que foram sacrificamos sem culpa sem guerra.

Todos silenciaram. No meio do silêncio podia-se ouvir soluços de pessoas chorando, respirações tranqüilas e ao mesmo tempo ofegantes. Harry dera uma olhada ao redor e pôde ver que Remo Lupin estava ao lado da sra.Weasley, consolando-a da melhor forma de podia. Ele parecia estar querendo dar uma de "fortão", pois não havia uma lágrima sequer escorrendo de seu rosto. Sentiu um imenso aperto no peito e preferiu parar de olhar para a cena e foi aí que seus olhos encontraram um vulto que se escondia pelas árvores.

Seu coração faltava sair pela boca. Cutucou Mione e, discretamente, apontou para onde o vulto havia surgido.

- O que foi? - disse Mione baixinho.

- Eu...eu vi alguém se locomovendo alí.- disse Harry ainda com o dedo indicador erguido.

Mione franziu a testa e seguiu o dedo do garoto. Não havia mais ninguém lá.

- Não vejo nada! - disse Mione encarando Harry.- Você está vendo coisas!

- É...acho que sim! - disse Harry dando um sorriso amarelo e voltando a ficar em silêncio.

A garota dera uma olhada mais uma vez ao local que o noivo havia indicado. Voltou a mergulhar em seus pensamentos, sem ver ninguém atrás das árvores.

- Todos eles estarão cuidando de nossa paz lá de cima. Eles foram corajosos e, entrego com grande prazer a suas famílias ou responsáveis, medalhas de ouro por serviços prestados ao Ministério da Magia.- disse Dumbledore quebrando o silêncio.

Um grande ruídos de palmas tomou conta novamente do local. Permanecendo sentados, Harry e Mione presenciaram o drama de famílias até mesmo parentes distantes recebendo as medalhas que pertenciam aos falecidos.

- Gesto nobre! - comentou Harry pegando na mão de Mione.

- É o máximo que eles poderiam fazer. - disse Mione calmamente, observando Remo receber a medalha de Tonks.- Você não vai pegar a medalha da Luna, Rony?

Rony estava chorando calado. Parecia que nada seria capaz de movê-lo dalí.

- O pai...o pai dela está aí...não está? - perguntou Rony enxugando os olhos.

- Pelo visto não! - disse Mione pegando na mão do amigo.- Rony, acalme-se! Não chore,ok?

Mione enxugou os olhos do garoto com extremo carinho.

- Coragem! - encorajou ela dando tapinhas no ombro dele.

Rony levantou-se e fora até o palanque onde estava Fugde e Dumbledore. Recebeu a medalha de Luna e os cumprimentos do diretor de Hogwarts e do Ministro.

- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu,sr.Weasley, mas confesso que não deve se abater. Ela foi tão valente quanto você e tenho certeza que isso é motivo de orgulho e não de tristeza. - disse Dumbledore dando um meio sorriso.

Rony não dissera nada. Apenas chacoalhou a cabeça e voltou ao seu lugar ao lado de Mione.

- Agora, devemos homenagear as nobres pessoas que também serviram ao Ministério com extrema coragem, mesmo não tendo nenhuma obrigação com isso. É com orgulho que presenteio Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley como membros da Ordem de Merlin, 1ª classe.

Mione arregalara os olhos. Harry quase derrubou os óculos. Rony quase engasgou. Os três estavam estupefatos com o que acabaram de ouvir. Os aplausos ecoavam novamente, mas pareciam que estavam surdos a isso. Permaneceram imóveis nas cadeiras.

- Acho que eles são tímidos! - brincou Dumbledore, fazendo alguns rirem.

- Va...vamos! Levantem! - disse Mione pegando no braço de Rony e Harry fazendo-os levantar. Harry ajudou a garota levantar, pois seu tornozelo ainda estava machucado.

Subiram ao palanque completamente envergonhados. Mione apoiada ao ombro de Harry e Rony de cabeça baixa com as mãos nos bolsos. Os três receberam medalhas douradas gravadas com seus devidos nomes. Ganharam também uma espécie de diploma, o que confirmava a aceitação dos três como membros da Ordem de Merlin.

- Obrigado, professor! - disse Harry acanhado.

- Acho que somos nós que devemos agradecer. - sorriu Dumbledore.- Vocês foram muito corajosos em arriscarem suas cabeças. Ninguém faria isso se não fosse em troca de uma bela bolsa cheia de ouro.

Os três sorriram para o professor.

- Espero que sejam felizes agora. - disse Dumbledore encarando-os com firmeza.- Ainda bem que tive tempo de presenciar isso. Minha velhice foi muito bondosa.

- O sr.viverá por muito mais tempo. É um homem saudável.- disse Mione sorrindo.

- Que Merlin te ouça! - riu Dumbledore.

Os três voltaram para seus respectivos lugares sob os flashes dos fotógrafos do Profeta. Dumbledore retomou mais uma vez a palavra.

- O que irei dizer agora pode ser nem um pouco agradável para alguns, mas completamente justo para outros.- disse Dumbledore parecendo um pouco nervoso. - Digo a vocês que um jovem extremamente capacitado a Artes das Trevas tornou-se Comensal assim como seu pai.

Várias exclamações e murmúrios eram ouvidos ao longe.

- Mas da mesma forma que virou Comensal, se tornou praticamente um auror completamente capacitado para usar a Magia Branca e justa. O nome dele é Draco Malfoy e, garanto a vocês, que sem a ajuda dele, não teríamos derrotado Voldemort com tamanha facilidade. Não sei se está presente aqui nesse exato momento, mas quero que saiba que somos gratos por sua ajuda e que também é merecedor de um prêmio por serviços prestados. Espero que esse jovem tenha muito orgulho do que ele fez. E também espero que ele nunca tenha se envergonhado de conhecer o verdadeiro sentido do amor e da amizade. Peço a vocês, uma salva de palmas a Draco Malfoy.

Muitos se entreolharam antes de bater palmas, mas logo todos estavam fazendo o mesmo ruído com a mesma precisão.

- É...tenho que confessar que ele foi legal.- disse Rony dando um sorriso abafado.

- E útil! Sem ele não teríamos entrado da "sede dos comensais".- disse Mione sorrindo.- Onde será que ele está agora?

- Fugindo com certeza! Acho que ele não vai querer passar o resto de sua vida em Azkaban.- disse Harry sério.

- Dumbledore está ao lado dele. Com certeza irá intervir caso ele seja preso. - disse Mione mordendo o lábio inferior.- Ele inocentou Snape.

- É disso que tenho medo! - disse Harry balançando a cabeça.

- E agora, dou a palavra ao nosso ministro. - finalizou Dumbledore, abrindo espaço para Fudge se posicionar.

Uma salva de palmas fora ouvida.

- Bom...Alvo já lhes disse tudo. Só agradeço a presença e todos vocês e a atenção. Agradeço a todos que prestaram ajuda ao Ministério no combate desse mal e espero que todos vivam em paz. - finalizou Fugde de braços abertos.

E, pela última vez, uma salva de palmas fora ouvida. As pessoas não demoraram muito a se dispersar e a se cumprimentar entre si. Harry,Hermione e Rony manteram-se sentados observando o movimento.

- Ordem de Merlin, uau! - disse Rony olhando deslumbrado para sua medalha.

- Cuidado para não perdê-la! - disse Mione calmamente.- Amarre nas cuecas!

- Tá me chamando de descuidado? - perguntou Rony fechando a cara.

- Não, apenas de relaxado.

- Olha aqui...

- Por favor, não comecem! - pediu Harry com as mãos juntas como se fosse orar.- Por favor!

Mione caiu na risada.

- Do que está rindo? - perguntou Rony.

- Consegui te provocar, só isso! - disse Mione parando de rir.- Olhe...os Weasleys.

Molly e Arthur aproximaram-se deles. Molly apertou cada um em um forte abraço. Estava aos prantos e segurava a medalha de Gina com toda força em suas mãos.

- Estou orgulhosa de vocês. Muito! - disse Molly com um tom de voz pastoso.

- Obrigada, sra.Weasley! - disse Harry sem jeito.

- Ah! Harry!

Molly voltou a apertar o garoto. Harry olhava para os amigos em busca de ajuda, mas nada eles fizeram.

- Obrigada por tudo!

- Por nada, sra.Weasley! - respondeu Harry endireitando-se.

Fora a vez de Arthur cumprimentar os três, mas sem abraços. Fora ameno e apenas apertou as mãos.

- Faço os mesmo agradecimentos! - disse Arthur sorridente.

Os três sorriram como resposta. Os olhos de Mione logo se enxarcaram de lágrimas.

- Agora vamos andando! Molly precisa descansar. - disse Arthur passando o braço no ombro de Molly.

- Ok! - consentiu Rony.- Mande lembranças aos meus irmãos.

- Mandaremos! - disse Arthur saindo com Molly da companhia deles.

- Hum...acho que, o que nos resta agora, é voltar pra casa. - disse Mione dando de ombros.

- É verdade! E almoçar! - disse Rony sorrindo.

- Só pensa em comida.- disse Harry rindo.

- Com licença, posso tirar uma foto? É para o Profeta. - disse um velho com uma enorme câmera em mãos.

Os três se entreolharam nem um pouco contentes com a idéia.

- Ah! É a última mesmo! - disse Mione puxando Harry e Rony para mais perto.- Digam "x"!

- "xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!" - disseram ambos em coro.

A foto foi batida. Talvez fosse a última lembrança que os três teriam juntos. A partir daquele momento, cada um tentaria seguir seu rumo novamente. Cada um tentaria procurar a melhor forma de ser feliz. Lágrimas foram divididas assim como a dor, as alegrias, o desespero e o momento de quase desistência da vida. O básico agora era procurar o caminho certo da felicidade...talvez eterna. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger voltavam a suas vidas normais procurando um novo sentido para elas. Um novo sentido que eles nunca veriam uma nova ameaça para destruí-las.

- Você...fica aqui! - disse uma voz fria empunhando uma varinha.

- Ela morreu...ela morreu...ela morreu..

Draco Malfoy parecia nem um pouco abatido com o fim de Voldemort e com a morte de seus companheiros Comensais. Estava mais preocupado em se livrar de Rodolphus Lestrange que parecia ter enlouquecido.

- Esquece isso! - disse Draco com ignorância.- Agora...você ficará aqui..morrerá aqui...e irá aprender que comigo não se mexe.

- Não...não me deixe aqui...eu quero vê-la..eu quero vê-la...- berrava Rodolphus com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Ela morreu e nunca mais irá voltar! - disse Draco parando atrás de uma árvore.- Até ganhei um prêmio por conta disso.- e dera uma risada fria.- Se soubesse que iria lucrar, nunca teria me convertido ao burro do Voldemort.

O garoto loiro agachou-se e encarou Rodolphus por alguns instantes.

- É...você era tão bom...tão bom Comensal. Agora está aí, maluquinho da silva.- disse Draco dando uma risada irônica.- Como você e seus amiguinhos foram idiotas.

Rodolphus encarava Draco com firmeza.

- Que medo! - zombou Draco levantando.- Espero que, dessa vez, você se convença que Voldemort nunca mais irá voltar. Nem a Bellatrix.

Draco riu com muito gosto neste instante.

- Eu poderia reerguer o império das Trevas, sabe? Mas com gente competente. - disse Draco olhando para o céu.- Até os pássaros cantam.- e riu mais uma vez.- Faz Sol, Rodolphus!

O homem puxou sua capa para si e cobriu-se completamente.

- Afinal...pra que Sol se você não irá desfrutá-lo, não é? - disse Draco girando a varinha nos dedos.

- Eu...eu..odeio o Sol.- disse Rodolphus com a voz trêmula.

- Hum..Bella também não gostava. Ela tinha medo de envelhecer rápido. - disse Draco dando um meio sorriso.- Tinha tanto pavor que morreu queimada.

- CALA A BOCA! CALA A BOCA!- berrava Rodolphus tampando os ouvidos.

- Vamos deixar Harry Potter e seus amigos serem felizes. - disse Draco com um tom de voz tedioso.- Ninguém merece mais aquele traste bancando o herói, aquela cdf de uma figa se metendo onde não é chamada e aquele Weasley sem talento poluindo o ar com sua burrice. Agora...tudo será tranqüilo.

- Voldemort irá voltar. Ele não morreu! - afirmou Rodolphus.

- Morto ou não, você não estará vivo para saber. - disse Draco tranqüilamente.

- Como assim?

Draco riu. Aproximou-se do homem que mantinha-se encolhido no chão.

- Sinto lhe informar, mas seus dias na Terra acabaram. Adeus, "tio!"

E com um simples aceno de varinha, Draco acabou com a vida de Rodolphus e se entregou a liberdade vadia.

**N/A: Bom...sinto dizer que esse é o penútlimo capítulo da fic. Eu estou amando os comentários de todos vocês e agradeço por vocês abrirem um espacinho na agenda para lê-la. Obrigada mesmo!**

**Beijocas.**


	34. O Casório

**Capítulo 33- O casório.**

Passaram-se dois meses depois do ocorrido em Londres. As famílias agora viviam em paz e muitos jovens podiam aproveitar o silêncio da noite até altas horas sem se preocupar com o toque de recolher. Esse alívio era completamente predominante nos dois mundos: "trouxa" e bruxo. Todo dia 31, o Ministério da Magia fazia uma reunião festiva de bruxos para comemorar a queda do bruxo das Trevas que não indicava nenhum indício de volta. A tranqüilidade era vista em cada rosto e em cada lar. Isso era bastante claro, principalmente para Harry Potter que,depois de toda essa guerra, corria com os últimos detalhes da sua cerimônia de casamento.

- Onde está minha gravata? Meu Merlin..eu preciso buscar meu terno.

Harry corria desesperadamente de um lado para outro. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, os pais de Mione dividiam a casa, temporariamente com o casal. Assim como Rony. Mione e Harry passariam a Lua de Mel na França, enquanto Rony voltaria a sua maratona de jogos de Quadribol deixando a casa para o sr. e a sra.Granger.

- Calma querido! Iremos buscar! - disse Helena tentando tranqüilizar o garoto que vasculhava desesperadamente as gavetas em busca de algo.

- Preciso do comprovante de pagamento. Onde está? Onde Mione colocou?

Harry começou a fazer uma super bagunça dentro do quarto. Após ter vasculhado todas as gavetas e tirado quase todas as roupas do guarda roupa, o garoto encontrou um envelope branco perdido entre as vestes dele e as de Mione. Aquele envelope não era muito conhecido, ou melhor, ele nunca havia visto algo desse tipo na vida. Procurou o remetente, mas só havia escrito o nome completo de Hermione, o nome de uma clínica e o que parecia o tipo de exame feito. Curioso, Harry abriu o envelope e tirou de dentro dele uma página escrita com várias coisas que ele nunca chegaria a entender.

- O que será isso? - Harry estava com a testa enrugada e relia novamente o papel.- Mione foi ao médico e não me disse nada?

- Como foi ao médico? - perguntou Helena aproximando-se dele.

- É o que parece! - Harry dera de ombros.

- Deixe-me ver isso! - disse Helena estendendo a mão. Harry depositou o papel na mão dela.

- Enquanto isso, procurarei o comprovante.- Harry voltou a fuçar nas coisas, enquanto Helena lia completamente concentrada o papel em mãos.

Passados uns 5 minutos, a mãe de Mione expressara algum tipo de reação, assim como Harry que agora abanava em mãos o bendito comprovante de pagamento de seu terno.

- Finalmente! - Harry alisou a testa secando o suor.- Sra.Granger?

Helena estava parada estática. A única coisa audível vindo dela era sua respiração. Apertava firmemente o papel nas mãos e parecia não ser capaz de enxergar Harry ao seu lado.

- Sra.Granger?- Harry passou a mão diante dos olhos dela. A sra. voltou a si dando um suspiro.

- Desculpe, querido!- Helena ajeitou o papel em mãos.

- O que diz aí? - perguntou Harry colocando o comprovante de pagamento na carteira.

Helena ficou muda mais uma vez, para desespero de Harry.

- Er...eu estou atrasado sabe? A noiva vai chegar primeiro que eu.

Helena sorriu olhando para o garoto.

- É uma coisa que pode te deixar muito feliz. - Helena tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios. Aquilo assustou Harry.

- E o que é? - perguntou ele afoito.

- Você...er...você vai ser pai.

Harry caiu em cima da cama sentado. Estava boquiaberto e parecia ter parado de respirar.

- Co...como é?- Harry não havia aceitado ainda o que Helena havia lhe dito.

- Você vai ser pai. Mione conseguiu ficar grávida.- Helena agora chorava de alegria.

O garoto continuou parado alí olhando para o nada.

- Não vai dizer nada? - perguntou Helena perdida.

- Sim..irei. - Harry dera um pulo da cama e fora em direção a porta.- Ela está no salão de beleza né?

- Sim, está!

O garoto saiu correndo a mil por hora, esquecendo completamente que podia aparatar. Saiu correndo pelas ruas de Londres feito um louco sem se importar se trombava com as pessoas ou não. Ao chegar no local, estava ofegante e mais suado ainda. Parou na porta, tomou fôlego e entrou com os olhos atentos em busca de Mione. Encontrando-a Harry parou ao lado dela de braços abertos.

- NÃO ACREDITOOOOOOOOO!

Harry abraçou a garota e lhe dera um forte beijo nos lábios. Todos do Salão o olhava de olhos arregalados.

- Harry...acalme-se. - pediu Mione olhando para os lados perdida.- O que houve?

- Por que você não me contou que estava grávida? - perguntou ele ajoelhando diante dela.

Mione corou.

- Queria fazer uma surpresa, mas já que descobriu. Sim, estou grávida. Um mês.- Mione sorria como nunca havia sorrido antes.

- Merlin...que alegria! - Harry voltou a beijá-la.- Como soube?

- Fui ao médico! Ele pediu exames por que...bem..atrasou sabe? - Mione sorriu sem jeito.

- Sei! - concordou ele sorrindo também.

- Fiz o exame e fui pegá-lo depois. Deu positivo. Queria te contar na França, mas acabou descobrindo antes né?

- Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. - disse Harry alisando o rosto dela carinhosamente.

- PODE PARANDO! - berrou uma voz familiar a Harry.- Não toque nela. Sai!

Erick estava diante de seus olhos com um enorme estojo de maquiagem. Estava emperequetado como sempre: com seu sapato Prada (ou sapatinho de cristal) e sua blusa da Gucci. Tinha um laço pink prendendo seus cabelos e suas unhas estavam pintadas com um vermelho berrante. Parou diante de Harry completamente chocada ( ou chocado como preferir).

- Sabe quanto tempo demorou para a biba aqui fazer esse penteado? DUAS HORAS! - Erick bateu na mão de Harry, fazendo-o tirar a mão do rosto de Mione.- Se a base dela derreter, derreto você no meio.

- Foi mal, Erick! - disse Harry ficando em pé.- Não sabia que havia arranjado emprego.

- A biba tem que se virar né? Até arranjei um bofe cheio da grana. Vê esse anel? - Erick estendeu a mão direita diante de Harry.- Diamente!

- Deve pesar muito.- comentou Harry.

- É chique, querido bundudo. - Erick abaixou a mão.- O que faz aqui? Não deveria estar aqui!

- Vim ver Mione. Ela te contou a novidade?

- Ai...não acredito que a biba ficou fora dos detalhes. Augustinho, meu leque please.

Um outro rapaz chegou trazendo um leque de plumas igualmente rosadas. Nem é necessário dizer que Augustinho era tão biba quanto Erick.

- Conte-me! Estou preparada! Quando vocês chegam abalando, dá medo.- Erick se abanava com grande rapidez.

- Certo! - Harry inspirou.- Mione está grávida.

- Augustinho, copo de água. - Erick estava em choque.- Grávida?

- Sim, 1 mês! - afirmou Harry sorrindo. Só faltava dar saltinhos.

- AIIIIIIIII QUE COISA MAIS LINDAAAAAAA!

Erick começou a dar saltinhos em volta do Salão. Todos os olhavam mais assustados ainda. Augustinho trouxe o copo de água com as mãos trêmulas.

- Obrigada fofuxo! - Erick tomou a água em um gole só.- Que babado! Tô boba nega!

Mione começou a rir.

- Que lindo! Quero ser a madrinha!

- Ok! - concordou Mione ainda rindo.

- Mais alguma coisa, sr.bundudo? -perguntou Erick fechando o leque.

- Não, só isso mesmo.- disse Harry estonteante.

- Agora se vá! Tenho que ajeitar a noiva e você não pode ver. - disse Erick abrindo o estojo de maquiagem.

- Certo!

Harry fora até a porta parecendo um pouco perdido. Dera um tapa na testa e voltara até onde Mione estava.

- Esqueci de uma coisa!

- O que criatura? - perguntou Erick impaciente.

Harry dera um beijo rápido em Mione, finalizando com o famoso "eu te amo". Depois de quase ter sido expulso do Salão, Harry caminhou rumo a loja que seu terno estava reservado.

Os arredores da Igreja estava bastante lotado com pessoas que Harry, sem sombra de dúvidas, nunca havia visto na vida. Cumprimentava uma pessoa ou outra, mas não se preocupava nem um pouco em saber os nomes das pessoas que faziam questão de pararem diante de si e apertar sua mão. Os únicos que cumprimentava com frivor eram seus amigos de Hogwarts.

- Desencalhou hein? - brincou Simas cumprimentando-o.

- Finalmente! Alguém aqui tem que desencalhar. - disse Harry rindo.

Assim como Simas, mais algumas pessoas vinham cumprimentar o garoto que, a cada instante, ficava mais nervoso.

- A família da Mione é grande hein?- comentou Rony ao lado de Harry. Era padrinho de casamento.

- Pois é! Estou ficando maluco já. Minhas mãos estão suando.- disse Harry dando um sorriso nervoso.

- Tenha calma! Falta pouco! - tranqülizou Rony lhe dando palmadinhas nos ombros.

- Harry..Harry bundudo...a noiva chegou.- Erick havia ido até ele completamente afoita.- Eu que arrumei a noiva, tá? Não babe muito.

- Erick..você está me deixando ainda mais nervoso.- disse Harry dando um longo suspiro.

- Acho que a cerimônia irá começar. - disse Erick se abanando.- Ai que lindo! - e foi lá pra fora,juntamente com Augustinho.

- Ela ou ele, sei lá, não bate bem.- disse Rony dando um sorriso abafado.

- Certo! ...Mione está lá fora. Ai! O que eu faço?

- Espera!- disse Rony indo até seu lugar e deixando o garoto perdido.

Harry olhava ansioso para os lados. As coisas só pioravam quando todos os convidados começaram a se sentar em seus respectivos lugares. Ele se sentia ainda pior quando todos os olhares estavam dispostos nele. Sentiu suas mãos suarem ainda mais com a chegada do padre.

- Calma querida! Você está estonteante. - disse Erick ajeitando a grinalda de Mione.

- Estou nervosa! - disse Mione se chacoalhando.- Harry está aí?

- Tenha certeza que você não foi abandonada no altar. - disse Agostinho retocando a maquiagem dela.

- Mas ele pode dizer não, não é?- Mione segurava o buquê com as mãos trêmulas.

- Deixa de ser boba! Ele não é louco. Mexeu com você mexeu com a biba.- disse Erick sacundindo a bolsa.

- Com as bibas, queridinha.- corrigiu Augustinho com o dedo indicador erguido.- Pronto! Está linda!

Mione sorriu nervosamente. Seu pai parou ao seu lado, olhando-a extremamente orgulhoso.

- Papai...- Mione o abraçou. Fazia força para não chorar.

- Não chore! Hoje é seu dia e quero que se sinta a mais feliz das mulheres. - disse Gerard dando um beijo carinhoso na testa da filha.- Agora, me dê seu braço.

Mione dera o braço ao seu pai. Erick e Augustinho voltaram para dentro da Igreja sentando-se em seus respectivos lugares com a maquiagem em mãos. Ao ouvir a música da cerimônia começar a ser tocada, Harry ajeitou a ponte dos óculos sentindo seu coração parar na garganta.

As portas de Igreja se abriram e lá estava ela. Andando suavemente e sorrindo para os convidados ao lado de seu pai que não omitia o orgulho no olhar. Seu vestido iluminava os olhos de Harry que nunca havia visto algo tão branco e tão bem feito. A fina coroa que estava na cabeça de Mione completava o visual de princesa acompanhado do vestido. De longe, podia-se ver a mão nervosa de Mione que segurava o buquê. Ela estava diante do altar e o olhava com imenso carinho.Todos estavam em pé testemunhando a comunhão do amor dos dois. Harry aproximou-se dela e lhe dera um bejio na testa. Ambos sorriram. Ambos sabiam que estavam se unindo para sempre naquele exato momento.

- Amo você! - sussurrou Mione olhando-o.

- Eu também! - respondeu Harry retribuindo o sorriso.

Os pais de Mione apreciavam a cerimônia quase aos prantos.Helena olhava apaixonadamente para o marido, como se estivesse fazendo um flashback da sua história. O mesmo parecia estar ocorrendo na cabeça da sra.Weasley, pois já estava aos prantos nos braços de Arthur.

- É lindo...oh!..eu os vi crescer, Arthur.- Molly fungava o nariz altamente vermelho.

- Acalme-se Molly querida! - disse Arthur alisando o cabelo da mulher.

- Sentem-se,por favor! - pediu o padre olhando para os convidados.- Estamos reunidos hoje para unir em matrimônio, Harry James Potter e Hermione Jane Granger.

Mione sorrira. Sorrira para acalmar a tensão que estava sentindo.

- Se algum de vocês sabe algo que possa impedir essa união,fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

- Eu tenho!

- Eu também!

Mione virou-se completamente apavorada. O alívio tomou conta do peito de Mione ao ver quem havia interrompido a cerimônia.

- Eu tenho...algo muito importante a dizer.- Erick ergueu-se no meio da multidão que o olhava bastante confuso.

- Pois não? - disse o padre olhando-o.

- Eu, Erick, desejo que vocês sejam muito felizes e que nunca esqueçam da biba aqui ó.- e apontou pra si mesmo.- Amem, façam amor, vivam em amor. Celebre a vida, vão na parada gay, vão aonda for. Mas sempre se amem fofinhos.

Mione fungou o nariz. Seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas.

- E eu, Augustinho II, desejo o mesmo. Ai!Gente! Vocês são uns xuxuzinhos juntos. - Augustinho pulava no meio da Igreja.

Mione e Harry riram, assim como toda a Igreja. Até mesmo o padre.

- Pode continuar, tio! - disse Erick voltando a se sentar,juntamente com Erick.

O padre prossegiu com a palavra. Mione estava fazendo um grande esforço para não chorar. Lembrava-se mentalmente do que Erick lhe dissera milhões de vezes: "Não chore querida, senão vai borrar toda a maquiagem que a biba fez." Um sorriso surgiu no canto da boca da garota. Voltou sua atenção ao padre, que agora começava o juramento.

- Você,Harry James Potter, promete amar e honrar Hermione Jane Granger de hoje em diante, na riqueza e na pobreza,na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde na doença e ninguém mais enquanto viverem? - perguntou o padre.

- Sim, eu prometo! - respondeu Harry sorrindo para Mione.

- E você, Hermione Jane Granger, promete amar e honrar Harry James Potter de hoje em diante, na riqueza e na pobreza,na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde na doença e ninguém mais enquanto viverem? - perguntou o padre.

- Sim, eu prometo! - respondeu Mione com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- As alianças! - pediu o padre.

Rony vasculhou os bolsos completamente perdido. Harry morreu de medo que ele tivesse perdido elas. Olhava para o amigo extremamente nervoso. Assim que ele tirou a caixinha do bolso, Harry respirou completamente aliviado, principalmente por tê-la em suas mãos. Mione entregou o buquê para sua mãe e esperava anciosamente pela aliança.

- Amo você! - sussurrou Harry colocando a aliança delicadamente no dedo de Mione e beijando sua mão logo em seguida.

- Eu também amo você! - disse Mione fazendo o mesmo e deixando escapar uma lágrima. Abanou as mãos freneticamente em direção aos olhos.

- ESPERA! PÁRA TUDO!

Erick e Augustinho correram até a garota e retocaram sua maquiagem. Todos riram da cena.

- Desculpe padre, mas ela não pode ficar borradinha. Não com a...o machão aqui.- disse Erick engrossando a voz e saindo de fininho ao lado de Augustinho.

O padre riu e logo retomou a cerimônia.

- Amigos,peçamos a Deus para abençoar estas alianças, como símbolo eterno do amor deles.Que o amor de vocês dois nunca acabem e que fiquem juntos por toda a eternidade.- abençoou o padre sorrindo.- É com prazer que os declaro marido e mulher.

Mione sorriu para Harry. Seus olhos agora brilhavam furiosamente.

- Pode beijar a noiva!

Harry aproximou-se calmamente de Mione. Segurou as duas mãos da garota e suavemente tocou seus lábios. Seu coração batia tranqüilamente agora. Agora ele sabia que a teria para sempre em seus braços. Ao fundo, palmas eram ouvidas. Mione pegou de volta seu buquê e sorriu para sua mãe. A cerimônia estava encerrada.

...20 minutos depois do lado de fora da Igreja...

- Joga aqui..eu pego...- berrava Erick.

- Nãooooo...calada..quem vai pegar sou eu.

Mione tinha o buquê apertado nas mãos. Sorria para todas as mulheres que se empurravam entre si por causa do seu ramo básico de flores. Não ficou nada surpreendida ao ver Erick e Augustinho lutando no meio delas.

- Irei jogar! - Mione ficou de costas.- Quando eu contar até 3. 1! 2!3!

A garota jogara o buquê com toda força que tinha. Várias mulheres começaram a se jogar no chão atrás do bendito buquê. No meio da bagunça, um braço se erguera. Um braço incrivelmente rosa.

- A BIBA PEGOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ABRE ESPAÇO QUE EU VOU CASARRRRRRR! - berrou Erick desfilando com sua bolsa de tigresinha.

Mione bateu palmas morrendo de rir. Sentiu uma mão pegar a sua e direcioná-la até o carro que a esperava. Acenou para o pessoal e entrou no automóvel ao lado do seu marido.

- Final feliz não? - comentou Harry fechando a porta.

- É! Pelo menos isso nas nossas vidas! - disse Mione dando um selinho em Harry.- Que a França seja bem vinda!

- Muito bem vinda! - disse Harry tirando a gravata e envolvendo Mione em um beijo apaixonado.

Os convidados aplaudiam vendo o carro tomar velocidade e se afastar deles. Atrás do carro estava escrito o famoso, recém-casados. Erick ainda pulava feito louca com o buquê na mão enquanto Augustinho murmurava completamente chocada. Agora, a festa era por conta dos convidados. Como já dizia Erick, vamos agongar tudo por aqui.

Já a felicidade, só dependia dos recém casados que agora aproveitavam as proezas do casório bem sucedido. Dessa vez, o destino fora bondoso, mas até quando seria? Não há como negar, todos continuarão sendo simplesmente encurralados pelo destino.

...

**E no fim:**

- Ronald Weasley continuou sua carreira como grande jogador de Quadribol. Tornou-se o respeitável capitão do Chudley Cannons. Não demorou a encontrar a mulher perfeita. Dois anos se passou e o garoto já estava casado e com 4 filhos para cuidar.

- Draco Malfoy continuou perdido em sua vida sem rumo. Tentou se relacionar com diversas mulheres, mas nenhuma dava certo. Ainda amava imensamente Gina Weasley e isso parecia não querer mudar. Fora inocentado por Dumbledore e recebera sua medalha pessoalmente pelo grande bruxo.

- Harry Potter e Hermione Granger Potter viviam felizes na França. Queriam voltar para Londres, mas resolveram permanecer no local. 9 meses depois, tiveram uma menina saudável com intensos olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos. Chamava-se Sally Granger Potter. Ainda viviam muito felizes.

- Helena e Gerard continuaram vivendo em Londres dando prosseguimento a linda história de amor que há muito tempo os uniu. Recebiam notícias mensais da filha. Nada poderia abalar a vida deles dois.

O mundo continuou em paz. Hogwarts continuava pacífica. A felicidade reinava em todo mundo.

**N/A: Cabouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Foi bom enquanto durou!  
Agradeço pela paciência e pelo carinho de todos!  
Por terem sempre um tempinho em ler essa fic!  
Por suportarem minha demora em postar!  
E por me deixarem felizes com vários comentários maravilhosos.**

Adorooooooooooooooooooooo isso!

Não deixem de ler minhas outras fics espalhadas por aqui!

Beijos nas bochechas e obrigada por tudo.


End file.
